Little Feet, Big Hearts
by skittlesmomma27
Summary: Single father, Edward Cullen has his hands full with his children but daycare owner Bella Swan helps in more ways that one but she has some issues of her own to deal with. Bella/Edward with all canon couples. Rated M for language and possible lemons in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I hope everybody is ready for another story! I for some reason can't just write a simple love story without children playing a major part it doesn't matter how hard I try! I hope you all like this new baby of mine! There will be at least 1 EPOV and 1 BPOV in each chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 1

_"For the strength of the pack is the wolf,_

_the strength of the wolf is the pack!"_

_Rudyard Kipling, The Jungle Book_

BPOV

April 9, 2012 Monday

I groaned as I slammed my hand on my alarm clock as it bleeped out announcing it was 4 o'clock in the morning. And a Monday of all days. I knew I had to get up and get to the center but I still couldn't get over my inability to function in the early mornings.

When the alarm went off for the second time, I turned it off and flipped the lamp on beside my bed. I sat up and looked around at my surroundings and groaned yet again. I had lived in my little studio apartment for almost two years now and I was still living out of boxes. Well, they weren't really boxes but they were plastic tubs. I had a minimal amount of furniture. I had a bed, nightstand, dresser, couch, and a bar stool. I had no pictures, photos, decorations or anything set out.

I had it this way for a reason. It was the same reason I no longer talked to my mother. The reason why I no longer lived in Florida. The reason I don't date. I pulled myself from my bed and made my way to the industrial size coffee maker sitting on my granite countertop, my one indulgence, and poured me a big cup of coffee as I sat on the lone barstool tucked up underneath my granite countertops and thought about the day that loomed in front of me.

I hoped it ended up being a beautiful day outside today so that I could take my kids outside to play. My phone dinged from the counter top and I snatched it up and saw my sister's picture and name splayed across the screen. I groaned and answered it.

"Good morning, Rosie." I told my sister and super model, Rosalie Hale.

"Ugh, I'm about to crash for the day. I was just calling to see how you were doing and to make sure you were up."

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, Rosie, I'm up. I'm an adult and a business owner now; I know how to get myself up in the mornings." I told her, avoiding the question about how I was doing.

"Uh huh. You avoided my question sissy, how are you doing today?"

I groaned aloud and slammed my head down on the counter in front of me. "I just woke up about ten minutes ago, sissy; I haven't really had time to process what this day is to me yet." I told her quietly.

"Uh huh, you call me if you need me, Bella. Don't deal with this all on your own because you are not alone anymore." She told me firmly.

"Fine, Rosie, I will call you later. Love you, sissy." I told her softly.

"Love you too, Bella."

I laid the now silent phone on the counter and really thought about what this day meant to me. This day had represented several bad occurrences in my lifetime. It marked seven years since I dumped my psycho boyfriend and tried to move on, even though he wouldn't let me. It had also been six years today since my father had been gunned down my ex-boyfriend as he was caught robbing the local liquor store in our hometown home town of Forks, Washington. It also marked three years since my mother allowed that same monster into her home and back into my life even when she knew I was hiding from him.

I dragged myself from my barstool and to my shower before dressing in my classic black yoga pants and black long sleeved shirt and headed out the door.

EPOV

I groaned as the alarm clock sounded announcing that it was time to get up and get my week started. I pulled myself up in the bed and turned the alarm clock off. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and flipped my bedside lamp on, casting a soft glow over my bedroom.

I had lived in this penthouse apartment for ten years now, since I had turned eighteen and was accepted into Cambridge University on a full ride scholarship. I had lived here with my two cousins, Jasper Whitlock and Emmett McCarty as we all attended Cambridge University. This penthouse apartment was a present from my parents upon my acceptance in Cambridge and I still held it dear to my heart. It held a lot of memories for me, both good and bad.

I tossed the covers aside and stretched as I slipped my legs off the bed and onto the cool wood floor that was in every floor of the huge four bedroom penthouse. I eased up and quietly made my way to the bathroom and then to the kitchen where the coffee waited for me.

I quietly took down a coffee cup and poured me a cup, adding two sugars, and sat down at the bar, scrolling through my agenda for the day when my phone dinged with an incoming message.

I opened it and groaned when I saw it was from my sister, Alice Cullen.

_Good morning, brother dearest. Everything you need for the day is hanging in the laundry room._

Thank God for little miracles that came in the form of my pixie of a twin sister.

_Thanks, Ali. You are a godsend. What would I do without you? How did the fashion show go last night?_

Alice was a fashion designer that had gotten a lot of notice in the last year or so and was now a big time sought after fashion designer and held shows all over town making sure her designs were well known.

_It went great, just left the after party with my models. Now I'm going to bed. Love you brother._

I smiled and tapped back that I loved her too before I heard stirring coming from the other bedrooms.

I laid my phone down and made my way back to the other bedrooms in the apartment quickly.

* * *

**Please let me know what you guys think of the introductions to the new story! I'm sorry but the chapters aren't very long but I will post 2x a week on Wednesday and Sunday permitting my internet working!**

**Review and let me know what you think! PLEASE! I am aiming for at least 150 reviews before the story is finished but we will see!**


	2. The Adventures of Tom Sawyer

**Thanks you guys for the warm welcome! Here is chapter 2! I want each and every one of my reviewers to know how much I appreciate your reviews even if I don't reply to them. If you have a question or something then I will respond to you otherwise I just want to give one huge THANK YOU! to the ones that have reviewed.**

**I will not be posting a disclaimer notice in every chapter, so this one goes for the entire story!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyers owns Twilight, not me.**

* * *

Chapter 2

_"The less there is to justify a traditional custom,_

_the harder it is to get rid of it!"_

_Mark Twain, The Adventures of Tom Sawyer_

Monday, April 9, 2012

BPOV

I unlocked the last lock on the heavy metal door and pushed it open before the entire of NYC woke up and got to moving. I smiled as I smelled the lavender scent in the air mingled with chocolate chip cookies that we had baked for yesterday's snack. I reached inside the door and flipped on the overhead lights to illuminate the room that was my pride and joy. I didn't decorate my apartment but I had definitely decorated in here. I had made the room comfortable for boys and girls with Clifford the big red dog on one wall and the other wall had the Smurfs and Smurf Village painted on it.

At the age of twenty five years old, I was the proud owner of one of Manhattan's upscale daycare centers. I had twenty seven kids under my care from six in the morning to seven at night and I loved it. Despite everything that had happened in my young life, I had received an English degree with a minor in child psychology from UCF (University of Central Florida). I put my English degree to good use in the privacy of my own home and only three people knew about it. I had taken child psychology on as a minor because of a dream of a young innocent child.

Rosalie and I had dreamed of owning a daycare center when we were those young innocent children. I had carried out that dream, but Rosalie had aspirations to be the next big super model and was well on her way to achieving just that.

I wanted to give the kids that spent their days with me a sense of belonging and normalcy and a carefree environment where they were able to be the innocent children that they were.

I walked through the place flipping on the lights and the fans as I waited for my first arrivals. Mrs. Patton was usually the first one to drop her kids off; she was a nurse at one of the local hospitals and had to be to work by 6:30.

I glanced at my watch and saw that it was almost 6:00 just as the doorbell sounded over the speakers. Right on time. I went and unlocked the door pulling it wide again as Sarah and Caleb ran in and straight to the cubbies where their shoes went. "Good Morning, guys." I called to them in passing.

"Morning, Izzy B!" They hollered back as they went about taking their shoes off.

I just chuckled and turned to face their mother. "Morning, Mrs. Patton, how are you today?" I asked the stuffy woman who I would hate to have as a nurse.

"Oh you know, Isabella, just another day at the office." She said as she fiddled with her purse strap.

"Indeed I do. Have a nice day at work. See you at 6:30?" I asked for confirmation.

She nodded and waited for me to reopen the door so she could leave.

It was one of my quirks from my experiences, the door automatically locked every time it was shut.

I made my way over to the indoor jungle gym where Sarah and Caleb were now playing. "Do you guys want to help get breakfast ready?" Sarah was five and would be leaving in a little bit for school and Caleb was four and stayed with me all day. They had been with me since they were babies and they usually helped me in the kitchen since they were the first ones here.

"Yeah Yeah Yeah!" Sarah said excitedly. "Do I hafta?" Caleb groaned.

"No, Caleb you don't have to help if you don't want to." I told him before turning to his sister.

I laughed at her, because she was bouncing on her feet, and held my hand out for her to take. "Alrighty then Ms. Sarah, what should we make this morning?" I asked her as we headed to the kitchen area.

EPOV

I pulled my suit jacket on, straightened my tie, and grabbed my messenger bag that my father had gotten me my first year of law school and smiled at my mother as she set plates and glasses out on the dining room table. "Okay, Mom, I will come by at lunch and check on everybody, okay?" I said as I kissed her on the cheek.

"You don't have to do that, Edward. We will be fine, I know you have a big case coming up and you need to prepare for it." She argued.

I hung my head because I knew she was right, I did need to prepare for the blood bath that the Anderson's were turning their divorce into. We went to court in two days and they refused to agree on anything as of yet. "Okay, Mom, tell the kids that I love them and miss them already." I told her as I walked to the door, trying to sneak out before they caught sight of me again. It was hard on all of us to part ways in the mornings even though I had been doing it all of their lives.

I could hear my kids in the hall bathroom arguing over whose turn it was to wash their hands and smiled as I closed the door softly behind me.

I was a twenty eight year old single father to six amazing little kids, four girls and two boys. I was raising them on my own since their mother and my ex-wife had walked out when the youngest ones were just a mere three months old. She left me a note taped to the front door for me to find whenever I got home from work. It had said 'I just can't handle it anymore. Tanya.' No I'm sorry. No tell the kids I love them. No explanation. No nothing. Not a single word from her in the three years since she had mailed me the divorce and termination of her rights papers. And it wouldn't do her any good to show up now because she had no rights to any of us anymore.

I don't even think the younger kids even remembered their mother because they never asked about her or asked why they didn't have a mother. I knew that Maddy, my oldest, remembered her but she never talked about her anymore. Right after Tanya had left, Maddy would crawl in my lap and ask me "Papa, when's mommy coming home?" I would just cuddle her close and tell her I didn't know. After about six months, she stopped asking.

I always got my kids up and ready for the day, it was one less thing that my mother had to do and I enjoyed spending that time with my children.

I made my way out the front door and to the elevator and pushed the button for the garage. I owned two vehicles, a sliver sleek Volvo that my parents had given me on my sixteenth birthday and a Suburban that fit all of us and our stuff. I climbed in what my sister considered my 'bachelor' car and headed towards the office.

I parked in the underground parking that was reserved for me and the two idiots I worked with, my cousins. Just as I was climbing from my car, Jasper pulled into his parking spot in his huge Ford F-150 blaring country music. I shook my head, grabbed my messenger bag, and slammed my car door.

I waited by the trunk of my car for Jasper. "Hey, Jazz, good morning?" I commented as he approached me in his impeccable suit and signature lime green tie and a huge smile spread across his face.

He nodded. "Yeah, Ali came to see me last night." He commented lightly.

I groaned because that was my twin sister he was talking about. "I don't want to hear about your sexcapades with my little sister." I told him as we headed toward the elevators. He was a cousin by marriage so he wasn't technically any blood relation and in his words 'you can't mess with cosmic destiny'.

He just laughed and pushed the button for the elevator. "You asked, I shall tell."

I nodded knowingly and smiled when I heard Emmett's rap music blaring as he pulled into the garage. "I know, my bad Jazz."

We climbed on the elevator to escape from listening to Emmett about his latest sexual escapade. "How are the kids?" Jazz asked.

I smiled and nodded. "They are great. Madison got her report card yesterday and of course it was straight A's. Again." I smiled like any proud father would.

"That's great, Edward. Those kids are amazing and lucky to have you for their father."

"Thanks, Jazz." I told him as the elevator stopped on our floor and we went our separate ways to our respective offices.

My desk was littered with pictures of me and my family.

Right on cue the phone rang and I dove head first into work.

* * *

**Please review and let me know what you thought! Anybody got a memory involving The Adventures of Tom Sawyer or something similar?**


	3. Charlie and the Chocolate Factory

Chapter 3

_"Whipped cream isn't whipped cream at all_

_if it hasnt been whipped with whips,_

_just like poached eggs isn't poached eggs_

_unless it's been stolen in the dead of the night."_

_Roald Dahl, Charlie and the Chocolate Factory_

Monday, April 9, 2012

EPOV

I groaned as the phone rang yet again. I snatched it up and barked a greeting into it. "Edward Cullen speaking." My secretary/assistant was late getting back from her lunch. Again.

"Son, I need you to come home immediately." My mother said softly into the phone.

I was instantly worried. "What's wrong, mom? Is it the kids? Are they okay? Are you okay?" I rattled off as I stood up and started shoving stuff into my bag so I can get home quickly.

"The kids are fine, worried but fine. I was chasing Addy and Emmy around the living room and I tripped on one of the boys' toy fire trucks." She explained and I could hear the kids in the background crying.

"I'm on my way mom. Be there in five minutes." I told her as I quickly hung up the phone, grabbed my bag and hauled ass out the door.

"Yo, Eddie where you off to in such a rush?" My cousin and co-partner Emmett McCarty asked as he was propped up against his assistant's desk. He was the playful one out of the three of us; he was nothing but an oversized ass kid but he knew the law inside and out.

"Mom's hurt and I need to get home to the kids, Em." I told him without ever breaking my stride.

I punched the button to the elevator and waited patiently for it to open. We were on the thirty second floor and it would do me no good to try and run down thirty two floors of stairs. "Do you need me to take over the Anderson case for you?" Emmett asked as I waited for the elevator.

I shook my head. "No, Em, I got the files with me and I will be in court in the morning at ten-o-clock sharp." I told him as the elevator doors slid open and I stepped inside.

"Alright, if you need me or Jazz to step in just let us know. Tell Aunt Esme that I love her and she's awesome." He said as the elevator doors slid shut between us cutting off any further communication.

I would pass on the message, only because it always resulted in her famous chocolate lasagna and I would never pass up an opportunity for that sugar, chocolaty awesomeness.

My kids were my life and my reason for existing. I was the only parent that they could depend on. Hell, the triplets didn't even know their mother and the twins barely remembered her. Madison was the one most affected by her mother's leaving.

I wasn't even her biological father but I had raised her since she was a little over three years old since her father wasn't around.

I texted Madison to let her know that Aunt Ali would be the one to pick her up from school today so that she wouldn't be worried when she didn't see me waiting on her when she exited the school. Ever since Madison had started school, I picked her up every day if at all possible. I enjoyed the short ride back to the penthouse as she would chatter away about her day at school and the few close friends that she had.

_Maddy, Nana got hurt so I am on my way home. Aunt Ali will pick you up, sweetheart. Love you._

I knew she wouldn't reply back but this was the whole reason I had relented and let my nine year old daughter have a cell phone; in case of emergencies.

I hauled ass to my penthouse apartment on Park Avenue and found my mom sitting on the floor surrounded by all of my children clutching her arm to her chest. "Mom! Are you okay?" I asked her as I dropped my suitcase and raced to her side.

"Nana hurt, Papa, I sorry." Adrianna cried as she scrambled to my side. She was my youngest but only by a few minutes. She looked just like her mother, strawberry blonde curls with innocent big blue eyes that could look straight through your soul.

"Hey, Addy, it's okay baby girl. Papa's here now, why don't you go play so I can check out Nana, okay?" I asked her quietly.

She nodded and scampered away quickly dragging Savannah with her. "Come on Vannah, go play." She said as she tugged on her hand. I smiled at her and she went with Addy to play. Savannah was the one that looked more like me than her mother. She was the second born of the triplets and had wild auburn locks with piercing green eyes. There was no doubt that that child was mine.

Emerson was a perfect combination of her mother and me. I chuckled as she scrambled into my lap and snuggled in close. She didn't speak a whole lot but the doctor said she was just shy and would eventually grow out of it. "Emmie, you okay baby girl?" I asked her kissing her gently on top of her blonde curls.

She nodded and just clung to me. This was typical every day when I came home from work. She was the oldest of the triplets and my little snuggle buddy. She had blonde ringlets and piercing green eyes that could melt your heart in a quick second. "Will you give me a minute to check on Nana and then we will have snuggle time?" I asked her casting a worried glance at my mom.

She nodded and reluctantly climbed from my lap but didn't go far. I looked at the twins, my only boys, as they sat on either side of my mom. They were identical and didn't look anything like me or their mother, I wandered if they were even biologically mine but that didn't matter to me. I was their father in every way that counted and had been since the day they were born. They had shoulder length dark brown hair and brown eyes to match, and were identical down to the3 freckles on their left hands. "Boys, give me and Nana a minute, will you?" I asked them and they shook their heads.

"No, Papa, Nana's hurt." Avery said crossing his arms over his chest. He was only four years old, but very protective of the one's he loved.

"Avery please, buddy, I need to check out Nana, can you and Landon go call Grampy for me?" I asked him, looking back and forth between my boys.

They both nodded and scrambled for the phone. "Don't forget its speed dial 3, guys." I gently reminded them as I looked to my mom. My savior and angel guardian as I raised my six kids on my own while their mother was out and about gallivanting across the globe.

"Mom, are you okay?" I asked her quietly.

She shook her head. "Yeah but I think my arm is broken." She said quietly as we heard the boys speak to their grandfather over the phone.

"Mom, how did this happen?" I asked as I looked her over for other injuries.

"I wasn't paying attention as I chased the girls around the living room and I tripped over one of Landon's fire trucks and slammed into the corner of the coffee table." She explained.

I shook my head. "Landon knows to keep his fire trucks picked up." I grumbled in irritation shooting a glance at the boys.

"It's not his fault, Edward. It was just an accident and I will be fine. I think it is just a hairline fracture anyways, your father can tell once he gets here."

I nodded. My father, Carlisle Cullen was an orthopedic surgeon at Lenox Hill Hospital and was very well known in several of the surrounding states. "Okay, at least let me help you up onto the couch." I told her as I stood up.

She nodded and I scooped her slight frame into my arms and placed her on the couch without too much movement to her arm. Next thing I knew, my front door flew open and my father was racing towards us with his medical back clutched in his hands. "Esme, sweetheart, are you okay? What happened?" He asked quickly as he crouched down in front of her running his hands across her body gently.

Several hours, a cast, some snuggle time, and a lecture from my father later, I was taking the kids to see their Nana and her pretty pink cast at home.

"Come on guys, the quicker you load up the quicker we can go see Nana and her cool cast!" I told them as they all scrambled around for the one thing they were allowed to bring with them in the vehicle. Maddy and Alice were already at mom and dad's waiting on us.

"Coming Papa!" They all called as they rummaged through their bedrooms and playroom.

I groaned and leaned back against the door. "Three!" I called out to them letting them know that the countdown was on. Savannah skidded to a halt in front of me with her pink teddy bear tucked under her arm.

Just as I was about to holler "two", Adrianna and Avery appeared each holding their blankets that they had had since the day they were born. "Two! Emerson. Landon."

They both appeared before I could holler out "one". Emmie had her baby doll and Landon had his transformer toy. "Let's go guys. Remember to stay in front of Papa and don't run." I reminded them as I opened the door for them.

We quickly made it into the elevator since it was just right across the hall from our penthouse door. We rode the elevator down stopping at every floor because the girls were fascinated by the buttons on the wall. This was a common occurrence and I just stood back and watched them.

Finally, we made it to the main floor after stopping at all seventeen floors below ours and the elevator doors slid open to the opulent foyer of our building. Seth and Embry sat behind the counter manning the security cameras while Jared stood at the front door and greeted people as they came and went. I laughed as the kids all tugged on various parts of me and my clothing. "Go boys, tell Jared I said hi." I told them and they immediately ran towards Jared who held out a lollipop for each of them.

I took the girls by the hands and led them to the security desk. Their squeals were deafening as Seth held out a bowl of M&M's for them to get a handful. "Embry, could you go get the Suburban and pull it around for us?" I asked him as I stood back and watched all of my kids play nice with the security and doorman.

"Sure thing, Edward." He said before he stood up from his desk chair. All three girls immediately scrambled for his chair spinning it around wildly.

"Careful girls, we don't want scraped knees or elbows like last time, do we?" I reminded them gently. Just last week they were spinning in the chair when it and they got unbalanced, they took a tumble to the floor.

They shook their heads and continued their spinning but a little bit slower this time around.

"Jared, how is school going?" I asked conversationally.

"It's going good, Edward. I graduate next month and then it will be on to the big time." He said as he leaned back against his chair.

"That's great, have you looked at law firms yet?" I asked because I knew that Seth was graduating from my Alma Mater, Columbia Law School, with his Law degree.

He shook his head. "Not really, Edward. I want somewhere that is family oriented since I'm going into family law."

I nodded, my law firm that I had started with Emmett and Jasper specialized in family law. "You should send your resume to me and I will talk it over with Em and Jazz. I'm sure you didn't know this but CWM & Associates, my law office, specializes in family law and we are looking for some new lawyers to help lighten our loads some." I told him just as I saw Embry pull up with my Suburban outside.

"Thanks, Edward. I will be sure to do that." He said as I gathered all of my kids up and herded them into the vehicle and got them all buckled in properly.

BPOV

Tuesday, April 10, 2012

It was another wonderful day in New York City, traffic at a stand-still, homeless people begging for change at every corner, snooty people walking the sidewalks, and kids screaming 'Ms. Izzy B!'.

Most of my kids were kids of those previously mentioned rich and snooty people, but you can't blame the parents' faults on the kids. They were innocent in this world, and I tried to make sure they stayed that way.

"Hey, Angie, can you get the kids into the dining area so we can do breakfast?" I asked my assistant/neighbor/best friend as I finished filling out the log form for today. I was just about to file the forms when there was a frantic knocking on the outside door demanding my attention.

I glanced at the monitor on my computer to see that it was an impeccably dressed man surrounded by little kids who were very well dressed also. All of my parents knew to ring the doorbell and I didn't recognize the man or the kids, so that told me that he must be new to Little Feet.

Trust me, if I had met him before I would remember. He looked amazing even through a computer monitor. Well over six feet tall, muscular, wild bronze hair that he was currently tugging on as he pounded on the door with his free hand.

I went and unlocked the door and ushered the kiddo's in. "Come on kiddos, it's chilly out there this morning." I told them as I held the door wide open for them. I cast a quick glance at the handsome man, but the kids always came first here. The man came inside and all the kids surrounded his legs, obviously scared and nervous of a new place.

"Angie!" I hollered for my helper so that I could talk to the father. "Hey kiddos, my name is Izzy B, what's yours?" I asked them as I knelt down to their level. They looked to be about three or four years old.

They all kept silent and looked up at their father but when he nodded at them, they all spoke at once causing me to chuckle. "One at a time, please." I told them quietly. "How about we go from oldest to youngest so the younger ones can know what to say?" I prompted them.

They nodded and one of the little boys stepped up. He was a cutie with brown hair that reached almost to his shoulders and dark brown eyes with long eyelashes. He was going to be a heartbreaker when he gets older. "Hi, Izzy B, my name's Landon, I am this many..." He stuck his little hand up indicating that he was four years old.

I just laughed. "It's nice to meet you Landon. Would you like to go with Angie and get some breakfast? I believe she and the kids are serving blueberry pancakes this morning." I asked him and he looked back at his dad again who nodded but otherwise kept silent as I interacted with his kids.

His brother stepped up quickly at the mention of food. They were obviously identical twins. "My name is Avery, can I go have pancakes too?" I laughed and nodded but his father cleared his throat and the little boy ducked his head, knowing he had messed up.

I just waited because I knew he had just been reprimanded. When he didn't say anything I stuck a finger under his chin and tilted his head up so I could look at his face. "It is nice to meet you, Avery. Do you know what you did wrong, buddy?"

He sniffled and nodded. "I rude. I sorry Papa." He said casting a glance back at his father.

The man smiled and ruffled his hair gently. "It's okay buddy. Let's just try to work on it, okay?"

Avery nodded before looking at me with his big brown eyes. "Go with Angie and Landon and get some pancakes, buddy." Before the words were fully out of my mouth he was running after his brother causing the sexy man and myself to chuckle lightly.

I cast a quick glance up at the man and was shocked to see him staring intently at me with an odd look in his eyes. He smiled a crooked smile at me that made my insides catch on fire a little bit before looking back to his daughters.

"Alright, ladies, it's your turn. Who wants to go first?" I asked the girls as I sat down indian style in the floor in front of them.

One stepped forward and pointed to herself. "Addy." She pointed to the little girl to the left of her. "Vannah". She pointed to the little girl on her right side. "Emmie."

Edward just groaned but otherwise remained silent. Each little girl nodded in turn. "It is a pleasure to meet you Addy, Vannah, and Emmie. Would you girls like some breakfast too?" I asked them quietly.

They nodded. I looked up and saw Sasha standing there. "Alright then, go with Sasha and she will get you something to eat while I talk with your daddy, okay?" I told them quietly.

They nodded and followed Sasha towards the dining area where the rest of our kids were eating. I unfolded myself from the floor so that I could properly greet the gorgeous man who brought in the hoard of kids. "Hello, my name is Isabella Swan, owner of B's Little Feet." I told him as I stuck my hand out for him to shake.

He took my hand in a gentle yet firm grip. I gasped as I felt the spark between our clasped palms causing me to jerk my hand away rather quickly. "Nice to meet you Isabella, my name is Edward Cullen and those were my kids. The girls' names are actually Adrianna, Savannah, and Emerson." He said chuckling lightly.

I nodded in understanding. "They are adorable, all of them. Follow me and we will get the paperwork out of the way if you are interested in placing them here." I told him and gestured towards my desk behind us.

He nodded. "My mom usually watches them while I work but she broke her arm yesterday chasing after them." He explained as he sat down in the chair in front of my desk as I took my seat behind the desk.

I nodded. "Are all five of them yours?" I asked curiously.

He nodded and smiled. "They are. My sister actually recommended you when she heard I was in dire need of a secure daycare for them while I worked."

I nodded. "Who is your sister?"

"Alice Cullen. I believe she knows your sister, Rosalie." He threw out there.

I nodded. "Rose models for Alice." I told him as I shuffled through all of the papers that he would need to fill out and sign. "Do you know how long you will be needing daycare for your children?"

He sighed. "Indefinitely, my father threw a hissy fit over my mom breaking her arm and despite her reassurances that she was fine, he wouldn't relent." He said quietly with a bemused look on his face.

I nodded. "Okay, I will need you to fill out each of these forms for each child, please." I handed him the impressive stack of papers.

He nodded. "I will need another set for my oldest daughter who will be coming here after school ." He said as he started filling in the blanks on the paperwork.

I whistled low beneath my breath and gathered another stack of papers and handed them to him. "Wow, six kids, that's impressive. Will their mother be picking them up or you?" I asked quietly.

He looked up at me with an amused expression on his face. "Oh no, that won't ever be a problem. She's not in our lives at all." He said as he flipped through the pages of the stack I had handed him.

"I'm sorry." I told him softly, not knowing what else to say to him.

"No need to be sorry, she left years ago. I'm over it." He said quietly, handing me one stack of papers and starting on the next set.

We spent the better part of an hour going over the specifics of how I ran my daycare center and what he expected from me as his children's caregiver. He signed a check for an outrageous amount that would cover all six of his kids' fees for the next month and I gaped at him in disbelief.

"It won't bounce, don't you worry your pretty little head." He said with that crooked smirk gracing his face once again.

I scowled at him. "I wasn't worried about that; I just don't have anybody who pays for their childcare a month at a time." I explained needlessly as I stowed the check in my desk drawer.

We were interrupted by a loud cry of 'Papa!' and one of his daughters launching herself at his legs.

"Sorry, Mr. Cullen, she was worried that you had left without saying goodbye." Angie explained as she stood off to the side wringing her hands together as the rest of the Cullen kids surrounded her.

"It's okay, Angie, isn't it? And lord, please call me Edward." He said as he knelt down in front of his kids.

She nodded before going back to the play area where the rest of the kids were playing rather loudly as the Cullen kiddos surrounded their father. "Papa?"Avery asked quietly.

"It's okay, Avery, Papa has to go to work now. I want all of you guys to be good for Ms. Izzy B, okay?" He asked looking at each one of them.

They all nodded in turn but the girls had tears in their eyes. "Papa, no leave." Emmie begged him.

He sighed. "Emmie you know how you used to stay with Nana all day?"

She nodded and he continued.

"Okay, well you know how Nana fell and got her booboo yesterday?"

She nodded and he continued.

"Well she can't watch you guys with only one hand so now Izzy B is going to watch you, okay?"

She shook her head and her lower lip trembled. "No Papa, please." She begged and the other girls nodded their head in agreement.

"Now, Emmie, Vannah, Addy, I need you girls to be big girls for me okay? Aunt Ali is coming to get you guys in a few hours, but until then I need you to stay with Izzy B and play okay?" He pleaded with them.

They all took sniffling breaths but nodded. "Izzy B good?"Vannah inquired in a small voice.

"Yes, Savannah, Izzy B is good." He reassured her and tugged her into his arms where she threw her arms around his neck and clung to him. This seemed to spur the rest of them to launch themselves at him too, tumbling him to the floor in his impeccable suit and tie.

He laughed and tickled them causing them to laugh. "Okay guys, Papa has to go to work now. Emmy and Jazzy need me to come to work, okay?" He asked again and they all looked at me and I smiled encouragingly at them and nodded.

They all turned back to their dad and smiled. "Okay, Papa." They all said before hugging him and giving him kisses. "Love you. Miss you." They all said in unison causing me to chuckle.

"I love you more and miss you more. Be good, okay?" They nodded and ran off to play.

He stood up and dusted himself off before facing me as the kids went to where the other kids were playing. "Sorry about that. If they give you any trouble at all, just call me and if I don't answer, call Alice." He said quickly glancing at the watch on his wrist.

I nodded and lead him to the door unlocking it and opening it for him to exit. "I will do that, but I suspect they will be just fine, Mr. Cullen." I told him as I stuck my hand out for him. "It was a pleasure to meet you and your children." I stuck my hand out for him to shake.

He took my hand gently in his and I gasped at the shock that happened and closed my eyes in sudden nervousness.

He smiled that crooked smile at me again. "It's Edward, Ms. Swan. Mr. Cullen is my father or grandfather and the pleasure was all mine." He said before lifting my hand to his lips and placing a gentle simple kiss on my knuckles causing me to gasp.

He smirked at me, dropped my hand, turned and strolled out the door and down the sidewalk.

I went back inside to play with the kids, I mean supervise the kids.


	4. The Tale of Peter Rabbit

**I am posting this chapter a day early because a tragedy has struck my family this morning. My cousin was brutally murdered by his stepson and our family is grieving. So please keep our family in your prayers in during this time.**

**I will try to keep up with the regular posting schedule but I hope that each and every one of you will understand if I am unable to keep the schedule. Please enjoy reading.**

* * *

Chapter 4

_"Thank goodness I was never sent to school; _

_it would have rubbed off some of the originality."_

_-The Tale of Peter Rabbit_

Friday, April 13, 2012

EPOV

I couldn't believe the sudden automatic attraction I had to my kids' daycare owner. It had shocked me to the core when we shook hands that very first day. The spark of electricity was something entirely new for me; I had never felt it before, not even with my ex-wife.

I groaned as Landon told me how awesome 'Izzy B' was. Again. The kid's chattered non-stop about her from the time they woke up until the time I forced them into bed all week long, which didn't help my situation at all.

"I know bud; we are going to see Izzy B soon. Just please go brush your teeth for me." I begged him as I helped him off my bed before picking up Adrianna so I could brush her hair.

"One or two, Addy?" I asked as I brushed her hair out and separated it into equal sides for pigtails because she usually chose two.

"Two." She said just as I suspected.

Landon scurried off as Addy played with the hem of her dress quietly humming to herself. Once I had finished with her hair, I scooted her off the bed and sent her to go put her sandals on. "Go put your shoes on, Addy."

And she took off like a rocket. I patted my lap for the next one and Emerson jumped up in my lap eagerly. "Braid, Papa?" She asked quietly.

I sighed and nodded. "One or two?"

She pondered the question as I brushed the bed time tangles from her hair. "Two."

I quickly parted her hair and pulled them up into pigtails, but braided them instead of leaving them loose. "Okay, Emmie, all set. Shoes, please."

She scooted off my lap and ran out of the room as I picked up Savannah and cuddled her into my chest. "What's wrong, Vannah?" I asked her quietly as I kissed her on the forehead to check for a temperature and didn't find one.

She shrugged her shoulders but snuggled further into my chest. "Do you not feel good or just still sleepy?" I asked her quietly as I cuddled her closer to me.

"No feel good, Papa." She said softly.

"Do you want your hair up or left down today?" I asked as I rocked her back and forth.

"Down."

I nodded and brushed her hair without ever moving her off my chest. By the time I was finished, her soft snores met my ears.

I kissed her gently on top of the head and laid her down on my bed so I could finish getting myself and the other kids ready. I tugged the comforter over her gently and propped a pillow up behind her so she didn't roll off the bed.

I felt kind of shitty making her go to daycare when she obviously didn't feel good, but I hoped she would be okay. She suffered from ear aches and ear infections frequently; she had since she was a baby. It would be a short day anyways since it was Friday. I would just have to remember to tell Bella to keep a close eye on her while I was at work.

She is the only one of my children that still slept in a baby bed and that was because the kid rolled everywhere in her sleep. I had tried her in a toddler bed but she somehow managed to roll out of it despite the half rails. I had ordered her a set of steps so she could get in and out of her baby bed by herself without help but she had to sleep in something with full rails all the way around or otherwise she would end up in the floor every night.

I made my way down the hall and into Maddy's room. "Need any help, sweetheart?" I asked her as I looked at her disaster zone also known as her bedroom.

"No, Papa, I got it." She said as she brushed her hair and slid a sparkly pink headband into her hair.

Alice made sure that all the kids had matching outfits, accessories, and shoes on every day. She came over in the evenings and picked everything out and hung it in the laundry room for me to get in the mornings.

Madison was a beautiful girl, and looked so much like her mother it was unreal. She had long strawberry blonde hair that reached her waist that she refused to get cut, and bright blue eyes that sparkled with life. She had been conceived when Tanya was just nineteen years old and a sophomore at NYU. Tanya had been raped one night after a huge frat party and couldn't bring herself to have an abortion so she opted to raise Maddy on her own.

I had met Tanya when Madison was three years old and we had almost instantly formed an unbreakable bond.

"Okay, sweetheart. We leave in twenty minutes." I told her as I went to check on the progress of the other kids.

"Okay, Papa." Madison said as I heard her move around in her room. How the child could find anything in there was beyond me. But she always had her dirty clothes in the laundry room every Friday evening and could find whatever you asked her about within just a few minutes.

I heard the boys arguing in the bathroom. The boys shared a bathroom, and the triplets shared a bathroom for now. Maddy had her own as did I.

When the triplets hit a year old, I switched our bedrooms around. They needed more space than I did so they ended up with the master bedroom and bathroom, which the boys hated because they had to share a sink and the triplets didn't.

"Boys." I called sharply and they both turned to look at me guiltily. I shook my head at them. "Landon, was Avery there first brushing his teeth?" I asked as I stood in the doorway.

"Yes sir, but-"

"No buts wait your turn or go use my bathroom." I told him and he nodded.

"Sorry, Papa, I wait." He conceded.

I motioned for Avery to finish brushing his teeth and he did with a smile on his face.

I moved on to the girls. I smiled when I stepped inside my room to check on Savannah. Emerson and Adrianna were curled up either side of her sound asleep also. I left them and went to round up the other kids up so we could leave. Once I double checked that everybody had shoes on and teeth brushed, I went to wake the girls up. Emmie and Addy woke up and quickly became excited to see Izzy B. Vannah, not so much. She just grumbled and tried to roll over so she could go back to sleep. "Come on Vannah, we gotta go baby." I told her as I just gave up and scooped her up in my arms.

"No, Papa, sweep." She argued as she tucked her face into my neck.

Mornings were the worst part of the day because I hated waking all my kiddos up that early but I had no other choice at the moment or for the foreseeable future. I herded my small hoard down and directly into the garage bypassing the foyer. I buckled all the kids in and Maddy climbed up front and cranked the Suburban for me. Savannah was asleep as I placed her in her car seat and she never even woke up as I buckled her in. I would have to take her to see the doctor this afternoon; it was fairly obvious that she was coming down with something.

I dropped Madison off at school before driving to Little Feet. Before I even opened my door, the kids were screaming to be let out so they could go help Izzy B.

Savannah was asleep still so I gently unbuckled her and lifted her from the car seat and placed her back on my shoulder. I was hoping that she just didn't sleep well last night and she wasn't coming down with a spring cold or something.

We walked up to the door, Landon and Avery pushed the doorbell while the girls waved at the camera sticking up in the corner.

The door was wrenched open and a beautiful smiling face greeted us. "Good morning, guys." She said joyfully as she high fived each of the kids as they went to take their shoes off and put them in their cubby hole. "Oh no, is she okay Edward?" Bella asked alarmed at the sight of Savannah on my shoulder asleep.

She looked amazing as always. She had on yet another pair of skin tight black yoga pants on with a solid black tank top on. The pants molded to her fantastic ass amazingly well. I had learned earlier this week that she was not married and not dating anyone when I had grilled Alice about her in the act of trying to find out all I could about my children's daycare owner. She always had her hair twisted up into some funky knot with her signature chopsticks holding it all in place. I could tell she had extremely long hair by the tendrils that escaped her knot.

I sighed. "I don't know. I am hoping that she just didn't sleep well last night." I explained as she led me towards the nap area where she had a few playpens sat up for the smaller ones. I gently placed Savannah in one, kissed her on the forehead, and covered her up. She never budged or broke her snores.

"I will keep a close watch on her today. You know that if she spikes a fever, you will have to come and get her right?" Bella asked as she fidgeted with the hem of her black tank top.

I nodded. "I only work half days on Friday's so I will be by around noon or 1 to pick them up anyways. We go to Central Park and play for a few hours before we go home." I explained unnecessarily.

She smiled and nodded. "The kids are lucky to have such an amazing father. I wanted to speak to you for a moment before you leave."

I groaned. "What have they done now and which one did it?" I asked figuring one of the kids had broken one of her few rules as I followed her to her office area.

She shook her head. "It's nothing bad, I don't think. I will walk you to your vehicle so we don't have little ears listening."

I nodded and followed her as she led the way. I kissed each of my kiddos on the way out, not that they were paying much attention to me since it was breakfast time.

BPOV

I was nervous to tell Edward that his girls were curious why they didn't have a mama and only had a Papa. I had been fielding their questions each week, but I could see the questions in their little eyes each time one of the other kids would scream out 'Mommy!' when they saw their mothers. He looked amazing as always. Today, he had on a light grey suit with a stark white dress shirt and light pink tie. He looked amazing as always. I felt grungy standing next to him in my yoga pants and tank top that I always wore to work.

"What did you need to speak with me about?" He asked glancing quickly at his watch.

I cleared my throat. "Your girls, Savannah in particular, have asked me multiple times this week why they don't have a mother. Adrianna just asks why she only has a Papa and Emerson just looks at the mothers that come here curiously." I told him quickly.

He groaned. "I was afraid this was going to happen. Have the boys or Madison said anything?"

I shook my head. "I don't think the boys pay much attention to it and Madison normally has her ear buds in, listening to music or doing homework." I explained because his oldest child didn't really speak a whole lot; she was a respectful child, just quiet and reserved.

He nodded. "Yeah, she does that to tune out the other kids. She's always done that so she can have a little bit of 'Maddy time'." He explained. "I don't know what to tell the girls. I don't want to just come out and tell them that their mother didn't love them enough to stay. But I don't want to lie and say she is dead or something either." He groaned out in frustration tugging on his hair.

"You are going to go bald if you keep tugging on your hair like that." I commented as I twisted my fingers together in front of me. I was insanely attracted to this man but he didn't seem the least bit interested in anything but his kids and work. "I don't know what to tell them. Maybe a glazed over version of the truth would be better for them since they are so little." I suggested.

"How do you glaze over the fact that their mother was a selfish bitch who couldn't handle raising her own kids?" He asked in a deep voice.

I took a step back. "I'm sorry but maybe you are not the best person to tell them, you are far too angry at the situation to explain it calmly."

He did a double take before taking a deep breath and a step towards me. He reached out and touched my arm causing me to flinch at the spark that shot from his fingertips. "I'm sorry, Bella. I didn't mean to snap at you. I will think of something to tell them without telling them everything." He apologized with a sheepish look on his face.

"It's okay; really it's not my place to give advice anyways." I back peddled.

He shook his head. "It's okay, I asked, my kids asked. Please call me if Savannah worsens, okay? I will come for her immediately." He said as he pushed the button on his key chain and the shiny dark blue Suburban bleeped from behind us.

I nodded. "Absolutely. See you later, Edward. Have a good day at work." I told him as I turned around and headed back inside to all of my kids.

I was concerned about Savannah because she was always the most eager to help in the kitchen and today she couldn't even bring herself to wake up and speak. I continued to keep a check on her while I worked with the other kids. At a quarter to eleven, I went over to check on her and she was sweating profusely but was shivering violently. I took her temperature with a forehead thermometer and it read out 104.2 degrees. I immediately became alarmed because it had spiked from a low 99 degrees to over 104 in half an hour.

"Angie!" I called for my main worker.

"Yeah, Bella, what's up?" She asked as she walked up to me cradling one of the babies in her arms since it was close to nap time for the littlest ones.

"Savannah has spiked a major fever. When was the last time you checked it?" I asked just to double check the times.

"About half an hour ago. It was at 99.4 then, but you said since she was isolated in her playpen and to not worry about since her hunky dad was coming at noon. Remember?" She said with a playful smirk on her face.

I nodded. "I was just double checking, Angie, and I didn't say it like that." I told her as I pulled my cell phone from my pocket so I could call Edward to let him know of this turn of events. Edward's cell phone went straight to voicemail. I dialed his office and his secretary picked up. She answered the phone popping her bubble gum loudly.

"Edward Cullen's office, may I ask who's speaking?"

"Yes, this is Isabella Swan; I need to speak to Edward concerning his daughter Savannah." I replied quickly as I raked Savannah's soaked hair back from her forehead. She just moaned and rolled her head side to side but never woke up.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Cullen is in a very important meeting and is not to be disturbed."

I groaned. "It's an emergency concerning his daughter. Can you please make an exception?" I practically begged her.

I rolled my eyes as I heard the distinct sound of bubble gum popping. "I will pass along the message as soon as he gets out of the meeting. Thank you."

Before I could reply back I heard a distinct beeping letting me know the call was ended.

I called Alice next but hers went straight to voicemail and I remember Rosalie telling me something about a late night fashion show so it was no surprise that she didn't answer.

I tossed my phone down in frustration and scooped up Savannah in my arms. "Angie!" I hollered out again as I riffled through my filing cabinet trying to find Savannah's file.

"Yeah? What's up, Bella?" Angie asked as she stepped around the wall.

"I've got to take Savannah to the ER; she's running a fever of 104.2. Edward's secretary won't get him from a meeting and Alice isn't answering the phone." I explained in a rush.

She nodded because this had happened a couple of other times when the parents couldn't leave work at the spur of a moment. "Okay, be careful. I will keep trying Edward's and Alice's phones. Keep me updated, Bella." She said as I backed out the door with a shivering Savannah in my arms. I walked as fast as I could towards my car parked down the street a ways.

I placed the weak sick child in the car seat that I kept in my car just in case of emergencies and headed for Lenox Hill Hospital since it was the closest one to me and they knew me.


	5. Alice in Wonderland

**Okay, I just want to extend my gratitude to the ones that offered their prayers and condolences for me and my family. The little bastard that brutally stabbed my cousin through the heart is out on bail at the moment. I am posting this 2 days early because I am having to go out of town for the visitation and funeral and probably won't be up to posting on Sunday.**

**I hope you enjoy the story as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

* * *

Chapter 5

_"I can't go back to yesterday because I was a different person then." _

_-Alice in Wonderland_

Friday, April 13, 2012

EPOV

I was in a meeting with Emmett and Jasper as we discussed new hires. I hated this part of my job; dealing with office politics. It was tedious and boring at best. We had a stack of resumes and college transcripts to filter through, but it needed to be done because we were swamped with clients. We all specialized in some area of family law. Jasper dealt with adoption, surrogacy, and child abuse/abduction cases. I specialized in marriage, annulments, property settlements, divorces, and all that those entailed. Emmett specialized in juvenile cases, paternity disputes, and child support cases.

We were all getting overwhelmed with our caseloads and each needed a junior lawyer under each of us to take some of the easier cases.

I looked at my watch yet again and saw that it was almost noon and we still hadn't come to a solid conclusion on the three new hires. "Guys, as much as I love spending my day looking at you two, I need to get out of here so I can go get the kiddos and take them to the park. You guys know it's Friday."

"Aw come on Eddie, you know you love looking at all this sexiness." Emmett laughed as he leaned back in his chair and ran his hand across his chest.

A light bulb went off in my head. "You idiot, you already know who you want don't you? You're just dicking us around so we will stay and hang out with you." I told him as I pushed back from the table and made to stand up.

"Yeah, I want Jared Cameron as my underling. And I was going to let you go at noon, Eddie; I know you got a date with the munchkins." Emmett said laughing.

I groaned and slammed my head down on the glass conference table. "You are such an idiot, Emmett, I swear to God." I groaned under my breath.

Jasper was laughing quietly as he watched us. "So do we have our picks then?" Jazz asked as he plucked his pick from the small pile in front of him.

I nodded and plucked my file while Em did the same. "Jared Cameron from Columbia Law School." Emmett said leaning back in his chair.

"Jacob Black from Florida State." Jasper said surprising us all, as he placed his elbows on the coffee table in front of him.

"Lauren Mallory from NYU." I said as I ran my fingers through my hair tugging slightly.

Ten minutes later, I was turning my cell phone back on as I walked out of the conference room.

"Any messages, April?" I asked my secretary. The girl got on my nerves to the nth degree but she was efficient at her job and that is what counted in a secretary/assistant.

She looked up at me with googly eyes and I groaned. "Messages, April?" I asked again. To me the young girl wasn't the least bit attractive despite the clothes that she wore. Despite my discouragement, she wore short skirts or skin tight pants and low cut revealing shirts. Emmett had screwed her about three days after she started here and said that it was like dipping into a five gallon bucket of warm water.

I nearly fell out my chair when he stormed into my office with a pained look on his face saying that he had started screwing my new secretary in the copy room but he had to give up because he couldn't feel any friction.

She shook her head. "No sir. Are you leaving for the day?" She asked even though she already knew the answer since I left every Friday at noon.

I nodded and proceeded into my office when my phone finally finished booting up and starting bleeping like crazy from my pocket.

I pulled it out and scrolled through the multitude of messages from two different unfamiliar numbers and voicemails.

The messages quickly caused alarm and anger to race through my entire body.

_Edward, this is Bella. I have tried to call you on both your cell phone and your office, but your secretary said you weren't to be disturbed even though I told her it was an emergency regarding your children. Savannah's temp spiked to 104.2 and I am taking her to Lenox Hill Hospital. Please call me when you get this. – Bella_

_Mr. Cullen, this is Angela, Angie, from B's Little Feet, I just wanted to inform you that Bella has taken Savannah to Lenox Hill because her fever spiked and she was clammy and unresponsive. – Angela_

_Edward, Vannah has been admitted and is in room P-3456. I have texted Alice to let her know what is going on as well. They have started an IV with fluids, but as of right now she is still sleeping. Please call me as soon as you get this. I will stay with her until you get here. – Bella_

I grabbed my bag and stormed back out of my office and straight to April's desk. "You're fired. Get your shit and get out. Now!" I told her angrily.

She startled and looked at me with tears in hers thinking that would help her case. "Why, Mr. Cullen?" She asked in a quivering voice.

"Because I just asked you less than five minutes ago if there were any messages and what did you tell me?" I asked her so she would really understand where she went wrong.

"No." She answered softly.

"Is that correct or did somebody actually call while I was in that bullshit of a meeting?" I prodded her along.

"Some woman called regarding one of your children, but I thought it was bogus since your mother watches them." She said in such a big rush that I barely caught it but I did.

"No, my mother fell earlier this week and broke her arm. My kids now attend B's Little Feet daycare. The phone call you refused to patch through was regarding my three year old daughter, who had to be rushed to the emergency room." I told her quietly.

She gasped in horror. "I'm so sorry, Mr. Cullen. I didn't know your kids went to daycare now. Please don't fire me." She begged.

I sighed. "It's okay this time but from now on please patch anybody from B's Little Feet through to me immediately. And don't let it happen again, April." I told her as I hurried to the elevator.

I called my mom as I rode the elevator down to the garage. "Hello my sweet son, how are you today?" She answered on the third ring.

I just chuckled. "You think I'm sweet, huh?"

"I know you are sweet, Edward. To what do I owe the pleasure of this call?" She asked as she laughed gently.

I took a deep breath before explaining what was going on. "Savannah spiked a sudden fever and is at Lenox Hill Hospital and I am on my way there now."

She gasped. "Oh no, my sweet girl." She said sadly. "Do you need me to go pick up the other kids from daycare?" She asked quickly.

"What about dad?" I asked as I got off the elevator and made my way to my vehicle.

"Oh he'll be there; too, he thinks I'm an invalid. We can take them to the park still while you sit with Savannah?" She suggested.

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Sounds perfect, mom, I love you." I told her softly.

"I love you too, my sweet boy. Go take care of my precious granddaughter. We will swing by the hospital and swap vehicles so we will have room for all the babies." She said quickly.

"Okay, Mom. You have the extra set of keys still, right?" I asked as I cranked the Suburban up,

"Yes, Edward. Please give Vannah kisses from Nana and Grampy, okay?"

I smiled. "Will do, Mom. See you guys later tonight." I told her and hung up the phone as I hurried to Lenox Hill, Savannah, and Bella.

I smiled as I thought of Bella and the amazing way she interacted with not just my kids, but all of the kids under her care. That is what a mother is supposed to be like; I know because that is how my mother was.

I quickly parked the truck before rushing inside to the front information desk. "Savannah Grace Cullen, please?" I asked the elderly man from behind the desk.

He slowly tapped on the computer to get me the information I needed when I remembered Bella had texted me the room number. "Never mind, Sir. I got it." I told him as I took off for the nearest elevator and punched 3 for the pediatric level.

I followed the maze of signs to Savannah's room and was stopped dead in my tracks at what I saw when I entered the room. Bella had Savannah cuddled in her arms as she reclined back on the chair and was quietly reading her a book as she stroked a soothing hand up and down Savannah's side.

Vannah was snuggled into Bella's chest listening intently even though her eyes were a little lack luster. I knocked gently on the door and both girls shot guilty eyes to me. "Hey baby girl, how are you feeling?" I asked kneeling down beside Bella's chair and ran a finger over my precious daughter's cheek.

She shook her head and burrowed into Bella's breasts. "Her throat hurts, I think. She hasn't said a word, just points and grunts softly." Bella explained.

"Has the doctor given a diagnosis yet?" I asked as I ran a hand over Savannah's soaked hair.

Bella nodded. "She has double ear infections and the beginnings of a cold. The doctor will be back in a little bit to chat with you." She said quietly.

"Okay. She hasn't even been complaining about her ears or anything lately." I said quietly as I stared in amazement at the woman holding my daughter.

Bella just smiled at me and shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, Edward. She's only been awake for about thirty minutes or so." She said to me before turning to Savannah. "Vannah, baby, would you like to go to Papa?" She asked my little girl quietly.

To my astonishment, she shook her head 'no' and snuggled further into Bella. "That's okay, baby girl, you just know that Papa is right here and that I love you, okay?"

She smiled slightly and nodded before holding her little hand out for me.

I wrapped her little hand up in mine and kissed it gently with tears in my eyes. "I love you too, Savannah Grace. Does your throat hurt baby? Just nod either yes or no. I need to know so I can tell the doctor." I asked her quietly and she nodded her head yes and tightened her grip on my fingers.

"It hurts that bad, huh?"

She nodded again. "Maybe if you take a small drink of apple juice, it will feel a little better?" I asked as I held up the unopened juice box or her to see.

She just looked at me with her big eyes. "Will you try for Papa? Just a small drink?"

She nodded slightly so I poked the straw in the juice box and held it to her lips. She took a small drink before pulling away.

As I pulled the juice box away I accidently brushed against Bella's breast and heard her gasp out loud. "I'm so sorry, Bella." I told her quickly.

She just smiled at me and nodded. "It's okay, Edward. One of these days I will get used to the sparks from when you touch me."

I groaned. "You feel those too, huh?"

She smiled and nodded. "I do. Every time."

I smiled and sat down on the floor in my suit and tie, holding my sick little girl's hand as Bella picked up the book and continued with her story of Tinkerbelle and the Lost Treasure.

We were still sitting like that when the doctor walked in. I looked up to him anxiously. "Mr. Cullen, I presume? I'm Dr. Leah Clearwater." The doctor asked and I nodded holding a hand up to her.

"Yes ma'am. What is wrong with my little girl?" I asked even though Bella had already explained it. I shot a sheepish look to Bella who just smiled slight at me but nodded in understanding.

"She has a severe double ear infections and her throat is slightly irritated due to the ear infections." She explained as she read over the chart in her hands.

"She has always had problems with her ears since the day she was born; is there anything we can do?" I asked quietly as Savannah's soft snores began filling the room.

Dr. Clearwater nodded. "I have actually been conferencing with your children's pediatrician, Dr. Jacobs, and we have come up with a solution that will help prevent as many ear infections in the future."

I nodded for her to continue when I felt Bella's hand clasp my wrist that still held Savannah's hand. "We want to put tubes in her ears to help drain the fluid off behind her eardrum. It is a relatively easy surgery and she can be sent home the same day."

I gasped at the thought of any of my babies having to have surgery. "Is surgery really necessary, Dr. Clearwater?" I asked quietly when I felt Bella's fingers tighten on my wrist.

Before the doctor could speak, Bella spoke up. "Edward, I had to have tubes put in my ears when I was two and a half and I don't remember any of it except not having as many earaches afterwards."

I groaned and hung my head but nodded in defeat. "Okay, Dr. Clearwater, when do you want to do the surgery?" I asked softly.

"If her fever is down by the morning I would like to do it then, but I want to keep her overnight to monitor her fever and fluid intake."

I nodded and immediately thought about how I was going to handle being in two places at once. My kids had a routine that they liked sticking to and I was about to disrupt that routine. "Okay, Dr. Clearwater. Thanks." I told the beautiful young doctor.

I hung my head in frustration and heard the door click shut as the doctor left, leaving me, Bella, and a snoring Savannah alone in the tiny hospital room. "You okay, Edward?" Bella asked quietly as she stroked her fingers up and down my wrist softly, soothingly.

I shook my head before looking at her with tears in my eyes. "None of my kids have ever had to spend the night in the hospital nor have they had to have surgery before." I told her softly.

She smiled and nodded in understanding. "I was the total opposite. I have had to have four major surgeries and have spent countless nights in the hospital before. It sucks but she is so little she will forget all about it in a few weeks."

I looked at her startled. "Why did you have to spend so much time in the hospital?" I questioned.

She just smiled at me and shook her head. "That's a story for another day and time. Why don't you come take Savannah and cuddle her close for a little bit?"

I nodded and quickly stood up to scoop my daughter from her chest. She leaned forward to place her in my arms as I leaned towards her to scoop Vannah up and we unknowingly put our faces about a half inch apart. "Sorry." I mumbled as I drew my sweaty sleeping daughter to my chest.

"It's okay." Bella said as she quickly stood and straightened her black shirt and pants out. "I need to be going, anyways." She said before she grabbed her bag, kissed Savannah on the cheek and quickly left without so much as another word.

I settled into the chair, careful of Savannah's IV, and cradled my sick child to my chest.

BPOV

I had to get out of that hospital room as quickly as I could otherwise I couldn't be held responsible for my actions. For the first time in years, I felt a tugging in my lower regions and my nipple was still achingly hard from where he accidently brushed up against me. I didn't need this in my life right now. Things were just starting to go normally for me and this is the last thing I needed.

As soon as I was down in the parking lot, I felt empty inside and wanted to race back up to that room so I could console both father and daughter, but I resisted. I got in my car and headed back to the daycare to finish out my day.

I was surprised when I got back to the daycare that the rest of the Cullen kids were already gone for the day. They had been worried about their sister all day and would take turns going to check on her. Avery had played right beside her playpen all morning and refused to leave her side. Addy and Emmie had wanted to climb in the playpen to nap with her and I had told them no, but had conceded and pulled another playpen up right beside hers and they slept together in it while Landon and Avery slept in another one on the other side of her.

I spent the rest of the day wiping everything down with Lysol wipes so that none of the other kids would get sick. I even got the older kids into it by making it into a game and it didn't take us long to get the whole place clean and disinfected.

I sighed as I waved by to the last child and parent of the day and closed the door behind them. "Tough day, Bella?" Angie asked as she gathered her things to leave for the day.

I nodded. "Yeah, I hated seeing poor little Savannah so sick and now she has to have surgery." I told her as I collapsed into my desk chair.

She nodded. "I bet spending a little bit of time with her yummy dad didn't hurt either."

I groaned. "He is so yummy, Angie. But he has his hands full with all of his kids and being a single parent." I told her as I recorded all of the payments made today.

"I'm sure he could make a little time for someone special. You deserve to be happy, Bella. Don't let that jerk of an ex ruin your entire life." Angela said firmly.

"I'm not Angie, I just don't know if I'm ready yet. Even though he admitted that he felt that spark every time we touch today." I told her as I tried to hide my grin.

"Really? How come I've never heard of this spark?" She asked as she flopped in the chair in front of my desk.

"I thought it was just in my head but I asked him about it today at the hospital."

"Oh really? You think maybe he can put some color back into your life?"

I groaned. Angela was constantly complaining about my solid black wardrobe. I shrugged in indifference. "I like my clothes thank you very much."

"Yeah yeah, I know. You need a little color though." She said as she picked up her bag and made to stand up. "You know, hospital food sucks; you know this from experience." She said before she turned around and left without another word.

"Angie!" I hollered at her retreating back but she never turned around, just waved over her shoulder as she left.

I groaned and finished my business for the day. I took my deposit bag and tucked it deep in my purse before I gave the room a once over to make sure everything was tidied up for Monday morning. I headed out with my purse tucked firmly under my arm as I set the alarm and locked the four locks that held the door in place. I hastily made my way to my car since I had so much cash tucked under my arm. The first thing I did was run by the banks night deposit before Angela's comment started working on my brain.

I did indeed know how bad hospital food was and I knew that Edward would be by his daughter's side all night long and I was worried about how Savannah was doing. I made a pit stop by Chef Lee's before heading towards Lenox Hill Hospital and the two people that seemed to draw me in.


	6. James and the Giant Peach

**Just want to say another huge thank you to the ones that kept me and my family in your prayers during our trying times and also for those of you who have reviewed my story.**

**There were a few that didn't like how my story was going and one in particular was concerned that this wasn't an Edward/Bella story because Edward had so many children from Tanya but let me reassure you, it IS an Edward/Bella love story. I have this story written all the way to Chapter 23 right now and they are very happy together. Please be patient and let this story unfold as I have it written. Thanks a bunch for listening to my rant.**

**Without further ado...**

* * *

Chapter 6

_"The walls were wet and sticky, and peach _

_juice was dripping from the ceiling. _

_James opened his mouth and caught some _

_of it on his tongue. It tasted delicious."_

_-James and the Giant Peach_

Friday, April 13, 2012

EPOV

I was shocked, literally, by Bella. I had noticed the tingle whenever I touched her but I thought one of us was just putting off static electricity or something. Every time I had seen her this week she has been fully dressed in solid black from head to toe, even her toenails were painted black. I knew this because she never wore shoes when she was at work. She always had her long dark brown hair twisted up with some funky chopsticks that never seemed to hold all of it back.

I was really shocked to walk into Savannah's room earlier and saw them cuddled up together contentedly. My kids have never really had a mother and it shocked me to see how quickly they had all taken up with Bella. It wasn't just the people at the daycare because they weren't like that with Angie, Sasha, or Jessica. Just Bella.

After Bella had left, I settled down in the chair with Savannah worrying about her surgery tomorrow. Mom texted and let me know that she had all the kids, minus Madison, and had taken them to the park for ice cream and some play time. They wanted to come see me and their sister but I had told her that they didn't need to come here because of all the germs and I didn't want them all getting sick. One sick child was bad enough; I didn't need more coming down with anything.

We were chilled out relaxing as we watched the Mystery Gang and Scooby Doo try to catch a slippery ghost. I had convinced her to drink two juice boxes and even drink a small milkshake that Aunt Ali brought her. She still hadn't said a word but she had come up with creative ways to get her point across.

"Savannah, do you want to try and eat this chicken noodle soup? I promise, baby girl, it won't hurt your throat." I asked her quietly.

She shook her head just as a knock sounded at the door. We both turned to see who walked through but I recognized the shoes and black painted toenails before I saw who it was. "Look who came to visit you again, Vannah!" I told her as I turned her so she could see the door better.

She craned her head trying to see who it was, but whoever it was wasn't sticking their head in the door yet. She looked at me with her brow wrinkled in confusion in frustration. "Keep looking, Vannah. I think you will like this visitor." I said rather loudly so her visitor could hear me.

Savannah groaned in frustration. "Papa?" She croaked.

I smiled at her. "Come in mystery guest." I called towards the door.

Bella poked her head around the heavy wooden door and a smile broke out over Savannah's entire face as she scrambled out of my lap. "Izzy B!" She croaked out.

"Easy Vannah, watch your IV baby girl." I cautioned her as I helped her down so she could go to Bella.

Bella smiled and walked towards her sitting a delicious smelling bag down on the tray against the wall before crouching down in front of Savannah. "How's my girl?" She asked quietly as she hugged Savannah close while standing back up with her in her arms.

Savannah looked at me to answer Bella's question. "She's doing better. Her fever finally broke about two hours ago and she has even been eating and drinking a little bit." I praised my little girl.

"That's great, Vannah girl. Do you think you are up to eating a little more? I brought us some Chinese food. I know how much you enjoyed our Chinese day on Wednesday, Savannah." Bella said as she sat on the edge of the bed with my daughter curled up in her lap.

Savannah nodded gently against Bella's chest.

I stood up from the chair to go to the bag sitting on the bed. "Bella, you didn't have to do this, you know? She would have been fine." I told Bella as I sat out the different containers.

"I know I didn't have to, but like I said earlier I have spent several nights in the hospital myself so I know how bad the food sucks." Bella chuckled as she played patty cake with Savannah who was laughing silently. "Plus I know how much Ms. Savannah here likes Chinese food."

"I didn't even know she knew what Chinese food was." I commented.

"Oh, well we have culture days every Wednesday. We pick a country and learn about some of the culture such as how to say hello and goodbye in their language. We also use food particular to that country for lunch and snacks. This week was China. Next week we are going to Chile. We also learn about the flag, bird, flower, and colors of each country." Bella explained quickly.

"Hmm…sounds like fun. That must be what they have been trying to tell me all week." I commented because it really did sound like fun and it was also a great way to expand the knowledge of the little ones. "Vannah, do you remember how to say hi and bye in Chinese?" I asked her as I opened all the containers.

She nodded but didn't speak. "Will you tell me when your throat gets to feeling better?" I asked her.

She nodded again and held her hand out for one of the containers. "Which one do you want?" I asked as I scooted the table over in front of her.

She pointed to the one with General Tso's chicken in it. I smiled and handed it and a fork to her. She shook her head and shoved the fork away. I looked at her curiously. "You gotta eat with a fork, Vannah, we're not at home." I told her sternly.

She just looked back and forth between me and Bella but refused to take the fork. "She can eat with chopsticks if you can find a ponytail holder or rubber band." Bella said quietly not wanting to undermine me.

"Is that what you want Savannah? To eat with chopsticks?"

She nodded again and smiled at me. "Then you need to say so instead of acting like that. I know your throat hurts, but you can still speak a little bit, okay?" I asked as I rummaged through her bag that Alice had dropped off earlier to see if I could find a pony tail holder.

Luckily she had several wrapped around the end of her hair brush and I pulled one off and followed Bella's instructions on how to bind the end of them to make it easier for Savannah to use.

Eventually we all got settled down with our containers and dug into the yummy dinner that Bella had brought.

"Thanks a lot for this, Bella; it sure as heck beats what this place passes for food." I told her as I cleaned up our trash.

"It's no problem, Edward, really." She said again as she rocked Savannah back and forth in the chair that I had found them in earlier today.

"Want me to take her?" I asked her once I had our mess cleaned up.

"That's up to you; I think she's almost asleep." Bella commented quietly.

I looked as Savannah's eyes and they were indeed closed but she wasn't snoring yet so I knew wasn't good and asleep yet. "She'll be sound asleep within 5 minutes. If you don't mind, can you watch her while I take a quick shower and get out of this suit? I've been in it far too long for my liking." I asked her quietly.

"Sure. No problem." She said as she continued her gentle rocking.

I smiled at her and I grabbed the small bag from beside her chair, kissed Savannah on the head, and made my way to the bathroom. I thanked the good lord above that Alice had brought me my favorite ripped jeans and one of my Columbia t-shirts as well as my pajama pants that I had taken to sleeping in when I married Tanya because Madison used to like sleeping in our bed.

I hurried through my shower as quickly as I could so I could get back to my sick child that Bella was watching for me. Sometimes I think it would be easier if I took the time to date and try to find a mate, but I was leery to bring strange women around my children. Hell it had always been just me at home at night with them, unless it was family that stayed or they stayed with them. The twins barely remembered their mother; they were just a little over a year old when she left and the triplets didn't remember her at all since they were barely three months old when she left. I debated on whether to put my pajama pants or my blue jeans on. I finally settled on the pajama bottoms since I would be going to bed soon.

I opened the door and smiled at what I saw. Bella was placing Savannah on the bed gently since she was obviously asleep. I stood there quietly and watched as she gently tugged the blanket up and over her and made sure that her IV was out of the way, but she didn't know about her habit of tossing and turning. She even kissed her on the forehead before backing away from her.

"You have to put the rails up or she will roll out of that within about thirty minutes." I told Bella quietly.

She startled and turned to me guiltily. "I'm sorry, what?" She asked quietly.

"She tosses and turns something awful at night time. She still sleeps in a baby bed at home because she will find her way out of any opening during the night." I explained as I walked over to the opposite side of the bed and started quietly putting the rails up.

"Huh. She sleeps perfectly still during nap time." Bella commented as she lifted the other rails up and locked them in place.

I nodded. "I know. I don't why she does it at night time. She has been that way since she first learned to roll over." I told her as I stroked my daughter's hair gently.

BPOV

I couldn't believe how good he looked and smelled when he came out of the bathroom. His hair was wet disarray like he had run the towel over it and left it to dry naturally. And he was dressed in some soft looking plaid pajama pants and a Columbia University t-shirt that had obviously been worn many times over the years.

"She's precious, Edward." I commented after we latched the rails in place.

"Thank you, they are the reason I wake up every morning." He said quietly as he rounded the bed.

"You are a great father, Edward. I don't know many men who would willingly raise six kids on his own." I told him softly.

He just laughed. "My bitch of an ex-wife didn't give me much choice." He said lowly.

"Wow, Edward, bitter much?" I chuckled quietly.

He sighed and hung his head. "She has been gone for over three years; you would think I would be over it by now."

"You can't set a time limit on when to get over something like that. You still love her?" I asked quietly as we stood side by side beside Savannah's hospital bed.

He laughed bitterly. "No. Absolutely not. Not after what she's done to my children. It's a long story that maybe I will explain if I ever see you when my kids aren't around. No matter how much I hate their mother, I don't talk bad about her in front of them." He said as he shook his head and clenched his fist.

I reached out without thinking and grabbed his hands in mine. "I understand, Edward." I told him as I rubbed my fingers over his clenched fists.

"What are you doing to me, Bella?" He whispered like he was in pain.

I just giggled a little bit, yes giggled. "I'm not doing anything, Edward, except being myself." I told him quietly as he turned his hands over and spread his fingers open beneath mine and intertwined our fingers together.

"I call bullshit." He whispered as he tugged me a little bit closer to him.

I sighed. "I don't know what is happening; Edward, but I can't stop it." I whispered as I looked up at his darkened eyes.

"I don't want to stop it, Bella. I have never felt like this before, ever." He replied softly and tilted his head down to mine.

I closed my eyes and held my breath in anticipation of feeling his lips on mine. His lips barely touched mine when my breath rushed out of me and I wrapped my arms around his neck and sunk my hands in his hair, tugging lightly. "Bella." He breathed before he slammed his lips fully against mine.

It was heaven and hell all rolled into one amazingly sexy package.

Just when I felt his tongue swipe across my lips I heard a soft "Papa?" come from the bed beside us and we quickly pulled apart and looked quickly to Savannah who was still sound asleep, thankfully.

"Edward, we shouldn't do this." I told him as I pulled back from him completely.

He shook his head. "Don't deny this, Bella, please." He begged quietly.

I sighed, powerless to resist him. "I didn't mean ever, Edward. I meant right now. We shouldn't do this right now, right here." I told him softy.

He smiled gently at me. "Come on then, it's getting late. Let me walk you to your car at least." He offered and I nodded at him.

I grabbed my purse and slung it over my shoulder. "Lord, woman, what do you carry in that thing? Your entire life?" He asked as he paged a nurse.

I looked at him with shocked eyes. "I will explain to you one day, but yes, essentially my entire life is in this bag." I told him honestly. I knew that he wouldn't let it drop but I knew he would let it drop for now.

"You are a woman of mysteries and I am eager to unravel those mysteries." He told me just as a young nurse walked in the room. "I am going to walk our friend down to her car; can you please sit with my daughter while I'm gone?" He asked her.

"Certainly sir, no problem." She said quietly as she looked at the sleeping child.

Edward held his hand out for me to take and I took it hesitantly and followed him out the door.

* * *

**You've read it, now please review. Any of you ever have James and the Giant Peach read to you as a child or read it to your child?**


	7. The Wonderful Wizard of Oz

**Thanks a lot you guys for the prayers and concerns for my family and most of all for giving me your thoughts on the story so far.**

**No matter what is going on in my life don't fear that the story won't continue because I have pre-written up to Chapter 23 and I am writing a little bit more every day. I hope to pick my writing back up soon but I haven't written a single word since the tragedy struck my family but I am hopeful that I will get my creative spirit back soon enough.**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter as well.**

* * *

Chapter 7

_"There is no place like home."_

_-The Wonderful Wizard of Oz_

Saturday, April 14, 2012

EPOV

I couldn't believe the turn of events from last night. Bella had gone from just being the daycare owner where my kids attended, to being a friend, to being a woman I was insanely attracted to. I had to be honest. She was never just the daycare owner or just a friend. But what was she now, just a friend that I had kissed? Possibly a girlfriend? I needed to see her again, I knew that much, but I didn't know how to go about doing that without seeming like I was being needy or clingy.

I was dragged out of my thoughts by the whining of my daughter. She had overcome her not talking because her throat hurt hiatus. She had been complaining since her eyes popped open this morning. First the bed was too hard. Then it was about the food being nasty. Then it was about not taking a bath before bed. Then it was about her IV itching. Now it was about having surgery today. "Papa, I no want to." She said as she sat in the bed with her little arms crossed in frustration.

I was trying to explain to her what was happening to her today in as kid friendly way as possible. That she was going to have surgery on her ear so that the aches would go away. "Vannah, baby girl, you have to. Papa will be right here waiting on you when you get out, okay?" I pleaded yet again.

She shook her head. "I no like you no more, Papa. I want Izzy B!" She said giving up on me and my pleas.

I groaned and hung my head. "Izzy B cannot come running every time you don't get your way. And it's not nice to say you don't like someone anymore just because you didn't get your way, Savannah Grace." I scolded her.

"Sorry, Papa, I love you." She said holding her arms up to me.

I scooped her up and cuddled her to my chest when a knock on the door startled me. I turned towards the door and smiled when I saw my mom and dad standing there. "Vannah, look who came to wish you luck on your surgery." I told my daughter who was currently snuggled into my neck giving me a death grip hug.

She looked towards the door with a hopeful look in her eyes. "No Izzy B?" She asked quietly.

"Savannah Grace Cullen, where are your manners young lady?" I scolded her yet again. I was fed up with her lack of manners since we had been in the hospital. I understand she wanted Bella, but she had never been so blatantly rude before last night.

"Sorry, Papa." She apologized yet again.

I shook my head at her. "No ma'am. Sorry won't cut it this time. I understand that you want Izzy B, but she is not here right now so you need to get over it and find your manners again." I told her softly but sternly.

She nodded and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Found 'em Papa. Pwomise." She said smiling at me.

I nodded. She turned toward my mom and dad who stood there watching us with bemused looks on their faces. "Nana! Grampy!" Savannah said excitedly and stretched her arms out for them.

"Vannah bear, how are you doing sweet girl?" My mom asked her as she peppered kisses all over her face causing her to giggle loudly.

"Good, nana. Papa says I haf to have…haf to have…" She trailed off when she couldn't think of the word.

"Surgery. You have to have surgery, Savannah." I filled in for her.

She nodded. "I no wanna." She said sadly as she lunged for my dad.

I just rolled my eyes and sat down on the side of the bed offering the chair to my mom. "How's your arm, mom?" I asked her when she sat down.

She had on a pale pink cast that everybody had signed in the few days since her accident. "Oh, it's fine, Edward. It was just a hairline stress fracture that could have been stabilized in a splint but your father insisted on the hard cast anyways." She said as she rolled her eyes at my father who just smiled at her comment.

"Better safe than sorry, mom." I told her softly.

"I know but I miss the kiddos during the day. Your father is a poor substitute for my grandbabies." She complained.

I just laughed. "I'm sure he is, mom. There is only one of him and six of them." I told her gently. "They are having a great time at daycare though. They have really bonded with the young woman in charge." I told her to make her feel a little better about not being able to watch them anymore.

"That's great, Edward. It's good for them to socialize with somebody other than family. I am going to have to find me something to do during the day though. I'm bored out of my mind with so much free time on my hands." She said as she gazed lovingly at my dad and daughter.

"Speaking of free time, who is watching my other monkeys?" I asked her curiously. I knew she would never leave them with anybody who I wouldn't approve of.

"Alice and Jasper." She said with a cheeky smile.

"Ah, Mom, really?" I complained playfully. I was really happy for my sister and cousin but it was a little weird at times to know that they were sort of kind of family.

"Yes, Edward, really." She said matter of factly just as the door opened to reveal the doctor.

"Good morning, Dr. Clearwater. How are you today?" My dad greeted her with a friendly handshake.

"Great, Dr. Cullen. I thought this was your granddaughter yesterday when I saw her." The doctor commented.

"Yes Leah. One of several, actually. Can you tell Dr. Leah 'hi' Savannah?"

Savannah shook her head and buried her head in my dad's shoulder. I groaned and cleared my throat which gained the attention of my daughter. She quickly jerked her head up and stuck her hand out toward the doctor. "Hi, Doc Leah." She said quietly.

Leah just laughed quietly. "Hi, Ms. Savannah. Are you ready to make your ears all better?"

Savannah shook her head no. "I no wanna…no wanna…" She looked to me for clarification.

"Surgery." I filled in for her.

"Yeah, I no want that." Savannah said firmly.

It was too cute but I barely managed to keep my laughter in as did my mom.

"What about if I let your grandpa sit by your side the entire time to make sure I do it right?" Leah bribed.

Savannah looked between my dad and Dr. Leah. When my dad smiled and nodded at her, I could see it in her eyes that she was bought with that idea. "Okay, I gwess that be okay." She said before laying her head on my dad's shoulder.

An hour later I was pacing the waiting room of the surgical floor when I felt a warm hand on my arm.

BPOV

I groaned as a loud pounding coming from my front door dragged me from my wonderful dream with a sexy co-star. "Coming!" I called out as I untangled my legs from my comforter and tangled sheet.

I yanked open the door and groaned again when I saw that it was not just one visitor but two, Angela and Rosalie. "Good morning to you too, sissy." Rose said as she walked right past me and into my apartment handing me a bag as she passed me.

"Good morning, my ass." I mumbled under my breath but waved Angela inside and snatched up the large Chocolate Chip Frappe that she held out in a peace offering. "Morning, Bella." Angela said quietly as she walked into the living room.

I shut the door and turned to face my early morning visitors. "To what do I owe the pleasure this morning?" I asked them as I went to sit on my lonely bar stool and dug around in the bag that Rosalie had handed me.

"Just checking to see how last night went!" Angela said and almost immediately a blush covered my cheeks causing Angela to laugh.

"Oh, it must have been good, Angie." Rosalie said as she sat back and waited for the details.

I shook my head and made the motioning of zipping my lips and tossing away the key. "Nope, no details today ladies. Sorry to disappoint." I told them as I sipped my frappe.

"Aw, come on B. This is the first guy you've been interested in since that idiot, Jake Black." Rose stated the obvious.

I nodded because obviously that was now public knowledge. I swear you would think that Angie and Rosalie were neighbors and best friends instead of me and Angie. Those two gossip worse than a house full of older women with nothing else to do.

"So at least you aren't denying that you are attracted to him. Good for you, Bella. You take it however slow you need to take it." Rosalie said softly as she looked at me.

"Thanks, Rosie." I told her quietly.

"So, little Savannah is having surgery in about an hour; are you going to keep Dad Company in the waiting room?" Angie asked cheekily.

I groaned and shook my head. "No, his entire family will probably be there."

"So, you've already met all of them when they came and picked the kids up." Angie said, stating the obvious.

"Yeah, but then I was just the daycare owner nothing more." I denied.

Angie just laughed. "Yeah, right. You have never been 'just the daycare owner' with that man. It's like you two have been dancing circles around each other all week."

I groaned. "I know, Angie." I told her quietly.

"So, go see him." Angela and Rose both said at the same time.

I nodded and stood up to go get ready. "Wear something beside the color black." Rose said as I headed back for my bedroom.

I just laughed and shook my head.

Almost an hour later I was pulling into the parking lot at Lenox Hill Hospital.

I got out, grabbed my purse, the stuffed animal that I had bought Savannah and the bag of food that I had brought for Edward before making my way up to the pediatric surgery waiting area.

I smiled as I saw Edward pacing back and forth, tugging on his hair in irritation. I also noticed his mom and dad sitting there. I recognized them because they had come by on Thursday and 'borrowed' the kids for a quick lunch before bringing them back. I just thought that Edward in a suit and tie was sexy as hell; that was out ruled last night when I saw him in his pajama pants and t-shirt. But, I think today he topped the sexy list. He had yet another Cambridge t-shirt on and a pair of jeans that hugged his ass amazingly well. I have never seen such a beautiful sight.

I pushed open the door and smiled at Esme and Carlisle as I made my way to Edward who was pacing away from me. I just reached out and laid a hand on his arm mid pace.

He jerked his gaze around to me and a huge smile spread across his face. "Hey, what are you doing here?" He asked quietly.

"I can leave if you want me to." I told him quickly.

He immediately shook his head. "No. Please stay." He back peddled. "I was just wandering what brought you to the hospital."

I smiled and looked down at all the packages in my arms. "Food, gift, and to check on you." I told him softly.

He smiled and nodded. "I'm glad you're here, beautiful." He said quietly as he reached up and tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear.

I was wearing it down for the first time in front of him. It almost reached my waist so I usually wore it up when I was working because it tended to get in the way. "I didn't want to encroach on personal time, but I was worried about how you might be handling the waiting game."

He smiled and nodded. "Horribly. Just ask my mother. I think I like this look." He told me gently as he twirled a strand of my long hair around his finger.

"Thanks. I'm nervous to meet your parents. I have met them before, but just as the daycare owner, never as…" I trailed off not sure what to call this situation.

He smiled at me brightly before shocking the life out me by leaning down and sealing his lips to mine gently. I moaned and leaned towards him the best I could with my arms full of stuff. The kiss didn't last long but it was long enough to prove a point. "I thought we had discussed this last night when I walked you to your car." He said quietly. "We're dating."

I smiled and nodded as I remembered last night.

**_We walked hand in hand towards the elevator without saying anything._**

**_Once we got in the elevator, he tugged me towards him and placed his hands on my hips as I placed mine on his shoulders. He looked me dead in the eyes, smiled, and asked "So, Isabella Swan will you go on a date with me?" with a goofy smile on his face._**

**_I groaned and let my head fall forward to his hard chest. "Absolutely. When?" I asked quietly without looking up._**

**_He just laughed. "Well, I need to spend this weekend with my kids. So maybe next Friday since you close at six instead of seven?" He suggested._**

**_I nodded without looking up. "Yes." I whispered quietly, not believing that this was happening to me. "There are some things that we need to talk about before things go too far, so someplace quiet and private where we can talk?" I asked him._**

**_"Absolutely, I know just the place." He said and put a finger underneath my chin to bring my face up to his so he could seal his lips to mine._**

**_When the elevator hit the ground floor we headed towards the parking garage hand in hand. "So what are we going to do? Date in secret or what?" I asked quietly as I stopped in front of my car._**

**_"I'm not going to hide my relationship with you from anybody but my kids right now. I don't want them hurt if this doesn't work out." He said firmly._**

**_I smiled and nodded in agreement. "Sounds great, but you should know that I suck at public displays and at relationships in general." I told him honestly._**

**_"That can't be true; I don't think you could suck at anything, Bella." He told me as he pushed me up against my car and framed my face in his hands._**

**_I just laughed and groaned. "Trust me; I have been told enough that I suck at relationships. It's got to be true." I said quietly._**

**_He shook his head and sealed his lips to mine again shutting off any further conversation._**

"Okay, I have to tell you that I am extremely nervous to see your parents like this." I told him quietly.

"Nonsense, they have been trying to push me out into the dating world for the past two years, but I have resisted. They just quit trying to set me up on blind dates six months ago." He explained before pecking me again lightly on the lips.

"Edward, stop it. Your parents are watching." I said playfully pushing against his chest.

"So?" He asked playfully but pulled back.

I just rolled my eyes at him and shoved the bag that contained lunch at him. "I told you I suck at public displays. Here are some sandwiches for lunch." I told him as I turned and headed towards where Esme and Carlisle were sitting watching us with wide smiles on their faces.

I sat down beside them quietly. "Have you heard anything about Savannah?" I asked them quietly.

Carlisle leaned forward. "Not yet, Bella, but she was asking for you all morning long. The doctor should be coming out soon. She's been back about thirty minutes now." Carlisle explained.

"Great. I had to have this same surgery when I was a little kid. I can't wait to see her and giver her, her good job present that I promised her last night." I told them just as Edward sat down beside me.

Edward groaned. "That child doesn't need any more stuffed animals and she was being a brat this morning." He said as he handed out the sandwiches from the deli down the street from my condo.

"Edward, she's just scared." I scolded him before his mother had the chance.

"You are a keeper, Bella." She said patting me on the knee. "No sandwich for you dear?" She asked as she unwrapped hers.

"Oh no. I just ate with my sister and neighbor before I came here. They woke me up early and bribed me with coffee and breakfast to keep me in a good mood." I told them quickly cuddling the small bear in my arms.

She just laughed. "Edward wasn't a morning person either until he had kids."

I looked at Edward who smiled sheepishly but nodded. "It's true, and now it takes several cups of hot coffee for me to function properly in the morning. I wake up well before the kids are supposed to get up."

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm the same way. The daycare is like my baby and I have to get up way before I am needed there. I never depend on somebody else to open or greet people; I like to do that myself." I explained conversationally.

"How long have you had B's Little Feet, Bella?" Esme asked.

"A little over a year, it will be two years in October." I told them proudly.

"That's great! It is so hard to keep a business running these days, but my grandbabies love coming to your daycare. You are all they talk about anymore." Esme said.

"Ain't that the truth." Edward mumbled under his breath.

I just laughed. "That is actually a common complaint I get from a lot of my parents. I think it's because I personally interact with them during the day. And in your situation, it's the fact that I am a woman and not family that is paying attention to them day in and day out." I explained.

"Do you have a degree in psychology or something?" Edward asked playfully.

I grinned and nodded. "I do actually. I was an English major and child psychology minor in college."

"Wow! No wander you are so good with the kiddos, Bella." Esme exclaimed.

"Thanks, I am sure my child psychology classes come in handy when dealing with the kids, but not the English degree so much." I told them and wrinkled my nose a little bit.

"Why didn't you go into the English field then?" Edward asked curiously.

I hung my head. "Oh, I did, I just don't advertise it to anybody." I told him quietly, looking at him from beneath the shield of my hair.

He tucked my hair behind my ear again. "Why's that, beautiful?" He asked quietly.

My tell-tale blush graced my cheeks. "It's embarrassing, Edward."

"How so?" He persisted.

Before I could respond the doctor called out "Cullen family!" from the doorway and Edward was instantly on his feet motioning for the doctor.


	8. The Adventures of Pinocchio

**My goodness, 15 reviews for last chapter. I think I am going to get to my goal of 100 reviews pretty quick considering this story is nowhere near finished. Love you guys so much for the support and reviews!**

* * *

Chapter 8

_"A lie keeps growing and growing until _

_it's as plain as the nose on your face."_

_-Pinocchio_

Saturday, April 14, 2012

EPOV

I was instantly relieved when Bella had appeared seemingly out of thin air, but I was further relieved when Dr. Leah Clearwater called out for our family and explained to us that Savannah had come through surgery perfectly and that she was in recovery.

I grabbed Bella's hand in relief. "I'll be right back, okay?" I asked her quietly.

She nodded and sat back down beside my mother. I quickly followed the doctor through the doors and to my daughter. I smiled when I saw her resting in the small stretcher seemingly asleep.

"When can I take her home?" I asked the doctor as I sat down on the stool beside Savannah's bed and stroked her hair from her forehead.

"As soon as she wakes up." Dr. Leah said and had me sign some papers and take my copy of the post op instructions, which honestly weren't much.

Fifteen minutes after I sat down beside her bed, I was carrying Savannah out. "Papa, I hungry." She said without moving her head.

"Okay, we will go get something to eat before we go home. But, first I have a surprise for you." I told her just as I pushed through the waiting room doors.

"I no want sprise, Papa." She said quietly.

"I'm sure you will like this one, angel." I told her as I turned her to see mom, dad, and Bella.

"Izzy B!" Savannah said perking up a little bit.

"Hi, sweet girl. How are you feeling?" Bella asked as she stood up and placed a gentle kiss on Savannah's forehead and handed her the teddy bear.

"I hungry. Thank you, Izzy B." Savannah said quietly, laying her head back down on my shoulder and tucking the bear under her arm.

"Well I'm sure your Papa will feed you." Bella told her quietly stroking her hair.

Savannah nodded but otherwise remained silent.

"Okay, well I'm gonna get her home. Mom, Dad, I will be by tomorrow to get the rest of the kids. I want to make sure Vannah is okay before bringing the other kids around her." I told my parents as we all headed for the exit.

"Sure thing. son. Call if you need us, okay?" Carlisle said as we neared the exit.

Edward nodded but remained quiet since Savannah was snoring lightly on his shoulder.

"Bye Bella. I look forward to seeing you again, soon. Maybe you can come to Sunday brunch one weekend?" Esme asked.

I smiled and nodded. "If it's okay with Edward I would certainly like that. See you soon." Bella told my mom and gave her a gentle hug.

Bella and I headed toward the parking garage while my mom and dad headed towards his car that was parked in his reserved spot.

We walked in silence until we reached Bella's car. "I'm glad she's okay, Edward."

I smiled at her and nodded. "Thanks, I guess I was worried for nothing. She seems fine, just sleepy." I told her quietly.

She smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure that's the anesthesia and pain meds." She said quietly.

I nodded. "Call you later?" I asked her quietly.

She nodded, kissed me gently on the cheek, kissed Savannah's head, and slipped in her car.

I slowly made my way to the Volvo since my mom still had the Suburban; well I guess Alice had it right now. I swear that vehicle was a family vehicle instead of just mine. Once home I got Savannah settled into her baby bed while I fixed us some dinner.

She slept for over two hours before she came pitter pattering into the library/my office."Papa?" She questioned when she couldn't see me because I had my head laid down on my desk in frustration over the case I was preparing for some of my clients. The guy was very well off and wanted his wife to be to sign a pre-nup and I was having to work out all the finer details of the actual pre-nup.

"I'm right here, baby girl. Come here." I told her and raised her up.

She raced into my arms, wrapping her arms around my neck. "How are you feeling?" I asked her. She had the bear that Bella had given her earlier clutched in her arms and was still in her hospital pajamas.

She pulled back and smiled big at me. "Hungry, Papa!"

I nodded and stood up with her in my arms. "How does chicken and trees sound?" I asked as I toted her to the kitchen.

She nodded eagerly. "I love chicken n trees, Papa. How you know?"

I laughed. "I know because I'm your Papa and I love you." I told her as I sat her on the island so I could dish her up a plate. "Don't move, Vannah." I told her as I turned to grab her little plastic pink flower shaped plate and put her two scoops of chicken and broccoli casserole onto her plate.

"I won't Papa. Where sissy's and bubby's, Papa?"

"They are going to spend the night with Nana and Grampy so we can have the house to ourselves." I told her as I scooped her up and carried her to the kitchen table. I placed her in her booster seat and slid her plate in front of her.

She immediately picked up her fork and dug in. "Milk, juice, or tea Vannah?"

"Milk." She said around a mouthful of food.

I fixed myself a plate, got two glasses of milk and joined my daughter at the table.

After we finished eating, and as usual my sweet angel needed a bath in a bad kinda way. Whenever Tanya and I had first gotten together, I had been leery of giving Maddy a bath because she was a girl and I was a guy, but now it didn't bother me because I was their father.

"Strip down baby girl." I told her as I turned the dials to the bathtub to the right temperature.

"Okay, Papa." She said and began tossing her pajama's off in a hurry.

I plugged the bathtub so it could start filling with water. "Ready?" I asked her once she was stripped down.

She nodded her head and then I remembered that I needed to put cotton in her ears. "Okay, we got to put a fluffy ball in your ear to keep water out, okay?" I asked her as I grabbed a cotton ball off the counter and tore it up so it would fit in her ears.

"It gonna hurt, Papa?" She asked nervously.

I shook my head. "Nope, you just aren't going to be able to hear for a little bit, okay?"

She nodded and stood still while I put the cotton pieces in her ear before lifting her over into the bathtub. I quickly washed her hair and body so that she could play. Before I sat the tub of toys in the water with her, I pulled the cotton from her ears. "If you don't stick your head under water we can take these out. You want to take them out or leave them in?" I asked giving her an option.

"Out." She said as she sat still while I pulled the cotton pieces from each of her ears, than set the tub of toys in the bathtub with her.

She pulled out a couple of rubber ducks from the bucket and began playing by herself, but quickly became bored so she handed me one of the ducks.

"Papa, why I no have mommy?" She asked shocking me deadly still.

This is not how I pictured this conversation going. "You do have a mommy, Savannah. Everybody has a mommy and a daddy." I told her quietly.

"You Papa, who mommy?" She asked as we swam our ducks around in the water.

"Your mommy's name is Tanya and she left when you was just a tiny baby." I told her honestly. I had made a vow about six months after she left that I would never lie to my children about her. I wouldn't bad mouth her to them but I wouldn't lie to them either.

"Why she leave?" My little innocent angel asked.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Don't know, baby girl, you can ask her if she ever comes around." I told her even though I knew that the chances of that happening were slim to none.

"Okay, Papa. Love you, Papa." She said as we played with her toys.

"Love you too, Savannah Grace."

BPOV

I couldn't believe that Edward kissed me right there in front of his parents and a waiting room full of people. After we parted ways in the parking garage I headed home and flopped down on my bed with my laptop and lost myself in my one guilty pleasure.

My phone ringing startled me from my zone and I looked towards my windows and was shocked to see that it was dark outside. I snatched my phone and smiled when I saw Edward's number displayed on the screen.

"Hello, handsome."

"You think I'm handsome, huh?" He asked quietly.

"Indeed I do. How's Savannah?" I asked him as I rolled off my bed and headed towards the kitchen for something to eat and drink.

"She's great. She finally conked back out about thirty minutes ago. She has thoroughly enjoyed being an only child for the day."

I laughed. "I bet. She gets her Papa all to herself." I told him as I perused the contents of my fridge for something edible.

"She has made several comments today about missing her sissy's and bubby's though." He said quietly. "What are you doing, beautiful?"

"Trying to find me something to eat in the no man's land known as my refrigerator." I told him quietly as I pulled the makings of huge turkey sandwich and placed them on the counter.

He just laughed. "You haven't eaten yet? It's almost 10 o'clock at night, Bella." That shocked me. I didn't realize it had gotten so late.

"It's really that late?" I asked him as I tossed my sandwich together.

"Yes, it is almost that late. What have you been doing that time slipped you by?"

I groaned. "Writing." I answered vaguely.

"Writing what?"

"A book." I told him quietly.

"Hmm… can I read it?"

"Absolutely not." I said vehemently as I climbed on my lone bar stool.

"Maybe one day?"

"Hmmm… the only way I will let you read what I write is if we get married." I told him thinking I would be safe because hopefully he would forget all about it if I was lucky enough for that to ever happen.

"Hmmm indeed. That can be arranged, you know?"

I gasped. "Edward Cullen, you can not be talking marriage when we haven't even gone out on a date yet." I told him shocked.

He just laughed at me. "Oh when I start seriously discussing marriage, Isabella, you will know the difference."

I didn't have a response to that one. "Have you enjoyed having just one child for the night or are you missing the rest of them?" I asked changing the subject quickly.

"I have missed all of them but it's nice to not hear 'Papa' screamed at me fifty million times an hour." He commented.

"I bet. Speaking of them screaming Papa, why do they call you that instead of daddy?" I asked curiously.

"That's simple. When I met Tanya, my ex-wife, she already had a daughter, Madison, and I didn't want to confuse her, so I told her that she could call me Papa instead of daddy. It has just stuck and the other kids picked up on it from hearing Maddy calling me that."

"That's sweet. How come you have Madison and not Tanya?"

"She left her along with a legal paper saying that she relinquished custody of Maddy over to me and signed her rights away to me the day she left us."

"Wow. I wished I could run into that woman one day and give her some of her own medicine back." I told him getting angry.

"Yeah, me and you both. The only good thing that came out of ever meeting her is my children. All of them. Speaking of Tanya, Savannah asked me tonight during bath time where her mommy was."

"What did you say to her?" I whispered quietly.

I could hear him sigh. "The truth; just a kid friendly version of it. I told her that her mommy left and that she could ask her herself why if she ever came back around."

"You are such a good father, Edward. Those kids are super special having you in their lives." I told him honestly.

"Thanks, sweetheart. I feel blessed having them in my life too."

I nodded. "Do you ever get tired of being a single father to six little kids and mostly girls?"

"Do you ever get tired of taking care of kids day after day when you could be doing something else?"

"Absolutely not. I love each and every one of my kids as if they were my own."

"Point proven. Does it get tough sometimes? Absolutely. Would I change anything? Absolutely not."

"You should be nominated for the world's best father or something." I told him quietly.

"Nah, I just do the best I can."

We fell silent for a few minutes, just listening to the other one breathe through the phone. "Alright, baby, I'm about to fall asleep at my desk."

I didn't catch the endearment he let slip but I didn't make a big deal about it. "Okay, I guess I am going to turn in myself." I told him quietly.

"Alright, beautiful, I will try to call you sometime tomorrow."

"Okay, goodnight, Edward. Tell all the babies I said hi and that I can't wait for Monday."

"Will do, Bella. Goodnight."

I hung up the phone with a smile on my face. Even though it was late I sent a quick text to Angie and Rosalie.

_Got a date for Friday! – Bella_

Immediately after I sent the message I turned my phone off because I realized I was really tired.

That night my dreams were co-ed yet again with the main attraction being a green eyed bronze haired father of six.

I woke up the next morning with a huge smile on my face as I stretched in my bed. I grabbed my phone from my nightstand and turned it on and listened as it beeped like crazy with all the messages coming through.

I scrolled through them, most of them being from Rosalie and Angela from last night. The one that caught my attention was the one from Edward's number. I opened it up and smiled at what I saw.

It was a picture of a shirtless Edward obviously lying in bed but it was the little girl sprawled across his chest that made me smile. _Somebody felt lonely and wanted their Papa last night. – Edward_

I replied back to him quickly.

_Did you get any sleep last night with your chest ornament? – Bella_

I scrolled through my sisters and best friends messages about wanting to take me shopping this week for date clothes, to the spa, and beauty salon for a haircut.

I replied back to them, the same message for both.

_No to the shopping trip, spa trip, and salon trip. Sorry ladies but Edward must like me as I am. – Bella_

My phone dinged with an incoming message. It was Edward.

_Not really but it was worth it. She woke up with a smile on her face that still hasn't left. – Edward_

_Then I guess it was all worth it. Got any big plans for today? – Bella_

I looked around my barren apartment and for the first time since I moved in I felt like making it more homey feeling. Rosalie and Angela are the only two people who had ever been in my apartment and they often complained about how sterile and unlived in it looked. I was thinking that maybe I wanted to change that today.

_Not really. Going to pick up the rest of my children in about an hour. They have already called this morning. –Edward_

_Sounds like fun. I think I am going to unpack today. – Bella_

I called Rosalie to see if she would be up to helping me.

"Do you know what time it is, sissy?" She answered groggily.

"Yes, Rose I know what time it is. It's time to make my apartment a home."

She squealed so loudly I had to pull my phone away from my ear. "I'll be there in an hour." She said before promptly hanging up on me.

I looked at my phone in astonishment but it dinged quickly with another text message.

I pulled it up and groaned at the can of worms I had unintentionally opened.

_Did you just move in? – Edward._

_Nope, lived here about two years now. It's a long story and goes with why I carry my life in my purse. – Bella_

_I'm a great listener. It comes with the territory of being a father to so many kids. – Edward_

_Friday. I promise. – Bella_

I laid my phone down and jumped up from the bed and went to my closet. I opened the door and starred at all the black that hung there. I reached way into the back and pulled out the single outfit that wasn't solid black.

It was a pair of my favorite jeans from college and a UCF t-shirt. I tossed them on the bed when I heard my phone bleep again.

_Okay, beautiful. I won't pry. You will tell me when you are ready. Have fun unpacking today. – Edward_

_Thanks, Edward, you have no idea how much that means to me. Have fun with your babies today! – Bella_

I tossed my phone down and headed for the shower.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed the newest chapter. I have finally started writing again, so there is no fear that this story won't be finished. Please let me know what you thought of the Pinocchio chapter.**


	9. Arabian Nights

**This chapter is my longest one yet.**

**See me at the bottom for more.**

* * *

Chapter 9

_"My father used to say that stories are part _

_of the most precious heritage of mankind." _

_-Arabian Nights_

Friday, April 20, 2012

BPOV

For some unknown reason, I was nervous going into work this morning. Edward had passed me longing glances every day when he dropped off the kids and picked them up but we had been unable to have any time alone because of the kids, but that was okay.

I had given in on Sunday when Rose, Angela, and I went furniture shopping and decided to buy a few new outfits that weren't black. I had stuck to my black yoga pants and black t-shirts at work but I was going to give Edward a shock today. I tossed on my bright pink stretch pants and white t-shirt with my new silver ballet flats and hurried out the door.

I greeted each of my parents and kids as they rang the doorbell. I glanced at my watch and saw that it was almost 8 and that Edward should have been here by now. I told myself not to worry over it, that with six kids, anything could happen.

"Who wants to cook breakfast?" I said loudly to my kids.

Several hands went up eagerly. "Alright then, go get your aprons on and we will get busy." I told them as I headed towards the kitchen to get my mind off of Edward being late.

Eight little people surrounded me in the kitchen and I began divvying up tasks. I put Meagan and Kieran to work measuring out the ingredients for the waffles. I put Sarah to work cracking the eggs for the scrambled eggs. Jackson and Henry separated the blueberries, strawberries and chocolate chips into separate little bowls to put in the waffles as I cooked them. I put Emily and Andy to work setting the plates out on the tables. Jenny went behind them and sat the glasses out for everybody.

I was so engrossed in making the waffles, that I didn't notice all of the kids had disappeared on me. I gasped when I felt a pair of hands grip my hips. "I just thought I liked you in black, Miss Swan, but pink is definitely your color." Mystery person whispered into my ear softly.

I pulled out the waffle and put it on the platter before turning to face the mystery person. "I was worried about you and the kids." I told him as I looped my hands around his neck.

He just laughed. "It was all part of the plan. Angie helped me. She texted me and told me when you came into the kitchen so that I could surprise you. She's keeping the kids occupied while we have an adult conversation." He said just before he slanted his hips against mine, nipping lightly at his bottom lips.

"You are an evil, evil man, handsome." I whispered against his lips.

He shook his head gently. "What brought about the change in clothes?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "It was time to let go of the past and let myself reemerge through the clouds of darkness." I said quietly.

"Okay, another cryptic comment that you are going to have to explain tonight, beautiful." He said before placing another kiss gently on my lips.

I nodded. "I promise I will explain all of it tonight. Where are we going?" I asked trying to get it out of him.

We had talked on the phone every night after the kids went to sleep and he had been adamant on keeping it a secret. There was only one little problem with that. I hated being surprised.

He shook his head gently while smiling at me goofily. "Nope, just dress casually in blue jeans and a t-shirt if you own them and be ready by 7."

"I do actually own a few pairs now." I whispered against his lips before nipping his lower lip.

He groaned and slanted his lips against mine for an urgent deep kiss before pulling away and separating our bodies.

"By the way, Alice is coming to pick the kids up today for a date of their own so I won't see you again until tonight. I have to get to work before Em and Jazz start worrying, too." I nodded and walked him to the doorway.

"Okay, I bet they will have fun with Alice and I have to serve breakfast anyways. Have fun at work." I told him as I poked my head around the wall and saw his kids standing there bouncing on their toes in anticipation. "Watch this." I told Edward before I whistled lowly and every head in the place turned towards me with big wide eyes. "Pretty cool, huh?"

He just laughed, waved bye to his kids and walked out the front door.

The rest of the day went the same as any other day, well that is until the doorbell to B's Little Feet rang out in the middle of the day.

I was sitting in the arts and crafts area surrounded by little kids as were finger-painting, when the chimes sounded throughout the open floor building. "Keep painting, kiddos. I'll be right back. I told them as I stood up and made my way to the front door.

I saw that it was Edward's mother, Esme, standing on the other side of the door holding a rather large back of something. I was surprised that I managed to get the door open without making too much of a mess with the paints on my fingers. "Hello, Esme, how are you doing?" I greeted her as I held the door open for her so she could enter.

"I'm bored out of my mind, sweetheart. I was wandering if I could join you for a few hours while Carlisle runs to the office?" She asked with a small smile gracing her face.

I clapped my hands together. "Absolutely! We are finger-painting at the moment while Sasha and Jessica play hide n seek with the other kids." I told her and showed her my hands.

"That sounds like fun. Oh, I brought you some stuff. I hope you don't mind." She said as she handed me the bag she was holding.

"Oh, you didn't have to bring me anything, Esme." I told her as I took the bag from her.

"It is no big deal, it's just some arts and craft projects for all the kids." She said as she followed me to my desk in the corner. I set the bag on my desk and peeked inside.

"Oh, this is great, Esme. I was running low on play-do and Popsicle sticks because we built a huge fort last week out of them." I told her as I pilfered through the bag.

"That sounds like fun." She said as I led her back to the plastic covered area of the floor where we were finger-painting.

"Nana!" All of the Cullen kids exclaimed when they spotted Esme following behind me.

"Hey, my munchkins. Are you guys having fun painting?" She asked as we sat back down and I handed Esme a canvas board so she could paint also.

Esme helped me and Angie wash up the children so they could have story time and nap time. My workers and I got the kids situated in their playpens, on their mats, or in their sleeping bags before settling into the rocking chairs against the wall. Each day we rotated the children who got to sit in our laps during story time. "Okay, guys since we have a special guest today, what do you say we let her read the chapter today?" I asked my children as I cuddled little 18 month old Clara Simpson against my chest.

The older kids all cheered. "Okay, then lay down and put your listening ears on. One story and then its nap time, understand?" I asked them and they all nodded before laying down with their listening ears alert.

I handed Esme today's book, _The Tale of Peter Rabbit,_ and settled back in my rocking chair to listen to her tell the story.

She cleared her throat and began. "Once upon a time there were four little rabbits, and their names were Flopsy, Mopsy, Cotton-tail and Peter. They lived…"

15 minutes after Esme had begun the story I was laying little Clara down in her playpen so she could finish out her nap.

I walked over to where all my ladies, and Esme were gathered. "That was great, Esme, I don't think any of us tell the stories quite so well." I told her as we all sat down at one of the kiddie picnic tables.

"It was my pleasure, sweetheart. I meant to ask you on Saturday if you took volunteers here to help out with the children."

I gasped. "You want to volunteer here?" I asked her quietly in disbelief.

She nodded. "My grandkids love it here and I really miss them during the day. Surely Edward and Carlisle can't complain too much if I help you out here."

I just laughed. "It's fine by me. Just come by whenever you feel like it." I told her and looked to all my girls to see if they were okay with that even though it was ultimately my decision. They all smiled and nodded at me in agreement.

"Thanks sweetheart." Esme said quietly.

We sat quietly chit chatting before Esme stood up and made her leave.

"Bye, Esme." We all called to her softly.

After the kids woke up, we all played little silly games, had a snack, and put puzzles together. The school aged kids came in around 3:30 and I prepared them a snack. Before I realized it, it was 4 o'clock and the doorbell started ringing with parents picking their kids up to take them home.

I said goodbye to all of my kids and promised to see them on Monday morning.

As I was sorting through the papers on my desk, I remembered that Edward and I had forgotten the most basic detail of our date. My address. So I quickly texted him as I waited on the rest of the parents to come get their children. Angie, Sasha, and Jessica always left early on Friday's so it was just me to escort the children out the door.

_Are you forgetting something about tonight? – B_

_Nope, I don't think so. –E_

_Are you sure? Think really hard. – B_

_I have the whole night planned out starting with me picking you up at 7. – E_

_Where are you going to pick me up exactly? – B_

_I'm such an idiot, beautiful. Where do you live? –E_

_LOL, you are not an idiot, just a single working father of six small children. 1037 Park Avenue, Apartment 713, top floor. –B_

_Really? I live at 1045 Park Avenue, how convenient. See you at 7, baby. –E_

I didn't reply back but a smile had seemingly planted itself on my face.

I shut and locked the door at precisely 6 o'clock and raced for my car. As soon as I was home, I rushed into the shower because it took me almost thirty minutes to detangle, brush, and fix my hair on a normal day.

I was still in my bathrobe when my doorbell rang promptly at 7. "Coming!" I called towards the door as I tied the sash on my short bathrobe. "Not the way I wanted to start my first date in almost 4 years." I mumbled to myself as I padded across my small one bedroom recently decorated apartment.

I peeked through the peephole and all I saw was a huge yellow sunflower. I giggled as I unlatched the seven locks on the door and opened it slowly as I tried to hide behind it. "Come on in, I'm not quite ready yet." I told Edward when he peaked his head out from around the huge sunflower.

"Well hello to you to, beautiful." He said as he handed me the huge flower.

I rolled my eyes at him and took the flower. "Hi Edward. Would you like to come in?" I asked him as I held open the door for him.

His eyes raked over my scantily clad figure and whistled underneath his breath. "We can stay in tonight, if you would prefer that." He said his eyes stuck on the expanse of silky bare leg that was revealed by my short robe. I took this time to do a visual sweep of his amazing body.

He had on dark wash jeans, a light grey t-shirt that hugged his well defined chest, a blue/green plain short sleeve shirt unbuttoned over that. My eyes bulged out a little bit when I spotted his belt buckle. It was a green four leaf clover that said 'Rub here for luck!' below the clover. I finally ended my perusal taking notice of his wild untamed locks sticking up in every direction.

I rolled my eyes when I noticed he still hadn't brought his eyes up yet. "Eyes up here, buddy." I told him as I snapped in front of his face.

He shook his head and that silly crooked smirk graced his face. "Sorry, beautiful. I will wait right out here while you get ready." He said kissing me on the side of the head and went straight to my bookshelves that were filled with all of my books and a few pictures.

I shut the door and out of habit locked all of the locks back. I startled when I looked at him and he was looking at me with a funny look on his face. "Why all the locks, baby?" He asked quietly.

I shrugged my shoulders. "It goes with the story I will tell you after dinner. I promise." I told him as I headed for my bedroom to finish getting dressed. Just as I reached the door to my bedroom I turned and looked at him and saw that he was watching me walk away. "Are you feeling lucky, Edward?" I asked before ducking into my bedroom.

When I came out fifteen minutes later in a pair of skin tight dark wash jeans, cute frilly purple short sleeve shirt that tied beneath my breasts, and black ballet flats, I found Edward holding the one old family photo I had. It was of me, Rosalie, our mom, our dad, and my ex Jacob Black.

I cleared my throat and he sat the photo down on the shelf before turning back to me. I thought his eyes would bulge out of his head with the way he was looking at me. "You like?" I asked him as I did a little twirl for him.

He walked silently towards me and I twisted my hands behind my back nervously. He reached out gripped my hips and tugged me forward into him. "I like very, very much." He whispered against my lips.

I smiled as his lips met mine gently. I pushed on his chest to make him step back. "What's wrong?" He asked quietly.

I shook my head. "Nothing's wrong. I just don't want us to get carried away since we're alone for the first time in so long." I told him quietly.

He nodded and held his hand out for me. "You ready then?"

I nodded and grabbed my purse and put my hand in his as he led me to the front door. I dropped his hand as I unlocked all of my locks, guided him outside the door and relocked them back. He just stood by my side silently watching me curiously. "I promise I will explain after dinner. I just don't want to ruin dinner with the story." I explained.

He nodded and held his hand out again.

EPOV

Her not telling me what was going on was about to drive me insane but she kept promising to tell me after dinner and I was going to hold her to that.

I had gotten a disturbing phone call earlier this week from Bella's sister, Rosalie Hale. She had threatened to chop my dick off and make me eat it inch by inch if she so much as heard a whisper of her sister being upset with me. I promised her that I had only good intentions for her sister if she would let me in. Rosalie then told me to tread carefully and that Bella would indeed tell me everything because she didn't like secrets, but she was scared that it might scare me off when I heard the truth. After several affirmations, Rosalie finally agreed that I was good dating material even though I did have six little kids.

Bella and I chatted all the way to the restaurant about anything and everything. That is what I loved about this woman. Wait…Love? Could it be? So soon?

I shook my head to shake those thoughts from my head. I liked a whole lot that Bella and I could talk about everything and nothing at all, it didn't matter.

When we hit the highway, heading out of town Bella looked at me curiously. "Where exactly are you taking me, Edward?"

I shook my head. "It's a surprise but I promise that you will love it." I told her as we headed out of town and all the city lights.

We drove for about twenty five minutes before I pulled off another exit and headed down a dark road until what I was looking for loomed out of seemingly nowhere. Em's Hideaway.

Emmett not only was a lawyer but he also owned and operated this little restaurant away from the hubbub of NYC. Despite it being practically in the middle of nowhere, it was always packed to the gills with people. "We're here." I told her as I pulled in and found a parking spot.

"Where exactly is here?" She asked as she looked around curiously.

I just laughed. "My cousin bought this from an old buddy of his a few years ago and now runs it when he's not at the office with us." I explained before I got out and went around to her side of the car.

"Wow, I didn't even know this place existed." She said as she climbed from the car via the hand I had extended to her.

"Not many people do, but once you find it you usually return rather quickly. Emmett used to be an aspiring chef and he bought this so he could explore his cooking skills further." I explained as I led her towards the door of the old barn shaped restaurant. "Don't tell him I told you this, but his head chef, Pixie, usually throws away whatever he cooks when he's not looking. She doesn't want people complaining of getting food poisoning from his cooking."

She just laughed. "Is he that bad?"

I nodded and led her towards a cornered off section that said "Out of Order for renovations" on the chain sectioning off the corner.

"Edward, I don't think we're supposed to go through here." She said as I unhooked the little yellow plastic rope.

"It's fine, beautiful. I had this cordoned off so we would have a corner by ourselves." I told her as I clipped the plastic rope back and led her to the corner booth that was tucked away from the rest of the crowded noisy room.

"You are super sly, Edward." She commented with a roll of her eyes as she slid in the booth.

I scooted in right beside her. "If you say so, I just wanted to bring you somewhere that we could relax and be ourselves without the stress of being on a first date." I told her quietly as I handed her one of the menu's already laying on the table.

She nodded as she flipped open the menu and looked over the options. This was a burger and fries kind of place really so the options weren't vast.

I sat watching her until I was interrupted by the waitress. I groaned when I saw who it was - Tanya's twin sister, Kate. Emmett had refused to fire Kate when Tanya had left saying that you couldn't replace talent like hers. She was a hell of a waitress; I had to openly admit that. My kids knew that she was their aunt and she saw them on occasion when I would bring them in here, but they didn't have a very close relationship. "Hey, Edward. Where are the children?" She asked when I looked at her.

"They're with my mom and dad tonight. How are you Kate?" I asked her politely as I put my hand over Bella's that was resting on the seat between us.

"I'm great. What can I get for you tonight?" She asked when I didn't offer any other information up. I didn't want to know if she had a relationship with her sister and I damned well wasn't giving her any information to take back to her sister.

"I'll have the usual please. Bella?" I asked her because she had laid the menu down.

"It's a hard decision. I guess I will have the Mushroom burger, seasoned fries, and a Dr. Pepper to drink, please." She said politely.

Kate wrote it down with a smile on her face. "Okay, I will be back in a few minutes with your drinks." She said as she walked off.

"Okay, now it's your turn to explain. Why are you on such friendly terms with the waitress?" Bella asked quietly as she fiddled with a strand of her hair which she had worn down tonight.

I pulled her hand up and kissed her knuckles softly. "She's Tanya's twin sister." I whispered quietly.

Bella gasped in shock. I smiled and nodded. "Yeah." I said quietly not know what else to say to her shocked face.

"Does she ever say anything about her to you?"

I shook my head and laughed lightly. "Nope. Right after Tanya left, I came here demanding answers from her but she refused to give them up stating that she was like Switzerland; neutral territory between Tanya and myself." I explained as Kate returned with our drinks.

"How's Switzerland treating you Kate?" I asked her causing both Bella and Kate to laugh out loud.

"It's treating me perfectly, Edward. It's always sunny in my Switzerland." She said as she walked away.

I shook my head at her and arched my eyebrow at Bella who could barely contain her giggles. "I can't believe you asked her that." She said between her giggles.

I shrugged my shoulders. "It's sort of become a joke between us now."

She nodded and took a sip of her drink.

When she didn't offer any more conversation I figured she was getting lost in her thoughts so I took it upon myself to bring her out of them. "Can I ask you some questions? It might make telling me your story easier." I suggested.

She hung her head and nodded. "Where are you from originally?" I asked quietly.

"A small town called Forks, Washington. Then Orlando, Florida." She answered without looking at me.

"Why did you choose New York to open your daycare center?" I asked her as I reached over and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"To escape my past and my mother." She answered so softly I almost didn't hear her. She took a deep breath before looking up at me and I saw tears in her eyes.

"It's okay, I'm right here, baby. I promise I'm not going anywhere no matter what you tell me." I told her as I cupped her cheek in my hand.

She nodded and took another deep breath. "It starts back when I was sixteen and living with my father still in Forks because my mother was off gallivanting across the globe."

I nodded for her to continue. "I started dating this son of one of my father's good buddies just after my sixteenth birthday. He quickly became controlling but not abusive, at least not physically. He used to tell me what to wear, how to cut my hair, when I could work - basically controlling my every move. I used to wear a lot of bright funky colors but he always told me that wearing bright colors like that made me look like a whore and I was nobody's whore but his."

I gasped and gripped her face in my hands, my thumbs swiping away the tears that had fallen. "He's an asshole, baby. I'm sorry you had to go through all of that and I think any color looks amazing on you, by the way." I told her and kissed her gently on the lips before pulling back and letting her continue.

She nodded and smiled at me gently. "I finally got fed up with it and broke up with him about a week before graduation. I had plans to work at the local sporting goods store until the fall when I would leave for Florida to attend college. I wanted as far away from him as possible and my mother had bought a house in Orlando and said I could stay with her while I attended college."

I smiled at her and nodded for her to continue as I gripped her hand tight in mine for support.

"The night of my senior prom, exactly one year since I had broken it off with Jake, my dad took his lunch break to come home and see me off to prom and take pictures of me and my friends. That was the last time I saw him." She broke down into outright sobs then and I pulled her quickly to my side, wrapping her up in my arms.

"What happened, baby?" I asked when she had calmed down some.

"From what I was told, he got called out around midnight to a robbery in progress at a liquor store right outside of La Push, the local Indian reservation. He was shot in the back of the head by the robber who was later identified as Jake, my ex."

I shook my head. "That's absolutely awful baby, I'm so sorry that you had to go through all of that."

She nodded and sniffled slightly. "It makes me regret ever dating the asshole."

I nodded. "Did they arrest him?"

She nodded. "Yeah, he got off easy since he said that he had saw Charlie, my dad, there and went to help. He said that he didn't shoot Charlie but did pick up the gun to try and find whoever had shot him. I didn't believe him then but the jury did and he got off scot free. Needless to say, I didn't stay and work out the summer. The day after my father's funeral, his will was read and I found out that I was a fairly rich teenager. My dad had left everything to me since Rosalie isn't really his biological daughter; it was a sum of around $800,000. I took it and my old truck and left in the middle of the night the night of graduation and headed for Florida and my mom thinking I would be able to find salvation there."

"Did you?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I did in the beginning, absolutely. I moved into my mom's spare room and enrolled myself at the University of Central Florida. By the time the end of the first semester rolled around, my mom was driving me crazy so I moved into an apartment by myself. I found my groove and fell in love with my college classes and I was working at a little bookstore in downtown Orlando just for the fun of being surrounded by books all the time." She said with a smile on her face.

"It seems like Florida treated you well." I told her but then a sadness fell into her eyes.

"It did for a long time. Until my mother ruined it for me."

"What did she do? I'm sure she's sorry for whatever she did to cause you any grief." I told her.

She just laughed a bitter laugh. "My mother told Jake exactly where to find me when he called her my senior year of college. She didn't know, hell nobody knew."

"Knew what, baby? That he was possessive?" I could feel my anger levels rising towards this asshole.

She shook her head. "After I broke up with him he kept stalking me. I saw him everywhere but he knew better than to lay a hand on me because my father would murder him if he knew what Jake was doing. Even when he was in jail, he would send me threatening letters and leave shitty messages on my phone that I would never be anybody else's, but his. I left town while he was still sitting in jail awaiting his trial date. I never told anybody everything but you and Rosalie but that's because she helped me escape from him the last time. All I told my mother when I went to Florida was that I was hiding out from him because I thought he had murdered my daddy."

I shook my head this time. "Wow, I had imagined hearing a lot of things tonight but nothing like this." I told her softly.

She nodded. "Too much?" She asked quietly.

I shook my head again. "Nope. I am tough, I can handle and I kind of like the woman that all of this shitty stuff has turned you into. I hate that you had to go through all of that to get to here, but I like the you that you have become. I hope that made sense." I told her with a smirk on my face.

She nodded and continued her story. "I spotted Jake as I was walking from my last class back to my apartment. It just so happened to be on the same exact day that I had broken up with him and the day that he murdered my father. I wasn't sure how he had found me until later on when my mother apologized for letting him stay at her house and for telling him my exact daily routine. April 9th is a very shitty day for me now. Anyways, he followed me home but I quickly ran into my apartment and locked the deadbolt and doorknob lock before hiding in the spare bedroom in the stand-up wardrobe with my cell phone. I quickly dialed Rosalie and told her what was going on and to please come help me."

"Did she get there in time?" I interrupted when she paused.

She laughed at me. "If you will quit interrupting I will tell you." She scolded lightly.

"Yes ma'am." I told her before motioning that my lips were zipped and tossing the key away.

She smiled gently at me. "You are too silly but unfortunately Rose didn't get there in time since she was working in Miami. As I sat in that wardrobe I heard my front door bust open and could hear Jake destroying my beautifully decorated apartment that had become home to me. It took him almost an hour and a half to find me but boy was he pissed when he did find me. I had let my hair grow out since he had always liked it fairly short. I also had on shorts and a tank top since it was summer time in Florida and hot as Hades. He pulled me out of the wardrobe and down the hall by my hair." She paused and wiped the tears off her cheeks.

"He chopped my hair off with a steak knife and also cut the shorts off of me with the same knife before beating me unconscious. When Rose found me two hours later, she said that I Iooked like I was dead. I don't remember anything for the next week. I woke up in the hospital only to be told that I had been in a coma for a week due to my injuries. Come to find out Jake had stabbed me repeatedly in the stomach causing major damage that required surgery to save my life. He got what he wanted, nobody would want me now." She said quietly.

I shook my head and tipped her face up so her eyes would meet mine. "I want you. I don't give a damn what he had done to you because you survived it all and are still an amazing woman. I want you, Isabella Swan, I WANT YOU!" I told her sternly.

She nodded and smiled slightly. "I can't have kids; I had to have a hysterectomy because of all the damage. Because of what my mother done."

I just smiled at her. "It's a damned good thing I already have six of them. Did they catch him? Is he still in jail? And it's a shame that any mother would do that to her child." I think I answered every one of her concerns.

She just laughed but shook her head. "It was his word against mine, and he said that he was nowhere near Orlando during the time of my attack and that I was just bitter because I wouldn't take him back. The day I was released from the hospital, Rose whisked me away and we moved around that summer as I finished all of my classes online and received my degrees before we settled here in the big apple. Jake can't find me here, nothing is in my name. My car, my apartment, my daycare, is all in Rosalie's name. And under no circumstances do Rose or I talk to our mother. I haven't spoken with her since Rose packed me and my apartment up two weeks after the attack."

"Very sly, Bella. I am sorry that you have had to suffer through all of that. It would do that bastard no good to come around me. I will murder him on the spot, baby, I promise." I told her seriously.

"Get in line, handsome, Rose says she's got first shot at him."

I groaned. "That woman scares the shit out of me." I mumbled under my breath.

"How do you know Rose?" She asked tilting her head to the side.

I groaned because Rose had threatened my precious manhood if I told Bella about her phone call. "Oh God, she's going to serve me my balls on a platter for telling you this. She called me earlier this week and warned me about hurting you." I told her quietly.

"I'm going to kill her myself." Bella said pulling her phone from her gigantic purse.

I quickly shook my head at her before I snatched her phone out of her hands. "No, you can't do that. I am kind of fond of my manhood and I hope one day you will be, too, but if your sister has her way she is going to chop him off inch by inch and feed it to me." I told her quietly and watched her eyes get huge.

"Inch by inch, huh? Just how many inches are we talking about?" She said quietly.

I took a sip of my drink and shook my head. "That is so far besides the point it's not even funny." I told her and she just laughed.

"I won't tell her you told me if you tell me how many servings it would be if it was inch by inch servings." She said taking a sip of her own drink.

"What the hell is it with you sisters and blackmailing me?"

She just laughed and snatched her phone back out of my hand. "I could just text Rosie and she will tell me after she chops it off inch by inch?"

"Nine servings." I mumbled under my breath.

I heard her gasp and I smiled slightly. "Oh my God." She mumbled under her breath.

I smiled broadly that time but was interrupted from my bragging by Kate bringing us our dinner. I looked at my watch and saw that we had been sitting here talking for almost forty five minutes. "What took so long, Katie? Pixie backed up?" I asked as she slid the plates onto the table in front of us.

She shook her head and smiled at me. "Nope, you guys looked like you were having a serious conversation and we didn't want to interrupt."

I smiled at her and nodded my thanks. She just shrugged her shoulders and walked off without another word. "Dig in, baby, best food in NYC right here." I told Bella before picking up my burger.

* * *

**Okay, so I came to the conclusion that I hate reading WIP stories that only update once or twice a week when I as a reader can read that they have several chapters written ahead of time. Since I am currently working on Chapter 29 of this story, I decided that I would post a chapter every other day since they are fairly short chapters. When my posting catches up with my writings then I will have to prolong the update dates. So as of now expect a new chapter every other day unless something major happens.**

**I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. Leave me a review and let me know what you thought.**

**I just want to let all the ones that are reviewing that I appreciate each and every one of them. They make my day when my phone chirps with a new review, follow, or favorite alert.**


	10. Peter Pan

**Only a few more reviews needed until we reach 100, my new goal will be 200 reviews by the time I am finished with this story. I promise it will be finished, I don't know how many chapters it's going to be but as of right now it's 30 chapters long and the end is not within sight.**

**Please enjoy reading this chapter, I am going to post Chapter 11 also since this one is so short.**

* * *

Chapter 10

_"All the world is made of faith, and trust, and pixie dust."_

_-Peter Pan_

BPOV

I don't know why I was so nervous to tell Edward about my history. It seems silly now to have ever been nervous at all because now all I felt was relief that it was out and over and he didn't run away. After dinner, we drove back to the city. "Wanna go for a stroll through Central Park? I'm not ready to call it a night yet." Edward asked as he approached Park Avenue.

"Sounds perfect." I told him as I gazed out the window at the passing buildings. I have lived in Manhattan for almost three years now and I still don't know where a lot of things are. I am a hermit when I'm not working, and it's not often that I'm not working.

Edward parked the car in front of a green canopy that said 1045 Park Avenue in gold script on the edge of it and I remembered Edward saying something about living here earlier when we were texting. "A bit presumptuous, aren't you? Parking in front of your building?" I teased him as he hopped out of the car and handed the keys to a tall dark skinned guy standing there.

He came around and opened my door for me before he answered me. "Not presumptuous at all, Bella. You live less than a block down from here, so I figured that after a stroll through the park I would then walk you back to your apartment before coming back to mine." He explained as he led us across the street and into the magnificence of Central Park.

"Oh okay." I told him bumping shoulders with him before sprinting ahead of him a little bit. "Sounds kind of boring to me though." I told him before winking at him and taking off down the sidewalk laughing the whole way.

I shrieked when I felt his arms wrap around my waist suddenly and pick me up off the ground before tumbling us onto the grass. "Boring, huh?" He whispered into my neck before rolling me over so that I was pinned beneath him. "I've never been called boring, baby. Remember I have nine servings to offer you someday." He told me cheekily.

I pushed on his chest playfully. "God, you are so cocky, Edward."

He just laughed and bent forward dragging his nose up my neck before placing a light kiss behind my ear. "It's not very often that I get adult company without my kids around so I have to make the most of those few times." He explained playfully.

I turned my head and quickly kissed him before pushing him off of me so that we were laying side by side, our hands intertwined between us. We laid there just listening to the wind blow through the trees around us and the fountain in the lake spraying water for what seemed like hours, but was realistically probably a few minutes.

Edward propped up on his side with his head resting in his palm looking down at me. "I'm really glad you told me what you told me tonight, Bella."

I smiled at him and nodded. "It has lifted such a heavy weight off of my chest just by telling you. It's nice to actually be able to be myself around you. I have stayed hidden for so long, I was afraid the real me would never come out again." I told him softly.

He nodded. "Is Jake the reason you just unpacked last weekend?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I was so afraid that he would show up again and I wanted to make it easier for Rose to move my things. She has been pleading with me for over a year now to unpack and make my apartment my own but I refused until now. He's also the reason for all the locks on the door. He broke through my Florida apartment so easily; I wanted to make it harder for when he finds me this next time."

"Why do you think there will be a next time?" He asked quietly.

"The one thing I remember from my attack was him saying over and over again that he would always find me." I told him as I rolled on my side to face him.

He cupped my cheek with his free hand and starred into my eyes. "I won't let him get to you this time."

I smiled up at him. "You can't make me promises like that, Edward." I told him so softly I didn't think he heard me.

He pushed me onto my back and braced his hands on either side of my head. "I can and I will make promises like that and much more to you, Isabella Swan." He said against my lips before sealing his lips against mine.

When we broke for air I whispered against his lips. "Why?"

He just shook his head and settled up back on our side with our hands linked between us. "Because you have become extremely important to me in such a short amount of time, baby. I refuse to lose you now that I have finally found you."

"You don't know what you're saying, Edward. You have to think about your kids first; it won't be good for them when he finds me." I pleaded with him.

He just laughed. "You might as well stop trying to scare me off, baby, it's not going to work. You are stuck with me now until you can look me dead in the eyes and make me believe that you don't want me around anymore." He told me firmly.

I nodded and scooted closer to him and snuggled into his chest. "Thank you, handsome. It's nice to have someone on my side." I told him as I listened to his heart beat under his t-shirt.

"Same here, sweetheart, same here." He said quietly.

"Tell me about Tanya?" I asked after a few minutes.

EPOV

I knew eventually it would be my turn to divulge my past but a jolt went through me when Bella quietly asked me to tell her about Tanya. I took a deep breath and began my story. "I met Tanya when she transferred to Cambridge Law School. We met my sophomore year and became fast friends. It quickly turned into so much more and we moved in with one another within a year of knowing each other. She moved into the penthouse that I still live in now." I told her as I looked over her head gathering my thoughts.

"That's a big apartment Edward for just one or two people." Bella commented quietly.

I chuckled. "Oh, I didn't live there by myself. My cousins and business partners, Emmett and Jasper, lived there with me since day one. Anyway, Tanya moved in with us and we continued with classes and raising Maddy together. Tanya quickly became overwhelmed with trying to be the only woman in the household full of men and her grades started slipping. She dropped out of Cambridge Law her junior year; we had been dating for almost two years at that point. I graduated the same year she dropped out and almost immediately started CWM & Associates. Tanya begged to get married, said it would look better for us to be married instead of 'living in sin'." I told her using hand quotation marks to emphasize my point.

"I knew from hearing your kids and mom talk that you were a lawyer but I didn't know you owned your own firm." Bella commented.

I nodded and smiled sheepishly at her. "Yeah, me and my two cousins took our inheritance and pooled it together to start the place. Anyway, Tanya and I married four days after graduation and my cousins moved out because of us being married. Within a month she came to me and said she was pregnant. The twins were born 7 months later." I told her quietly.

"They were born premature?"

I shook my head. "No, they were both over seven pounds each and perfectly healthy. I later found out that she was pregnant when she begged me to marry her. Within two months of the boys being born, I came home to Tanya sitting in the middle of the nursery floor with Maddy, Avery, and Landon around her crying like someone had died. She was pregnant again. Eight months later, the triplets were born. Three months after that, she left and I haven't heard from her since she mailed me all the paperwork." I finished with a deep breath of relief.

"Wow, that's a lot for anybody to handle, Edward."

I just laughed bitterly. "She didn't have to do it alone. My mom, sister, her sister, her mom, and even a nanny I had hired were there to help her. She didn't have to lift a finger towards the kids if she didn't want to. I knew something was off when she was pregnant with the triplets. She wouldn't talk to them like she did the boys. She didn't sit around and rub her stomach soothingly like she did with the boys. She was more worried about how she looked and not getting any stretch marks to mar her skin." I laughed and pulled Bella closer to me as I rolled to my back.

"That's awful, Edward. Why would she trick you into marriage if she was pregnant? Was she scared you would make her get rid of it or just leave?"

I shrugged my shoulder. "I don't know baby, I just don't know. I suspect the boys aren't even mine biologically because she admitted one night in a fight that she had been screwing her yoga instructor for months." I laughed quietly at the irony that I was raising six kids, three possibly not mine, and three absolutely mine.

"Does it really matter?" She asked as she propped up on my chest to look at me.

I shook my head. "Nope, they are all mine and nobody is going to take them from me. Ever." I told her firmly.

She settled back down against my side with her head on my shoulder as we laid there enjoying the peace and quiet.

When it started getting chilly outside I sat us up. "You ready to head out?" I asked Bella as I glanced at my watch and saw that it was almost midnight. "It's almost midnight."

She gasped and stood up. "Oh my God, I can't believe we stayed out here so long. Doesn't the park close at like 1 o'clock or something?"

I nodded and stood up brushing my pants off as she did the same. "Yeah, we should probably go. My kids will be calling me by seven wanting to come home."

She just laughed. "I will probably still be asleep at seven and well after that, too."

"Must be nice." I commented as I held a hand out for her to take.

We walked quietly back to her apartment but were stopped dead in our tracks when we got to her door.


	11. Pollyanna

**As promised, this one is about the normal length but the last chapter needed to be left by itself.**

* * *

Chapter 11

_"Oh, but Aunt Polly, Aunt Polly, _

_you haven't left me any time at all just to- to live." _

_-Pollyanna_

BPOV

I went rigid with fear when I saw that my door was open. I had locked it before we left, hadn't I? I know I had, it was a force of habit by now. I never went anywhere without engaging the locks before walking away. I suddenly felt light headed and couldn't feel my legs underneath me.

I began to fall when suddenly I was floating in the air. "Edward?" I whispered before my world became black.

"Bella, baby, come on, wake up please."

"Bella, its Esme dear, can you hear me?"

"Sissy, I know you can do it, just open those pretty eyes for me."

I moaned and tried to open my eyes but they felt so heavy. "That's it, baby, please open your eyes for me." I heard a soothing voice whisper directly into my ear.

I moaned and turned my head towards that voice. "Come on, Bella, please let me see those beautiful chocolate eyes of yours." The voice pleaded again.

I cracked my eyes open only to slam them right back shut because of the bright light above my head. "Rose, can you turn off all the lights? The light switch is over on that wall." I heard that amazing voice.

Rose was here? I ran through the events of the night and couldn't figure out why Rose would be here. "Edward?" I managed to whisper.

"I'm here, baby, can you open your eyes? The lights are off now." He pleaded as he stroked the side of my face.

I cracked my eyes open and blinked them a few times to clear the fuzziness out of them. "What happened?" I croaked.

"Oh, sissy, you had us all so worried. You fainted." I heard my sister say as she gripped my hand in her cool ones. I turned my head in the direction of her voice and saw her sitting on the edge of my bed with tear stained eyes.

"What happened?" I asked again.

"Someone broke into your apartment, baby. It's trashed." Edward said softly.

My whole body went rigid in fear again. "Jake?" I whispered.

"Isabella, listen to me sweetheart, you need to calm down. You are going to faint again if you don't control your breathing." I heard a stern voice say from behind Edward.

I turned my head that way and saw that it was Carlisle and Esme standing there worried. I nodded and began trying to breathe normally as I looked back and forth between Edward and Rose.

They kept looking at each other suspiciously. "Please just tell me." I begged them softly as I struggled to sit up.

I gasped as I finally took in my surroundings. This was not my apartment. This was not my bedroom. This was too homey to be a hotel. This was not Rosie's apartment. Where was I? "Where am I?" I asked them quietly as I looked around.

"My apartment, my bedroom, my bed." Edward whispered into my ear.

I gasped and looked at him with big eyes.

He just smiled and kissed me gently on the cheek. "It's okay, baby, I promise."

I tried to smile back but they still weren't telling me what was going on and what had happened. "Please Rose, tell me what happened? I need to know." I begged her quietly.

She nodded and looked at Edward and he nodded back at her. "You know, you don't need each other's permission to tell me what the hell happened." I snapped at them.

"Welcome back, sissy." Rose said as Edward handed me a thick envelope with my name scrawled across the front.

"What is this?" I asked looking back and forth between them and the envelope.

"It was left on your countertop. The cops have already looked through it. It's confirmed it's from Jake, the letter inside confirms that without the need for fingerprinting." Edward explained calmly.

I pulled the tab and shook the envelope contents out onto the bed. Inside was a legal looking paper that as I read closer caused my blood to turn cold. I turned to Edward. "You hired Jake at your law firm?" I asked him softly.

He hung his head. "I didn't know he was your crazy ex at the time. His resume was in a pile that we were sifting through for our new hires. He won't be working for us, I promise you that. I'm so sorry, baby, please believe I didn't do this on purpose." He pleaded with me as he laid his head on our joined hands.

"It's not your fault, Edward, you didn't know." I told him as I sifted through the other contents.

A roll of film, a ring of keys, a baby rattle, a police badge, and a mini palm tree. I plucked the roll of film from the pile. "I wander what the hell is on this. Rose, can you run this and get it developed for us? He always has a reason for everything he does." I told her as I handed her the roll of film.

She nodded, kissed me on the cheek and left. "Be back in an hour with pictures, sissy."

Edward plucked out the baby rattle. "Because of…" He trailed off quietly since his parents were still in the room.

I nodded and smiled at him slightly. "Are you going to be okay, dear?" Esme asked as she took Rose's spot beside me on the bed.

I smiled a shaky smile at her and nodded. "Yeah, I just need to close up my life here and go somewhere far away." I told them quietly.

"Absolutely not, Bella." Edward said as he stood up and started pacing while tugging on his hair.

"Edward, I have to. He's found me again." I whispered to him as I slid everything back into the envelope and pulled my knees to my chest.

He came and sat in front of me clasping both of his hands in mine. "No, you don't have to Bella. Stay, we can fight him together and win, baby. Don't let him control you like this, please. For me and the kids, please don't leave us." He begged with tears in his eyes.

"Edward, what if…" I trailed off not wanting to think of the what if's

He shook his head. "If you leave, we are coming with you." He said firmly.

I shook my head this time. "You can't do that, Edward. Maddy has school, your parents are here, your sister is here, and your whole life is here." I told him quietly.

"Your whole life is here too, baby. Rose is here, your daycare is here, you have settled here. Please don't let him run you off again."

I took a deep breath and nodded slightly. He smiled broadly at me before sealing his lips to mine in a passionate kiss. I moaned when I felt his tongue swipe across my lips seeking permission to enter. I granted him access and threaded my fingers through his hair tugging him closer to me. When we broke for air he rested his forehead against mine as we struggled to catch our breath.

"Where am I going to stay? He knows where I live and has been there now." I asked quietly as I looked around his bedroom again and noticed we were now alone.

Edward shrugged his shoulders. "Can you stay with Rose?"

I laughed at that but shook my head. "No, she lives in a three bedroom apartment but uses one room as an extra closet, and the third room is her alteration room." I explained sadly.

"You can stay with me?" He suggested quietly.

"As nice as that would be, it's too soon Edward, and you know that." I told him softly.

He nodded. "I do know that, but my building has security and you have to have a special key to even access the penthouse level." He argued.

"I can't, Edward. It's way too soon. What about your kids? I couldn't put them in danger like that." I argued right back.

He sighed. "No access, baby, security, special key. We will all be safe here. We can tell them that your apartment got damaged and you have nowhere to stay. Please, baby, I know it's soon but I want to make sure you are safe. I can even put you up in the den. We can turn that into a guest bedroom. That way you don't have to worry about me taking advantage of you during the night." He teased, trying to make light of the situation.

I pondered over the thought and found it rather attractive. "Let me think about it?" I asked him quietly.

He kissed me gently and nodded. "The detectives are out in the living room, waiting to talk to you if you are ready." He told me gently.

"You called the cops?" I asked him as he helped me from the bed. It was then that I realized I wasn't in my jeans and shirt from earlier but rather in a Cambridge t-shirt that looked vaguely familiar and a pair of pajama pants that were about 2 sizes too big.

He nodded and steadied me. "I did, as soon as I got you safely here. They have been waiting on you to wake up. And don't worry about the clothes, my mother undressed you and redressed you so you would be more comfortable." He said appeasing my fears as he led me through the apartment and into the living room.

I gasped at the view and opulence of the living space. It was toned down with kid friendly furniture and toys stacked in different colored boxes in front of the windows that spanned the entire length of the living room. "Nice, huh?" Edward chuckled from beside me. It was then that I noticed I had stopped moving.

"Nice? You call this nice? This is magnificent. How do you keep the windows clean though?" I teased as I began walking again.

I smiled as the detectives stood up as did Carlisle and Esme. "Ms. Swan, how are you feeling?" The female detective asked as she stepped forward with her hand extended.

I smiled at her. "I feel better now, detective..." I said as I shook her hand.

"It's Detective Mackenzie, and this is my partner Detective Clark." The pretty detective said with a glance back at her partner.

EPOV

Just as I was about to leave the living room, the intercom buzzed from downstairs. I went to answer it. "Yes, Zach?" I asked of the night attendant.

"Mr. Cullen there is a young lady down here that is demanding to come up."

I rolled my eyes. "Is her name Rosalie Hale?"

"Um, yes sir. She said she's your sister in law, but I didn't think you had remarried." He rambled on.

"Please let her up and for future reference she is allowed up to my apartment at any time. Got it?"

"Yes, sir. We'll be right up."

I glanced at Bella who was sitting on the couch across from the detectives looking at me with wide eyes. "I guess she got the pictures developed in record time." Bella whispered.

I nodded and joined her on the couch. "I guess so. It's going to be alright, Bella. You are safe here." I reassured her as my mother sat down on her other side holding her hand gently in her own.

In record time Rosalie walked into the apartment without knocking and handed Bella the envelope that held the pictures. "How did you get these developed so fast, sissy?" Bella asked quietly as she turned the envelope over and over in her hands.

"I know people now, sissy." Rosalie said as she sat down in the chair beside the couch where we were sitting. "Those pictures are.." She trailed off shaking her head.

Detective Mackenzie spoke up then. "Ms. Swan, have you noticed anybody following you lately?"

Bella shook her head and flipped the tab on the envelope. We both took a deep breath as she pulled the pictures out. I gasped out loud at the first one. It was of Bella and myself the night Savannah was in the hospital.

We were pressed up against her car, her hands wound tightly through my hair.

The rest were snap shots of Bella as she went about her daily routine. The further she got into the pictures the more disturbing they became. They were of us on our date last night. The last one was of Bella and I cuddled together in Central Park just hours ago. That's not what is disturbing. It was the blood red writing on it that was disturbing. 'You are mine whore. If I can't have you then he damned well can't!'

"Can we take those photos with us, along with the rest of the previous envelope?" Detective Clark asked.

Bella nodded and handed him the envelope with the pictures in it. I kissed her gently on the side of the head before going into the bedroom and grabbing the other envelope for the detectives.

I left Bella in the capable hands of the detectives and dragged my parents into my kitchen for a family meeting of sorts while Bella went over what she remembered. I had already given my statement while Bella was still out of it.

"Mom, I need a huge favor from you and Alice this next week." I told them as I poured us all a cup of coffee since it was so late, it was pushing three a.m.

"Anything sweetheart, what is it?" My mom said as she took the cup from me and settled down at the breakfast bar.

I hung my head. "I need you and Ali to turn the den into Bella's bedroom. She's probably going to be staying here because of the extra security this place offers." I told both of my parents.

My dad scoffed quietly. "Don't you think it's a bit early for that son? You barely know the girl."

I planted both of my hands firmly on the countertop to face off with my parents. "Do you have a better solution that offers the same security or possibly better? She's my girlfriend and means a lot to both me and my children." I told them getting angry.

My mom held a hand up signaling for me to calm down. "I do actually have a better solution. Why doesn't she come stay with us? We have better security than you do and you two can still date like you normally would. She can stay in our guest house." My mom offered and it stunned me so much that I stumbled back against the counter behind me.

"You would do that for her?" I asked my mom quietly.

She nodded quickly. "Absolutely. I will never leave her side once we are outside the gates of the property. She's already told me that I was welcome to come help out anytime I wanted at Little Feet." Mom said cheerfully.

My dad groaned but pulled my mom to his side kissing the side of her head. "Dad?" I asked quietly.

"It's the perfect solution Edward, this way the kids aren't affected by Bella moving in here."

I nodded and sipped on my coffee hoping Bella would go for this option instead of moving in here. I heard a soft pitter pattering and knew it had to be her since the kids weren't here. "Edward?" She questioned softly.

"In here, baby." I called to her quietly.

She peaked her head around the doorframe and smiled at us. "The detectives are gone. They suggested not going back to my apartment at all except to get my stuff and to be extremely careful at work. They are going to post an unmarked car outside of Little Feet while I'm there." She explained as she made her way to my side and wrapped an arm around my waist and laid her head on my shoulder.

"That's great, baby. I have been talking to mom and dad about your living arrangements and they have come up with another idea. I figured we would let you choose which one you wanted." I told her after I kissed her on top of the head.

She nodded and looked up at me with big brown scared doe eyes.

"Mom said you could live in their guest house for however long you need it. Their place actually has better security than mine." I told her quietly.

She laughed. "You would think you guys are royalty or something with all the security you have."

We all laughed. "No, not royalty, Bella. My family's safety is my number one priority and from what Edward says you might as well fit into that category too." Carlisle said as he sipped his coffee quietly.

"So what do you think sweetheart?" I asked her.

"I think we all need some sleep and I will give you guys a better answer after I wake up." She said softly as she tried to hide her yawn in my shoulder.

I looked to my mom and dad and they both nodded. "We will see you guys around noon." Dad said as he guided my mom out of the apartment.

"Come on, baby, let's get you into bed. You look exhausted." I told Bella as I guided her back to my bedroom.

I lifted the comforter up for her to slide back into and she did so without a word. I didn't get a word out of her until I went to tuck the comforter back around her. "You're not leaving are you?" She asked me quietly with big doe eyes.

I sat down on the side of the bed and stroked the arm that was resting on top of the comforter. "I'm going to go sleep in Maddy's room so you can get some rest." I told her gently.

She was shaking her head before I even finished saying what I was going to say. "Please stay." She begged quietly with tears pooling in her eyes.

I nodded and leaned forward to kiss her gently on the lips. "If you're sure?"

She nodded and smiled slightly at me. "I'm sure."

I pecked her gently on the lips again before easing from the bed. "Where are you going?" She questioned with worry making her voice tremble slightly.

I chuckled. "To get ready for bed, I'll be right back." I told her before slipping into my bathroom to change into my pajama bottoms.

* * *

**Now that you've read chapters 10 and 11 please leave me a review! See you guys in 2 days.**


	12. Charlotte's Web

**Oh my goodness, we totally kicked 100's ass, now let's try to reach for 200 reviews! You guys are awesome and completely make my dad with the reviews! More at the bottom.**

* * *

Chapter 12

_"Trust me, Wilbur. People are very gullible._

_ They'll believe anything they see in print." _

_-Charlotte's Web_

EPOV

After sleeping with Bella cuddled up next to me all night long I didn't know how I was going to go back to sleeping alone. "Baby, it's time to wake up." I jostled Bella a little bit trying to get her to wake up.

She moaned and pulled the blanket over her head.

I chuckled. "Come on, it's almost eleven, we have just enough time for quick showers and brunch before mom and the kids show up here." I told her quietly as I tugged on the comforter to uncover her head.

"If I wake up then last night really happened." She complained keeping her death grip on the comforter.

I ducked under the covers with her and we lay face to face with the comforter tented over our heads. "Good morning, baby." I told her quietly.

"Good morning, handsome." She replied back just as softly. "Tell me it was all just a nightmare and that Jake didn't really find me." She begged me softly.

"I wish I could baby, I would give anything to be able to tell you that."

She nodded and sniffed. "What am I going to do, Edward? He knows where I live, where I work, where your kids go to daycare, and that we are dating. What am I going to do?" She asked in a scared shaky voice.

"You are either going to live here in the den or you are going to live in my parents' guest house. The detectives are going to watch the daycare. And I will not leave you alone outside of those places. He's going to pay for what he's done to you." I told her firmly.

She nodded. "But, Edward-"

"No buts, Isabella, none. I want to do these things for you and so do my parents." I told her firmly.

She nodded again and gave me a small smile. "Would you be terribly upset if I chose to live in your parent's guest house?"

I smiled and shook my head. "Nope, cause I will get to see you all the time anyways."

She smiled back at me broadly. "Good, I just think it would be best for now. Less confusing for the kids and I don't like the idea of living where you lived with Tanya."

I nodded. "Okay, baby. I understand, but don't be shocked at what my mother considers to be a guest house." I told her and tossed the comforter over our heads.

"What is that supposed to mean, Edward?" She asked but I just climbed from the bed and headed for the bathroom.

"Edward!?" She shrieked as I closed the door behind me.

I rushed through my shower so that Bella could take one also. As I climbed out of the shower I realized that in my haste to get in the bathroom I forgot some very important items. My clothes.

BPOV

I sat up against the headboard as I listened to Edward in the shower. I thought about what this turn of events meant for me. Jake had found me just like he promised. He had escaped imprisonment twice now, would he escape a third time too? I was leery to take help from the Cullen's but other than running away again what choice did I have?

I wanted nothing more than to be able to move in with Edward, but we had to think of his kids. After sleeping in his arms last night I don't think I could be trusted to stay in my own bed if I knew he was just across the apartment in his own bed.

I was interrupted from my musings as the bathroom door opened and Edward stuck his head around the doorframe with a smirk on his face. "How's your heart, baby?"

I scrunched my face up in confusion at his question. "It's fine, why?" I asked as I looked at him.

He just winked at me and walked out with a towel wrapped around his waist. "Because I forgot my clothes in here, I'm not used to having company in here." He said as he strolled to his dresser.

I felt all the oxygen in me leave as I watched him walk across the room. He was sexy beyond belief. I had known just from the way his clothes fit, that he was fit and muscular. But, boy was he sexy as hell. He had a perfect six pack abs with a bronze happy trail that started midways and crept down into the towel. From what he had told me he had between 8 to 9 inches of manliness hidden behind that towel.

I watched his back muscles work as he slipped his boxer briefs on underneath the towel. I watched shamelessly as he walked to the closet and tugged out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. He looked at me and smirked over his shoulder as he pulled his jeans up underneath the towel. "Want a peak?" he asked me quickly.

I nodded with a wicked smile on my face. To my utter disappointment he tugged the shirt on over his head before tossing the towel onto the overflowing hamper in the corner. "Maybe next time, baby. The kids will be here soon. You want a shower? Rose brought you some clothes while you were passed out."

I nodded and leapt from the bed. "A shower would be great. Where's the bag?" I asked him as I stood before him.

He reached back in the closet and tugged out a backpack I didn't recognize and handed it to me. "Enjoy, I'm going to go get brunch started, okay?" He leaned forward and pecked me gently on the lips.

I smiled and nodded. "Sounds great, handsome. See you in a few minutes." I told him before I headed into the bathroom that still smelled like him.

I took my time in the shower and let the water wash away the disaster last night had turned into. Our date had gone as perfect as could be expected. We chatted easily, never finding the silences uncomfortable, and I had even encouraged him kissing me, touching me, and holding me close. I had always been uncomfortable with Jake's touches but Edward's felt amazing and just right. I don't know what that meant, but I was eager despite the danger to find out what it all meant.

I finished my shower and climbed out and swiped my hand across the mirror and looked at myself and briefly wandered what Edward saw in me. I had ridiculously long hair that had long since needed a haircut and I felt like I was giving in to Jake by cutting it but, maybe it was time for at least a trim. I had small breasts that had stopped developing when I was fourteen years old. I ran my fingers across the scars that littered my stomach and sides, evidence of my dangerous path.

Tears sprang to my eyes as I traced my hysterectomy scar. It had never really bothered me before that I couldn't have children but now that Edward and I were…What were we doing? Dating? Friends?

I shook my head and returned to my thoughts. It had never really bothered me before that I couldn't have children but now that Edward and I were together, it bothered me a little bit. I knew he had six children already, precious children, but I couldn't even give him the option of having more if that time ever came.

I quickly dashed away my tears and dried off and quickly slipped into the new jeans and tank top that Rose had bought for me.

I used Edward's brush to brush out my long hair and plaited it to the side so it curled around my neck and trailed down between my breasts.

When I walked out of the bedroom I smelled the most amazing thing ever. I followed the scent and found Edward standing in the kitchen bent at the waist as he looked at something in the oven. "You cook, too?" I asked.

He jumped and bumped his head before shutting the oven door and turning to glare at me. "You know it's not nice to sneak up on people when they have their heads stuck in the oven?"

I smiled and nodded. "Sorry, I thought you would have heard me. You cook that?" I asked as I eyed the dish baking in the oven.

He smiled and poured me a cup of coffee before sliding it across the bar to me. "I have six kids that demand to be fed on a regular basis, so yes I cook rather well for a guy."

I chuckled. "You do have a point there. A very good point." I told him before bringing the cup to my nose and inhaling the amazing aroma. Just as I took my first sip I heard the front door open and arched an eyebrow at Edward.

He smirked, put a finger to his lips, and slunk to the floor just as I heard "Papa?" being screamed from the living room.

I chuckled and sipped on my coffee figuring they would eventually venture in here to find him hidden behind the counter.

It didn't take them near as long as I thought it would. "Papa?" I heard the boys ask just as they rounded the corner into the kitchen. "Izzy B?"

I waved at them and pointed to the other side of the counter. They smiled before separating and double teaming their poor unsuspecting father. "Papa?" Avery said as he quietly slid around the corner of the island.

Landon went the other way and they both shrieked out as Edward grabbed them and began tickling them. "Hi, guys. Did you have fun with Aunt Ali last night?" He asked them as he stood up with one dangling from each arm.

They both nodded and began wiggling to get down just as I was attacked by three beautiful little girls. "Izzy B!"

I laughed as I hugged them all before sitting them on the island in front of me. "Hi, monkeys, how are you?"

The all began chattering at once. "Hey, what am I? Chopped liver?" Edward pouted from the other side of the island.

"Papa!" Vannah and Addy screeched as they reached for him.

Emerson held her arms out to me. "Wanna go see papa?" I asked her quietly.

She nodded and smiled a big baby grin.

I stood up and took her over so she could hug her papa too.

"Izzy B, what are you doing here?" Madison asked as she walked into the kitchen.

I had to think quick on my feet. "Your papa invited me over for brunch while my apartment is checked out." I told her vaguely and caught Edward's eye over her head and he smiled and winked at me.

"What happened to your apartment?" She asked curiously and suddenly I had seven sets of curious eyes looking at me to come up with a logical reason.

"The lady above me left her bathtub on and fell asleep causing her to flood out my apartment. I woke up in the middle of the night to water dripping on me." I told them all quickly.

Esme walked in just then. "That's awful dear, are you going to be able to stay at your apartment while they get everything fixed?" She asked as she took a seat at the island.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I'm not sure. It was damaged pretty bad; it flooded out my apartment as well as the one below me." I told my audience quietly.

"Nana can't she stay in your extra house?" Madison asked as she went and wrapped her arms around her fathers' waist.

"That's a fabulous idea, Maddy. Why didn't I think of that?" Esme asked as she playfully slapped herself on the forehead before winking at me. "What do you say, Bella? Want to stay in my guest house until your apartment gets fixed?"

I grinned at her before nodding slightly. "That would be fabulous, Esme. Are you sure I won't put you out in any way?"

"Of course not, dear. The kids use that as their play house mainly and family stays there when they visit on holidays and birthdays." She said.

"I guess it's settled then. I would be honored to stay in your guest house temporarily." I told them glad that my little lie had worked out perfectly. I hated lying to the kids but it was necessary to protect them from the evils of the world.

EPOV

I couldn't believe how clever my girlfriend was as she came up with clever lie about her apartment being flooded. After a delicious meal of brunch - ham, egg, and cheese enchiladas we all loaded back up and took Bella to see the 'guest house' at my parents' estate. The kids went with my mom again while I took Bella to get her car and some of her stuff from her apartment. The detectives said we could go in and get her personal belongings;, well what was left of her personal belongings.

"Edward, I want to take all of my books with me. They are the one thing that has followed me throughout this entire nightmare." Bella said as we stood in her living room surveying the damage.

All of her furniture was slashed to bits, her few dishes were in broken pieces all over the floor, her books were all tossed on the floor, her clothes were strewn all over the apartment. "Okay, will you be okay if I call my cousins to come in to help us? We can have all your stuff packed up and moved in no time at all. They live just a few blocks over." I asked her as I looked around seeing what could be salvaged.

She nodded. "Sure, Edward. Trust me those books are a pain to lug up and down. I also have a storage unit in the basement that has more boxes in it that I would like to take with me too. I don't want to ever come back to this apartment." She told me as she leaned into my side.

I nodded and pulled my phone out. "Don't worry, baby, you won't have to." I told her as I quickly dialed Em's number.

"Yo, Eddie, what's up?"

I groaned. "I need your help, Emmett. Can you meet me at 1037 Park Avenue, apartment 713 right now?" I asked him quickly.

"Sure thing, Edward. What's going on?" He asked as I heard things being tossed around in the background.

"I'll explain when you get here. Just hurry." I told him before hanging up the phone and dialing Jasper.

"Hi, bubba, what's up?" My sister answered the phone.

I pulled the phone back to make sure I had dialed the right phone number. "Alice, can you and Jasper meet me at 1037 Park Avenue, apartment 713 immediately?" I asked my sister while I tried really hard to not think about what they had been doing.

"Sure thing, bubba. Is this about what happened to Bella last night?"

I groaned. "Yes, Alice. How did you know about that?"

"Rosalie walked out in the middle of our show saying it was an emergency with her sister."

"Ok, just please get here ASAP." I told her before hanging up the phone and facing Bella. "You got any boxes or anything from last weekend when you unpacked?" I asked her quietly.

She nodded and tugged on my hand leading me into her bedroom. Stacked in the corner were several colored plastic containers. "Perfect, baby, why don't you sort through your clothes and see what is salvageable while I go start packing your books up?"

She nodded and silently started going through her clothes tossing the good ones on the bed and the bad ones on the floor.

We worked in silence until we heard a knock on the pushed together front door. Bella scurried from the bedroom in a panic until she saw that it wasn't Jake. "Bella, I would like you to meet my knuckleheaded cousins, Emmett and Jasper. You already know the pixie." I told her as I tugged her to my side as I pointed to each of them.

Alice stepped forward, grabbed Bella's arm and tugged her away from and back towards the bedroom without a word to me. "Don't worry, Edward, she's determined that they will be best friends before today is over with." Jasper said as he surveyed the damage surrounding us.

I nodded quietly. "I think that will be a good thing. We are moving all of her things that are salvageable to mom and dad's guest house." I explained to them.

They both nodded and took a container. "If you don't mind my asking, what the hell happened in here?" Emmett asked as he began putting stuff in his container.

"That reminds me, you need to find someone else as your junior lawyer, Emmett. Jacob Black is in no way working for us, he's Bella's psycho ex and responsible for all of this." I told them as I felt the anger bubbling to the surface again.

Emmett nodded without questioning me. "Is she okay? I don't know her but she seems like a sweet girl; how she ended up with you is a wander to me."

I punched him in the shoulder. "She'll be okay, she's going to stay with mom and dad until he is caught, I think. This isn't the first time he's done something like this." I explained vaguely because I didn't want to expose Bella's secret. That was hers to reveal.

"That's great; Aunt Esme will take great care of her." Emmett said when we were interrupted by a knock on the door.

I looked up as Rosalie stuck her head around the doorjamb. I smiled at her and motioned her in. "Esme said you guys were here. How can I help?" She asked as she looked over the room.

"Rosalie these are my cousins Emmett and Jasper. Guys, this is Bella's sister Rosalie Hale, she works for Ali." I explained quickly.

Emmett seemed smitten with her right off the bat, which would be interesting to see how that played out. Jasper wiped off his hand and extended it towards Rosalie. "It's a pleasure to meet you, ma'am." He said in his southern drawl from his time spent in the south as a child.

"Jasper, it is so nice to finally put a face to the name that I hear so much about." Rose said as she shook his hand.

Jasper just chuckled and finished emptying out the kitchen cupboards. "The ladies are in the bedroom doing god knows what." I told her as I popped the top on one finished container.

She nodded and took off without saying a word to Emmett, who wasn't far from drooling over her. I slapped him upside his head to get his attention. "What!?" He asked as he rubbed the side of his head.

"Get your head out of Rose's ass and put those muscles of yours to use." I told him and motioned towards the closed crate by his feet.

He grumbled under his breath and picked up the tote and walked out the door.

* * *

**Some of you are worried that the Jacob thing will completely take over the story for several chapters, but I promise it doesn't. He is completely dealt with and gone by Chapter 13. **

**So the chapter title to this particular little gem is Charlotte's Web. Anybody have any memories of hearing that story or watching the movie? Just curious.**

**Leave me a review and let me know what you thought!**


	13. Winnie the Pooh

**So, here is the end of Jacob torturing Bella's life. Even though the repercussion's of what he has done to Bella will continue to carry over through the rest of the chapter, this is where Bella really starts to move on with her life.**

**See me at the bottom for more!**

* * *

Chapter 13

_"If you live to be a hundred, _

_I want to live to be a hundred minus one day _

_so I never have to live without you."_

_-Winnie the Pooh_

Wednesday, May 16, 2012

BPOV

I sat up in my new bed, well it wasn't really mine and it wasn't really new but it was new to me. I had been in Esme's 'guest house' for a little over three weeks now and I was still amazed at how luxurious and big it was. I understood now why Edward laughed whenever his mother mentioned the guest house. It was a three bedroom two bathroom house with a fully equipped kitchen, living room, and dining room.

It was a mini replica of their house which was humongous by my normal standards. My whole apartment could fit in my bedroom and bathroom in this house. It was a little further away from the daycare but it was okay because Esme went into work with me every morning. I had become really close to her since I had moved in, and I loved it. My mother wasn't much of a mother when I was growing up and left when I was a small child and left me with my father while she raised Rosalie until she was twelve and moved in with my father even though he wasn't her biological father, so it was nice to have Esme act as a mother figure to me.

Edward had been amazing the past three weeks since I had moved in here. I had yet to attend Sunday brunch, choosing to spend that time going over the books for the daycare and writing on my book. He snuck over every Sunday to spend a little bit of uninterrupted adult time until his kids started calling for him through the intercom system. Yes, I said intercom system, they had one.

Today, we were going to Italy. Wednesday's were the one day of the week that I didn't cook at the day care. I either brought in food from an authentic restaurant or made it myself at home and brought it with me. Today Esme and I were going to stop at an Italian bakery on the way to the daycare and pick up some croissants and brioches for breakfast.

"Sweetheart, I'm ready whenever you are." Esme's voice sounded over the intercom.

I startled, grabbed my purse and headed for the front door. Normally I was over at her house in time and she never had to page me but I was overly distracted this morning. Edward was working with Detectives Clark and Mackenzie today to try and lure Jake into a trap. Edward hadn't told him about not being hired at the law firm and he was coming in today for his 'final interview' and to fill out paperwork. At the least we have him on stalking, breaking and entering, and destruction of property. I hadn't seen the holes in the windows or walls when I had begun packing my small apartment up all those weeks ago but Edward had pointed them out as we cleaned up the place.

There was a warrant out for his arrest but the cops had been unable to find him since he attacked my apartment. I tried hard to not delve back into my old habits of running and secluding myself, but it was an everyday battle.

I hadn't left the house except to go to work. Edward understood and didn't push. We have had several 'on-site' dates while Esme and Carlisle spent some quality time with their grandkids. The Sunday after I moved in he showed me his secret hiding spot at the very back of the property that I still visited when I had too much on my mind.

"Sweetheart, is everything okay?" Esme's voice sounded again.

I groaned and headed out the door. I knocked on the side door of the house and Esme opened it with a smile. "I was worried about you. I was just about to come make sure you were okay. Are you okay?" She asked quickly.

I nodded. "Yeah, I just have a lot on my mind. You know today's the big day for Edward so to speak." I told her as I sank into the hug she offered me.

"I know dear, but he will be fine and so will you. Are you ready to go to Italy today?" She asked excitedly.

I nodded. "I am, actually. Don't forget we've got to stop by the bakery on the way in." I told her as we headed for her car. Mine had mysteriously gotten two flat tires yesterday while we were at work.

"I won't dear." She said as she started up the car and started the long trek to the Little Feet.

We chatted quietly in the dark of the car as we headed into the city that supposedly never sleeps but was decidedly dead at 4:30 in the morning. Soon enough we pulled up outside of Carmine and Beatrice's bakery to get breakfast for the kids. "Have you ever been here before Bella?" Esme asked as she parked the car.

I nodded. "Yeah, I used to come here on Sunday's to write. Carmine and Beatrice are an old Italian couple in their seventies but refuse to retire." I told her with a laugh.

"So much of your normal daily routine has changed since Jacob showed back up." Esme said harshly as we climbed out of the car.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I knew my time was limited while he roamed the streets." I told her as I pulled open the doors setting off the jingling bells overhead. "Carmine! Beatrice!" I called out to the elderly couple who had become so dear to me over the past few years.

"Isabella, dear is that you?" Carmine hollered from the kitchen. I had called them yesterday to ask them if they could handle my order for this morning.

"Yes sir, it's me. Need some help?" I hollered back to him which caused Esme to smile.

"No dear, I'm fine." He said as he walked out of the kitchen wiping his hands on the apron that hung around his waist. "Buongiorno, Isabella." He said as he kissed me on each cheek before releasing me.

"Bongiorno, Carmine." I told him as I turned to Esme who watched us with a smile on her face. "Carmine, this is my boyfriends' mother, Mrs. Esme Cullen." I told him. "Esme this is the best baker this side of the pacific, Carmine."

The shook hands before Carmine went back behind the counter to get our order. "Where is Beatrice this morning?" I asked as he placed the croissants and brioches in a box.

"Oh dear, I meant to tell you but I haven't seen you in a few weeks. Beatrice is in the hospital; she had a heart attack last week and had to have open heart surgery. She's doing great now and gets to come home in a few days." He explained as he slid me the box.

"Oh no, Carmine, I'm so sorry. Will you please tell her that I am thinking about her and that I wish her the best?" I told him as I dug my wallet out of my dungeon of doom as Edward has taken to calling my purse.

"I will do that, dear." He said as he rang up my total and I paid him, leaving him a handsome tip.

"Ciao, Carmine!" I told him with a wave as Esme and I left.

"Ciao, Isabella, Mrs. Esme." He said as he headed back into the kitchen.

I stuck the box in the backseat before climbing in the front. "That's so sad about Beatrice, but at least she's going to be okay." I told Esme just to voice how I felt.

"It is sad. Carmine seems like a wonderful man. I can just imagine what his wife is like." Esme said as she drove the few blocks to B's Little Feet.

As we parked, the undercover police car across the road gave his daily signal that everything was okay. He always flipped his onside light on and off three times quickly.

"All clear. Let's get this day started." I told Esme excitedly as we grabbed the boxes from the backseat and headed towards the main door.

"I can't wait to make a huge Italian flag today out of all these scraps I found at home." Esme commented as we strolled inside and I flipped on all the lights.

This was one piece of my life that Jake hadn't tainted with his touch yet and for that I was grateful.

EPOV

I was a nervous wreck as I drove into work this morning. The day was finally here that we were going to trap Jacob Black and throw him in jail. The cops had been trying to catch him for the past three and a half weeks but hadn't been able to find him yet so this was a last ditch effort. The arrogant bastard actually emailed us back when we emailed him a time and date for his 'final interview' and to come fill out paperwork so he would start to work as soon as possible. Yeah right, there is no way in hell that bastard is ever going to work for us.

Jasper had gone back through the files and settled on Bree Tanner from Yale, who had a 3.9 GPA from one of the most prestigious colleges in the United States.

Jacob was scheduled to come in at 9 this morning and the minutes ticked by so slowly I thought time had stopped completely. "Eddie, you going to be able to stay in your office while that sick bastard is out here doing his 'interview'?" Emmett asked as he slapped me on the shoulder.

"I honestly don't know, Em. He has tortured and taunted Bella for the last time. If that smug bastard gets off this time, I may hunt him down and kill him with my bare hands so she can live a stress free life." I told him as I leaned back in my chair.

Jasper strolled into the office then with Jake's 'file' in his hands. In reality it was just a folder with blank papers in it. "I will gladly help you with that, cousin." Jasper said as he sat down in the chair in front of my desk.

"Thanks, Jazz. She has become really important to me in such a short amount of time." I told them honestly.

Over the past few weeks we had snuck around like teenagers except this time we had my parents on our side as we snuck around. I was ready to tell my kids about our relationship, but Bella wanted to wait until this disaster with Jacob is over with. We had talked about anything and everything in the times that we have snuck away to be by ourselves.

We hadn't progressed past the intimacy level that we had on our very first date, she was scared and so was I. "It's almost time, Eddie." Emmett reminded me unnecessarily as he looked out my windows at the traffic down below us.

"I know that, dumbass. I can read the clock just as well as you can." I snapped at him which caused Emmett to double over in laughter.

"Edward, we are going to get this bastard. I promise." Jasper said as he stood up.

I nodded. "Thank you, Jasper, for everything." I told him as he left my office since he was the one doing the 'interview' with Jacob.

"I'm going to stay in here with you, Edward. You can tell me more about why Rose is ignoring me." Emmett said as he sat down in the seat that Jasper vacated.

"She's ignoring your ass because you slept with her and didn't call her for almost two weeks." I explained to him like it was common sense.

I tried my best to stay out of their personal lives and the only reason I knew the answer to that question was because Rose had interrupted one of mine and Bella's make out sessions with her pissed off rant about my dimwitted cousin. "She's the one that told me that she didn't have time for a relationship." Emmett said exasperated.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know what to tell you, Em. Did you ever think that maybe that was the reason she was ignoring you?" I asked him just to pacify him even though I knew Rose liked the effort that he was putting forth in the last week.

He shook his head. "Nope, because if that was the case she would just tell me so or tell me to fuck off but she's not saying anything at all." Emmett said firmly.

"I don't know then, Emmett. Why don't you try and do something romantic for her? Make a grand gesture if you are serious about her?" I told him as I slumped my head forward in my hands.

"She really means a lot to you, huh?"

I jerked my head up in surprise at Emmett's soft voice. "Yeah, she's became really important to me in the past month." I told him honestly.

"I can see that. You are more serious about Bella than you ever were with Tanya."

I nodded. "I didn't have a fraction of these feelings for Tanya and I am not scared of anything with Bella."

"Do you love her?" Emmett asked as he leaned forward placing his elbows on his knees.

I smiled as I thought about it. Did I love her? I loved how she was with my kids. I loved how her eyes lit up when she was happy or excited about something. I loved the blush that crept into her cheeks when she was embarrassed. I love how she… I love everything about her. Did that mean that I loved her, as in "in love" with her? I pondered it for a second. I did love her and I was almost certain that she loved me too. "I guess I do, Em. I guess I do." I told him quietly.

"It's about time you admitted it to yourself. Hell, we have all seen it for a while now." Emmett said as he leaned back in his chair.

"What the hell is-"

I was interrupted by a loud commotion coming from the reception area where Jasper was doing his 'interview'.

Emmett and I quickly scrambled to our feet and rushed down the hall to where Jasper was supposed to be.

We were both stopped dead in our tracks by what we saw. A tall Indian dude with short black hair, Jacob I presumed, had somehow outsmarted Jasper and gotten him in a chokehold with a gun pointed to his head. Behind him stood Detectives Mackenzie and Clark along with about ten of New York's finest.

"Jacob." I told him quietly stepping forward.

"Edward!" Emmett hissed and tried to grab at my arm but I shrugged him off.

"So, you are the son of a bitch who is sleeping with my girl?" He asked as he tugged Jasper around so they could both face me.

"She's not your girl anymore, Jacob. She hasn't been for a very long time. Almost eight years, isn't it?" I asked him as I sized him up. "I know what you did to her before. She won't ever come back to you. Not after what you've done to her and her father."

He growled at me and pressed the gun further into Jasper's temple causing him to groan out in pain. "You don't know a damned thing, you sorry cocksucker." Jacob spat.

I just grinned at him and went to sit in one of the lounge chairs we had out there. I wasn't going to give this bastard any excuse to shoot me or Jasper. "I actually know quite a bit, Jacob." I told him with a small smile on my face.

"Yeah right, like that whore would ever reveal what I did to her. She's smarter than that. I showed that bitch what happens when she runs away from me. I showed her ass twice."

I grinned because he was doing exactly what I wanted him to do. I wanted him convicted of the past crimes that he had convicted. "How did you show her? By taking her father away as well as her ability to have children?"

He nodded with a grim smirk on his face. "She's nothing but a useless whore now. Her father was in the right place at the right time. What can I say?" He bragged.

"She's an amazing mother. She doesn't have to carry them in her stomach to be a mother." I told him as I crossed my legs and got comfortable.

"You useless son of a bitch. She's no good for anybody anymore, nothing more than an empty shell to fuck whenever you want."

I could feel my blood pressure rising as he degraded Bella. "If she's so useless then why won't you leave her alone? Was Washington or Florida not enough?"

"If I can't have her then nobody is going to have her, least of all you." He said as he tossed Jasper away and pointed his gun straight at me.

"See, Jacob, I have the one thing that you can't have anymore." I told him as I stood up and walked towards him slowly.

"Oh yeah, what's that?" He asked waving the gun in my face.

"Bella. I have Bella and you won't so much as breathe in the same air as her again. You killed her father, and her chance to have children but you will never take her away from me or my children." I told him seriously.

"You do have enough of those brats to go around, don't you?" He said cockily.

"You leave my children out of this, you sorry excuse for a human being." I told him feeling my anger rising. "If you think for one minute that these cops are going to let you out of here a free man, you must be dumber than Bella said." I goaded him as I stepped back in anticipation of him waving his gun around like Detective Clark had described earlier.

I smiled as he did just that and several shots rang out simultaneously.

I felt a searing pain in my thigh that caused me to collapse to the floor beside Jacob's whimpering body.

"Gotcha." I told him as I watched the cops surround us both.

* * *

**So...Edward is hurt. I promise it is nothing major but Jacob doesn't fair as well. I am sorry if this upsets any Jacob fans. Things really start moving forward in the next few chapters. **

**Winnie the Pooh was a childhood favorite of mine, along with the Smurfs. When I was about 13 and my little cousin was born that original love was reborn because his nursery was done in Winnie the Pooh and we used to sit and watch Winnie the Pooh everyday before and after school. Any memories of your own?**

**See you guys on Friday.**


	14. Curious George

**Thank you guys for all of the reviews they have made this miserable week just a little bit better. Let's all say a prayer for those in Oklahoma who were affected by the storms that ripped through their state.**

* * *

Chapter 14

_"But you're so busy changing the world_  
_Just one smile can change all of mine"_

_-Curious George_

Wednesday, May 16, 2012

Breakfast was interesting but the kids enjoyed eating their croissants and chocolate milk. Dipping croissants in coffee was a tradition in Italy but we settled for just drinking our chocolate milk and dipping our croissants in either syrup or a butter/jelly combination.

"Next!" I hollered as I shooed little Caleb out of the bathroom and into the play area.

Little Emerson came in the bathroom and held up her sticky hands for me to see. "Was breakfast good, Emmie?" I asked her as I picked her up and sat her on the bathroom counter so I could clean her up.

She nodded and smiled broadly.

I was used to carrying on one sided conversations with her, but that was okay. I chuckled at her facial expression. "It looks like you liked playing in it more than you did eating it." I told her as I swiped the jelly off the end of her nose.

She just smiled timidly at me.

"Does your papa ever let you do that stuff at home?" I asked her even though I already knew the answer. These kids could get by with just about anything when their father was around except for rudeness.

She nodded eagerly.

"I bet you love your papa very much don't you?"

"Papa love Izzy B too." She said quietly as I washed her hands and arms off.

I looked up at her in shock. I was almost certain that we had just been outed by a three year old. "Why do you say that, Emmie?"

"Papa kiss you like Ali kiss Jazzy." She explained like it was the most common thing in the world. I just thought we had been sneaky, obviously I was wrong.

"Oh. Would that be okay if your papa loved me, too?" I asked her quietly.

She smiled and nodded. "We all love Izzy B." She said as she held her arms up for me.

I picked her up and cuddled her close to my chest. "I love all of you guys too, sweetheart." I told her into her hair.

I put her down after a few minutes of cuddle time and sent her on her way. I was just about to call in the next child when Esme appeared in the doorway. "Bella, sweetheart, why don't you let Angie and Sasha finish up in here? I need to talk to you for a minute in private." She whispered softly.

I nodded and walked out and let Angie and Sasha take over the cleanup process. "What's wrong, Esme?" I asked as I wrung my fingers together.

Esme seemed to hesitate and looked at the floor as she shifted her weight from side to side in nervousness.

"Esme, please just tell me. Is it about Edward? Is he okay?" I asked her quietly as I sank down into my desk chair.

"I need you to listen to me before you do something irrational, okay?"

I nodded and gripped the arms of my chair. "Okay, please just tell me." I begged her.

"He's been shot in the leg and is in surgery right now to remove the bullet." Esme said as she sank to her knees in front of my chair.

I gasped and took the hands that she had placed on my knees. "How?" I whispered.

"Jacob took Jasper hostage and Edward stepped in just as the cops told him to but Jacob managed to get off one shot and it ricocheted and struck Edward in the leg." She told me quietly.

"I begged him not to do this. I believe he got hurt doing this for me. I love him. I love his kids. I love you and Carlisle." I blathered quietly.

"Oh, dear, we love you too. Carlisle just called and said that it isn't serious and that he should be in recovery within the next fifteen minutes or so." She told me as she dragged me into her arms. I collapsed into her arms succumbing to my fears and tears.

"Izzy B?" several little voices called quietly.

I sniffed and looked up to see all of Edward's children, minus Maddy who was in school, standing there with worried looks on their faces. I let go of Esme and sank to the floor and opened my arms to them all. "Come here, guys." I told them and they all charged at me nearly knocking me to the floor.

Avery put his little hand to the side of my face wiping my tears away. "You crying, Izzy B?"

I nodded and kissed him on the cheek. "I am, Avery. Something very bad has happened and I'm sad. It's okay to cry when you are sad." I told him quietly.

He nodded and settled against my side. "Why you sad?" Landon asked as he sat by my knee beside his brother.

I looked to Esme for help but she just shrugged and walked away. I took a deep breath and decided to just tell the kids what happened. "Your papa got hurt today and is in the hospital. Your Nana just told me and now I'm sad."

"Papa hurt?" Addy asked in a quiet scared voice.

"Yes Addy, Papa's hurt. You know how Vanna had to have surgery a few weeks ago?" I asked them as they all snuggled into me.

They all nodded and waited for me to explain further. "Well, your Papa is having surgery right now to fix his booboo, too."

"Papa be okay?" Savannah asked as she looked up at me with big wide frightened eyes.

I nodded and tugged her into my chest where she busted out into to tears. "It's going to be okay, Vanna, I promise." I told her quietly as I rocked her side to side to calm her down.

"Go see papa?" Emmie asked as she toyed with the edge of my t-shirt.

"Absolutely. We will go see Papa together, okay?"

They all nodded eagerly. "You guys may have to stay with Nana and Grampy for a few days while Papa gets better, okay?"

They all shook their heads. "No, stay with Izzy B." Landon said for all of them as the rest nodded in agreement.

"You guys do know that I live right behind your Nana and Grampy now right?"

They all nodded but shrugged their little shoulders like it didn't matter to them. "Stay with Izzy B!" Adrianna said firmly.

"We will talk about it later with your Papa, okay?" I told them.

They all shook their heads just as Esme walked up to us with a smile on his face. "Edward's out of surgery and moaning your name Bella, if you want to go see him now." Esme said and the kids all jumped up at once and went to put their shoes on.

"They want to go see him, too. Do you think he'll mind?" I asked Esme as I pushed myself up off the floor.

"I think you made the right decision, Bella. Edward will be delighted to see all of you. There is just a minor problem of getting them all there since we don't have the Suburban."

"Easily solved Esme. Bella, you can drive my car and I will take a cab to the hospital and pick it up after I close up shop tonight." Angie said as she handed me her car keys.

"Angie, I can't do that. I will be back in a few hours." I explained as I slipped my shoes on.

"Nonsense. You are going to have six little kids to look after this afternoon as well as your amazing boyfriend. I think all of the parents will understand you not being here for closing for a few days." Angie commented as Sasha and Jessica flanked her sides.

"Few days? What are you talking about Angie?" I asked her in confusion.

Esme is the one that spoke up. "I think you need to take the rest of the week off and spend it taking care of my hardheaded son who thinks he's too old to accept help from his mother. But, I will bet my last dollar that he won't complain taking help from you."

I shook my head. "I can't do that you guys."

They shook their heads at my protest. "Nonsense, Bella. You deserve a few days off. Take them, enjoy them and come back Monday morning." Angie said as she held out her hand.

"Are you absolutely sure, Angie? You have to be here by 5:30 at the latest. Greet each and every parent at the door. You have to-"

"Isabella Marie Swan, I know how to run this daycare without you. I can handle this, B. I promise." She said firmly and shook the hand that she held out.

I dug through my bag and found the key ring for all the daycare keys and laid them in her palm hesitantly. "If there are any-"

"-any problems I will call you first thing, I promise. Now you have five very anxious little ones waiting by the door for you two." Angie said and motioned towards the door where the children were indeed waiting on me so we could go see their Papa.

"Okay, Angie, thanks a lot. You ready, Esme?" I asked her as I fiddled with Angie's car keys.

She nodded and we headed towards the door, stopping to get five booster seats for the kids to sit in. "Okay, boys you are going to ride with Nana to the hospital, okay?"

They groaned and nodded. "Don't be rude, you know how your Papa would feel about that." I admonished them.

They looked up at me and nodded. "Sorry, Izzy B. See you there?" Landon asked.

I nodded and kissed each of them on top of the head as I unlocked the door. "Hold each other's hands as we walk outside, okay?"

They nodded and we all walked outside, the boys and Esme to her car and the girls with me to Angie's car.

Within fifteen minutes, we were on our way to the hospital to see their Papa.

Carlisle had to pull a few strings to get the kids into Edward's room all at the same time, but I was reluctant to be the first one to go in. "Esme, why don't you and Carlisle go first? I don't feel right going first. I will watch the kids while you go check on him." I suggested for the third time in as many minutes.

"Nonsense, he's been moaning about you since before he went into surgery." Carlisle said as he clasped Esme's hand in his.

"I-"

Esme held up a hand and shook her head silencing me immediately.

"Okay." I conceded to defeat and stood up.

"We go see Papa now?" Avery asked excitedly as he saw me stand up.

I nodded and held out my hands for them to take. "Yes, Avery, we get to go see Papa now." I told him and he smiled big and bounced a little on his feet that reminded me of his Aunt Ali.

"We be quiet." Savannah promised as they all gathered around me.

I nodded because we had gone over the rules earlier. I smiled at each of them and got big smiles in return. "Ready?" I asked and got five eager nods.

"When Alice gets here with Maddy you can send her back, too." I told Esme as I led the little kids down the hall and into their fathers' room.

"Remember the rules guys?" I asked them when we stood outside his room.

They all nodded and I waited for them to say them out loud to me.

"Be quiet." Emmie said quietly holding her arms up for me.

I smiled and nodded at her as I scooped her up in my arms.

"No bouncing." Landon said with a grimace on his face.

"No running." Avery said quietly.

"Good job, guys. Let's go see your Papa." I told them as I pushed open the door and let them all in before me.

EPOV

I couldn't believe this shit. I got hit by a ricochet bullet and now I have to have surgery to get the bullet out. Of all the luck in the world, mine sucked today but at least nobody was seriously hurt today, besides Jacob. I thought my heart had dropped out of my chest when I walked into the reception room and saw that Jacob had Jasper in a head lock with a gun pressed to his temple.

My sister would never forgive me if anything happened to him, so instead I had put myself in the line of fire and had actually taken a bullet for his countrified ass.

Dr. Gerandy explained to me exactly what they were going to be doing; it was a relatively simple procedure, albeit painful.

The next thing I knew was waking up in a hospital bed with a dull throbbing in my thigh. "Bella." I moaned out loud. I wanted her to know that it was over; it was all over with now. The cops had said we had enough to at least convict Jacob with Bella's attack in Florida and they would look into her father's murder in Washington.

"Mr. Cullen, can you hear me?" A voice asked from above me.

I groaned and blinked open my eyes only to slam them back shut. "Oh, sorry." I heard the voice apologize before hearing her turn the overhead light off. "Try it again."

I did and blinked open my eyes and peered at the redheaded nurse with a smile too big for her face who was looking down at me. "Bella." I said despite the scratchiness in my throat.

"Here take a drink of water and I need you to answer a few questions for me and then we can get you up to your own room where you can have visitors." She said and did just that.

After I told her what my name was, my birthday, today's date, and why I was here, I was moved up to my regular room.

I was also told that I had a waiting room full of visitors, both adult and children. I was sitting up in my bed when I heard Bella and my kids talking outside my door. She was so good with them; I was right about her not needing to birth them to be a good mother to them. I folded the blanket across my lap to make sure I was properly covered since I was in a damned hospital gown and my boxers only.

I smiled when I heard the door creep open and the soft pattering of my kids' feet. They all rounded the corner and stopped when they saw me sitting up in bed.

They all looked amazingly innocent. I hated that I was even bringing this around them at such a young age, but it wasn't something I wanted to lie to them about either. Bella was holding Emerson in her arms as the rest of the kids surrounded her holding onto various parts of her clothing. I smiled at her and she returned the smile before nudging the kids forward.

"Papa okay?" Savannah asked as she ran to my side.

I lifted her up beside me easily. "Papa's fine. I got a booboo on my leg right here." I told her as I took her hand and showed her where the bandage was on my thigh.

"Love you, Papa." She said before kissing me on the cheek.

"Love you too, Vannah girl." I told her as I kissed her on top of her head. She climbed down and Bella helped Addy climb up and settle beside me.

"I sad, Papa." She said quietly as she snuggled close to me.

"Why so sad, Addy?" I asked her quietly.

"Papa hurt." She said so quietly I almost didn't hear her.

I chuckled. "Papa's fine, Addy. I might walk funny for a few days, but Papa's fine okay?"

She sniffled and nodded. "I love you Adrianna Layne." I told her firmly.

"Love you too, Papa."

After a few minutes I helped her climb down and Avery climbed up beside me. I hugged him close for a few seconds. "Love you, buddy. You being good for Izzy B?" I asked him and he nodded eagerly.

"Yes sir. We stay with Izzy B tonight?" He asked shocking me.

"Have you asked Izzy B if that was okay?" I asked him while shooting a crooked eyebrow at Bella who shrugged her shoulders and rubbed Emerson's back soothingly.

"No sir. Izzy said we talk later." He explained the best way he knew how but I got the gist.

I chuckled. "How about I talk with Izzy B and we will see, okay?" I told him.

He nodded, kissed me on the cheek before he climbed down letting his brother climb up. I ruffled Landon's hair gently before tucking it back behind his ears. "I think it's about time for a haircut buddy, what do you think?"

He scowled at me. "No, Papa." He said looking at me like I was crazy.

I chuckled. "Okay, buddy, as long as you take care of it like we talked, I won't have it cut off." I reminded him. He didn't want his hair cut so we had compromised. He took care of it, keeping it brushed, and I wouldn't go have it cut off. It worked out well for both of us. He was a responsible child, always had been.

"Love you, Papa." He said quietly kissing me on the cheek before climbing down.

"Emmie, baby, come here." I told her as I held my arms out for her.

She shook her head and clung to Bella. I patted the bed beside me for Bella to sit down beside me.

She looked at me like I was crazy but did it anyways. "Emmie, what's wrong baby?" I asked as I stroked her hair back out of her eyes.

"Love Izzy B, Papa?" She asked quietly.

I was taken aback by her question. I had just had this revelation earlier today with Emmett, but obviously my kids were more observant than I gave them credit for. "Why do you ask that, baby girl?" I asked her quietly.

She huffed and rolled her eyes at me. "Emmerson Nikkole, your eyes are going to get stuck that way if you keep that up." I told her firmly and she stopped immediately.

"Sorry, Papa. Izzy B say she love all us. You love all of us, too?" I chuckled at her explanation.

I held my arms out for her again and she came to me and snuggled in close but kept a hold on Bella's shirt sleeve also. "Izzy B said she loves all of us or just all of you?" I asked her while I looked at Bella.

She was blushing and avoiding my eyes. "All of us, Papa. I tell her you love her cause you kiss her like Ali kiss Jazzy." She explained in her innocent baby voice.

I groaned and ducked my head and breathed in her baby scent before looking up at Bella. I looked her in her eyes and said what I had to say. "I do love her, Emmie." Bella blushed and ducked her head. "I love each and every one of you, baby." I told her as I kissed her on top of her head as she snuggled in close.

"Love you too, Papa."

We were interrupted by a knock on the door and a timid "Papa?" coming from behind it.

"Madison, I'm in here, baby. Come here." I called out to her as Bella scooped up Emerson and stood from the bed but not before I snagged her arm. "Come here, baby." I told Bella quietly and gently pecked her on the lips much to the amusement of my children.

She quickly broke the kiss and stood from the bed with Emerson in her arms.

I looked up and saw my oldest standing at the foot of my bed with tears in her eyes. "Come here, Maddy." I told her and opened my arms for her.

She ran and collapsed against my side in hysterics. I didn't think this would affect her this much but obviously I was wrong. I looked over her shoulder and smiled when Bella motioned that she was leaving with the little kids. I nodded and tugged Maddy as close as I possibly could.

"What's all this about, Maddy?" I asked her when her sobs had calmed down.

"I was scared, Papa. So scared when Aunt Ali came and called me out in the middle of class saying it was an emergency." She explained quietly.

"I can only imagine, baby. But I am okay, I got hit in the leg with a bullet and the doctor had to get it out. That's all." I told her honestly.

"Okay, Papa, I'm glad you are okay. Do you love Bella?"

I groaned. "What is it with everybody asking me that question today?"

She laughed which was my intention to begin with. "It's so obvious, Papa. Me and Emmie caught you guys kissing last week out by the pond. You look at Bella like Aunt Ali looks at Uncle Jazz." She explained quietly.

I groaned at her calling Jasper uncle. "Is it okay with you if I love her?"

She nodded. "She's so nice, Papa, not like Mama was."

I gasped. "You know she will never replace your mother, but Tanya probably isn't ever coming back, baby girl. Papa has to move on." I defended myself even though it was unnecessary.

"I know Papa. I love Bella too, and so do the little kids. I think she will make a great mom, too." She said softly as she snuggled into my side contentedly.

"I think she will too, baby, I think she will too." I agreed with her as we lay there quietly.

* * *

**I hope everyone approves? Anybody remember Curious George from their childhoods?**

**See you guys in two days time. Please don't forget to read and review!**


	15. Pippi Longstocking

**Thank you guys for all the reviews!**

* * *

Chapter 15

_"But still, if it's true, how can it be a lie?"_

_-Pippi Longstocking_

Wednesday, May 16, 2012

EPOV

I couldn't believe how easily and quickly my kids accepted Bella. Madison surprised me the most when she said that Bella would make a great mom. She was currently still curled up beside me in my hospital bed sound asleep. I couldn't remember the last time she had cried the way she did when she first came in the room and it worried me that she was taking on too much for her young age.

A soft knock sounded at the door but I didn't say anything because I didn't want to wake Maddy up. My mom peaked her head around the door and smiled when she saw Maddy and I curled up in the bed together.

I motioned for her to come on in and she did and closed the door behind her. "How are you feeling sweetheart?" She asked when she sat down in the chair beside my bed taking my hand in hers.

"I'm fine, Mom, better than fine actually. Maddy said that she thinks Bella will make a great mom." I told her with a huge smile on my face.

"That's great, Edward. I am so happy for both of you; you both deserve all the happiness in the world."

I smiled and nodded. "Thanks, Mom. The kids want to stay with Bella tonight since I am going to be stuck in here for observation."

She nodded. "I know, they were talking about it at the daycare. How do you feel about that?" She asked quietly.

I shrugged my shoulder. "I don't know. I know they will be taken care of, but she has to get up early in the morning to go to work. How will she-"

"She is off until Monday." My mom interrupted.

"Oh, ok. I know they will be taken care of but I don't want her to become overwhelmed with them. They are a handful if you aren't used to them."

My mom actually laughed at me. "Edward, she deals with over twenty-five small children every day and always comes home with a smile on her face."

I groaned and nodded. "I know, mom."

"What are you really concerned about, Edward?" My mother asked me knowing that something was bothering me.

"I'm worried that they are projecting their need for a mother off onto Bella." I told her even though I knew it was crazy.

"Has she said anything about it bothering her?"

I shook my head.

"Does she seem concerned about it?"

Again, I shook my head.

"Is it such a bad thing for your kids to have a woman figure in their lives who isn't family?"

Once again, I shook my head.

"Are you worried that they won't need you as much?"

I gasped and looked at her shocked. "Mom…"

"Edward it has been you and those kids against the world for over three years now, but they need a mother figure in their lives. It is time to share the burden, son. And you have an amazing girlfriend out there who is more than willing to help you with those children. Do you know they turned to her today when she was upset at the daycare? They didn't turn to me, they immediately turned to her. Kids are a good judge of character and they have decided that she is one of the good guys." My mom said with a sense of finality.

"I'm scared, mom." I admitted in a voice that I had to admit rivaled my young sons'.

She leaned forward and cupped my face in her hands. "I know you are, Edward. Tanya treated you like shit and anybody who had been dealt that hand would have every right to be scared when faced with another relationship. But, Edward, Bella isn't anything like that selfish bitch that you were married to. She would never do anything like that to you."

I nodded and smiled at her. "Okay, mom, thanks I needed that." I told her as Maddy started to stir beside me.

"You are ever welcome my dear. That is what a mother is good for, to give a good talking to whenever her hard headed children need it." She said as she kissed me on the forehead.

"Papa? Nana?" Maddy asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"Yeah, baby, we're both right here. Have a good nap?" I asked her when she looked up at me with bright clear eyes.

"Papa are you coming home tonight?" She asked quietly.

I shook my head. "No sweetheart, not tonight. I will hopefully get to come home tomorrow though."

She nodded and got up and headed for the bathroom. "Mom, I need to talk to Bella alone for a few minutes, please." I asked her and she nodded.

"Okay, sweetheart. Your father, sister, and I will take the kids down to the cafeteria and get something to eat." She said as she stood up just as Maddy came out of the bathroom.

"Maddy, are you hungry sweetheart?" I asked her knowing that it was past her regular lunch hour.

She nodded eagerly. "Yes, Papa, my stomach monster is growling for food." She said as she rubbed her stomach in an exaggerated motion.

I laughed and nodded. "Go with Nana and Grampy and they will get your stomach monster fed." I told her as she grabbed my mom's head and they left together.

I laid there as I waited on Bella and pondered everything that had been said and revealed today. I had admitted to my mom that I was scared of what was going on with Bella. I had essentially told Bella that I loved her. My kids had practically shouted that they accepted and loved her. The most important thing was that I had admitted to myself that I was in love with my amazing girlfriend.

Said girlfriend just walked into my room, kid free this time. She looked amazing in her purple yoga pants and black tank top. "Edward, is everything okay? Esme said you wanted to talk to me." She said as she walked nervously to my bedside.

"Come sit beside me, baby, please?" I begged her quietly.

She smiled shyly at me but slid in beside me and curled up on her side so she could look at me. "Happy now?" She asked with a quiet smile on her face.

I shook my head. "Nope, not yet. I love you, Isabella." I told her as I pushed her hair back from her face.

She smiled brightly. "You really love me?"

I smiled and nodded. "I really do, baby. I love you so damn much." I told her before I swooped down and latched my lips to hers in a passionate kiss.

I swiped my tongue across her lips seeking entrance but she refused to allow it. I pulled back and growled at her. "Bella, that's not fair." I complained quietly.

She just giggled as she smiled up at me. "I love you too, Edward, so damn much." I smirked and smashed my lips back against hers. She granted me access this time when I sought it out.

We made out for several minutes until the throbbing in my leg caused me to groan and she pulled back from me. "Enough, Edward, you just got shot earlier today and besides, you wanted to talk to me about something."

I nodded and settled back onto the bed with her held firmly against my side. I took a deep breath before just diving in head first. "I'm scared my kids are getting too attached to you." I told her quickly.

She just laughed. "Hey, it's okay, baby, I'm getting attached to them, too. Do you ever plan on this not working out?" She whispered.

I shook my head firmly. "Absolutely not. You are the best thing to happen to me in a very long time, besides my children."

She nodded in understanding. "Same here, Edward. I see us going for the long haul so what does it matter if your kids get attached to me?"

I groaned. "It doesn't matter I don't guess, not when you say it like that." I grumbled quietly.

She just giggled and settled more firmly against my side resting her hand on my chest. "It's okay to depend on someone else, Edward. You are not alone in this anymore."

I smiled and nodded at her. "Sounds amazing, baby, absolutely amazing. Are you okay with them all staying with you tonight?" I asked her quietly.

"I'm fine with it, Edward. Are you okay with it?"

I groaned but nodded. "I'm okay with it, I promise. I just have a hard time relenting control of them. Do you want to watch them at your house or mine?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Either one. We can always swing by to get some of their stuff and stay at my house, but they may sleep better if they can sleep in their own bed. But, will they be okay with me sleeping in your bed?" She rambled on.

"Who knows what they will be okay with now. They have all shocked me today. Did you know that Maddy thinks you will make a great mom?" I teased her quietly.

She slumped her head. "All I can do is try my best. They are the only opportunities I will ever have to be a mother." She mumbled dejectedly.

I tipped a finger under her chin. "You can be a mother to my children all you want and when the time is right, we can have more babies." I reassured her.

She huffed and glared at me. "Have you forgotten that I can't have children?" She griped as she struggled to get up from my bed but I held her fast.

"I have a very personal question. Did you have a partial or full hysterectomy?" I asked her as I held her close to me.

"Partial, but what difference does that make, I still can't have children." She grumped.

"Because as long as you still have your ovaries, we can have biological children, but with a surrogate mother who would carry the baby to term. Didn't your doctor explain this to you?" I explain eagerly.

She shook her head and looked up at me excitedly. "I can still have babies?" She whispered quietly.

I cupped her face in my hands, kissing her gently on the lips. "Absolutely, with a little help of course."

Her whole face lit up in excitement. "That's great but I think I will hold off on that for a while yet." She said as she settled down once again.

"We have another amazing option too, we could adopt children. We have several options Isabella, when the time comes." I told her firmly.

"You want more children with me?" She asked quietly.

I smiled and nodded. "Absolutely, we can never have too many children, but we might need a bigger house." I told her as I pulled her closer.

She sniffled and buried her face in my chest. "You are too good to be true, Edward, you have to be too good to be real." She mumbled quietly causing me to chuckle.

"Oh, I'm real and true, baby, you can bet your sweet ass on that. Now, do you want to stay at your house or mine?" I asked her again.

"Yours. I need to be close to you tonight. I just wish you could be there, too."

I nodded and held her close. "I know, baby. We will get there one day, I promise, we just have to take it slow. We both need slow."

I felt her nod but didn't say anything.

We lay there for what felt like an eternity but was actually only a few minutes probably in complete silence just listening to each other breathe. "I'm scared." I heard her whisper.

"I know, baby, me too. That's why we need to go slow. We've both had shitty excuses for relationship experience." I told her just as quietly as I placed a kiss on top of her head.

"We will make this one count, though." She said in a reassuring voice.

BPOV

I spent almost two hours cuddled up against Edward's side as we talked about our fears, his children, our future, possibilities of the future, and everything else under the moon.

Once Esme and Carlisle came back from taking the kids to lunch, we asked them where they wanted to stay and they said they didn't care as long as they got to stay with Izzy B. Maddy was the deciding factor because she had school in the morning and wanted to sleep in her own bed that night.

Jasper drove Edward's suburban over so I could haul all the kids around in one vehicle. He was eternally grateful for what Edward had done and hugged him tightly for several minutes as he batted his eyes rapidly trying to hold his emotions in check.

I was shocked by the attitude that Alice gave me when little Emerson came up to me and wanted to be picked up. Alice went to grab her and for the first time ever, I saw Emerson throw a temper tantrum.

I picked her up and she snuggled into my shoulder, and as her whimpers died down, I told her that what she had done was wrong. "Emmie, honey, you know better than to throw tantrums like that just to get your way, don't you?" I asked her quietly as I sat down in the chair beside Edward's bed.

She nodded but didn't say anything. "What are you supposed to say to your Aunt Ali now?" I prodded her along. She turned her head towards where Alice was standing and whispered. "Sorry, Aunt Ali but I want Izzy B hold me." She said quietly.

It wasn't the exact apology I wanted, but it would do. "Thank you, sweetheart. Now if you wanted me to hold you, then you should have said something instead of throwing the fit, okay?" I gently scolded her and she nodded and laid her head on my shoulder.

"Edward, I'm going to get them all home, they haven't had much of naps today and they are getting irritable." I told Edward who smiled at me as I handled Emerson on my own.

He nodded and held his arms out for Emerson as Alice practically seethed as Jasper wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "You mean to tell me that you are taking care of them tonight?" She asked angrily.

I looked at her shocked as I passed Emerson to Edward so she could say goodbye to her Papa. "Yes, Alice, I am. They want to go home with me, but I am taking them to their house because Madison has school in the morning." I explained as Esme took my spot and helped the kids say bye to their Papa. "Alice, can I speak to you out in the hall so we don't upset the children?" I asked her as I walked towards the door without waiting for her answer. I patted Avery on top of the head as I walked outside. He was half asleep in Emmett's arms.

Once Edward's hospital room door was shut leaving me and Alice alone in the hallway I turned to confront her. "Alice, I don't know what I have done to upset you but I would appreciate it if you would tell me now." I told her as I crossed my arms over her chest.

She huffed. "You are the reason my brother is here in the hospital. He got shot because of you and now you are taking my nieces and nephews home alone." She snapped at me.

"Listen carefully because I am only going to tell you this once, Alice Cullen. I love your brother and his children. I wouldn't harm a hair on any of their heads. As for Edward being here because of me, that is true but know that I begged him all week to not do this and that we could capture that sorry son of a bitch some other way, but your brother wanted it over with so that we could go public with our relationship." I said all in one spiel. I was out of breath once I was finished.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I really like you but I am worried for them. They have been hurt so much in the past that we are all a little protective of them." She whispered with tears in her eyes.

I reached forward and tugged her into my arms for a hug. "Oh, Alice, I wouldn't hurt them for anything in the world. Even if it doesn't work out between your brother and I, which I hope never happens, I will never be able to desert those precious children in there."

She nodded and sniffled against my shoulder. "Okay, I'm sorry Bella. You handled Emmie wonderfully by the way. They need a strong woman figure in their life that doesn't give into their every whim."

I chuckled and nodded. "We good now?" I asked as I released her.

She nodded and hooked her arm with mine as we walked back into Edward's room.

"Izzy B, we go home now?" Avery asked sleepily as I walked back into the room.

I chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, buddy, we can go home now." I told him as I ruffled his long hair again.

I kissed Edward gently on the lips and whispered "I love you, handsome" against his lips causing him to smile and pull me further into him to the delight of his family and children and my utter embarrassment. "Edward." I groaned pushing against his chest.

He chuckled and let me go reluctantly. "I love you too, baby. Call me tonight?"

I nodded and backed away from him, making my leave with his children.

By the time I got the kids to Edward's apartment building they were all asleep and I hated to wake them up but I didn't have any choice. Edward had told me earlier to park in the garage and use the elevator there to go straight up to the penthouse. He gave me an extra key to the elevator and the penthouse door as well as the alarm code for the door.

"Come on guys, let's get upstairs and then you can go back to sleep for a little nap, okay?" I asked them as I parked the Suburban and climbed out.

They all nodded sleepily but didn't say anything.

"You guys all stand by Maddy until we are all ready, okay? Hold hands just like we do at the daycare, okay?" I asked and got six sleepy nods from them. I unbuckled them one by one and helped them out of the vehicle.

I grabbed Maddy's book bag and my purse and headed towards the elevator to get the children upstairs and into their beds.

"Izzy B?" Landon asked as he was slumped against the side of the elevator.

"We go to Little Feet 'morrow?"

I shook my head. "No sir, you can sleep in as late as you want to in the morning. No more getting up early this week. Okay?" I told him but looked at the rest of the sleepy little faces.

"I love you." He said with a small smile on his face.

I chuckled as I leaned down and brushed his hair out of his eyes. "I love you too, buddy."

Before I knew it, I was tucking some very sleepy kids into their beds and promising them I would be here when they woke up. Exhausted from the trying day, I slumped down onto Edward's couch and pulled my phone from my pocket and called Detective Mackenzie for a status update.

"Hello?" She answered the phone.

"Detective Mackenzie, this is Bella Swan, I was just calling to see how everything is going?" I asked as I hid a yawn in my elbow.

"Miss Swan, I have some great news for you. Jacob Black confessed to everything. Your fathers' murder, your brutal attack in Florida, and the stalking here." She told me excitedly.

"Is he going to be able to stand trial?" I asked nervously.

"Unfortunately he died on the operating table earlier. But at least we can close your fathers' murder case." She explained sadly.

"Oh ok. Thanks." I told her quietly.

"Anytime. If you need anything else please don't hesitate to call." She said as she disconnected the call.

I laid my phone on the coffee table and tried to process what I had just been told. I mourned the loss of my childhood friend, and for the once sweet boy that I had originally fallen for. But I also celebrated the death of the monster that murdered my father and brutally attacked me in my own home in Florida.

I picked my phone up and dialed Edward's hoping that he had it with him.

* * *

**Anybody remember Pippi Longstocking? I went as her for Halloween when I was about six years old! Fond memories!**

**Since you've read please review!**


	16. Snow White and the Seven Drawfs

**For the gracious guest reviewer who corrected me on my medical terminology, I am profusely sorry. So for future reference any and all medical situations or legal situations may not be up completely correct. I try to keep things the way they are supposed to be but some things have to be tweaked to make the story flow better and such. I hope you all understand. Without further ado...Chapter 16.**

* * *

Chapter 16

_"When the wicked want to bring down the innocent, _

_they aim for a loving heart."_

_-Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs_

Thursday, May 17, 2012

EPOV

I was bored shitless after Bella took my kids home because my entire family left right after she did. I held Alice back to ask her what the hell her problem was with Bella.

"Ali cat, what's going on cupcake?" I asked my twin sister as she fidgeted with the multitude of bracelets on her wrist.

"Mary Alice, you best tell me why the hell you was so rude with my girlfriend who is doing me a huge favor by watching my children while I'm stuck in this damned hospital bed in a fucking dress." I growled at her and she looked up at me shocked at my tone.

"I'm sorry, bubba, I'm just worried about you. I don't want you hurt again."

I growled at her. "Don't you worry your pretty little head about me or my children. Bella is the best thing that could possibly happen to either one of us. As much as I love you, I will not have you scaring her away by being rude to her."

She nodded and looked up at me with tears in her eyes. "I'm so sorry, bubba. I apologized to her outside. I'm so sorry." She said quietly.

"It's okay, Ali cat. I still love your little ass, I just won't depend on you or mom as much anymore. My kids are already taken with Bella and she really loves doing things for them." I told her as I held my arms out for her.

She crawled into the bed beside me and cuddled close like we used to do as children. "I saw that this afternoon. She really is good for all of you. I love you, bubba."

"I love you too, Ali cat. You will always be my pixie sister." I told her as I tickled her side. Just then my phone rang and I saw it was Bella.

"I'm going to go, bubba. I will call you tomorrow to check on you. You have to let me plan this wedding when you propose to her." She said as she pranced out of the room.

I answered my phone but now all I could think about was Bella becoming my wife sometime in the future. "Hey baby, how are the kids?" I answered the phone as I relaxed back in my squeaky mattress.

"Your children are all passed out in their beds sound asleep." She said quietly.

"Did you-"

"Edward Anthony, I care for these children every day I know how to take care of them plus Madison helped me." She cut me off.

"Yes ma'am. How are you?" I asked her quietly.

"I just got off the phone with Detective Mackenzie and got some news." She said cryptically.

"Good news or bad news?" I asked her since she wasn't going to willingly give it up.

"I don't know, I just don't know. Jakes' dead, he died on the operating table earlier." She told me quietly.

"How do you feel about that?" I asked her quietly. From the way she talked about her childhood he was a very good friend and didn't turn crazy until after they started dating.

"I don't know. I mourn the loss of my friend but celebrate the death of a murderer who took so much from me." She said quietly.

"I understand, baby. I wished I could be there to help you deal with this. I could always call mom or Alice to come sit with the kids and you can come back to the hospital and stay with me." I threw out there for her knowing she wouldn't give in to me.

"Not a chance, Edward. I have to scrounge up something for dinner for all your children." She groaned.

"You know how much they love Chinese food, why not order in? You could order pizza and breadsticks too." I told her a few options.

"I am more than capable of handling dinner for them Edward, I am not going to order take-out." She griped.

I blew out a deep breath. "Calm down, tiger, I wasn't suggesting you couldn't handle it. You are all tired from the day that we've all had today. It is perfectly okay to order take-out, baby." I placated her.

She sighed. "Okay, you win. I'll order both so that they can have an option." She said.

I laughed. "There is some money in the cookie jar in the kitchen. Not the animal cookie jars, those actually have cookies in them, but the house cookie jar has spare cash in it." I told her quietly.

"Okay, Edward, even though I am perfectly capable of feeding your children with my own money."

I sighed because this was dangerous territory. "I'm sorry, baby. I didn't mean to imply that you couldn't afford it, it was merely an option." I told her quietly.

"I'm sorry, Edward, I'm just tired."

I smiled. "It's okay, baby. Why don't you take a nap? The kids will come find you when they wake up, they usually do me."

She sighed. "Okay, handsome. Love you."

"Love you too, baby. Talk to you later." I told her and disconnected the call.

I growled as the nurse left yet again. I remember now why I hated hospitals. They woke you up every 2 hours for vital sign checks no matter how many times you promised them you were fine. I was so ready to go home and be with my kids and Bella. I was hoping that I could talk Bella into staying with me at least for this weekend. I was going to be on crutches for 2 or 3 weeks while my leg healed and I was going to need some help with the kids. I would much rather prefer Bella over my mother and Alice, they weren't near as nice to look at all day long.

She had called last night and let me talk to each of the kids before their bath and bedtime and again as she crawled between the sheets of my bed. We didn't talk for long either times because we were both exhausted.

At 7 a.m. Dr. Gerandy and my father walked into my room with my file in his hand. "Edward, how are you this morning son?" Dr. Gerandy, who I had known my entire life, asked me as he flipped through my file.

"I will be doing a whole lot better if get to go home today." I told him with a smile.

"Edward, it is standard for us to keep all gunshot wound victims for at least 2 days, you know that." He said as he wrote something in my chart.

"I do know that, sir, but I will be in very capable hands at home. I can even stay in my parent's guest house where I will have a doctor on call." I told him as I flashed a smile towards my father who just shook his head.

"Edward…" Dr. Gerandy said in exasperation.

"Please doc, I need to get home to my kids. I promised them I would get to come home today." I begged again.

"Edward, as long as you stay in your parents' house or guest house I will sign your release papers, but you are to use the crutches and not put an unnecessary weight on that leg, and no driving." He said with a sly smile on his face.

"Okay, doc. I promise to do all of those things. Can I really go home today?" I asked getting excited.

He shook his head. "Not home, Edward, to your parents. Come back and see me in a week."

I nodded with a smile firmly in place. "Thanks, doc." I told him as he made his leave but my father stayed. "What's up, dad?"

He smiled at me. "Nothing really, Edward, it's just nice to see you so happy." He said as he sat down in the chair beside my bed. "You scared me yesterday." He admitted quietly.

I just nodded. "I'm sorry, dad. I didn't mean to scare anybody." I told him sincerely.

He nodded. "So are you going to stay with you mom and I or with Bella?" He asked as he stood back up.

I laughed. "You should automatically know the answer to that one, dad." I told him.

He nodded. "I do, son. I do. I will see you later tonight at home." He said as he left.

I picked up my phone and sent a quick text to Bella letting her know what was going on.

**Change of plans, baby. We got to move into your house so I can get turned loose from here today. Come pick me up ASAP please. PRETTY PLEASE WITH SUGAR ON TOP. –Edward**

Just then a nurse came striding into my room with a pair of scrubs for me to slip on and a set of crutches. "Do I really have to use those?" I asked her as I gently slid my injured leg off the bed so I could stand.

"Try standing without them if you think you don't need them." She said instead of arguing with me.

I nodded and made to stand up for the first time since I had been shot. As soon as my foot touched the ground a pain in my thigh gripped me so strongly it sent me immediately back onto the bed. "Okay, I concede. Give them here." I told the nurse who was smiling widely as she handed me the crutches and scrubs.

"Do you need help dressing?" She asked saucily.

"No thank you, my girlfriend will help me as soon as she gets here." I snapped at her, effectively dismissing her.

She huffed and left the room. I tossed the stupid ass hospital gown off of me and slipped on the blue standard hospital scrub top. Using my toes and long arms I managed to get the scrubs up to my knees. I didn't know how I was going to manage standing on crutches and pulling my damned pants up. Just as I was about to get up and at least attempt it the most beautiful sound in the world came from my doorway.

"Need some help with that, handsome?"

I jerked my gaze up to see my beautiful girlfriend standing propped against the wall just inside the door. "Absolutely. I didn't think it would hurt this much." I told her honestly as I stood up, keeping pressure off my left leg, and balanced on the crutches.

She actually came and knelt between my legs causing me to groan. "That is so unfair, Isabella." I told her when she smirked up at me.

"Deal with it, Edward. No stressing your thigh muscle for at least 6 weeks." She said as she tugged my pants up over my hips and tied the drawstring to hold them there.

"How did you know about that?" I asked her as I sat back down on the bed.

"Your dad caught me out in the hall and gave me a list of what you can and can't do for the next 6 weeks." She said as she pulled the said papers from her dungeon of doom.

"Great." I told her as she pulled a clean pair of socks from her dungeon of doom. "Got my shoes in there too?" I asked her as she slipped my socks on.

"I do, actually." She said as she pulled my tennis shoes from the bag also, they were wrapped in a towel but they had actually fit in there.

"Unbelievable. I thought you took your life out of that bag?" I asked her as she slipped my shoes on and laced them up, paying extra attention to my injured leg.

She giggled. "I did, that's why I can fit your shoes in there. I just haven't been shopping for a smaller purse yet." She explained as she stood up.

"Where are the kids?" I asked her anxious now that I was dressed.r

"With your mom headed to her house. They were just waking up when you texted so she came and sat with them so I could drop Maddy off at school and come get you." She explained just as the nurse walked in with my release papers.

"You are all set to go, Mr. Cullen." The redhead said as she handed me the papers which Bella snatched from her hands.

"Thank you, Victoria, all your help has been greatly appreciated." Bella said as she stuffed my papers into my bag.

She smiled and nodded before making her leave. "Let's blow this joint. I want to go by the penthouse to get some stuff since I'm going to be staying with either you or my parents for the next little bit." I told her as she led the way out the door and I followed behind her on my crutches.

"Okay, handsome, we can do that. Do you know how long you are going to have to stay within a doctors reach?" She asked as we walked down the hall.

I shook my head. "I don't know, I come back next week for a checkup. I guess I will find out then. Is that going to be okay?" I asked her as she pushed the button for the elevator.

"You stay with me however long you need to, Edward. That house is way too big for just me." She said as she smiled up at me.

I laughed out loud at that. "You just wait until the 7 of us invade that little house of yours." I told her as we climbed on the elevator.

She actually groaned. "I didn't think about that. Where is everybody going to sleep?"

"We will figure it out. The boys can share a full size bed, as can Emerson and Adrianna. Madison can sleep on a twin by herself and Savannah has to have either a baby bed or a play pen to sleep in." I told her as we rode down to the main level of the hospital.

She nodded. "Okay, there are 2 full size beds in 2 of the guest bedrooms and the other one is empty."

I chuckled. "I know, baby. We will figure it out when we get there. We can borrow another bed and baby bed from mom and dad."

She laughed but led the way towards her car. "Did you drive the Volvo?" I asked her as I looked around for it.

"Nope, I took a cab and picked up my car from the repair shop." She said as she hit her keychain and the lights on her car beeped.

I chuckled and made my way to her car. "You are one stubborn independent woman, Isabella, and I love you." I told her as she opened the door and motioned for me to slide in the car.

I slid into the car with minimal groans and handed her my crutches with a smile on my face.

"I love you too, handsome." She said with a smile on her face as she walked around the hood of the car.

We made a quick trip to the penthouse and I sat on the bed as Bella packed my suitcase with all the essentials for the next week. "Baby, I need my suits for work." I told her as we were having a face off in my bedroom.

She shook her head with her hands on her hips. "You are not going back to work, Edward. You were just shot." She said with a roll of her eyes.

"I am going back to work, baby, on Monday. I have rescheduled all of my court dates for the week after but I have shit that has to get done. I promise I will take it easy and not do anything but sit on my ass in my chair all day." I pleaded with her.

"I don't like it, Edward. I don't like it one bit. You got shot in that place, it's tainted." She argued.

I chuckled. "Baby, I have to go back there eventually and I can't sit around all day while you are at work and do nothing. At least at work I can do something productive." I argued back.

She hung her head. "Fine, Edward. Which suits do you want? It might be easier to just do slacks, shirt and tie. A jacket might get cumbersome with the crutches." She suggested as she rifled through my closet.

"True. Just pick 5 dress shirts, 5 ties, and 5 pairs of slacks. I don't care which ones." I told her as I laid back on my bed and stared at the ceiling.

BPOV

It was kind of surreal as I rifled through Edward's closet picking out his clothes for the next week or so. I had realized last night as I gave the kids their baths that Edward had taken one of the smaller guest rooms to give the master bedroom to the triplets. He was one of the most selfless person I knew and I was lucky to have him and his kids in my life.

"Edward, you need a bigger closet." I complained as I pulled out his slacks and shirts for next week.

I heard him grunt from the bed. "I need a bigger house period."

I laughed. "I agree. I didn't realize how crowded this place gets until last night, and you are running out of storage space everywhere." I agreed with him.

"I know, I'm just scared of moving the kids. This is where they have all grown up at except for Maddy and she's been here since she was 2 years old." He explained quietly.

"If you do move, are you going to stay in the city or move to the country like your parents?" I asked conversationally as I pulled out several pairs of boxers and socks from his dresser.

He grunted again. "Probably move out of the city. I saw a huge house for sale the other day on the way to mom and dad's. It's actually right down the road from them."

I gasped. "You talking about the Marshall house?" I asked him because I was in love with that house. I dropped what I had in my hands and faced him.

He nodded. "Yeah, I hate that old man Marshall passed away and his kids don't want to keep the house but it would really be perfect for all of us." He said as he propped himself up on his elbows. "Why?"

I put my hands on my hips. "I went to the open house the other day and fell in love with all the charm and character in that house. It's amazing." I said as I remembered walking through that huge house.

"Would you like to live there with me and my kids?"

I gasped in shock at the question. "I thought we had talked about this the other day?"

He nodded. "We did. But just think, if we put in an offer on that house and it gets accepted, it will be at least a month or 2 before it would be legally ours. Then we would have to remodel the bathrooms and the kitchen in it, right?"

I nodded because as I walked through I had come to the same conclusions; the bathrooms and kitchen were way too outdated for my liking. "So?" I asked quietly as I walked towards him.

"So I am thinking that it will take another month or so to get everything updated, painted, and ready to live in. That gives us what? About 4 months or so before we would move in? We will be dating almost 6 months by then." He explained as if it was the most logical thing in the whole world.

I smiled at his brilliant thinking. "You would do that?" I asked him as I crawled on the bed beside him.

He nodded and smiled at me. "Absolutely, baby, I would do absolutely anything for you and my children. If I'm not mistaking that is a 7 bedroom house with 4 bathrooms and a huge back yard, plenty big enough for all of us and any future children we have. Don't you think?" He asked as he tugged me into his side.

I nodded as I rested against his chest. "This is a big step, Edward. Huge. Are you sure about this? We've only been dating about a month." I told him still hesitant about it.

"I know, baby, but I don't want to be without you if I don't have to be. My kids love you, I love you, you love me, you love my children, why shouldn't we be together?"

I buried my head in his shoulder. "I don't have a reason and I like the idea of buying that house together." I told him quietly.

"Do you know if they are having an open house today?" I asked her as we cuddled on the bed.

She nodded. "They've been having them all week. I went last Sunday while you guys had Sunday brunch." I told him quietly.

"I was wandering where you had disappeared to, can we swing by there on the way to mom and dad's?" He asked.

I pushed up and smiled brightly at him. "Absolutely." I told him before jumping off the bed to finish packing his stuff and some for each of the kids.

When we rode the elevator back down to the garage I had 8 large suitcases filled with stuff. "I can't believe how much stuff you guys have for just a week." I told him as I loaded the last suitcase into the backseat of my car.

He just laughed from the front seat. "Despite all of that, the kids will undoubtedly holler for something we forgot."

I groaned and slid into the drivers' seat. "Impossible." I told him with a smile. "Let's go get us a house."

He nodded and I backed us out of the parking spot.

* * *

**I remember reading Snow White when I was a little girl, now I read it and watch the movie with my little cousins. It is a movie/story that is never too old for any age to be to enjoy it.**

**So what did you think?**


	17. The Velveteen Rabbit

**Thank you guys for each and every review you have sent my way!**

* * *

Chapter 17

_"Generally, by the time you are Real, most of your hair has been loved off, _

_and your eyes drop out and you get loose in the joints and very shabby. _

_But these things don't matter at all, because once you are Real you can't be ugly, _

_except to people who don't understand." _

_-The Velveteen Rabbit_

Thursday, June 21, 2012

BPOV

I couldn't believe that we had bought a house. Well, we had put an offer down on it. In both of our names. There had been a mini argument over the offer on the house, Edward had wanted to pay for it in full and I wanted to pay my half but I didn't have that much in cash. Edward had said it was no big deal but I had stood my ground and eventually won the argument.

"Are you excited, baby?" Edward asked as he hobbled beside me as we left the realtor's office. He was unfortunately still on crutches because he had contracted some sort of infection 2 weeks after he was shot.

I smiled and nodded excitedly. "I can't believe we own the house now. It seems so surreal." I told him as I held open the door for him so he could climb in the car.

"You better believe it, baby, we have to meet with the contractors tomorrow to go over the plans for the kitchen and bathrooms." He reminded me gently.

"Oh, I know Edward. I am taking all day off tomorrow so that we can meet with them and choose one." I told him as I climbed in and started the car.

"Are we still sending the kids in or are we going to keep them and let them go see the new house? Don't forget we have to pack up the penthouse sometime in the next two weeks." Yet another thing to do.

Ever since Edward and the kids moved in with me in the guest house, my schedule had become increasingly busy. It was almost unbearable if I didn't love all of them so much. "I know, Edward. Remember, I was there with you the other day when you signed the papers on it." I snapped at him completely ignoring his question. He had put his penthouse on the market when our offer had been accepted and he had a reasonable offer 2 weeks later.

"I'm sorry, baby, I know it's a lot and we have seemingly taken over your life. I can have Em and Jazz help me pack and move." He said softly.

I shook my head. "It's okay, Edward. I will go help you, we can make a weekend of it, maybe next weekend?" I suggested.

He shook his head. "Nope, I think we need a kid free vacation for a few days. Next weekend seems like the perfect opportunity to do it since we have the girls' birthday party this weekend."

"That's not necessary, Edward. I'm fine and can help you pack up the penthouse. Besides, who would watch all the kids?" I asked him feeling guilty for snapping at him.

He just chuckled. "You do realize that I have been a single father for almost 4 years right? Whenever I needed a break, which was about every other week, mom and dad would keep the kids for a weekend while I went away for a few days."

I sighed because I knew he was right. "You're right, I know. It has been really stressful lately with everything going on both at home and at work, I'm just tired." I told him quietly.

He reached over and took my shifting hand. "I know, baby, and I hate having to depend on your for practically everything."

I smiled. "I don't mind taking care of you, Edward, I'm just not used to always being this busy. Getting past this weekend will ease a lot of the pressure and stress." I told him because as of next week if he didn't have any more complications with his leg then he could get off the crutches and onto a can and could even start driving again.

"I cannot wait to be able to drive again and to be able to go back to work. I love staying at home with the kids but I think we are all going a little crazy." He said in agreement.

I chuckled. "I have missed them at Little Feet, too."

"I bet. They beg every day to go to work with you but I like spending time with them but it really would be a lot easier if we could leave the house every once in a while."

I laughed. "It's ironic isn't it? I am complaining about running around too much and you are complaining about being stuck at home." I told him as we settled in for the short drive back to Carlisle and Esme's.

Living with Edward and the kids for the past month had been a huge eye opener. I knew that caring for little kids was tiring but I had always been able to go home to my peace and quiet to wind down, but caring for 6 little kids and their hurt father was exhausting. My once spacious living quarters were now cramped beyond belief. There were toys and books and shoes and clothes and sippy cups everywhere and no matter how many times I picked them up and put them in their designated spot it was never clean.

We had turned one of the bedrooms into the little girls' room complete with a crib for Savannah. One had been turned into Madison's sanctuary complete with a desk for her to do her schoolwork on, it was admittedly the smallest but she was happy with it most days. The other one had been turned into the boys' room with bunkbeds because it was too cramped for single beds and they refused to share. My dining room had been turned into an office for both Edward and myself. I no longer stayed after work to do the Little Feet paperwork but brought it home since I usually had 6 very tired little people with me at the end of the day.

Esme had actually taken up interior decorating and had become quite busy so she didn't volunteer at the daycare quite as much anymore but she still dropped the kids off every morning and I took them home with me every evening.

My spare bathroom was a continuous disaster area with buckets of toys, dirty clothes, tooth brushes, hairbrushes, and hair accessories scattered on every available surface. Maddy had even begged us to let her use our bathroom of a morning and we had agreed which caused the disaster to spread to our bathroom also. We were all ready to get out of this tiny house and be able to spread out and breathe.

I sighed as I slipped into bed that night and cuddled into Edward's side as he wrapped an arm around my waist. "Tired, love?"

I nodded. "Exhausted. These 4 o'clock mornings is for the birds, that is the only thing I don't like about living this far out, is the drive." I told him as I often did as we fell into bed late at night.

"Sorry, love. Have you thought about letting one of the other girls open for you in the mornings?" He asked as he rubbed a hand up and down my back soothingly. We haven't made love yet, and were in no rush to do so.

I nodded. "Angie is more than willing to do it for me, but I have been thinking about doing something else." I told him quietly.

"Something else as in?" He prodded quietly.

"Something else as in opening up another daycare closer to here." I tossed out the idea that had been playing in the back of my mind every morning on the lonely drive into the city.

"What about Little Feet?"

"I want to promote Angie to the manager and operator of that daycare and start another one close by here." I told him as the idea blossomed to life in the quiet of our bedroom.

"That sounds amazing, love. You can do whatever you set your mind to, you know that?" He said as he rolled me onto my back and hovered over me.

I nodded smiling up at him. "I love you, Edward, so damn much." I whispered up to him as I wrapped my arms around his neck threading my fingers through his thick golden locks.

He leaned down to me and whispered right against my lips. "I love you so damn much too, Isabella."

I smiled wickedly and tugged him the few centimeters to make our lips meet in a passionate kiss. I parted my legs for him to settle between them and I felt his hardness settle against me as it often did these days. "God, baby, I need you so bad." He moaned as he pressed his hardness tighter into me.

"I know, babe, I know. I need you too, but…" I trailed off not wanting to piss him off or break the mood. He had been more that understanding about my need to wait but he was a man after all.

He sighed and rolled off of me. "I know, baby, I know. " He whispered quietly.

I rolled over and snuggled into his side. "I'm sorry, Edward, I hate doing this to you." I apologized.

He took me by surprise when he rolled me back over pinning me to the bed. "Don't you dare apologize to me, Isabella Marie, you have done nothing wrong. It will not kill me and despite what he might think, he's not going to fall off from lack of companionship." He told me as he pinned my hands above my head, straddling my waist with ease.

I laughed at his comment. "Oh, honey, I think he has a good camaraderie going on with your hand these days." I told him and laughed harder at his shocked expression.

"You did not just say that." He grumbled as he shook his head in astonishment.

I laughed harder. "Oh, but it's true, babe. I'm sorry but I really do want to wait until my wedding night to do that, I think it makes it more special. And I really do love you for agreeing to wait for God only knows how long." I told him quietly.

"I do understand, baby, and no matter how hard…" he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively "…it gets, I will wait." He said cheekily.

I smiled and nodded. "I know, babe, I have offered to help you out, you know?" I told him teasingly.

He groaned and climbed off of me and grabbing his crutches to keep some of the weight off his thigh. "Nope, I think I can handle it until you are completely ready." He told me gently as he kissed me just as gently. "I think I'm going to go have a chat with my comrade." He told me as he turned and headed into the bathroom.

I laughed at his back the whole time before I curled into his pillow and closed my eyes, I was so going to enjoy this 3 day weekend starting now.

EPOV

Friday, June 22, 2012

I had big plans for next weekend and Bella had no idea what all had been going on while she was at work. I was planning on proposing to my amazing girlfriend next weekend at my parent's cabin in Connecticut and both my mom and my sister have been helping me to make it the perfect surprise. But, this weekend my babies were turning 4 years old and I was devastated. They weren't really babies anymore, they were growing up way too fast. Emmie had started talking more and was learning how to voice her opinions out loud. Savannah was actually trying to talk us into letting her sleep in a regular bed now that she was turning 4. Adrianna was my girly girl and was starting to get picky about what she wore and how her hair was fixed every day.

I was amazed at how easily they had all taken to living with Bella, they hadn't blinked an eye when Bella and I told them that we would be sleeping in the same bed. They had all said. "Duh, that's what u spose do when you love someone. Ali and Jazzy sweep in same bed all time." I was shocked by how mature my babies were but I was also grateful that they weren't being babies about all the changes that had taken place in the last month.

We were having a princess themed party tomorrow in my parent's back yard. It already looked like it had been doused in pepto bismol with the pink streamers, the pink table cloths, the pink balloons, the pink flowers, the pink chair covers, and even pink lights strung up in the trees. Bella and Alice had taken over my baby's birthday party and it excited me to think that she actually volunteered to do it.

Today was another huge milestone for us a family, we were meeting contractors to go over bathroom and kitchen designs for our new house. We were getting the kids' input on their bathroom colors and layouts since they were the ones that were going to have to live with it, not us. "Come on guys, we have to go!" I shouted from the front door of my parent's guest house/Bella's house/ my temporary living quarters.

Bella laughed as she shouldered her purse and grabbed Maddy's hand as they headed down the sidewalk towards our new house. It was only 2 blocks from my parent's house and we were going to walk down there, well they were going to walk, I was going to crutch it.

"Coming, papa!" The little kids said as they all spilled out of the house.

"Follow Bella, but remember to hold hands and stay between Bella and I." I shouted at their retreating backs.

I locked the front door and headed off after them, I got around fairly quickly on my crutches so it didn't take me long to catch up to them. "Papa, you go fast." Avery said as he settled into a slow walk beside me.

I just laughed at him. "I've had to use these before, buddy."

"You have? When?" Landon asked as he settled in on the other side of me.

I made sure we all fit on the sidewalk before answering them. "When I was 13, Emmett and I were swinging off that rope that hangs from that tree to swing into the pond and I didn't jump soon enough and broke my leg when I jumped off because the water was too shallow. You know which rope I'm talking about don't you?" I asked them as we paused at the corner to let traffic go. Bella and the girls were already across.

"Yeah, the one hanging from that tree by Grampy and Nana's pong." Avery said.

I nodded. "Yeah, that's the one. When you swing off of it you have to jump in the deep water or you can get hurt." I told them after we had crossed the street.

"Can we swing off of it?" Landon asked excitedly.

I groaned. "Yeah, after Papa's leg gets better we will all go back there and give it a try, how about that?"

They groaned this time. "When is your leg going to get better, papa? We wanna go back to Izzy B's." Landon pouted.

I chuckled. "I know, buddy, and I want to go back to work too. Hopefully this next week, Landon, I go back to the doctor on Tuesday." I told him as we stopped at the last stop sign.

"Good, papa, good." Avery said as we strolled quietly up the block to where Bella and the girls were waiting in front of our new house.

"Why we stop, papa?" Landon asked as he looked up at the huge house that would soon be our new home.

Bella laughed and motioned that the girls had asked the same question. I sat down on the retaining wall that met with the sidewalk. "You guys know how you all want your own bedroom and bathroom?" I asked them as they all faced me.

Everyone of my sweet children nodded with smiles on their face. I smiled back at them. "This house is ours, and you can have that here. You guys get to pick out your bedrooms today and get some choice in your bathroom. What do you think?" I asked them quietly.

"No more live with Izzy B?" Addy asked sadly.

I laughed and shook my head. "Bella's house is WAY too small for all of us. Plus, I think Bella might want to live here with us too! What do you think?" I asked them excitedly.

They all nodded and turned to Bella for confirmation which she gave in the form of a nod and a smile.

"Yay!" They all screamed.

I dug the house keys out of my pocket and handed them to Maddy. "You guys go have fun picking out your rooms. The big bedroom on the second floor is mine and Bella's." I told them as I shooed them off up the steps to their new home. I reached out and snagged Bella's waist tugging her to my side. "Happy now, baby?" I asked her against her lips.

"Exceedingly so, babe, exceedingly so." She whispered right before she sealed her lips to mine.

A throat being cleared broke us apart. I turned to face our intruder and smiled when I saw it was a young woman with a toddler in a stroller. "Hi, can we help you?" I asked her as Bella and I faced her.

"Yes, I was just wandering if you had bought the old Marshall place?" She asked curiously.

I nodded. "We did, our children are inside right now picking out bedrooms and bathrooms." I told the young woman. "I'm Edward and this is Bella." I introduced Bella and I leaving our last names out of it since that was soon to change hopefully.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, how rude of me. My name is Ariel Chambers and I live across the street with my husband and this little one, Brady." She said as she held out a hand.

Bella and I both shook her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you Ariel, how old is Brady?" Bella asked as she squatted down to tickle the toddlers' feet causing him to giggle adorably.

"Oh, he's 3 years old, he will actually be 4 in 2 months." She said as she peered down at her baby.

"He's adorable, our youngest ones are turning 4 tomorrow actually and our boys are 4 also. Maybe we can get together one weekend and let them play together." Bella said as she stood back up.

"That sounds great. Here is my number, call me and we can schedule a play date for the kids." Ariel said as she scribbled her name and number on a sheet of paper and handed it to Bella.

A truck pulled to the curb with the name Brunson Renovation Company printed on the side of it and new it was time for us to get to work. "Ariel, it was a pleasure to meet you but we really need to get inside to our children and the contractors are arriving." I told her quickly.

"Okay, congratulations on the house. Look forward to talking to you, Bella." Ariel said as she strolled Brady on down the street leaving us alone on the sidewalk in front of our new home.

"I wander if our kids have murdered each other yet over who gets which room?" I asked as I pulled Bella to stand between my legs.

She rolled her eyes. "Those kids are amazing. I have a question though." I nodded for her to go ahead and ask. "Why did you say 'our children' to Ariel?"

I sighed. "Because I see them as our children now, don't you?" I asked her tugging her close until she placed her hands on my chest.

She nodded. "I do, but how are we going to explain them calling me Izzy B instead of Mom?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "It shouldn't matter what they call you, you treat them as if they were your own; that is what's important. Would you care if they wanted to call you Mom instead of Izzy B?" I asked her but she gasped and slammed a hand over her mouth as her eyes stared at something over my shoulder.

* * *

**Uh oh, who's standing there?!**

**So the Velveteen Rabbit, I have to be honest and say that I never read this story as a child and never had it read to me either. I read it for the very first time about 6 years ago when I took my little cousin to the library and she checked it out. Of course, she was too little to read it, she was only 3 at the time, so I read it to her and thoroughly enjoyed it. Anybody else got any memories of this story?**

**Please now that you've read the chapter leave me a little review and let me know what you think or ask questions if you have them.**

**See you guys in two days time!**


	18. Fox and the Hound

**Sorry that this post is a bit later than usual. I have found a baby deer in my backyard and have been having to bottle feed it and he has been a handful.**

* * *

Chapter 18

_Darlin, forever is a long, long time, _

_and time has a way of changing things._

_-Fox and the Hound, Big Mama_

Friday, June 22, 2012

_ She nodded. "I do, but how are we going to explain them calling me Izzy B instead of Mom?"_

_I shrugged my shoulders. "It shouldn't matter what they call you, you treat them as if they were your own, and that is what's important. Would you care if they wanted to call you Mom instead of Izzy B?" I asked her but she gasped and slammed a hand over her mouth as her eyes stared at something over my shoulder._

BPOV

"Baby, what's wrong?" Edward asked when I didn't say anything to his question.

I couldn't say anything but I pushed away from him and walked up the walkway to where six pairs of little eyes were looking at us curiously.

"Hey guys, did you hear that?" I asked them quietly as I knelt down in front of them.

They all nodded but didn't say anything. "You know that I am perfectly happy with you calling me Izzy B, don't you?"

They all nodded again and Madison spoke softly. "What if we want to call you mom?"

I smiled at them. "If you want to call me mom then that is okay, too, but only if you want to. I don't want you to do it because I want you to, because your Papa wants you to, or because the other kids want to, okay? This is your decision and yours only." I told them and opened my arms for them and they all ran into me at once knocking me to the ground.

We rolled around laughing as I heard Edward hobble past us with the contractor trailing behind him smiling at us rolling around on the ground playfully.

"I love you guys." I told them as I stood up and brushed the grass off of my shorts and tank top as they did the same.

"Love you too, Mama!" They all screamed as they raced past me and into the house.

I stood there in shock for what seemed like hours but was really only a few minutes before I shook myself out of it and headed inside to my family.

I heard Edward and another male voice coming from the kitchen area so I headed that way. "All I know is that we need to make this kitchen bigger because with at least six little ones running around, this tiny gallery style kitchen isn't going to work." I heard Edward say just as I rounded the corner into the kitchen.

"We can knock out one of these walls into either the formal dining room or the formal living room." The contractor suggested.

I cleared my throat as I sidled up right next to Edward as he leaned propped up against the cabinets. "Hi, I'm Bella." I told the contractor as I extended my hand out for him.

He smiled and shook my hand gently. "Nice to meet you, Bella. I'm Frank Brunson. I was just giving your husband some ideas on how to make this kitchen bigger."

I nodded. "Yes, I heard as I was walking in." I told him before turning to Edward. "I think we would be better off losing the formal living room, don't you?" I asked him.

He nodded. "Yeah, that makes the most sense since we need the dining room just to fit all of us at every meal."

I laughed. "Sounds good." I told him before turning back to Frank to finish discussing the new kitchen design. Just as he was showing us some different design ideas on his laptop, the kids came running into the kitchen.

"Mama, Addy wants my room!" Savannah said as she ran up to me.

"Un uh, it was mine first!" Adrianna said as she put her hands on her hips.

I groaned and looked at Edward who shrugged his shoulders and winked at me.

I sighed and slipped down so that I was eye level with them. "How about we go look at them and then we can decide again?" I asked and they reluctantly agreed and off we went up the stairs. "Which floor is it on?" I asked them as we climbed the stairs.

"Three, mama." They both said as we continued climbing stairs. I couldn't believe they wanted to call me Mama, but I loved it a little more than I thought I would.

When we got to the third floor, there were two bedrooms up here with a bathroom in between them, which we were going to turn into a private bath for one of the rooms and put a bathroom in the larger bedroom up here. "Okay, Addy which one do you want?" I asked her as we walked into each bedroom together.

When we were in the bigger of the two, she tugged my hand. "I want this one, Mama." She said with a smile while Savannah stomped her foot in irritation.

"But, I want this one too Mama!" She whined.

I sat down on the hardwood floor and pulled them both down to sit with me. "Now, Savannah, why do you want this bedroom over the other one?" I asked her as I looked around the spacious bedroom.

"'Cause it's bigger." She said like it was common sense.

I laughed because I knew that is why she chose it. "Okay, I take it that is the same reason you wanted it to, Addy?" I asked Adrianna who nodded glumly.

"Would it make it easier if I told you that me and Papa were going to put a bathroom in this bedroom, too so it would actually be the same size as the other bedroom?" I asked them and they both dropped their heads but nodded.

"Okay, so what do you say, we flip a coin and whoever guesses right can have this room?" I asked them hoping this would make the decision easier for them.

The both looked up at me and smiled. "Okay, Mama."

I dug a quarter out of my pocket and looked at them as I rolled the coin over in my hands. "Okay, girls, heads or tails? Addy, you pick first."

"Heads, Mama." Addy said.

"Tails, Mama." Vannah said.

I flipped the coin and caught it in my hand causing the girls to laugh. I slapped the coin down on my arm and showed it to them. It was heads.

I left them up on the third floor as I headed back downstairs, but I was intercepted on the second floor by the boys and Emmie. "Mama, where I sleep?" Emmie asked as she held her arms up wanting to be held.

"Come on, baby girl, let me go show you." I told her as I headed down the hallway. On the second floor there was the master suite, and three pretty good sized bedrooms as well as a private bath in each room. "Have you seen a room that you liked best?" I asked her as we walked down the hall to the bedroom on the end. I figured she would like it best because you could see the entire yard from that bedroom because it was on the corner of the house and had a lot of windows overlooking the yard.

She shook her head.

I chuckled. "Okay, baby girl, I think I have the perfect room for you." I told her as I opened the door at the end of the hall on the left. "I know how much you like flowers and pretty colors. You should look out the windows of this bedroom." I told her as we strolled to the wall of windows.

"Wow, Mama, that pretty." She said in an excited voice as she wiggled to get down.

I sat her down and she ran from window to window looking outside. "I want this room, Mama."

I chuckled. "Okay, Emmie, I'm going to go find your brothers and Maddy, okay?" I told her as I turned and headed back out of the room.

She nodded but kept looking outside.

I found the boys in the other two bedrooms on the second floor. They had picked the room with the small hidden doors in their closets that led to the other room. "You guys good?" I asked them as I peaked my head around the door frame.

They both stuck their heads out of their closets. "Yes, Mama."

I smiled at them and headed off to find Madison. I looked all around the second floor and the main floor and I found her outside in the sunroom sitting on the tile floor looking outside. "Maddy, what's wrong baby?"

"There's no room for me." She said in a sad little voice.

I chuckled and sat down beside her. "No, Maddy, there's not just a room for you. There is a whole floor for you, sweetheart. Have you been down to the basement yet?" I asked her as I nudged her shoulder playfully with mine.

She shook her head and wrinkled her nose at the idea of being in the basement. "I have to sleep underground?"

I laughed. "Oh, Maddy, I love you sweetheart. The basement was just redone last year and doesn't even feel like its underground, sweetheart. It has big windows that look out to the backyard and the front yard even, I promise you will love it." I told her as I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and pulled her into me.

"Okay, will you go with me to look?" She asked in a quiet voice.

"Absolutely. Let's go." I told her I stood up off the tile floor.

"Izzy B, can I ask you something?" She asked as we walked back into the house.

"Anything, sweetheart." I reassured her as we walked downstairs.

"Are you going to leave like my real mommy did?" I stopped dead in my tracks at that question.

I turned and faced Maddy as I cupped her face in my hands. "Maddy, I didn't know your real mother, but I know that mothers aren't supposed to leave their children behind for any reason. I will never do that because my mother did that to me when I was about your age." I explained to her seriously.

"Really?" She asked so softly I almost didn't hear her.

I nodded. "Yes, Maddy, no matter what I did, I couldn't bring her back. It's not your fault your mom left, it's her own fault and nothing you did or didn't do made her leave. It's not something you will ever understand, baby girl." I told her sadly.

"Do you talk to your mom now?"

I nodded. "Sometimes, but I don't like to. She makes me really angry and really sad when she calls." I told her honestly. I haven't talked to her in almost six months and that was fine by me.

"I'm sorry." She said as she collapsed into my arms crying.

"It's okay, sweetheart. It's hard, but I will be here whenever you need to talk okay?" I reassured her.

She nodded. "I love you, Mama."

I sighed and hugged her tighter to me. "Oh, I love you, too, baby girl, so much."

EPOV

I couldn't find my girlfriend and I need her since the next contractor was here, Martin, from Yang Construction Company. "Excuse me, Martin, while I go track down my better half so she can listen to your ideas, too." I excused myself from the cramped kitchen as he took measurements.

"Certainly, sir." He said as he wrote down another measurement.

I walked down the hall towards the stairs when I heard Bella's voice and Maddy's cries coming from downstairs. I hurried down the stairs but stopped at the sight before me. Maddy was curled up in Bella's arms in the middle of the floor in the huge basement that Bella had said would be perfect for a play room, and Maddy's study room, bedroom, and bathroom.

"Hey, ladies, is everything okay? Maddy, what's wrong baby girl?" I asked them as I hobbled over to where they were sitting.

"I'm fine, Papa, I was just talking with Mama about…well mom." Maddy said as she wiped her eyes and nose.

I smiled and nodded. "It's good to talk about it, baby. Have you checked out your rooms yet, Maddy? Bella and I thought they would be perfect for you." I told Maddy as I extended a hand down to help her off the floor.

We explored her three rooms and she was ecstatic having three rooms all to herself on a floor by herself. "These are all mine, Papa?" She asked as we stood in the doorway that would mark the entrance of her rooms and the no entrance zone for the other little ones.

"All yours, Madison Meshelle, except for this area and this one, which will be you guys' play room." I told her wrapping my arm around her shoulder tugging her to my side. "I love you, sweetheart."

"I love you too, Papa." She said smiling up at me.

I tweaked her on the nose and grabbed my crutches so we could head back upstairs to finish meeting with the contractors.

After an exhausting day of meeting with four different contractors vying for the same job, we now had the tough job of picking one and letting three more down. "Come on, baby, we need to pick today so that they can start work Monday morning." I begged Bella who was laying on the grass in our new backyard while the kids ran around chasing butterflies and picking flowers.

"I don't care, Edward, I really don't." She said nonchalantly as she ran her fingers over the grass.

I groaned and hovered over her on my knees and hands. "Isabella Swan, this is not a decision I will make on my own." I kissed her gently on the lips. "Please pick one." I begged her before sealing my lips to hers.

I smiled against her lips. "I love you, Isabella Marie, so damn much." I whispered against her lips.

She smiled back. "I love you so damn much, too, Edward Anthony." She whispered against my lips.

I slid my lips back over hers in a passionate kiss only to be interrupted by our kids singing the most embarrassing song ever.

"Mama and Papa sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love. Then comes marriage. Then comes baby in a baby carriage!" They ran around us holding hands laughing like crazy at their song.

I groaned and pressed my forehead against Bella's as we both chuckled. "Got to love them." She whispered.

I nodded and winked at her before rolling off her and snatching me a kid to tickle as she did the same thing.

It was almost dark by the time we got back to my parents' and we were all exhausted, but that was the plan - wear the kids out so they would go to bed early tonight. We had a big birthday party starting at ten in the morning.

"Papa, I sweepy." Savannah complained as Bella unlocked the door. She was clinging to my back because she said she just couldn't walk anymore.

"I know, baby girl. We have to get baths and then we can go to bed, okay? We have a big day tomorrow." I reminded her as I made my way through the house towards their bathroom.

"Okay, if I hafta." She complained.

I chuckled. "You do have to; you guys have been running around playing in the grass all day." I reminded her as I helped her off my back. "Go get you pj's and I will start the water." I told her as I settled onto the closed toilet lid and turned the taps on.

All three little girls trudged into the bathroom holding their pajamas and panties. I laid their clothes on the counter and helped them strip off their dirty ones. "Do you girls want toys in the tub or no?" I asked them as I helped them into the bathtub.

"No, Papa, too sweepy." Addy said as she yawned hugely.

I chuckled and began pouring water over their head so that I could wash their hair for them.

Thirty minutes after I had started the baths, all six kids were in their beds sleeping.

I settled on the couch with my leg propped up on the coffee table in front of me. I was just in my boxers and basketball shorts so Bella could check my leg.

She was in a pair of tiny tiny shorts and a tank top with her long wet hair braided over one shoulder. "Ready, handsome?" She asked as she fiddled with the edge of my shorts.

I leaned my head back against the couch taking a deep breath. "Yeah." I told her quietly as she lifted my shorts off and took my bandage off gently, still pulling some of my leg hair that had grown back even thicker after being shaved off.

"Sorry." She said gently as she folded up the old bandage. "It looks really good, though, it doesn't look infected or anything." She told me as she cleaned the area and put a clean bandage on it.

"I hope so because I am just about sick of those crutches." I grumble as she slipped my shorts leg back down and curled into my side. "And not being able to drive. And not being able to walk on my own. And not being able to carry my children. And not being able to chase my children." I continue to list off much to Bella's amusement.

"I know, babe, hopefully you will get off of them soon. Are we still going to do something next weekend for your birthday if you get off the crutches this week?" She asked quietly. I had opted to not celebrate my twenty ninth birthday until I could walk on my own two feet.

I nodded and squeezed her tight to my chest. "Yeah, I want to go to our family cabin in Lebanon, Connecticut to celebrate. We can also use that time to just enjoy ourselves for a weekend. Mom and Dad have already offered to keep the kids." I told her softly.

"Hmm… a kid free weekend…whatever will we do with all that free time?" She teased me.

"I'm sure we can figure out something." I told her softly even though I full planned on making love to my wife all next weekend. "Can you get Angie to cover for you on Friday and possibly Monday so we can make it a four day weekend?" I asked her even though Angela already told me that she would do it as long as she was invited to the wedding which was set to take place Saturday morning. Bella and I were going up on Thursday afternoon and the rest of the family was coming in on Saturday morning if she said yes when I proposed sometime between Thursday afternoon and Friday night.

"I will try. I also ran the idea about her taking over the Manhattan location and she is excited about doing it and this will give her some practice." Bella agreed rather easily.

"Rise and Shine, girls. Adrianna, Savannah, Emerson, come on birthday girls, wake up." I told them as I walked into their bedroom and smiled when I saw them all spread out in their beds. Savannah had one arm and leg tossed over the rail of her baby bed. Adrianna had her head buried under her pillow and her butt up in the air. Emerson was still sleeping tucked in her blanket with her teddy bear clutched tightly in her arms. I whistled to wake them up. "Come on, baby girls, it's your birthday today." I told them as I walked from bed to bed tickling their sides causing them to giggle despite their trying to play asleep.

"We four today, Papa?" Emerson asked as she stretched under her blankets.

I sat down on the side of her bed. "Yes, Emmie girl you are a big four years old today." I told her softly as I watched the other two girls begin waking up.

"We have big party, Papa?" Adrianna asked as she pulled her head out from under her pillow and laid it on top of it.

I laughed as I made my way to her bed. "Yes, Addie. Izzy B, Ali, and Nana have been working hard on your party all week long." I told her as I pushed her disheveled hair off her face.

"No Izzy B, Papa, she Mama now." She corrected me.

"Sorry, Addie." I told her as I kissed her on the tip of her nose.

I stood up and made my way to Savannah's baby bed. "Savannah Grace, rise and shine sleepy child of mine." I teased her as I tickled her sides.

She giggled and popped open her big green eyes to peer up at me. "Morning, Papa." She groaned as she stretched in her bed.

"Happy birthday, sleeping beauty." I told her as I patted her on the stomach.

I walked to the doorway. "Come on girls, Mama's got chocolate chip pancakes cooking." I told them as I made my way down the hall and into the boys' room.

* * *

**So...Fox and the Hound. I was obsessed with this movie as a little kid. I even went to the extent of begging my mama for a baby fox so my dog, Frisky, could have a best friend.**

**Please now that you have read this lovely little chapter leave me a little review to let me know what you thought or any memories involving Fox and the Hound.**

**See you in two days!**


	19. Cinderella

**Here is yet another chapter...it's raining and storming here so I hope you enjoy reading it! We finally made it to 200 reviews! Woohoo!**

* * *

Chapter 19

_When you can dream, then you can't stop!_

_A dream is a wish that you make with your heart!_

_-Cinderella_

Saturday, June 23, 2012

EPOV

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear Adrianna, Emerson, and Savannah! Happy Birthday to you!" We all sang as we stood around the girls with sparkly pink birthday hats on top of our heads surrounded in a sea of pink.

I bent down between the girls. "Okay girls, make a wish and blow out your candles." I told them excitedly.

"Papa?" Emerson asked from the end of the table where Bella stood behind her.

"Yeah, Emmie?" I asked as I stood up and smiled her way.

"What if I got my wish 'ready?" She asked as they all looked at me curiously.

"Don't you have another one?" I asked her quickly.

She shook her head. "No, Papa, I wish for Mama an I gots one now." She said smiling up at Bella.

I smiled at her as everybody around us awed at her comment. "Okay, baby girl, just blow your candles out then."

She nodded and did just that. I mouthed 'I love you' to Bella who smiled broadly at me as she helped Emmie cut a slice of her birthday cake.

I helped Savannah cut a slice of her birthday cake while my mom helped Adrianna cut slices of hers. My dad was filming all of this for a keepsake memory.

"This was a good party, son." My dad commented as he sat down in the chair between Emmett and myself.

"Thanks, Dad. Mom, Ali, and Bella need all the credit though. I didn't do much of anything except fork over my wallet." I told him as I sipped on the beer dangling between my fingers.

The kids were bouncing in the pink bouncy castle that we had ordered. Even the boys were in it bouncing. "I heard the kids call Bella 'Mama' today. How did that happen?" He asked as he sipped his own beer.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Yesterday, while we were down at the house. Bella explained to them though that they didn't have to call her Mama unless they wanted to, that it wouldn't hurt her feelings at all."

He nodded. "She's a good woman, Edward. It's so obvious that she loves you and all those kids."

I smiled at him. "Thanks, Dad." I turned to Emmett. "Hey, Em?"

"Yeah?" He rolled his head towards me.

"Any progress with Rosalie yet?" I asked as I settled back into my chair.

He groaned. "No. You saw how cold she was to me earlier. I give up, man. I don't know what else to do."

I chuckled. "Have you told her how you feel without trying to get into her pants?" I asked him trying to contain my giggles.

He slapped his forehead. "She won't even listen to anything I have to say. Why would I even keep trying?"

"Because if you really love her or even really like her then she's worth the trouble, I've never seen you this hung up on one woman, Em." Jasper said from underneath his hat.

"You better do it before she leaves, Em. She's in the house with Mom, Ali, and Bella looking at baby pictures of the kids." I tossed out trying to help him out.

"She won't listen, Eddie." He whined like a little kid.

"Then go in there, toss her over your shoulder, and go lock yourself in a room with her. Make her listen." Jasper told him like it was the most normal thing ever to do.

"Hey, that's a brilliant idea." Emmett said as he hopped up and ran inside.

Several hours later we were tucking sleepy little kids into their beds for the night. "Goodnight birthday girls. I love you." I told them as I kissed each of them on the head before turning off their light and shutting their door.

I peaked my head in the boys' room and they were both sound asleep, snoring lightly from their bunks. I hobbled over and ran my hand over each of their heads before whispering "Goodnight boys, Papa loves you." To each of them before shutting off their light and pulling their door shut.

I made my way down to Madison's room and saw her light still on. I knocked on door lightly before cracking it open and sticking my head in. "Maddy?" I called to her quietly.

She giggled lightly and called back to me. "You can come in, Papa."

I pushed open the door and stepped into her disaster area. It wasn't as bad as the penthouse bedroom was, but it was still pretty bad but if she liked it that way, I didn't say anything to her except to ask her to keep her door shut. "You ready for bed, sweetheart?" I asked her as I sat down on the edge of her bed.

"Yes, sir, I was just putting my journal up." She said as she crawled into her bed.

"You still write in that thing?" I asked her as I tucked her in. I had given her the first journal a month after her mother had left. I told her that until she could write words then she could draw pictures to express her moods, and she did and I had never even looked in them. She just came and told me when she needed a new one.

"Yes sir, it really helps. I wrote about Mama tonight, and how happy I was that she came into our lives." She said as she lay down on her pillow.

I smiled and nodded. "Are you really okay with calling Bella, Mama?" I asked as I pushed her hair out of her face.

She smiled brightly. "I am Papa; she's the best Mama ever. Did you know her Mama didn't want her either?"

I smiled and nodded. "I did know that, sweetheart. Do you ever miss your mother?" I asked her quietly.

She nodded. "I do, Papa, so much it hurts sometimes." She said sadly.

"I'm sorry, baby girl that you had to go through all of this. If I could, I would change it for you, but I can't." I told her genuinely.

She nodded. "My mother and father didn't want me but you and Mama do, so that's okay."

I smiled brightly at her. "I do indeed want you, you silly thing, I don't remember life without you in it." I told her as I tickled her sides lightly.

She giggled lightly. "I know, Papa. I love you." She said as she yawned big.

"I love you too, Madison Meshelle Cullen." I told her as I kissed her on top of the head. "Goodnight, baby girl. See you in the morning."

"Okay, Papa, goodnight." She said quietly as I turned off her light and pulled her door shut behind me.

BPOV

After the birthday party, the kids headed for the bouncy castle again while the guys cleaned up the yard and us ladies headed inside to tackle the house.

"Hey, sissy, have you heard from Renee lately?" Rose asked as we picked up pink plastic cups from the counters.

I shook my head. "No. Why?" Renee called me at least a couple times a year but I always let her have the answering machine.

"She has called me every day this week. I was wandering what was up with her. I don't want to talk to her though, not after what she had done to you." She said as she stopped and looked at me.

I sighed. "Thanks, sissy. You know, you can talk to her if you want to. Just because I don't doesn't mean you shouldn't." I told her as I sat my bag on the floor.

Rose nodded but shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. Maybe it's time. It will be strange actually talking to her again. I've always let her talk to my voicemail over the years."

I nodded because I did know. I laughed lightly. "I know, I have been doing the same exact thing. Funny how she got my number though when everything was in your name."

Rose nodded but changed the subject. "I thought I heard the kids calling you 'Mama' today, what's up with that?"

I groaned. "They overheard Edward and I talking about it yesterday down at the house. I explained to them like Dad explained it to you. They said they wanted to call me 'Mama' and it seems to have stuck. I think of them as my children anyways. I love each and every one of them so much it hurts, sissy." I told her as I swiped a stray tear away.

"Oh, sissy, I'm so happy for you. I always knew you would make a great mother." Rosalie said as she wrapped her arms around me.

"Hey, no crying today. It's a joyous day today, ladies." Esme said as she and Alice came back in with their arms full of what looked like photo albums.

"Happy tears, Esme." I told her as Rose and I broke apart.

"Bella, want to see a naked baby Edward? You can see how much he's grown." Alice said as she sat her armload full down on the kitchen table.

I shook my head and my face turned beet red.

"Bella, you have seen him naked haven't you?" Alice asked.

"Alice!" I hissed at her and cast an apologetic smile to Esme who just waved her hand in the air and headed towards the refrigerator.

"Bella, my son has six kids; I think I know how he got them." She said as she pulled some wine coolers out of the fridge and handed them out.

I nodded but my blush never went away. "So, have you seen him naked Bella?" Rose asked as we settled down at the kitchen table.

I ducked my head which gave them all the answer they needed. "We're waiting." I heard from behind me and I snapped my head up.

"Edward!" I gasped as I turned to face him.

He strolled to me, cupped my face in his hands and laid a passionate kiss on my lips. "We're waiting until we get married to do that, and it's fine." He said when he broke our kiss that left me breathless.

Rose looked at me and mouthed 'Wow!' and all I could do was nod in agreement.

"That's my boy." Esme said as she flipped open the first photo album that was indeed filled with a baby Edward and most of them naked ones.

We were so immersed in the photo albums that we didn't hear the door open up again. Suddenly Rose was being lifted up and tossed over Emmett's shoulder and she was screaming at him.

"Dammit, Emmett, put me down you idiot!" She screeched as she bounced on his shoulder as he walked up the stairs.

All I could do was sit there staring after them in astonishment. "What was that all about?" Esme asked quietly.

"I guess Emmett got tired of Rose's cold shoulder. They slept together a few months ago and it scared her so she has been blowing off his continuous tries at a relationship. I guess he finally got fed up with it." I told them as I flipped open yet another photo album, these were of the kids though.

Alice just laughed. "They will make the perfect couple though."

Esme and I both nodded. "I'm just glad we have all found some happiness." I commented quietly.

We finished with the photo albums and decided to join our men and children outside.

I slipped into Edward's lap, wrapping my arms around his neck. "Did you put Emmett up to that stunt?" I whispered into his ear.

He laughed and shook his head. "Nope, Jazz did."

"I think it's going to work." I told him quietly as I snuggled into his chest.

"Hmmm." He hummed and began drawing circles on my back.

"Baby, wake up." Edward whispered into my neck as he rubbed along the skin of my stomach.

"Un uh." I groaned as I rolled over and tucked my head under the pillow. Wait! Pillow! Roll over!

I jerked straight up and looked around at our bedroom. Edward was laughing in the bed beside me in his basketball shorts. "How did I get in here?" I asked him hoarsely.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I carried you in here last night." He said nonchalantly.

"What do you mean you carried me? What about your crutches? Your leg?" I rambled off in concern as I laid back down and rolled to face him.

"Dad said it should be okay if I could stand the pressure on my thigh. The pain was worth the pleasure of carrying you to bed." He said sweetly.

"You should have woken me up." I argued lightly.

He shook his head causing some of his hair to fall in his eyes. "Nope, you were sleeping too well, baby. I'm fine. I promise."

I sighed and snuggled into him. "I can't believe I fell asleep and didn't even get to tell the kids goodnight." I said softly.

His chest rumbled as he laughed lightly. "It's okay, baby, they all gave you a goodnight kiss and told you that they loved you before they went to bed."

I nodded. "Okay, what time is it?" I asked as I stifled a yawn.

"Almost 7 o'clock. I figured we could go over to the penthouse today and get a head start on packing while Mom and Dad watched the kids."

I sighed. "Yeah, we do need to get that done. Who all is going to help?" I asked as I stretched, trying to wake myself up.

"Everybody but Mom and Dad. We have to be back here by 5 o'clock though, for dinner. Mom pushed brunch back to five so that we could get more done today." He explained as we heard little footsteps running down the hall.

"Okay, I need coffee and our kids are awake." I told him as I rolled out of bed and headed for the kitchen where my coffee pot already had my coffee waiting for me to come and get it.

"I agree. Coffee is definitely needed." Edward said as he hobbled out after me on his crutches once again.

"Good morning, guys." I told the kids as I bypassed them on my way to the kitchen. They were all curled up in the living room watching cartoons. They never responded and I chuckled. It seemed they inherited their father's dislike of early mornings.

I poured Edward and I a cup of coffee and we settled at the breakfast bar. "We need to pick paint colors and kitchen designs today too, so that we can email Martin our choices and he can get started tomorrow." Edward said after our first cup of coffee was down. We picked Martin as our contractor because he understood the need to customize our home for a large family that would function well.

I nodded my head and fixed our second cup before settling back down beside him and opening the folder that contained our choices. "Are we going to let the kids choose their own colors or no?" I asked as I looked at kitchen designs.

"I don't know, I think we should pick the colors, they can always decorate and add color." I commented as I leafed through the design pages Martin had left us with. I knew that I didn't want a closed in kitchen; it had to be open plan with plenty of walk space and food prep space. I slid one to Edward that I really liked. "I like this kitchen idea, what do you think? I like the layout and the huge island in the middle that doesn't close it in or block the flow."

He nodded. "I like it; this is actually the one I had picked out also." I smiled at him.

"That's great. One decision down, twenty more to go." I said dramatically.

"I say we paint all the kid's rooms an off white washable paint."

"That sounds perfect, no arguments from any of them and they can add color by curtains and stuff." I agreed.

"Papa, I hungry." Emmie interrupted as she patted Edward's leg.

"What do you want this morning, sweetheart?" Edward asked her as he picked her up and sat her on the counter in between us.

She shrugged her shoulders indifferently. "How about we make some waffles for breakfast?" I suggested as I stood up.

She nodded and held her arms up again for me to pick her up. "You know one of these days you are going to get too big to carry around." I told her as I tickled her side.

"I know, Mama." She said as she laid her head on my shoulder.

I went about making waffles for everybody as Edward and I discussed paint colors for the rest of the house. We were leaving the wood detailing alone in the house but the rest of the walls needed a good painting.

By the time we sat down for breakfast, we had a lot of decisions done. Picking paint colors for every room in the house was a big decision that had been settled.

As we were eating breakfast, I noticed he kept pushing his hair that had grown quite a bit out of his eyes or blowing it off his forehead. "Hey, babe, do you want to go get your hair cut before we go to your appointment on Tuesday?" I asked him around bites of waffles.

He nodded eagerly. "Yeah, I think we all need a trim. Huh, Avery?"

Avery groaned. "Do I have to, Papa?" He asked as he laid his fork down on his plate.

"Jordan Avery, you are not a girl and will not wear your hair that long. A little long is fine and I have no problem with that, but it is past your shoulders in the back and needs cut, so yes you have to." Edward told him sternly.

Avery sighed but nodded before picking his fork back up to finish his breakfast. "Papa, can I go get my hair cut, too?" Madison asked as she pushed her plate away.

"Are you sure, Maddy?" He asked quietly.

She nodded. "Yes, Papa, I want it cut. Mother was the one that didn't like for me to cut my hair and she's not here anymore, so I want something different." She said firmly.

"Okay then, how about we just make it a family trip into town to get our hair cut?" He asked looking at me.

"Sounds perfect to me." I agreed as I stood up and took my plate to the kitchen.

* * *

**This movie made a big comeback within the last 10 years but was HUGE when I was a little girl!**

**Now that you've read please leave me a review!**


	20. The Secret Garden

**Some big changes coming their way! Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Chapter 20

Sunday, June 24, 2012

EPOV

"You ready for this, Bella?" I asked her as we stood at the door to my home for the past eleven years. The penthouse apartment had sold quickly, which I was both happy about and saddened about. This is the only home my kids have ever known; this is where all of them but Madison had been brought home to. This is where Em, Jazz, and I formed the idea of our law firm. This is where I had proposed to Tanya, and also the place where she broke not only my heart but the hearts of my children, also. This is also where I began falling in love with Bella.

"The question is are you ready?" She asked as she wrapped her arms around my waist. "This is a big move for you and the kids. You guys have a lot of memories in this place." She said wisely.

I nodded. "We do, but some of them memories are bad ones." I needlessly reminded her.

"But, the good ones outweigh the bad."

"That they do, baby, that they do." I told her as I opened the doors to my past. "Wow, it feels different being back here after not being here for a month."

She just laughed as we walked in and saw the destruction from the random trips she had made on her way home from the daycare for things the kids begged for or things I had forgotten.

"I don't even know where to begin. It all has to be packed away and shipped to the new house, but where do we start?" I asked her as I walked around my massive living room.

"Em and Jazz are bringing the boxes, aren't they?" Bella asked as she walked around really looking at the pictures on the built in shelves.

"Yeah, but I can call downstairs and have Seth send some up as well, so we don't have to wait on everybody?" I suggested.

She nodded. "That sounds perfect."

I pulled out my cell phone and dialed downstairs and asked Seth to send up some packing boxes that I had requested be sent here yesterday. "They will be right up." I told Bella as I flopped down on the couch.

"Leg hurt?" She asked as she began taking photo frames off the shelves and laying them on the couch for packing.

I nodded. "A little bit." I admitted quietly.

"Well, why don't you sit there and go through stuff and determine what needs to go and what can be thrown away?" She suggested smartly.

I nodded. "Are you sure, baby?" I asked feeling guilty about not being able to help her pack up my stuff like I helped her pack up her stuff a few months ago.

"I'm positive, Edward, you are hurting and there is no need to overdo it."

"Yes ma'am." There was a knock on the door. "That must be Seth with the boxes." I told her as she headed towards the door.

It was indeed Seth with the flattened boxes. We spent the next hour cleaning out the built-ins in the living room and packing them neatly into boxes and stacking the boxes by the front door for the movers to come pick up this week.

"I never realized I had so much stuff." I complained as I taped up yet another box of stuff. There were DVD's, home movies, pictures, books, photo albums, stuff Maddy had made me at school, and so much more stuff stuffed on those shelves.

"Just think this is one section of one room and we already have ten boxes." She laughed as she pushed the last box over beside the other ones.

"I know. Let's go through the kids' toys next." I told her and gestured to the multitude of toy boxes that lined the edge of the room.

"Okay." She said as she pushed one towards me and sat down in front of another one.

We were almost finished going through the nine different toy boxes when Em, Jazz, Alice, and Rosalie strolled into the apartment without knocking. "Well, what do we have here?" I said as I noticed Emmett's arm around Rosalie's shoulders.

"Rosie decided that she wanted to be my girl." Emmett said proudly but grunted when Rosalie slapped him upside the head.

"What did I tell you about saying that?" She said angrily.

"That you are not a possession but a gift." Emmett said as if he had been saying it over and over again.

Bella and I practically fell over, we were laughing so hard. "I knew they would be perfect for each other." Bella said with tears in her eyes.

I nodded and tried to control my laughing to the dismay of my big cousin. "Congratulations, Emmett. And Rosalie." I told them half assed seriously as I sat up so I could finish going through the toy box in front of me.

"Edward, you want me to start in the kids' bedrooms?" Alice asked as she began assembling a few more boxes.

I shook my head. "No, Ali, I'll do that. We need to weed through their toys and clothes before we pack it all up." I explained to her. "You and Jazz can start in the library though. Jasper you know what my filing system is all about, so please don't screw it up." I told them as they headed off down the hall.

"This place is even more amazing during the day, Edward." Rosalie said as she walked to the windows and looked out at Central Park.

"Thanks, Rosalie." I told her seriously. "Emmett, you think you can handle packing the kitchen and dining room?" I asked him as he gazed after Rosalie, the boy was whipped. Bad.

"Rosie?" He asked and I caught her rolling her eyes in the windows.

"Yes, Emmett I'll come help you." She said as she sauntered back to his side and hooked her arm through his and they headed for the kitchen.

"I think we are all finished in here. Ready to head to one of the bedrooms?" Bella asked as she scooted our last few boxes over to the growing pile.

"Yeah, let's do it." I told her as I stood up and hobbled my way down the hallway.

BPOV

The rest of the gang had just left since all we had left to pack were the bedrooms, and we were down to Edward's bedroom.

We were both sitting in the floor surrounded by boxes. "I never knew a guy could have so much stuff." I told him as I folded another t-shirt and placed it in the bottom of the box.

"This is stuff from the past eleven years or so. I don't wear half of it." He said as he tossed me another shirt that was a keeper. He was sorting and I was packing what he decided to keep.

"I have a question for you?" I asked him quietly.

"You know you can ask me anything, baby." He reassured me tossing me some more clothes.

"Is this the bedroom you shared with Tanya?" I asked him quietly.

He laughed out loud. "This whole apartment was redone when Tanya left. I didn't want any memories of her on anything in here. I switched bedrooms with the little girls when they were five months old because they got too big to share a crib anymore."

I sighed. "Thank god on that one."

"Why do you ask, Bella?" He said as he gripped my hands in his.

"I don't want any part of her in our new house. I don't want her to taint our futures in any way." I told him honestly.

"She won't, baby, I promise. The only thing of her that will be going with us are a few photo albums of her with the kids that I keep in case they ever ask about her." He explained as he reached under his bed and pulled out a suitcase.

"Are they all in there?" I asked as he pulled it out and sat it to the side.

He nodded. "Everything is in here. Our marriage license, divorce decree, the letter, the adoption papers of Madison, the custody papers, our wedding photos, everything." He said as he pushed it to the side.

"Wow. I am sure they will appreciate all of that when they start asking questions. But, can we put it away in the attic?" I asked him sparing the suitcase one last glance.

He laughed. "Absolutely. Let's get this finished up so we can get to dinner."

I pulled back. "I'm not going to dinner with you. This is the same as Sunday brunch, and I'm not going." I told him firmly.

He huffed in annoyance. "Will you please explain to me why you have such an aversion to our Sunday brunches?" He asked.

I hung my head. "That is a family tradition and I'm not technically part of the family yet." I explained to him.

"Isabella Marie Swan that is utter nonsense! My kids consider you their mother, we have bought a house together, we live together, and we will get married someday." He said in exasperation.

"Someday. That's the problem. I'm not rushing you or pressuring you but we are not married yet, so no matter what you, the kids, or your parents consider me, I'm not technically part of the family." I argued.

"So you won't join me and our children for Sunday brunch or dinner until we are married? Is that what you are saying?" He said angrily.

I hung my head. "Well, when you say it, it sounds absolutely absurd." I told him as I smiled a little bit at him.

"It is absurd. Please come, baby, please." He begged quietly.

I sighed but nodded. "Fine, I will go."

That night when I crawled into bed beside my amazing boyfriend, I was glad that I had gave in and went to dinner. It was a lively affair that I really enjoyed; I never had anything like that growing up. I pondered the thought of my mother; she had been on my mind since Rosalie had mentioned that she had been calling her.

"What's got you thinking so hard, baby?" Edward asked as he slid into bed pulling me into his side.

I shook my head as I rested it on his chest. "My mother, of all things." I told him quietly.

"What about her? How long has it been since you talked to her?" He asked as we settled down comfortably.

"It's been about seven months or so since I heard from her and Rose told me yesterday that Renee had been calling her for the past few weeks. I haven't actually talked to her since before the accident in Florida." I told him as he turned off the lamp.

"Do you want to call her?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know. She's always brought bad luck into my life. I just don't know." I told him indecisively.

"I will support you with whatever you decide, baby." He told me quietly.

"Thanks, babe."

Tuesday, June 26, 2012

EPOV

I never dreamed that I would have more trouble getting my son's hair cut than my daughters but that was the case. "Avery, I agree to let you keep your hair long but you are going to at least get it back up above your shoulders and out of your eyes, buddy." I argued with him one last time.

"I don't like short hair, papa." He argued back.

I blew out an exasperated breath. "Jordan Avery, it's not short buddy. I promise it won't be short like mine or Landon's. You can still keep the shaggy look that you like." I promised him.

"No tricks, papa?" He asked quietly.

I shook my head. "I would never trick you, Avery, never. If you want it in a shaggy style then that is what you will get, right Thomas?" I turned towards the barber that had cut both mine and Landon's hair and was waiting to cut Avery's.

"Right, sir. Avery, I promise to not cut it too short, okay? You can even watch me cut it in the mirror." Thomas promised him.

Avery reluctantly nodded and conceded and climbed up into the chair.

Bella was sitting in the waiting room hiding her smirk behind a magazine while the rest of the kids were playing in the kids' section.

"It's not funny, Isabella. That kid is pickier than any of our girls." I complained as I slumped down in the chair beside her, placing my crutches in the chair beside me.

She nodded. "I know, babe, the girls picked their hairstyles so easily and quickly with no fuss at all." She said as we gazed at our children.

Madison had the most dramatic haircut of all of us, well besides Bella. She had shed her waist length locks for a stylish layered haircut that barely touched her shoulders with bangs framing her young face. She looked like a whole new child. Bella had gone a similar route but without the bangs, her hair now went about an inch past her shoulders and was slightly layered.

The little girls had just gotten a trim, so their hair was pretty much the same minus about a half inch off their hair. Landon had gone with the traditional boy's haircut with a little length to the top but nothing like Avery was wanting.

"I still can't believe she went so short." I told Bella as I gazed at my beautiful children. It really didn't matter that half of them weren't biologically mine, they were all my children.

"I think it looks amazing on her." Bella said as she ran her fingers through her short hair.

"Yours looks amazing on you, too. No more chopsticks, huh?" I teased her.

She shook her head. "Nope, I think it's too short for the chopsticks to work anymore. Oh, that reminds me, I need to go scope out a few places to open up the new daycare within the next few weeks." She said as she tapped something out on her phone.

"Okay, baby, how is Angie handling opening the daycare up every morning?" I asked her quietly.

She turned to me and smiled. "She's doing fabulous; all of the parents absolutely love her. I have told all of them about the transition we are slowly making and they all are game for the change." She said excitedly.

"That's great, baby. Maybe we can take a family vacation before Maddy starts back to school in August?" I asked her as I twirled a piece of her hair through my fingers gently.

She smiled at me. "That sounds wonderful. Angie is taking over fully starting this Friday since you have decided to whisk me away for a four day weekend this weekend."

I smiled and nodded. "Trust me, baby, it is going to knock your socks off when you see our getaway from the city."

"I trust you, babe, Avery's done." She said as she nodded in the direction of our son. I stood up and went to pay Thomas and collect Avery while she got the rest of the children corralled by the front door so we could go to my doctors' appointment.

BPOV

Thirty minutes after we walked into the doctors' office we all walked out of it. Including Edward. He had a cane for the needed support as his muscle gained strength again, but he was walking on his own.

"How excited are you to be off those crutches?" I asked as I helped the kids into the back of the Suburban.

"Very. It's nice to be able to drive and do simple things again." He said as he helped Avery into the very back seat.

I went to help Adrianna fasten her safety belts and she pushed my hands away. "I big girl now, Mama. I do it." She said as she snapped herself in with no problem.

"Well okay then, Ms. Smarty pants." I told her as I tweaked her on the end of her nose.

Emmie and Savannah snapped themselves in by themselves and smiled proudly. "Good job, girls!" I praised them as I shut the door and climbed in the passenger seat and Edward climbed into the drivers' seat.

"Can we swing by the office really quick?" Edward asked as he pulled out onto the highway.

"Sure, you know I've never been to your office before." I told him as he pulled out into traffic.

"Papa, we go see Jazzy and Em?" Landon asked from the backseat.

"Yes, Landon, we are going to see Jasper and Emmett." Edward told him as he pulled into a parking garage and eventually into his reserved parking spot.

The kids cheered from the back seats as Edward turned off the Suburban and we climbed out.

The kids all unbuckled themselves and we helped them from the vehicle before heading for the elevator.

Edward and I held back so all the kids were in front of us. They punched the elevator button and squealed when the doors opened suddenly. "I love you, Bella." Edward whispered into my ear as we stepped onto the elevator.

I turned and pecked him gently on the lips. "I love you too, Edward."

We settled into the corner of the elevator as it took us forever to get to the 32nd floor because the kids pushed every button on the elevator excitedly. "What do you need to do here, Edward?" I asked him as we settled in for the ride.

"I need to talk to April about when I need to be back in court. Em and Jazz have been handling all of the court dates that I couldn't push back, but some of my clients are getting antsy and wanting their day in court. I also need to meet my new Junior Lawyer and welcome her to the team. I have been corresponding with her via email for the past few weeks but have never met her in person." He explained as the doors slid open on the 32nd floor finally.

"Are you excited to be able to go back to court?" I asked as we walked hand in hand into the reception area.

"Mr. Cullen, it's so great to see you back here." An elderly woman exclaimed as she rounded the counter and wrapped her arms around Edward.

He just laughed. "Bella, this is our main secretary and overall office nazi, Mrs. Ellen Cope. Mrs. Cope, this is my girlfriend, Bella Swan." He made the introductions after she released him.

"It is a pleasure to meet the woman who won the heart of Mr. Cullen." She said wrapping me up in her arms for a quick hug.

I just laughed and returned her hug too. "It's great to meet the woman who keeps these nuts in line when we're not around." I told her as I resumed my place by Edward's side.

"Mrs. Ellen!" The kids said as they ran circles around the furniture in the waiting room.

She smiled and went back around the counter. "Hey kiddo's, come and get it." She called to them and they all ran to her desk as she pulled open a file cabinet.

"What are they doing?" I whispered to Edward.

He just chuckled. "She spoils them needlessly. She buys a shit load of little toys and they get to pick one each and every time they come here." He explained as the kids argued over which toy they wanted.

I just chuckled at them. "That's great." I told him. He tugged me down the hall. "What about…" I trailed off looking back at the kids.

"Oh, they know their way around here. Trust me." He reassured me as he continued down the hall.

"Okay." I told him as we stopped in front of a desk where a slutty dressed woman was sitting talking on the phone.

"April." Edward called to her catching her attention.

"Sorry, that was Margaret, Judge Swanson's secretary confirming some court dates and time slots." She said as she hung up the phone.

"Great, email me an itinerary will you?" He asked her.

She nodded. "Certainly sir, it's great to see you back at work." She smiled at him.

"I'm not back fully until next week, even though I will be in the office tomorrow and Thursday. By the way, this is my girlfriend, Bella Swan. Bella this is my secretary, April." Edward introduced us.

I smiled up at him. "Yes, I've talked to her before when I tried to get a message to you about Savannah. But, that's the past." I told him before turning to April. "It's nice to meet you, April." I told her as I smiled at her slightly.

"Nice to meet you too, Bella." She said softly before the ringing phone drew her attention away.

Edward guided me through a door behind April's desk and we walked into his office. "That wasn't very nice, Bella." Edward chuckled as he walked to his desk.

"Sorry, babe, I just don't like that girl." I told him as I flopped down in one of his plush office chairs.

"Feeling is mutual, baby." He said as he sat down in his chair and began rifling through papers on his desk.

"Mama?" came from the hallway.

"In here Emmie." I called out to her. It was amazing how quickly I could tell the differences in each of their voices.

She opened the door and came in carrying a yoyo in her hand. "I can't do this." She said as she held out the yoyo that was all tangled up.

I laughed. "Rosalie and I used to have yoyo wars during the summer when we were kids." I told her as I untangled the rope and stuck my finger through the hole in the end of the rope. "Watch this, Emmie. It's all in the wrist." I told her before letting the yoyo go and she squealed as it bounced up and down.

"Go, Mama!" She cheered as I spun it around my hand before settling it back into a smooth up and down motion.

Edward laughed as he stood up. "I need to go see Emmett and Jasper right quick. You girl's going to be okay?" He asked as he picked up a stack of files.

I nodded and continued to entertain Emerson.

* * *

**Can anybody else yoyo like it's nobody's business? Yoyo's were a big thing in my childhood. I remember playing with them all the time. We even had yoyo competitions at school!**

**Now that you've read please review!**

**See you in two days!**


	21. Ramona the Pest

**Here we are again! I'm not sure if you guys long really long stories but this one is turning out way longer than I originally thought it would. As of right now I am on Chapter 38 and not even close to ending it. I hope this doesn't cause me to lose any readers but if it does I am sorry but this story has taken on a life of it's own.**

* * *

Chapter 21

_"Words were so puzzling. __Present_ should mean a present 

_just as __attack_ should mean to stick tacks in people." 

Tuesday, June 26, 2012

I was sitting in Edward's chair with my feet on top of his desk looking up furniture for our new house when I was startled out of my thought process when Edward's door flung open suddenly.

"Oh, excuse me! I thought this was Edward's office." A bleach blonde slutty bimbo said as she barged into Edward's office unannounced.

I glared at her because Emerson was asleep on the couch in the corner of the office. "It is his office but he's stepped out for a few minutes." I told her as I glanced to make sure Emerson was still asleep.

"If he's out, then who are you?" She asked snottily putting her hands on her hips.

"Who are you?" I asked her still relaxed in Edward's chair.

"Lauren Mallory, junior lawyer." She said as her eyes raked up and down my blue jean and t-shirt clad form.

"It's nice to meet you, Lauren. Edward is down in Emmett or Jasper's office if you need him." I told her coolly without introducing myself.

She put her hands on her hips. "Who are you?" She asked again.

"I'm the mother of his children and his girlfriend." I told her cutting my eyes towards Emerson who was snoring slightly.

"I didn't know he had children or a girlfriend. Are you sure you are allowed in here when he's not in here?" She asked as she flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"I bet I'm more welcome in here than you are, Lauren. Now if you will excuse us our daughter is trying to take a nap." I told her pointedly glancing in Emerson's direction. Again.

She huffed and flounced out of the room.

I chuckled and settled back down in Edward's chair as I continued scrolling through online pages of furniture.

I rolled my eyes when I heard his door open up again but I didn't look up to see who it was this time, at least not until I heard Edward's voice. "What did you say to piss Lauren off?" He asked as he tossed some papers onto his desk.

"Just that you were out, I was your girlfriend, and our daughter was trying to take a nap. Why?" I surmised our whole conversation into one sentence and was quite proud of myself.

He just laughed as he perched on the corner of his desk. "She stamped up to me in Emmett's office saying how rude you were to her."

I shook my head and gazed once again at the computer screen. "What did you tell her?" I asked him quietly.

He spun his chair around so that I was facing him and placed his hands on the arm rests essentially trapping me against the chair as he leaned forward. "I told her that you didn't have a rude bone in your amazing body unless provoked."

I smiled up at him. "Hmmm…and?" I prodded.

"And I told her that if she had a problem with you to get over it because you and our children were the most important things in my life or she could find a job elsewhere." He said a hairsbreadth away from my lips.

"You really told her that?" I whispered against his lips.

"Indeed I did." He said before sliding his lips against mine.

I parted my lips and accepted his tongue when he sought entrance against my lips. I threaded my fingers through his hair holding him close. "Ugh…not again." We heard from the doorway.

I smiled against his lips. "Busted." He whispered before leaning back.

I peeked around him and saw Madison standing there with her hands over her eyes. I laughed and called to her. "It's safe now Maddy." She peaked between her fingers before putting her hands down.

"Aunt Ali called and wants to know if she can come kidnap all of us?" She said as she came in and sat in the chair I had vacated earlier.

Edward looked to me and I shrugged my shoulders. "It's up to you." I told him.

He rolled his eyes. "I don't care, Maddy. Is she going to bring you home tonight or tomorrow?" He asked standing from the desk.

"Tomorrow." Maddy said as she tapped on her phone, presumably talking to Alice.

"That's fine. Tell her that we are in the city but are leaving soon." He said as I stood up so he could take his seat back.

"Okay, Papa." Madison said without looking up.

We both chuckled at her as the rest of the kids filtered into the room with silly string all over them. "Mama! Papa!" They squealed launching themselves at us.

"What in the world happened to you?" I asked Avery as I picked pieces of silly string from his hair.

"Em caught us." He said trying to catch his breath.

Edward just laughed as I picked the dried silly string from their hair. "Emmett is nothing but a big overgrown child."

I chuckled at that because it was so obvious to anybody who knew Emmett that he was a child in a man's body when he wanted to be. "Did you at least get him back?" I asked Landon as he took Avery's spot.

He nodded vigorously. "We got him good." They all said.

I was sitting in the middle of Edward's office playing with our children when Alice walked in. "Well, isn't this a sight!" She said as she stood over me as I was laid out on the floor.

"Hi, Ali." I told her breathlessly.

"Hi Bella, how are you?"

I sat up holding Savannah in my arms. "I'm fine, you?" I asked her.

"Good indeed. I need to borrow the children for the day so that I can have them try on some new designs I made." She explained as she went and sat on the couch beside a waking Emerson.

EPOV

This was all part of the plan; Alice was taking all the kids to get them fitted for their suits and dresses. "Hey, Ali." I called to her as I stood up using my cane.

She gasped and ran to me. "You're walking!" She screamed as she launched herself into me.

I laughed and took a few steps back. "Yeah, I got to trade the crutches in for a cane today. I think I can make the cane sexy though." I teased her as I sat back down because my leg was hurting a little bit.

Alice and Bella both laughed at me. "Alice, please don't send my kids home with 20 new outfits, their closets are about to explode as it is." I begged my pixie twin.

She just laughed. "A child can never have too many clothes, isn't that right girls?" She said and all of my girls cheered at the prospect of new clothes.

"Great." Both Bella and I groaned.

"Alright guys, as much fun as this has been we got to get out of here." Alice said and all the kids gathered around her.

"Don't we get hugs and kisses?" Bella asked sadly.

All of the kids ran to her side giving love and goodbye hugs. And then it was my turn.

After Alice and the kids were gone, I pulled Bella into my lap, angling her legs over the arm of my chair to keep the pressure off my sore leg. "Edward, you are going to hurt your leg!" She complained as I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Nonsense, baby, you aren't putting any pressure on my leg. I have a question for you though." I asked her quietly.

"Ask away, babe."

"Will you marry me?" I asked her quietly. I don't know why I asked now instead of waiting until this weekend but the time just felt right.

She gasped and pulled back to make sure I was serious, which I was. "Are you serious, Edward?" She asked quietly.

I nodded and reached around her to open my desk drawer pulling out a small square box. "I was going to ask you this weekend but I just couldn't wait." I told her as I handed her the small velvet box. "I love you more than life itself. You are the best mother my children could ever ask for and my soul mate. Please marry me?" I asked her as I popped the lid open on the box. The ring was simple in design but elegant also, just like Bella.

She gasped again and her eyes kept flitting from the ring to my face. "Yes." She whispered quietly.

I took the ring out of the box and slid it on her finger as she held a shaky hand up so I could slide it on. "I love you so damned much, Isabella." I told her as I slid the ring in place.

The ring looked perfect on her finger. It was a simple white gold band that split on either side to encase the small diamond perched on top. The entire band was lined with small diamonds that caught the rays of sunlight filtering through my windows.

She looked up at me with tears in her eyes. "I love you so damned much too, Edward, so damn much." She breathed against my lips, threading her fingers through my hair. She pressed her lips against mine in a passionate kiss.

I moaned and pulled her closer to me, so I could have better access to her mouth. Tongues slid against each other, teeth nipped gently, hands tugged passionately, and our breaths mingled.

"Get a room for goodness sake." Jasper said from the doorway. I pulled away from Bella and smirked at him.

"This is my office, you idiot, and she just agreed to marry me." I told him proudly as Bella hid her face in my neck.

"Really? Does she know what a colossal ass you can be when you don't get your way?" Jasper asked as he propped against the doorframe.

"Yes, Jasper I do know that." Bella spoke up as she glared at him playfully.

He held his hands up. "Congratulations, you two. You deserve all the happiness in the world." He said sincerely.

"Thanks, cuz. What did you come in here for in the first place?" I asked him as I ran a hand up and down Bella's back gently.

"The McNally case." He said as he held up a file folder.

I groaned. "I thought Lauren was handling that case until I came back full time?" I asked him but held my hand out for the file.

He shook his head. "Not anymore. They requested for you to handle their case since you did such a wonderful job last time." He said as he handed me the file.

"Great. I wander how many times we are going to go through this?" I asked him as I laid the file on top of the stack I needed to take home with us when we left.

Jasper shook his head. "I don't know. How many times does this make?" He asked as he sat down in the chair in front of my desk.

"Please explain if you can." Bella requested from my lap.

I laughed. "Sorry, baby, the McNally's are notorious around here. This is the fifth time they are getting divorced." I explained to her.

She gasped. "Really?"

Jasper and I both nodded. "Yeah, it's unbelievable, but hey, it's their choice not ours." I explained to her.

"Wow." She commented quietly.

Jasper stood up to make his leave. "I got to be in court in about an hour, congratulations again you two." He said as he left.

I pulled Bella's left hand to my lips and kissed her ring gently. "I love you, Bella."

She smiled up at me. "I love you too, Edward. Are you all finished in here?"

I nodded and helped her from my lap. "Yes ma'am. Let's get out of here. We have the house to ourselves tonight!" I told her happily as I gathered the files and my cane.

"Here, I'll carry those." She said and took the files from my hands.

"Thanks, baby." I told her before grabbing her hand and making our way out of the office.

"Want to stop by and pick up some Chinese food before going home?" I asked Bella as we climbed in the empty suburban.

"Chef Lee's?" She asked smiling at me.

"Absolutely." I told her remembering the first time we had eaten Chef Lee's together.

"Have the movers been to the penthouse yet?" She asked as I pulled out into traffic.

I nodded. "Yeah, they called yesterday while you were at work. They placed everything in the living room since that is one room that isn't being touched except for paint." I told her.

"That's great. I was surprised that Martin said the renovations should be done in a week or two."

I nodded because that had surprised me too. "I'm glad though, living in that small guest house is getting a little crowded."

"No kidding. I didn't think it would be that big of a deal since it was four bedrooms like the penthouse, but I didn't realize that the living areas were so much smaller." She said as she settled back into the seat.

I just laughed. "We did a lot of renovations on the penthouse when the guys and I first moved in. It used to be all chopped up into different rooms." I explained remembering the long hours we spent renovating it ourselves.

"Oh, that explains it then." She said as we pulled to the curb in front of Chef Lee's.

"I have pictures somewhere that I will show you one day." I told her as we climbed from the SUV.

We spent the rest of the evening going over tile samples that Martin had dropped off yesterday.

Thursday, June 28, 2012

BPOV

"Are you sure you are okay with this, Angie?" I asked her yet again as I waited for my kids to get their shoes on.

"Bella, for the last time, I will be fine and if anything goes wrong, I will call you. Enjoy your time away with that sexy fiancée of yours. I am ready for this, Bella, I promise." She told me seriously.

I nodded. "Okay, Angie, it's not that I don't trust you or believe in you. It's just that this has been my baby for so long, it's hard to let go of it." I explained to her as I encased her in a hug.

She laughed. "I know, Bella, I know. But, your baby is in good hands. I promise." She reassured me.

"Mama, we ready." Avery said as he tugged on my tank top.

"Okay, baby, let's go then." I told him taking his hand and heading for the front door.

I was sad to be leaving my pride and joy in the capable hands of my best friend and old neighbor, but I knew it was the right thing to do. It was time to move onto the next chapter in my life.

"Bye, Angie." I told her as I looked around one last time before walking out the door. It's not like I wouldn't ever come back, but the day to day running of the place was now placed in the ever capable hands of Angela Weber.

"Bye Bella, bye kiddo's." She called to us and waved from the front door.

We all waved back at her before loading up in the Suburban and heading for home. "Are you guys excited to stay with Nana and Grampy this weekend?" I asked them as I drove us home.

I caught the curious glances between them. "Yes, Mama. Nana says she is going to take us to the zoo." Madison said.

"That's great, Maddy. I bet you guys will have a blast looking at all the animals." I told them wandering if I was missing something.

It was pushing 2 o'clock and Edward and I were supposed to leave by 3 so that we could get to his family's retreat by dark.

"Mama?" Savannah called from behind.

"Yeah, sweetheart?"

"You marry Papa?" She asked yet again. They had been asking this over and over since we had explained to them yesterday that we were getting married.

"Yes, baby girl, Papa and I are getting married." I told her with a smile on my face.

"You be my Mama f'ever?" Addy asked.

I laughed. "Yes ma'am, forever and ever." I reassured her.

"Good. Love you Mama." Addy said as she settled in for the ride.

"I love you too, Addy."

The rest of the drive was fairly quiet with the kids chattering among themselves and I listened to the radio. Before I knew it, Edward and I were kid free and on our way out of town in the Volvo.

"You ready for a few days of kid free time?" Edward asked excitedly.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I'm going to miss them but it will be nice to just be me and you for more than a few hours or a single night." I told him honestly.

He just laughed. "I know what you mean. It is nice for Ali or my parents to take them for a few hours or a night here and there, but it's nothing like having a whole weekend to yourself."

I nodded and settled in for the ride. I have lived in New York for almost three years now but I had never been to Connecticut before and the scenery was absolutely breathtaking. The two and a half hour drive went by in the blink of an eye and before I knew it we were pulling down a wooded road. "Are you some kind of secret axe murderer or something?" I teased as we drove into what looked like nowhere.

He chuckled. "No, baby, the house is very secluded and sits in the middle of four acres of woods." He explained. "Our closest neighbor is about five miles down the road up here where it forks."

I nodded and continued looking around at my surroundings. "This is so beautiful." I told him quietly.

When the drive opened up to where the house sat I gasped. "Oh, Edward." I told him as I leaned forward to take it all in. "You call this a cabin?" I asked him softly.

He laughed. "It used to be a cabin, but dad had it remodeled when I was in high school; he added the whole second floor to it then."

I nodded. "The pond?" I asked as it came into view.

"Always been here, the ducks too." He said as he parked the car.

"There's ducks here too?" I asked as we climbed from the car.

"Last year there were about fifteen or so. I don't know how many there are now, they come and go." He said as he pulled our bags from the trunk of the car.

"Wow." I told him as I turned around in a circle taking everything in around me. "Can we get married here?" I asked him quietly.

He just laughed. "We can get married wherever you want to, baby." He told me as he headed for the front door.

"I want to get married soon." I told him as I followed him into the house as he pulled our suitcase behind him.

"How soon are we talking?" He asked me as he went to the kitchen and pulled open the refrigerator.

I hopped up on the counter. "Next week, soon. What are you looking for? Did you expect the fridge and cabinets to miraculously be full?" I asked as I watched him pilfer through everything in the kitchen.

"Next week is doable and yes everything is stocked. I called the Newton's yesterday and gave them a list of groceries and told them to charge it and we would take care of the tab as we left town on Monday." He said as he shut the last cabinet and came to stand between my legs.

"Next week is really doable?" I asked threading my fingers through his soft hair.

He nodded. "We could even get married this weekend if you wanted to."

I gasped. "You would really do that?"

EPOV

Everything was falling into line perfectly. "I would absolutely make that happen if that is what you wanted." I told her as I gripped her hips in my hands and tugged her right to the edge of the counter.

She smiled saucily at me. "Are you in a hurry to get married so we can have sex?" She teased scratching my scalp lightly.

I groaned and closed my eyes at the sensations. "I won't lie and say that isn't a tempting reason to get married quickly but no that's not the reason. You are my soul mate and I can't wait to begin our lives together." I told her as I ground my hardness into her center.

"Oh God, Edward." She moaned as her head fell forward to my shoulder. "I need it so badly."

I smiled into her hair. "I know, baby, but I have a huge surprise for us this weekend and we can wait on this." I told her as I ground into her one more time before stepping back.

She was breathing hard and had her head hung down as she tried to gain control of breath. "What surprise?" She asked breathlessly.

I smiled and leaned forward again to whisper in her ear. "We're getting married Saturday morning. Here."

She snapped her head up and looked at me in surprise. "Really?"

I nodded. "Mom, Rose, Alice, and I have been working on it for two weeks now. Everybody but mom, dad, and the kids will be here tomorrow night and leave again Saturday evening. Mom and Dad are bringing the kids Saturday morning." I told her honestly.

"What about-"

I stopped her questions with a firm kiss to her lips. "Everything is taken care of. Alice made outfits for the kids and your dress which she is bringing with her tomorrow night. Rose has helped pick the designs, colors, flowers, foods, and everything else." I told her as I helped her down from the countertop.

"Wow, you really went all out didn't you?" She asked as we walked towards the French doors that opened up onto the back deck that led down to the pond and backyard.

I chuckled. "Yeah, I want it to be simple yet perfect. Tanya made a media circus out of our wedding and I don't want that with the one that counts." I told her as we slowly walked down the steps.

"I'm glad; I would have been satisfied going to the courthouse." She laughed.

"I figured we could get married here in the gazebo." I told her as we stepped up into the large gazebo.

She twirled around. "It's perfect, babe. You did good." She told me looping her arms around my neck.

"I'm glad you approve." I told her as I hooked my arms around her waist. "I love you, Isabella Swan soon to be Cullen."

She smiled. "I like that. We will all be Cullen's after this weekend."

I nodded and sealed our lips together.

* * *

**Yay! They're getting married!**

**Please now that you've read leave me a tiny review to let me know what you thought!**

**See you in 2 days!**


	22. Little Red Riding Hood

**Sorry this one is a bit late due to a lightening strike to our Wifi tower during the storms the other night. I am getting this out as soon as our internet came back up.**

**Hope you guys enjoy this one! Time to prepare for a wedding!**

* * *

Chapter 22

_"I find your sexist remark offensive in the extreme, _

_but I will ignore it because of your traditional status as an outcast from society,_

_ the stress of which has caused you to develop your own, entirely valid, _

_worldview. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must be on my way." _

Friday, June 29, 2012

BPOV

"Those don't go there." Alice complained yet again from the yard below as Jasper and Emmett were rearranging things for her. They had arrived earlier than expected and Alice had been wielding her handy clipboard and barking orders ever since.

I leaned back into Edward's chest. "Have I ever told you how much I love you?" I whispered to him as he wrapped his arms around my waist holding me to him tightly.

He chuckled in my ear. "Yes, repeatedly, but why do you love me so much today?"

I rolled my eyes. "Duh, you are saving me from your evil twin." I told him and cringed when I heard Alice screech at Emmett.

He outright laughed at that. "You have saved me as well by agreeing to be my wife." He whispered into my ear nipping it lightly.

"Edward…" I moaned pressing my hips back into his.

Now it was his turn to groan. "That's not fair, baby." He moaned in my ear.

I chuckled. "No, what's not fair is you telling me no last night when I practically begged for it." I retorted back.

"You were the one that wanted to wait; I am just sticking to it." He reminded me.

I shook my head. "I see the ignorance of my suggestion now."

He chuckled lightly in my ear. "It's only one more day, baby. We can make it. I want to make love to you for the first time as your husband."

I sighed in resignation because really what could you say to that besides okay. "I love you." I told him softly as we watched our sisters and their boyfriends set up for our wedding.

Rose was weaving the flowers she had brought into the gazebo for a draping effect. We were using silk synthetic flowers for everything but our bouquets and the petals the girls were tossing on the path I would walk down. Emmett and Jasper were manhandling logs that everybody would sit on during the short ceremony.

Alice walked up to us as we stood on the back deck. "Bella, you know that you can't see Edward after midnight, right?" She asked shocking me.

I shook my head. "Absolutely not. I am not doing that stupid silly tradition." I said firmly standing my ground. I looked back at Edward for support and saw the grim look on his face.

"Edward?" Alice asked looking for support too. I could tell by the look on his face that he was torn between siding with his future wife and his twin sister.

He shook his head and tightened his arms around my waist. "Ali, I went through that stupid tradition with Tanya and look what it got me. Six amazing kids with no mother until Bella came along. I refuse to go through it again. I will part with Bella in the morning when we wake up." He said siding with me.

Alice huffed in irritation and stomped her way back down the steps. Edward and I chuckled at her irritation. "Thank you, babe." I told him quietly.

"Anytime, soon to be Mrs. Cullen." He whispered in my ear. "Want to go for a swim?" He asked excitedly.

I turned in his arms. "Is it safe to swim in the pond?" I asked getting excited.

He nodded and we took off down the steps. "Edward. Wait, I don't have a swim suit with me." I told him trying to stop him.

"So? Go swimming in your bra and panties. It's just like a bikini." He told me not loosening his grip on me at all.

I reluctantly followed him down to the pond and onto the little dock that jutted out into the water. "Edward, are you sure about this?" I asked him as I fiddled with the hem of my tank top.

He smirked at me. "Absolutely." He nodded and tugged his own shirt over his head before kicking off his sandals.

I shrugged and whipped my shirt over my head to reveal my baby blue with yellow flowers all over it bra. "Do the panties match?" He asked with that crooked grin on his face.

I nodded and popped the button on my shorts to shimmy out of them too. He shook his head and before I realized what was happening he wrapped his arms around my waist and tossed us both into the water. "Edward!" I shrieked once I had come back up above the surface.

He popped up a few feet away from me laughing at my expression. "Yes, baby?" He asked innocently.

I shook my head and dove back under water.

EPOV

I saw the smirk on her face right before she dove under the water obviously intent on revenge for me dunking us in the water without warning her. I smiled when I felt her small hands wrap around my waist edging along the waistband of my shorts. I quickly captured her hands in mine and hauled her back above the surface. "You are a naughty girl, Isabella." I whispered huskily against her lips as I looped her hands around my neck.

She giggled before latching her lips to mine. We were so caught up in each other that we didn't notice the others until they nearly drowned us as they splashed into the pond with us.

"Cowabunga!" Emmett yelled as he cannonballed off the dock.

"You idiot!" I screamed at him as he surfaced with a huge smile on his face.

He shrugged and swam towards the far side of the pond to where our secret tree swing was. "Where is he going?" Bella asked as I helped her towards my back so I could paddle us after Emmett without separating from her.

"Remember that rope swing at Mom and Dad's?" I asked her as we drifted towards the secret spot.

"Yeah?" She asked quietly.

I laughed. "We tried it here first before putting one in our own backyard. The far end of the pond is really deep so we can all swing off without worrying about hurting ourselves." I explained to her as I stopped far enough out that Emmett wouldn't land near us.

"It's really awesome, Bella." Rosalie said as her, Jasper, and Alice floated beside us.

"Yeah, it's a lot easier than the one at home." Alice said from her perch on Jasper's back.

"Wow, Ali! I'm surprised you could put the clipboard down long enough to come for a swim." I told her causing Bella to laugh out loud.

"I just want everything to be perfect for tomorrow." She sighed against Jaspers shoulder.

He laughed. "I didn't give her much choice but to take a break."

We all laughed at that. "He threatened to throw my list in the water!" Alice screeched from his back.

We all laughed harder just as Emmett swung out over the water and cannonballed into the water again.

We spent the rest of the afternoon in the water splashing, swinging, playing, and generally being carefree.

"Edward." Alice complained from the bottom of the staircase as I followed Bella up the stairs to our bedroom.

"No, Mary Alice. We both told you no earlier." I told her as I turned around to face her as Bella went on up the stairs giggling lightly.

"Edward Anthony, it is supposed to be tradition on the night before the wedding." She argued with her hands on her hips.

I shook my head at her before I silently turned and headed up the stairs behind my soon to be wife. When I walked into the bedroom I smiled when I saw my sexy as sin fiancée sprawled out on our bed looking amazing. There was just one problem…she was sound asleep.

I went about my normal nightly routine before I crawled in beside her snuggling into her back.

I groaned and buried my head in Bella's neck as the pounding on the bedroom door increased. "Edward Anthony! It is almost 9 o'clock and you are supposed to be getting married at noon!" My pixie of a twin sister yelled from the other side of the door.

I felt Bella stirring against me. "Morning baby." I told her as I kissed her on the neck gently.

"Mm. Morning, babe." She croaked back. "Is that Alice?"

I chuckled. "Yeah, it's time to get up and start getting ready. The kids should be here any minute now, too." I told her as I pulled her more firmly against my chest. "Are you ready to get married today?"

She nodded as she snuggled back into my chest. "Absolutely without a doubt."

I chuckled. "Good, I'm ready and I bet the kids are too, they've been begging to tell you."

Right on cue. "Papa! Mama!" Came from several different voices outside our bedroom door.

"We're coming." Bella called to them as she tossed the covers aside and climbed from the bed. I groaned as she bent over and touched her toes before bending backwards and cracking her back. "God, I will be so glad when we get back to our bed."

I laughed as I climbed from the bed and popped my own back. "It's not so bad, baby." I tried to tell her with a straight face but obviously failed miserably because she busted out laughing.

I yanked open the door and Alice fell face first on the floor at my feet. "Alice? Were you trying to listen to us?" I teased her as she scrambled back to her feet.

"No. Why would I do that?" She said as she scowled at me.

I rolled my eyes at her as my kids stood there trying to hide their giggles. "Uh huh. Sure." I told her before turning to my kids. "Good morning, monkeys. Papa missed you." I told them as they launched themselves at me causing me to tumble to the ground.

"We missed you too, Papa." They all said as I tickled them and rolled around on the floor. I saw Bella out of the corner of my eye shaking her head at our antics.

I smiled at her and leaned up to whisper to my kids. "Go get mama." I told them and they immediately all scrambled to their feet and went to attack Bella.

BPOV

"Alice, can you go get Carlisle for me? I need to talk to him for a minute." I asked Alice as she set the curling iron down on the dresser.

She smiled at me through the mirror. "Sure. Don't mess up your hair, it's perfect." She said sternly.

I smiled back at her. "Okay, I won't move." I told her as she turned and left.

I turned around on the stool I was sitting on and looked at my dress that was hanging on the back of the bedroom door. I couldn't wait to marry Edward, but it was a sad time for me because my father couldn't be here to give me away.

Since Edward and his children had come into my life I had gotten really close to both Esme and Carlisle and thought of them as my parents by extension. I fiddled with my fingers as I waited on Carlisle to come up here. I was nervous to ask him to walk me down the aisle but I knew that Charlie would approve of Edward and his family.

A knock on the bedroom door alerted my attention to him. "Sweetheart, is everything okay?" Carlisle asked as he stuck his head around the edge of the door.

I smiled at him and motioned for him to come in. "Everything is fine, Carlisle, I just wanted to ask you something before the ceremony." I told him honestly.

He sat down on the bed in front of me and took my sweaty hands in his own cool ones. "You know you can ask me anything sweetheart. What's got you so nervous?" He asked as he leaned forward to look me in the eyes.

I nodded and looked him in the eyes. "You know my father was murdered my senior year by my crazy ex-boyfriend." I told him and continued when he nodded. "I know that my father would have approved of Edward and all of you in general, but he isn't around for Edward to ask him for my hand in marriage." I took a deep breath before continuing. "He also isn't around to walk me down the aisle and give me away."

He smiled at gently at me and squeezed my hands in his for reassurance.

"Would you walk me down the aisle and give me away?" I asked him quietly.

"It would be my honor, sweetheart, to walk you down the aisle and give your hand to my son." He told me softly.

I launched myself into arms hugging him tightly in my excitement. "Thank you. Thank you." I told him excitedly. "This means more to me than you could ever know." I whispered into his shoulder.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and hugged me tightly. "It is really no trouble at all, sweetheart. You are part of our family now, and will be forever and a day. We all love you, Bella, and are all excited for you to be a part of our family." He told me as he released me.

"Thank you, Carlisle." I told him as I dashed away the few tears that escaped.

He smiled and nodded before digging in his pants pocket pulling out a small package. "Esme and I wanted you to have this on this joyous day. You can use this as your something old." He handed me the small wrapped package. He began explaining as I began unwrapping the small package. "It is a strip from Esme's wedding gown that she wore 35 years ago. She suggested wrapping it around your bouquet." He told me as I fingered the delicate strip of ivory lace that lay in the package.

"Thank you so much, Carlisle. I love it." I told him as I lifted up the strip of lace and rang it through my fingers.

"That's good, sweetheart. I'm going to get out of you girls' way before my daughter paces a hole in the floor outside." He laughed as he stood up and Alice swung open the door.

"Perfect timing, father dear." Alice chirped as she waved him out, closing the door behind him.

As soon as she shut the door there was a knock on it and she yanked it open to reveal my sister. "Sissy!" I exclaimed as I saw her standing there.

She pushed around Alice and walked to my side. "You look beautiful, Bells. Dad would be so proud of you right now." She told me softly as she hugged me close.

I sniffled and nodded. "Thanks Rose. You think he's watching?" I asked her quietly.

She nodded and held me close. "I'm certain he is. He wouldn't miss this day for anything in the world, you know that."

I nodded and just relished in her close embrace. "Rose, you are going to mess her hair up." Alice complained as she paced the floor.

"Get over it, Alice." Rose said as she released me but handed me a rectangular box. "This is your something new, sissy. I bought it for you last week."

I nodded and pulled the pink string that decorated the velvet box. I popped it open and gasped. "It's beautiful, sissy. I love it." I told her as I lifted out the delicate charm bracelet and looked at all the charms. "What does each one mean?" I asked her to explain as I looked at each of them. There were 12 charms in total.

"Well obviously the red dress represents me. The mini police badge is for dad, the palm tree is to represent overcoming the Florida attack; the ABC blocks represent B's Little Feet." She began explaining what each charm meant. "There are six charms with the kids' names on each one." That one brought tears to my eyes. "The entwined hearts are to represent you and Edward intertwined for life and the book is for your love of the written word." She said as she fingered the little book charm.

I threw my arms around her neck and hugged her tightly. "I absolutely love it, sissy. Thank you so much." I cried into her shoulder.

"Hey now, no crying. Today is a happy day. You get to marry the man of your wildest dreams and you also inherit six amazing little kids today too." Rose told me as she cupped my face in her warm hands.

I smiled and nodded. "Okay, how are Edward and the kids?" I asked as Rose twirled me back around so her and Alice could fix my hair and do my makeup.

"They are fine. Edward is out taking a calming walk with all the guys and the kids are downstairs with Esme playing monopoly." Rose told me as she lightly dusted my face with shimmering powder.

"That's good. Are they all ready?" I asked them between clenched teeth as Alice tugged and twirled my hair yet again.

"Yes, mama bear, they are all ready and looking amazing in their little outfits." Alice huffed. "It's time to get you into your dress, Bella."

I groaned and stood up. "I have something old and my something new but I don't have anything borrowed or blue." I told them as I stood up and slipped my robe off.

I stood before them in my white lacy bra and panty set that Rose had given me yesterday when she got here since I hadn't had time to prepare for anything. Alice bounced on her feet. "I have your something borrowed and Edward gave me your something blue." Alice said as she went and started digging through her bag.

"What is it?" I asked her impatiently.

She tossed me a small square box before turning around to continue digging through her bag.

I rolled my eyes at her silliness and opened the small square box and gasped at the sapphire earrings that glistened at me from their nest within the tiny box. "Oh, sissy, those are beautiful." Rose said as she looked over my shoulder. I nodded and plucked the earrings from the box and put them in my ears. "They look amazing." Rose said as Alice squealed.

"I found it!" She exclaimed as she bounced back over to our sides.

She pushed me back down into the chair. "I had forgotten all about this until you said something. This is where the whole design of your dress came from. This was my grandma's on her wedding day to my grandpa, and I want you to wear it on the day that you marry my brother." She told me as she placed the diamond encrusted headband in my hair and placed my curls in the perfect place.

"Thanks, Ali. I love it. I'm sure it is going to look amazing with the dress. Speaking of the dress, don't we need to get it on?" I asked them as I gazed at them through the mirror.

They both nodded and I stood back up as they helped me into the dress. It really was beautiful. Since Alice didn't have my exact measurements she made the top half like a corset that laced up in the back to make it snug. It was strapless and embellished with diamonds. On my left hip some of the material from the train was gathered and held in place with a diamond pendant that glittered in the light. The dress had a slight train to it but not so much that I would need help walking.

Once I had the dress on, I stood in front of the mirror and took in the full effect and had to blink rapidly as I looked at myself and for the first time it really sunk in. I was getting married today. Something I had been terrified about since Jacob had first started stalking me all those years ago. But, I no longer had to worry about that, all I had to worry about was my husband and our children.

"Mama?" Came a timid voice from the doorway.

I turned and saw Avery standing there in his little linen pants and button up shirt. "Hey buddy, what's up?" I asked him as I knelt down and opened my arms for him.

He ran into my arms. "I'm scared, mama." He whispered into my neck.

I stroked my hands up and down his back. "Why are you scared, Avery?"

"I gots to carry the rings." He grimaced.

I giggled lightly. "They are going to be on a string okay? As long as you hold onto the string everything will be okay, okay?"

He nodded as he pulled back and patted his chest. "Okay, mama. I love you."

I cupped his face in my hands. "I love you too, Jordan Avery. Now, don't you be scared anymore, okay?"

I giggled and laughed. "Okay. Papa said tell you he's waiting for you."

I nodded and stood back up. "Well, let's not keep your Papa waiting then." With that said Alice and Rosalie scrambled from the room to tell the guys it was time.

EPOV

I couldn't remember being this anxious on my wedding day to Tanya; I had been indifferent and if I was honest, a little pressured.

I didn't feel anything but anxious to get this show on the road. After a quick walk with Jasper, Emmett and my dad and I helped my boys get ready for the ceremony. On our walk my dad informed me that Bella had asked him to walk her down the aisle and give her away. I wasn't really surprised but it still warmed my heart knowing that Bella truly considered my family her family.

Avery was unusually nervous so I sent him up to see his Mama because he kept asking about her. "Is bubba gonna be okay?" Landon asked as I helped him tie his shoes.

I chuckled. "He's going to be fine, Landon. He just nervous because he gets to carry Mama's ring." I told him as I finger combed his hair.

Landon nodded and held his arms up for me. It wasn't often that my boys wanted to be held anymore because they were getting older. I sat down in the chair and settled him in my lap. "What's up, buddy? Talk to Papa." I urged him quietly.

"Is Mama really our mama now?"

I sighed. This was not the time or place that I wanted to have this conversation with him but it seemed inevitable. "Do you remember your mother?" I asked him to gauge where I needed to start this conversation.

"A little bit." He said in a quiet voice.

"Okay, are you worried that Bella is going to leave, too?" I asked him figuring that was his biggest concern.

He nodded against my chest. "Oh, buddy, Bella won't ever leave us." I reassured him.

"Mother didn't want us. Why Mama?"

"Because your Mama chose us, she had a choice and she chose all of us." I told him firmly.

"Okay, Papa. Love you." He said in a quiet voice.

"I love you too, Landon Michael." I told him just as I saw Alice and Rosalie racing down the stairs. "It's time, buddy." I told him as I sat him back on his feet.

He hauled butt up the stairs to his Mama. He and Avery were going to walk her down the stairs. "It's time!" Alice squealed as my mom and all of my girls came out of the spare bedroom. They looked beautiful in their little dresses. Each of their little dresses was a different shade of purple and they all had purple ribbon in their hair.

"Papa marry Mama now?" Adrianna said excitedly.

I nodded at her before my dad grabbed my elbow and hauled me outside. Preacher Webber, Bella's friend Angie's father, stood in the middle of the gazebo. Alice, Rose, and the guys had really done an amazing job on decorating the yard since yesterday.

I waved at Angie and her husband Ben, Sasha and her boyfriend Eric, and Jessica and her fiancé Mike as I walked down the makeshift aisle to take my place. Emmett and Jasper were both sitting with empty chairs beside them for Rose and Alice. Mrs. Cope was sitting there dabbing her eyes at one of her hens growing up and leaving the nest so to speak. Seth was there with Claire. I groaned as I saw what Lauren was wearing and she had brought my slutty secretary, April. Embry was also there with his boyfriend, Sam.

* * *

**Please don't kill me for stopping it here!**

**I will see you again in two days weather permitting and no more lightening strikes!**

**Now that you've read please review!**

**Anybody remember Little Red Riding Hood from their childhood? I do!**


	23. Babe

**Okay so here is the actual ceremony!**

* * *

Chapter 23

Saturday, June 30, 2012

BPOV

I was so nervous walking in heels on a normal day and a flat surface but I was extremely nervous walking down the staircase with Avery and Landon on either side of me. The steady presence of my sons seemed to calm me down slightly. We descended the staircase slowly before striding through the house to the French doors leading outside and to my future.

"Mama you pretty!" Savannah exclaimed when she saw me coming her way.

"Thank you, baby girl, you are very pretty too." I smiled brightly at her. "All of you girls are very pretty." I told each of them in turn.

"Mama are you nervous to marry Papa?" Madison asked as she fiddled with her basket of Rose petals.

I shook my head. "No, Maddy, I'm ready to marry your Papa. Are you nervous?" I asked her.

She nodded. "A little bit."

I giggled. "Why are you nervous, baby?"

"I don't want you to leave like Tanya did." She said quietly.

I knelt down in front of her. "That won't happen, sweetheart. I will never leave you, Madison. You don't need to worry about that, sweetheart. I am here forever." I told her and she hugged me tightly.

I hugged her back when I heard a throat clearing behind us. "It's time, sweetheart." Esme said as she smiled at me and her granddaughter.

Alice, Esme, and Rosalie ushered the kids out the door and down the outside stairs. I smiled as I watched from up above as Edward watched from down below smiling at each of the kids. Carlisle hooked my elbow in his as we watched the last of my entourage step off the bottom step. "You ready, sweetheart? You know it's rather painless."

I chuckled. "I know and I'm ready. Let's do this damn thing." I told him and pushed open the doors.

We walked down the path made by my daughter's with a smile on my face and a pep in my step.

I watched as my kids practically danced down the aisle before sitting on the pillows inside the gazebo. Edward and I had argued with Alice yesterday about the pillows and we had won out. We wanted the kids to feel like they were a part of the ceremony and not sitting outside of it. Alice and Rosalie sat down beside Emmett and Jasper while Esme sat down next to an empty seat for Carlisle.

As Carlisle and I stepped up to the entrance of the gazebo Edward stepped forward and Minister Webber spoke up. "Who gives Isabella to Edward in this joyous celebration?"

Carlisle smiled. "Her father and I do."

I smiled at him with tears in my eyes. I mouthed 'thank you' to him as he placed my hand in Edwards.

I stepped up into the gazebo and together, Edward and I walked forward to stand before Minister Webber. "Dear family and friends of Isabella and Edward. We are gathered here in the presence of the Lord to celebrate their union in marriage. The holy relationship of marriage was instituted by the Lord from the beginning, and being of divine appointment it is therefore honored among all peoples. It is to be entered into joyfully, thoughtfully, lovingly and reverently. With this desire these two persons come now to be united." He paused and smiled at both of us gently.

"I would like to read a scripture from 1st Corinthians, Love is patient and kind; love is not jealous or boastful; it is not arrogant or rude. Love does not insist on its own way; it is not irritable or resentful; it does not rejoice at wrong, but rejoices in the right. Love bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, and endures all things. Faith, hope, love abide, these three; but the greatest of these is love."

I smiled as I gazed at Edward lovingly. I mouthed 'I love you' to him causing him to smile broadly at me. "Edward, you said that you and Bella wanted to speak from your heart in your vows, so I now relinquish the floor to you." Minister Webber said as he took a step back.

Edward clasped both of my hands in his as he gazed deeply into my eyes. "I, Edward, choose you, Bella as my best friend, my love for life. I promise you my deepest love, my fullest devotion, my tenderest care, through the pressures of the present and the uncertainties of the future. I promise to be faithful to you." He paused as his voice began to break.

I took my hand and wiped the moisture from under his eyes and smiled at him before clasping my hand back with his. He took a deep breath before continuing. "I promise to love you, to commit to you, and support you. I pledge to respect your unique talents and abilities, to lend you strength for all of your dreams. You have shown me what love feels like and for that I thank you. You are everything I need and at this moment I know all of my prayers have been answered and that all of my dreams have come true. You have become the mother that my children yearned for and I was scared of them to have. You have filled a place in our hearts that no one else could ever fill. I praise God for you Isabella; for all of your love and constant friendship. I know that our love is heaven sent and I promise to be here forever and always. From this day forward, you shall not walk alone. My heart will be your shelter and my arms will be your home. As I have given you my hand to hold, I give you my life to keep."

Minister Webber stepped back forward. "Isabella, your turn." He stepped back again.

I took a deep breath and said what was in my heart. "I prayed to God for a companion who could understand me and accept me as I am and for a special friend who would share laughter and tears - and he sent you. Edward, I promise to love you with all my heart, mind and strength. I promise to be faithful, now and forever. I also promise to respect and love your children and treat them as if they were my own." I paused to take a deep breath and gather my bearings.

"Mama, we are yours!" Emmie said rather loudly from her pillow.

I turned to her. "Yes, Emmie you are mine, baby girl." I told her and everybody chuckled. I turned back to Edward and continued. "I gladly accept the obligations that go along with this pledge. With continued love, friendship, trust and communication, I, Isabella, take joy today in committing my life to yours. Edward, when you need me I will be there and when your strength fails you, may mine always be there for you. Side by side, step by step, may our great journey together begin, here now from this day forward." I took a deep breath before we both turned towards Minister Webber as he stepped forward again.

"Can I have the rings please?" He asked and Avery stepped forward and took the string from around his neck and handed it to him before he scrambled back to his pillow. We all chuckled at his antics. "I would like to bless these rings before we continue. O Lord, our God, we ask your blessing upon these rings that they may be constant symbols of unending love and devotion. Amen." We all echoed 'Amen' after Minister Webber.

"Edward, will you place this ring on Isabella's finger and repeat after me?" He handed Edward my ring that he had showed me online yesterday morning. "With this ring, I thee wed, and pledge my faithful love."

Edward slipped the ring onto my finger and butted it up against my engagement ring. "With this ring, I thee wed, and pledge my faithful love." He whispered to me.

I sniffled slightly as I took the ring Minister Webber offered me. "Isabella, will you place this ring on Edward's finger and repeat after me?" I nodded and took Edward's hand in mine. "With this ring, I thee wed, and pledge my faithful love."

I slipped the ring onto Edwards's ring finger and smiled up at him softly. "With this ring, I thee wed, and pledge my faithful love." I told him softly as I twisted the ring around his finger.

"By the power vested in me and the great state of Illinois, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Edward you may kiss your bride." I heard Minister Webber say as Edward hauled me against his chest.

EPOV

Bella took my breath away as she practically skipped down the rose petal covered aisle towards me, our children, and the minister. When Angela had heard of my plans, she had set up a meeting with her father. I had liked him immediately.

As I nipped at my wife's lips, I could hear our children, family, and friends cheering in the background. "We're married." I whispered against her lips as I held Bella tightly to my chest.

She giggled and smashed her lips to mine again. I picked her up and swung her around causing our family to cheer louder.

I finally put her on her feet and motioned for the kids to join us. They all quickly ran to our sides giggling and laughing the entire time. "It is with great pleasure that I present the Cullen family. Edward, Bella, Madison, Landon, Avery, Emerson, Savannah, and Adrianna." Minister Webber said as we all walked out of the gazebo and down the rose petal aisle together as a family.

We spent the next few hours having a family bar-b-q and playing in the pond. When I noticed the sun beginning to set, I pulled Bella to the side. "It's time to leave, wife. We have a flight to catch." I whispered into her ear as we waded from the pond.

"Where are we going?" She asked as we wrapped the towels around us.

"It's a surprise." I told her as we walked up to where our kids, friends, and family were lounging in the grass.

"Is it time for you to go?" My mom asked when she caught sight of us approaching.

I nodded as I sank to the ground in front of our children. "Are you guys going to be okay for a few more days with Nana and Grampy?" I asked them looking at all of them.

Emerson launched herself at me and Savannah launched herself at Bella while Adrianna curled into my mom's lap. "Papa, you come back?" Emerson asked quietly.

I chuckled. "Yes, Emmie, Mama and I will both be back in a few days." I reassured her.

"Love you, Papa." She said into my shoulder.

"You know, Edward, I have some vacation time saved up. We could all meet your there in say three or four days and have a family vacation." My dad suggested as he ran a hand through Avery's longish dark brown hair. He had his head hung indicating that was upset about being left behind.

I looked to Bella and saw her smiling broadly as she reassured Savannah that she would come back. I had never realized just how insecure my children were until Bella came into the picture. Now at every turn they had to be reassured that she would come back and wouldn't leave them like Tanya did. If I ever saw that woman I could very possibly strangle the life out of her for the damage she has done to my innocent children. "That sounds great, dad." I told him and saw all of my kids' heads pop up when I agreed with my dad.

"Kiddos come give your Mama and Papa a hug so they can go open the house up for us." My mom said without revealing our location.

I smiled at her as I hugged and kissed each of my kids in return.

"Alright, guys we will see you in three days then." I told them as Bella and I emerged from the house fully dressed. Rose and Alice had packed our honeymoon bags and they were stowed in the trunk of the car.

Rose stepped forward and tugged my wife from my arms and into her own with tears in her eyes. I knelt down in front of the kids again and was pleased to see that they all had smiles on their faces this time. I hugged each of my children in turn promising them that we would see them in three days time and to be good for Grampy and Nana.

Eventually Bella and I climbed in the Volvo and were on our way to Hartford to catch our flight out of the states. I was taking Bella to Isle Esme; it was an island that Carlisle had bought for my mom on their 20th wedding anniversary. Over the last 15 years, we have all worked on clearing a part of the land and building a vacation home fit for royalty. I couldn't wait to see Bella's reaction when she saw the house and island in general.

"Please tell me where we are going." She begged quietly.

I chuckled and shook my head. "Nope."

"Can I get some clues?"

I shrugged my shoulders knowing that if she would guess correctly I would tell her. And by her giggle she figured that out. "Three. Make them count." I conceded.

She clapped her hands and sat back to ponder what questions she would ask. "Is it in the USA?"

I shook my head and she clapped gleefully. I knew she would never guess it correctly but she could get close.

"Is it secluded?"

I nodded and again she clapped.

"Is there ocean access close by?"

I narrowed my eyes at her and she clapped joyfully.

"Is it a house or a hotel?"

I shook my head and chuckled. "That's four, love, not three. Nice try though." I told her clasping her hand in mine and fiddled with her new jewelry adornment. She had the charm bracelet and her wedding rings as decorations on her usually bare hand.

"So it's out of this country, secluded, and beach front. With those three things, you could take me to a secluded island for all I care." She said nonchalantly and I gasped as she had inadvertently figured it out.

She looked at me with big eyes. "That's it, isn't it? You're taking me to a secluded island?"

I groaned and nodded. "It's a small island that Carlisle bought for Esme about 15 years or so ago." I explained to her as we pulled into the Bradley International Airport.

"Oooh, I bet it's nice. I can't wait." She said as I parked the car at the valet curb.

I nodded. "It is. We all usually go there during the summer months for a while." I told her as I climbed from the car and made my way to her side.

I shook my head at the valet boy that was about to open her door. "I got it, man. We need this parked in long term parking." I told him as I opened Bella's door and helped her from the car.

She looked amazing in her skin tight skimpy summer dress. It was lime green and fell right above her knees but her entire back was bare since the pieces covering her breasts were tied behind her neck in a simple knot. It looked amazing on her and flowed gently around her hips and knees.

I grabbed our suitcase and carry-on bag while Bella slung her monstrous purse over her shoulder and we made our way into the airport to catch our ten hour flight south to Brazil and then we had a short boat ride to the island.

We settled into our first class seats and Bella turned to me with a smirk on her face. "How long is this flight?"

I groaned. "About ten hours and then we have a short boat ride to get to the island. We will land in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil where a boat is waiting for us." I told her as we buckled our seat belts for take-off.

"It sounds heavenly, Edward. How long are we staying?" She asked knowing I had court dates scheduled for some time this coming week or the week after.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I figured we could come back next Saturday. The kids and everybody will come down on Wednesday and our bunch can fly back on Saturday. I'm sure mom and dad will probably stay a little longer, they usually stay about two weeks or so."

"When is your next court date?" She asked as the plane took off down the runway.

"Next Monday morning at 9 o'clock." I groaned.

"You are dreading it?"

I shook my head. "Not really, I love being in the court room fighting for what my clients want, but do you realize that I have been off work for over a month only doing minor things at home. I haven't actually had to get up and get dressed and do the daily grind for over a month."

She giggled and unbuckled her belt since we were in the air now.

BPOV

Surprisingly enough we slept most of the plane ride since it was a non-stop flight. "Baby, wake up. We're about to land." Edward whispered into my ear as he shook my legs that were draped over his lap.

I groaned and stretched as best as I could. "What time is it?" I asked as I blinked open my eyes.

"Almost 7:30 in the morning our time." He told me as he rubbed my legs underneath the blanket that was tossed over both of us.

"I can't believe I slept the whole way." I told him as I sat my feet on the floor of the plane.

He chuckled. "You weren't the only one. The flight attendant just came and woke me up also." He said as he stretched his back.

"Flying first class does have its perks though." I told him with a smirk on my face.

He returned my smirk. "Oh, yeah? What's that?" He teased.

I sunk back into my seat and buckled my lap belt. "The seats are extremely comfortable." I stretched my legs out in front of me. "The leg room is amazing." I looked at him and winked at him. "The company ain't so bad either."

He leaned forward and pecked me gently on the lips. "I love you, wife." He whispered against my lips.

I smiled and whispered back. "I love you too, husband and as soon as we get to the island I will spend the next three days showing you exactly how much."

He groaned and sat back in his seat, gently tugging on his jeans. "That's cruel, Mrs. Cullen."

I chuckled and settled in for the landing.

* * *

**So I hope everybody enjoyed the wedding! If not, let me know you thoughts and I will try to explain my reasons for doing things the way I did.**

**See you guys in a few days internet permitting!**


	24. Harriet the Spy

**Here is the next installment. Thank you guys for all the positive reviews regarding the wedding they mean so much to me!**

* * *

Chapter 24

Sunday, July 1, 2012

EPOV

I smiled as I watched my lovely wife sleeping in the huge bed of our island retreat. This was not how I planned to start our honeymoon off but I didn't have the heart to wake her up. We had toured Rio de Janeiro for almost three hours before climbing on the boat and heading towards our island paradise. Bella had lay down as I went around the house and opened all the windows up and when I came back to the bedroom I found her sound asleep curled around a pillow.

I quietly unzipped my suitcase and began placing my clothes in the drawers of the dresser. As I took the last pair of shorts out of the suitcase, I saw a small purple envelope with a lace pattern over the left hand corner. My name was scrawled on the front of it in Bella's elegant handwriting.

I opened the envelope and pulled out the small note card from inside and gasped as I read what was written on it in Bella's handwriting.

_Your fingertips graze the fabric of my black panties,_

_Tickling the tender skin along my inner thigh. _

_Reaching under the lace edge, you feel my damp heat. _

_I'm slick with need and gasping with pleasure as your fingers slide inside…_

_Yours forever._

I groaned as I read the card again before slipping the card back inside the envelope before tucking it in my top dresser drawer for safe keeping. Ever since the shooting Bella's writing had taken a backseat to taking care of me and the kids but if the intensity of her note was any consolation, she was an amazing writer and needed to take the time to sit down and write.

I zipped up my now empty suitcase before stowing it in the back of the closet. I gingerly climbed on the bed with her and spooned behind as the ceiling fan whirled above us as I joined my wife in slumber.

"Edward…" Bella whispered into my ear dragging me from my slumber. I groaned as I rolled onto my back pulling her with me so she was resting on top of my chest.

She slid her legs to either side of my hips and sat up a little bit so she could see me and I could see her clearly. I groaned as I blinked my eyes open and saw what she was wearing. Skimpy. Black. Lace. Barely there underwear and bra. She must have gotten up and changed because this is not what she went to sleep in. "Isabella…" I murmured as I ran my hands from her knees to her thighs and back. Her sultry letter came to mind so I did exactly what it said.

I sat up and readjusted us so I was leaning up against the headboard with her straddling my lap. I wrapped one hand around her back to hold her as she placed her arms around my neck and latched her mouth to mine passionately.

I ran my other hand up her leg slowly and grazed the side of her panties and she gasped into our kiss and I groaned because she was soaked. I dipped my fingertips underneath the lacy material and encountered her wet heat for the first time. I planned to take my time with her because this would be the first time she's gone this far since she was in high school and dating the friendly version of Jacob.

I stroked her wet folds gently, just toying with her. She tore her mouth from mine and buried her head in my neck, gasping as I passed her swollen nub on every pass. "Are you ready, wife? You are so wet for me, baby." I told her huskily into her ear.

She nodded but I wanted her to say it. "Say it, Isabella. I want to hear you say it." I demanded from her as I tugged her panties to the side so I could have easier access to her.

"Please, Edward. I need something." She begged as she writhed in my lap.

I smiled against her hair and as my fingers moved through her wetness yet again, I slid one inside of her causing her to buck up in my arms. "Oh, God, Edward." She panted heavily against my neck.

I groaned as I felt how tight she was. I moved that sole finger slowly in and out of her as my thumb reached up and tickled her swollen nub. I gasped as she bit down on my neck as her orgasm suddenly sprung free and wreaked havoc on her body. I slammed my finger into her harder as she rode out her first orgasm. Just as she was coming down from her high, I laid her back onto the bed and knelt between her legs. She was mumbling incoherently as I tugged her panties off of her limp body. "Edward…" She begged needlessly.

"Yes, baby?" I teased as I reached behind her back to find the clasp of the sexy bra she wore. I smiled when I felt it and easily undone it.

"Thank you. I love you." She whispered with tears in her eyes.

I immediately stopped what I was doing and laid down beside her cradling her face in my hands gently. "I love you too, baby. Why the tears?" I asked softly as I stroked them from her cheeks.

She smiled. "Happy tears, babe. Happy tears." She reassured me.

I smiled back at her before kissing her gently and resuming my previous actions. I got her bra undone and removed before leaning forward and latching my lip to her pebbled breast. I sucked her nipple into my mouth nibbling on it gently as my hand plucked and teased the other one before switching sides. Once I was satisfied with my work there, I began placing kisses down her slender stomach, kissing each one of the tiny scars on my way. She had been self-conscious about her scars but I thought they made the woman I loved even more sexy in my eyes because she had survived and gave herself willingly to me.

I ran my tongue along her small hysterectomy scar. "One day, love, we will have our own babies." I told her as I looked up at her while I placed gentle kisses along her scar.

She nodded and threaded her fingers through my hair gently.

I smiled and slid further down her waist until I was eye level to the promise land. "Edward!" Bella gasped and tightened her hold on my hair when she realized my intentions.

I reached up and loosened her hold on my hair. "Isabella, you are going to make me go bald if you keep tugging on my hair like that." I told her as I eased her grip on my hair. "I am going to love you with my mouth first. I want to but if you don't like it then I will stop, okay?"

She nodded and relaxed her body a little bit. I smiled and leaned forward dragging the tip of my tongue through her wet folds. If the sounds of her moans were any indication then I was good to go with pleasuring her this particular way.

I wrapped my lips around her swollen throbbing nub and eased two fingers inside her wetness before curling them slightly searching out that slightly rough patch inside her. Her hips bucked off the bed so I threw my arm across her hips to help hold her down as I tugged a powerful orgasm from her. I was relentless on my sucking and stroking until I heard her gasp and my mouth was flooded with the best taste in the whole world. My wife's orgasm was wonderful. "Edward!" She screamed as her orgasms rocked through her body.

I smiled around her throbbing nub before releasing it and crawling up her body to kiss her on the lips, letting her taste herself. She surprised me by kissing me passionately as she wrapped her trembling legs around my waist.

I groaned as my throbbing hard member rubbed against her wet slick heat. "Isabella.." I groaned as I pushed up on my arms beside her head.

"I know, babe." She whispered as we gazed at each other.

I lowered myself back down, resting my weight slightly on her as she wrapped all of her limbs around me. I had to get control of myself before I entered her or I would be a two pump chump and I didn't want that for our first time.

"I love you, wife." I whispered against her lips as we both struggled to maintain our breathing.

She smiled. "I love you too, husband. Please love me." She begged as she rubbed her wetness against my aching member.

I groaned and pulled back a little bit so I could line us up properly. "You ready?" I asked her as I stroked the head of my aching member through her wetness coating the end in her juices.

She nodded eagerly with a sultry smile on her face. I watched her face as I eased myself within her wet depths. I wasn't arrogant or cocky by any means, but I had been told over the years that I was above average when it came to the anatomy department and I had told her how many 'servings' it would be. Her eyes went wide, her jaw went slack, her nails dug into my shoulder blades, her back arched elongating her neck, and her breaths became erratic.

When I was about half way in I pulled all the way back out leaving just my tip in her wet heat. "Edward." She growled as she tightened her legs around my waist trying to get me to move.

I smiled before slamming all the way in her heat causing her to scream out in passion. I wrapped my arms around her back as I began a slow passionate rhythm.

BPOV

Making love with Edward was something out of this world. He was such a passionate lover, unlike anything I had ever dreamed of having. I knew he would be an amazing lover, because he was so attentive and sensuous without sex being a factor in his actions. I was getting irritated at the slow pace he was determined to stick to.

"Edward…more…now…" I demanded as I raised my hips against his as he thrust inside me.

"You are going to be the death of me, Isabella." He groaned as he sat back on his knees, placing my legs over his shoulders.

I gasped at the new angle and the fact that I couldn't move because of the position he had me in. "Edward…" I moaned as he pulled out just a little bit before pushing all the way in.

He just smiled cynically at me as he leaned forward placing his hands on either side of my head, essentially bending me in half. "You better hang on, love." He said as he set a brutal pace all the way to the finish line.

I screamed as the most intense orgasm as of yet, began peeking through my entire body. "Oh, God…Edward!" I screamed as said orgasm ripped loose in my entire body.

I heard Edward growl deep in his throat and felt his body stiffen before trembling as his orgasm ripped through his body, too.

He released my legs before falling on the bed beside me as we both gasped for breath. "Wow!"  
I said breathlessly.

He just chuckled and tugged me into his side. "So worth the wait." He mumbled into my hair.

I chuckled that time. "I agree, husband. 100%"

We spent the rest of the evening loving each other throughout the entire house. We finally collapsed on the floating living room couch after our late evening swim in the ocean. "It's so peaceful here, Edward." I told him as I snuggled back into his sun kissed chest.

"Yeah, that's what we all love about coming out here. As nice as the Colorado house is, this one is my favorite; it's completely secluded out here since we are the only people on the island." Edward said sleepily.

"As much as I am loving the peace and quiet of just being us, I miss the kids." I told him quietly.

He chuckled. "Give it a few years and you will learn to really enjoy a few days away from them, but I miss them, too."

I elbowed him in the ribs over that comment causing him to laugh harder. "That's mean, Edward."

"I was just joking, love, just imagine bringing another baby into our already large family."

I sighed. "I know." I whispered.

He tugged on my shoulder until I turned to face him. "Hey, it will be a blessed day when we can grace our family with another baby, love. You will have all the support and help you will ever need." He reassured me firmly.

I smiled and nodded. "I know, babe, I just don't know when I will be ready for that, it's scary to even think about more or less to actually go through."

He cupped the side of my face in his hands. "I will be by your side every step of the way. We will find someone together that we both like to carry our child and I will be at every appointment and meeting through every step of the process. I promise, Isabella, it will be okay and amazing."

I nodded through the tears that slipped out the corner of my eyes. "Okay, can we wait awhile and just enjoy the kids we have right now?" I begged him quietly.

He chuckled and pulled me tightly into his chest. "Absolutely. It might be easier if we wait until the kids all start school. The boys go this year, and the little girls next year." He suggested.

"That sounds amazing, husband." I whispered into his chest. "I love you."

"I love you, too wife."

Monday, July 2, 2012

I have let my writing take a backseat in the past few months since becoming involved with Edward and his kids, but it didn't bother me like I thought it would. I had promised Edward on our first date that I would only let him read my books when we were married, so now I had to keep my promise. I had come up with the idea of the love notes a few weeks ago and thought of strategic places to leave them so he would find them. I had tucked the first one in the bottom of his suitcase when Alice was packing our clothes for the honeymoon.

I snuck into the bathroom while Edward was taking a shower and propped the second one up on the bathroom vanity before I snuck back out and into the kitchen to finish our breakfast. He had begged me to join him in the shower but I had been honest and told him that I was a little sore from all the lovemaking and needed a break. He had instantly felt bad and began apologizing which I had told him was completely unnecessary and shooed him into the shower alone. It read:

_I love the way you watch me,_

_The way your eyes slowly roam over my body._

_It makes me hot…and so very wet._

_ Come closer and feel for yourself._

_Yours forever._

I went about fixing our simple breakfast of pancakes and a fruit salad. I was busy slicing the strawberries when I felt his arms wrap around my waist from behind. I jumped and dropped the small knife I was using. "Jesus, you scared the shit out of me." I told him as I settled back into his embrace.

He chuckled and pressed his hips into my panty clad behind. "You are going to be the death of me with these love notes you keep leaving me in random places." He said as he placed kisses up and down my neck.

I chuckled this time as I picked the knife back up and finished slicing the strawberries. "I just wanted to give you a taste of my writings before I let you read one of my novels in publication." I told him honestly.

I felt him nod against my neck as he rested his chin on my shoulder. "I figured as much, baby. If you don't want me to read what you write that's fine. I just want you to be able to share that part of your life with me but if you aren't comfortable then I understand completely." He told me quietly.

I nodded and smiled. "I actually have one of my books with me for you to read. I'm not sure you will like it; it's romance, but I have it if you want to read it while we're here."

He nodded as he trailed his hands down under the small tank top I wore so he could graze my stomach. "Sounds perfect, Bella. Were you really too sore or was that just a ploy for your love note placement?" He asked as his hands slid up my stomach, dragging my tank top with his hands.

I giggled. "Just a ploy." I told him honestly as I put the sliced fruit pieces into our bowls before wiping my hands on the towel.

He groaned as he cupped my breasts in his hands, tweaking my nipples between his fingers. "I knew it." He said as he bit gently on my neck/shoulder space.

My giggles turned into a groan as my passions soared. He released my breasts suddenly and spun me around so fast my head was spinning. He sat me on the countertop and stepped between my legs. "I need you, Isabella. Now."

"Then take me. Now." I told him firmly as I wrapped my legs around his waist.

His hands that were on my hips tugged on my panties, they were new and I didn't want him tearing them. "Ties on the sides." I told him as I put my hands over his and guided them to the ties that sat on my hips.

"Genius." He muttered as he tugged the ties loose. I lifted my hips so he could tug them completely off of me. He tossed them somewhere behind him before tugging my tank top off my head, leaving me completely exposed on the kitchen countertop.

"I'm feeling a little under dressed here, Edward." I told him as I eyed his shorts he had tossed on after his shower.

He quickly shucked his shorts causing me to gasp when I saw that he was bare underneath them. "Hoping to get lucky there, babe?"

He nodded and latched his lips to my breasts causing all coherent thought to leave me.

EPOV

I groaned when I stepped out of the shower and saw the little purple lace envelope propped up against my towel on the bathroom counter. It was bad enough that she had told me that she was too sore to join me in the shower, but to leave me a love note on the counter? It was then that it dawned on me that she may have just planned all of this. I quickly chunked on my shorts, forgoing the boxer briefs and making my way into the kitchen where my amazing wife was swaying her hips back and forth to some unheard tune. She was slicing something in front of her as I eased up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist.

Things quickly escalated and before I knew it, I was grasping a hold on my hardened member swiping it through her wetness. "Hang on tight, baby." I warned her before I grasped her hips in my hands and slammed all the way inside her in one smooth stroke.

She gasped and screamed as she leaned back placing her palms flat on the counter, pushing her breasts forward for me. I leaned forward and latched onto her bared breasts as I pounded relentlessly into her slick heat.

Before I knew it, we were both gasping as our orgasms wreaked havoc on our bodies. She fell back onto the countertop and I slumped forward myself, resting my head between her breasts. "That is some amazing breakfast." I mumbled as we both struggled to get control of our breaths.

She giggled. "Just an appetizer. The main course is still to come." She told me as she threaded her fingers through my slick hair.

I chuckled as I slipped from her body and pulled my shorts back up. I grabbed a towel from the drawer and wet the corner of it and cleaned her up as she lay spread out on the counter. As I wiped our combined juices from her center, I got the urge to see what we tasted like together. I leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss right on top of her still throbbing nub causing her to rear up and grip a handful of my hair in her fingers. "Edward!" She gasped loudly.

I smiled and sucked hard on her nub dragging another orgasm from her before cleaning her up and helping her off the counter and back into her clothes, tiny as they were.

We sat outside on the deck and enjoyed a simple yet amazing breakfast.

* * *

**Let me know what you think of the beginning of their honeymoon.**

**See you in a few days!**


	25. The Sword in the Stone

**Got lots of great reviews about the last chapter I hope I get some from this chapter too!**

* * *

Chapter 25

Wednesday, July 4, 2012

BPOV

"Are you excited?" Edward asked me as we sat together in the huge bathtub that was filled to the brim with water and bubbles.

"I don't know which one I'm more excited about, the family getting here in a few hours or being able to celebrate the holiday with everybody." I told him honestly. I was eager for the kids to be back around as well as the rest of the family, but I was kind of sad that our alone time was coming to a quick end.

He chuckled against my back as he ran the sponge gently up and down my arms. "How did you, Rosalie, and your father spend Independence day?"

I laid my head back against his shoulder as I allowed the memories to wash over me. "When I was little, dad and I would spend the day down at La Push beach with Jacob and the gang. We would build a huge bonfire on the beach and all of us kids would run around shooting off fireworks out into the ocean." I told him honestly as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I bet that was fun. You and Jacob were really good friends for years weren't you?"

I nodded and swiped at the tears that fell from my closed eyes. "That is the Jacob that I miss. He turned into a monster after we started dating. I spent many childhood days hanging out with him in his garage, at the beach, in the woods behind my house, just being children and the best of friends."

"I can tell that he meant a lot to you, I'm glad that you had somebody like that to grow up with." He told me as he nibbled on my earlobe gently.

"What did you do to celebrate the holiday?" I asked him as I ran my hands down his legs that were positioned on either side of mine.

He laughed then. "We usually spend it here on the island. When we were stateside though, we would have a bar-b-cue with the entire family and all of us kids would run around shooting fireworks. When I was fourteen, Emmett stuck a handful of black cats in the chicken and lit it without our parents knowing. They were all sitting around the table when they all went off, exploding the chicken to pieces and splattering everybody. He was grounded for a month for that stunt."

I laughed out loud, picturing Emmett pulling a stunt like that. "Wow! I don't think I would ever have the guts to do something like that, but Rosalie did. She got on this vegetarian kick when she was sixteen and buried all of Charlie's fishing poles and guns in a huge box in the backyard. He was furious when she told him why she had done it. Every time he would dig them up, the next day she would hide them somewhere else. This went on for about two months before he took them to the police station and locked them in his office." I told him remembering the antics of both my sister and my father. They had inspired me to start writing. I had always enjoyed reading and writing but had never thought to make a career out of it until Rosalie and Charlie began pushing me to publish articles in the school newspaper.

Speaking of writing, Edward had settled down yesterday and read one of my romance books while I typed away on my laptop that he had hidden in my suitcase. After he finished one particular steamy sex scene, he had practically attacked me as I sat on the floating couch. He had taken me from behind as I lay face down on the swinging couch. It had been mind-blowing and amazing.

"You ready to wash your hair?" Edward asked as he grabbed the cup from off the ground beside the tub.

I nodded and sat up so he could wash my hair for me.

He gently scrubbed my hair clean before turning me around so I could return the favor. I now sat facing him with my legs over his as I poured warm water gently over his longish hair. I was more in love with this man than I ever thought was possible and I saw my entire future in his eyes. I suddenly knew what I wanted and I didn't want to wait, and I had no trepidations now as I gazed at my husband. He had his head tilted back, eyes closed, completely trusting me with his life. "I don't want to wait." I told him as I rinsed the shampoo from his bronze locks.

He snapped his head forward and his eyes open. "Don't want to wait on…"

I cupped his face in my hands and scooted forward. "On having a baby with you." I whispered right against his lips.

In response he slanted his lips against mine and tugged my hips flush against his, wedging his hard member between us as I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him passionately.

He gripped my hips in his hands, lifting me slightly so that he could ease into my tightness. I gasped at the new angle because with every stroke two things happened at once. Water splashed over the side of the tub and Edwards hip bone rubbed against my nub causing sparks to ignite a lot sooner than normal.

All I could do was hold on tight for the ride and let the waves take me away.

EPOV

Bella and I stood on the dock as we watched the two boats carrying our family and groceries come flying across the ocean towards us. As the boat got closer we could hear the kids screaming "Mama! Papa!" and waving their arms wildly.

I smiled as I tugged my wife back against my chest as we waited for the boats to dock. As the boats got closer, I saw that we had a few extra passengers - Jasper, Alice, Rose, and Emmett. "It's going to get awfully crowded in this house now." Bella said as the boats puttered up to the dock.

I just laughed as I released her and went to tie off the boats and help our children and my mother off the boat. "Hi, guys." I told them all as I tied the rope to the pole.

"Hi, Papa!" They all cheered as they practically bounced in eagerness.

I first helped Madison onto the dock. "Hi sweetheart." I told her quietly as I hugged her tight and kissed her on top of the head.

"Hi, Papa. I missed you." She said as she squeezed my waist tight.

"I missed you too, but I know someone who missed you more." I told her as I pulled back from her.

"Mama?" She whispered and I nodded before pointing in Bella's direction.

That's all it took and she leapt at Bella eagerly while I helped the boys off the boat, hugging each of them in turn before they ran towards their mother. "Well I missed you guys too." I mumbled at their retreating backs.

"Feeling a little neglected, son?" My dad chuckled as he handed me Emerson.

I laughed and nodded before hugging my sweet baby girl. "I missed you, Emmie girl." I told her as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"I miss you too, Papa." She said excitedly as she wrapped her limbs around my body.

I chuckled as I sat her on the dock and pushed her in the direction of her mother. "Go see Mama." I told her and she took off like someone had lit a fire beneath her feet.

Emmett helped Rose from their boat and he clapped me on the shoulder on the way by. "Don't feel bad, Cuz, they've asked about you almost every hour on the hour since you left."

I nodded. "Thanks, Em." I told him as I took Savannah from my dad.

"Hey, Vannah bug. I missed you so very much sweetheart." I told her as I wrapped her up in my arms.

"I missed you too, Papa. Love you." She said as she sweetly placed a loving kiss on my cheek.

I kissed her back on her small red cheek before sitting her on her feet and sending her to her mother. "Go see Mama, bug."

She took off as I took my last baby from my mom's arms. She was sound asleep and her slight snores filled the air. "When did she give it up?" I asked my mom as I gently took Adrianna in my arms, cradling her against my chest.

"While we were grocery shopping." Mom told me as my dad climbed out and held a hand down to help her from the boat.

I walked up the dock with a sleeping Addy in my arms. I paused so Bella could kiss her on the top of her head before heading on up to the house so I could lay her down so she could finish out her nap.

I laid her down on one of the double bed in the kids' quarters. The spring after the boys were born and Tanya was pregnant with the little girls, my dad had converted two of the guest quarters into a fun kid friendly kids' room. The large island estate consisted of two other guest rooms, a master suite, three bathrooms, and an outdoor shower. Bella and I had taken up in the master suite since we were on our honeymoon, so I didn't know where the other three couples were going to sleep until we left this weekend.

I eased from the bedroom with the baby monitor attached to the pocket of my cargo shorts that I had donned after our amazing shower earlier. I ambled down the staircase and smiled as I saw my wife and our children in the kitchen. "Hungry, kiddos?" I asked them as I headed for the refrigerator.

They all nodded. Bella peeled an orange and divvied it out between the kids as they sat around the island to tide them over until we got dinner fixed. "How about some bar-b-cue chicken on the grill?" I asked them as I looked through the fridge and freezer.

They all cheered at that. "Doggies too?" Savannah asked as she chowed down on her orange slice.

I nodded and pulled out the chicken and hot dogs. "Absolutely. I wouldn't dream of grilling and not cooking doggies too." I told the kids as I sat the packages in the sink.

I kissed Bella on the side of the head as I passed by her. "I'm going to go get the grill fired up." I told her before slapping her on the butt out of the kids' view.

"Edward!" She squealed facing me with a look of shock on her face.

I held my hands up in defense and backed out the door.

BPOV

Dinner was delicious and a laughter filled affair as we all sat out on the deck eating and chatting. The sun was beginning to set so the kids were getting antsy to do the fireworks thing.

We were all sitting on the beach currently as the kids played o the edge of the surf. Addy had only slept about an hour while I helped Esme, Alice, and Rose prepare dinner to go with the grilled chicken, hamburgers, and doggies. She had leapt in my arms when I walked in doorway of the kids' room. "Mama!" She shrieked and launched herself off the end of the bed into my arms.

After dinner, Edward and I got the kids ready to play in the water while the others hashed out sleeping arrangements. We had played in the ocean and built sand castles until I was tuckered out and collapsed in the sand to watch our kids play in the edge of the surf.

"You guys stay right at the edge of the water. It's starting to get dark." Edward told the as he came to sit behind me on the sand. "You okay, love?" He asked as I leaned back into his chest.

I smiled and nodded as we gazed at our children. "I'm exceedingly happy, Edward." I told him honestly.

"Me, too." He whispered against my neck.

We sat like that in silence for the longest time as we watched the sun dip below the edge of the ocean. "You newlyweds ready to set some fireworks off?" Emmett asked as he plopped a huge tub in the sand beside us.

I groaned as Edward smiled. "Are those all fireworks?" I asked Emmett as I looked at the overflowing tub.

Emmett grinned widely and nodded eagerly. "Absolutely baby Bell."

Rose came and sat on the other side of us and handed me a plastic bag. "Sparklers for the kids." She explained.

"Thanks, sissy. Remember how much fun we used to have trying to write our names with these things?" I asked her as I pulled a package from the bag.

She nodded and handed me a lighter. "I do, I never could get to the end of my name before the smoke disappeared." She complained.

"Kiddos, you ready for some fireworks?" Edward hollered at them.

They all raced towards us excitedly.

We spent the next few hours on the beach watching Emmett and Carlisle set off the huge fireworks that exploded in a huge array of colors out over the ocean while the kids raced around us playing with their sparklers.

The kids finally started getting whiny and irritable so we knew it was time for baths and bed. Maddy took a shower in our shower while I gave the little girls a bath in our huge bathtub and Edward gave the boys a bath in one of the spare bathrooms.

"Mama?" Maddy asked as she sat on the edge of the bathtub wrapped up in a towel fresh from her shower.

"What's up, Maddy?" I asked as I rinsed Addy's hair.

She got real quiet and played with the edge of her towel in nervousness. I laid a hand over hers gently. "Whatever it is Madison, you can tell me sweetheart." I promised her as I finished rinsing Savannah and Emerson's hair. They were so sleepy they could barely keep their eyes open as I rinsed their hair.

"I need something." She said quietly.

"What do you need, baby girl?" I asked her as I pulled Adrianna from the bathtub and quickly dried her off.

"A bra." She mumbled quietly.

I smiled as I helped Adrianna pull on her panties and nightgown. "When we go school clothes shopping next week we can get you some then, okay? And that is nothing to be embarrassed about sweetheart." I told her as I helped Savannah from the tub and dried her off.

"Okay, Mama, I love you." She said as she hopped up and went into our bedroom to get dressed for bed.

I quickly helped Savannah slip into her nightclothes before helping Emerson do the same thing. I sat in the middle of our bed with all the girls in front of me as I took turns brushing out their hair. "Mama?" Emmie asked as I brushed her hair gently.

"Yeah, Emmie?" I asked as I softly ran the brush through her blonde ringlets.

"Story?" She asked sleepily.

I smiled because they had gotten used to me reading them a story before bedtime. "Maddy, can you go pick out a book and get your brothers while I finish brushing out the girls' hair?" I asked of my oldest child.

She quickly nodded and scampered off the bed.

Fifteen minutes later I was curled up in the middle of our huge bed with three kids on each side of me as I read _The Sword in the Stone _to them. About five pages in, I began hearing soft snores from the children. I continued reading as they all fell asleep cuddled together in our big bed. Once I was certain all the kids were asleep, I scooted off the bed putting Savannah in my spot so she wouldn't roll off the bed during the night. I scooted all the children closer to the middle of the bed before covering them with the blanket from the end of the bed. The bed was a California king so there was still plenty of room for Edward and I to sleep also.

I curled up beside Avery and snuggled in close, taking in their innocent smell as I felt the long day pull me under with the children.

EPOV

After I helped the boys get a bath, I sat out on the back patio with my dad, Emmett, and Jasper. We were unwinding after the busy afternoon. The women were all soaking in the tubs while my wife was currently reading a story to our children. I had encountered Madison as she was rushing the boys into our bedroom so that "Mama can read us a story!" according to my daughter.

"How's the honeymoon been, Eddie?" Emmett asked as he sipped his beer.

I smiled. "I'm not telling you anything, Emmett."

"Aw, come on Eddie. I'm not asking for details, I just want to know how it's been going." He pleaded.

I made the motion of zipping my lips and tossing away the key. "Not a peep, guys. I'm going to hunt down my wife and children. Goodnight." I told them as I stood and headed inside despite their grumblings.

I smiled when I walked into my bedroom and saw my entire life all sound asleep in my bed. Thank the good Lord above that we had gotten a California king bed put in the master suite. I tugged off my shorts and slipped on a pair of pajama bottoms before crawling in the bed behind my wife as she lay snuggled against Avery.

Bella mumbled incoherently in her sleep as I spooned against her back and laid my arm over her waist and on Avery's back. "I love you, Isabella Cullen." I whispered as I placed a gentle kiss against the back of her neck.

"Hmmm…love you too." She mumbled before sighing in peacefulness.

The next morning I woke to an empty bed. I groaned as I saw another of Bella's love notes lying on the pillow beside my head.

I opened it and pulled out the little card and buried my head in my pillow as I read what it said.

_The feel of my bare breasts rubbing against your chest makes my pulse race._

_Then you pull me into your embrace, your hands gliding down my naked body_

_as you lower your mouth to my waiting lips…_

I tossed the blanket aside and headed for the shower to deal with the problem that my wife's provocative note had caused. I turned the knobs on and stepped under the steaming spray placing my hands flat against the tiles tilting my head down to let the water pour over me. I shivered as a sudden blast of cool air entered the shower. I didn't think anything of it until I felt my wife's hands slide around my waist and her bare breasts press against my back. "You are pure heaven, baby." I told her as I felt her small hands skim down my torso grasping my hardness in her hands.

She chuckled as she stroked my hardness. "Did my note cause this?" She asked quietly as she tightened her grip on me.

I nodded and pumped my hips slightly into her grasp. "You know it did, you little tease." I told her breathlessly.

"I would only be a tease if I didn't please in the end, and babe, you know I live to please you." She told me as she released me suddenly.

I turned around and tugged her firmly into me and under the spray of the water. "You ready for shower sex, baby?" I asked her huskily as I trailed a hand down her back and between her legs to tease her from the back.

She nodded and turned around putting her back to my chest and her ass to my hardness. "I'm ready whenever you are." She told me huskily as she wiggled her delectable ass against me.

I placed her hand on the tile wall in front of us as my feet edged her legs apart. I bent her forward slightly as I placed my tip against her slick heat causing her to gasp and beg. "Please don't make me wait."

I grinned and placed a kiss between her shoulder blades as I slammed into her in one smooth stroke. "I wouldn't dream of making you wait, Isabella."

Our pace was quick and furious which brought us to a quick release. We hurriedly finished our shower before dressing in our swimming attire and joining our family for a breakfast of blueberry French toast and scrambled eggs courtesy of my amazing mother.

We spent the day playing in the water, building sand castles, and hunting for seashells. By the time the sun went down, the kids and Bella were absolutely exhausted. After we got the kids a bath and tucked into their own beds I pulled my lovely wife into our bathroom and began filling the tub with bubbles and warm water. "Why don't you have a soak while I go talk to dad. He said it was important, remember?" I told her as I helped her out of her shorts and bikini.

She nodded. "What do you think it's about?" She asked as I helped her into the water.

I shook my head. "I don't know, but I will be back as soon as I can to join you, okay?"

She nodded and leaned her head back against the edge of the tub.

I joined my father on the back patio to hear what he had to say. "Hey dad." I told him as I sat down in the empty chair beside him. "What's up?" I asked him quietly.

He took a deep breath before speaking. "Son, I need you to remain calm when I tell you something. Just remember your wife and children are right inside." My dad said as he fiddled with the label on his beer bottle.

I opened and closed my fist preparing myself for bad news. He had told me earlier that he needed to speak with me as soon as all the kids went to sleep. "Just tell me dad. You are scaring the shit out of me here."

He stood up and began pacing the length of the patio. "It's bad, Edward. When you got shot, there was an article in the newspapers about it. There was another article announcing yours' and Bella's engagement. Tanya caught wind of it and showed up at the penthouse demanding to see you. Embry called Seth, who in turn told Emmett and Jasper who in turn called me and told me. She is demanding to see the children." He spit out in a rush.

I jumped up and began pacing my own self and tugging at my locks. "How can she do this, dad? She signed all of her damn rights away. My children have a mother who loves and adores them now. Why is she doing this now?" I said to him as I continued my pacing and tugging.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. A little drama at the end. Tune in two days from now to find out more!**


	26. Mary Poppins

**Almost 300 reviews! I wander if we can reach that goal with this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 26

BPOV

I was enjoying soaking in the tub but something felt off about Carlisle needing to talk to Edward alone after the kids were asleep. I trusted Edward to tell me what was going on and I knew deep down that he would never keep something important from me, but that didn't curb my curiosity.

I jumped a little bit when I heard the bedroom door open but then I chastised myself knowing that it had to be Edward. "Can I join you, love?" He asked as he walked into the bathroom.

I nodded and pulled my knees to my chest so he could have room to sit down. He settled down in front of me, draping my legs over his. I could feel the tension in his hands as he rubbed up and down legs. "Edward, what happened?" I asked him quietly.

He sighed and leaned his head back against the edge of the tub. "It's bad, Bella, really bad." He muttered so quietly I almost didn't hear him.

I was instantly worried. "Is it something with the kids?" I asked worried about them even though they all appeared fine when we put them to bed earlier.

He nodded and scrubbed his face with his hands before pulling on his hair in irritation. I scooted forward until I was straddling his waist and took his hand in my own to keep him from tugging himself bald. "Edward, just tell me please. Whatever it is we will deal with together."

He opened his eyes and looked at me softly. "I'm so sorry for this, baby; I don't know what she wants."

"She, who?" I asked as I ran my hands through his hair tugging gently to offer him some release.

"Tanya." He muttered.

I gasped and scooted back from him a little bit so I could see his face better. "What?" I asked in shock.

He nodded. "Dad said Tanya came to the penthouse showing her ass saying she wanted to see her kids. Embry called Seth who told Em and Jazz who in turn called my Dad. Dad said Emmett asked Kate what was going on and all she would tell him is that Tanya had been asking about me and the kids since the article in the newspaper about me getting shot. She said she didn't know anything about what Tanya wanted." He spilled in a rush.

I sighed and leaned my head forward so that our foreheads were touching. "She has no rights to the children right?" I asked just to be sure.

He shook his head. "None. She signed her rights away to our five and because I had legally adopted Madison when we got married, she signed her rights away to her, too. She has no rights to any of us anymore; this is going to do nothing but devastate Madison if she shows up. The little kids probably won't even recognize her, but Maddy will."

I nodded and laid my head on his shoulder wrapping my arms around his neck. "Maybe we should give Madison the option of seeing her in a supervised situation? Maddy has some questions for Tanya and I think Tanya needs to answer them." I told him quietly remembering a conversation I had with Maddy early on.

He sighed and wrapped his arms around my naked waist feeling my chilled back. "Let's finish out our honeymoon and vacation first and then we will worry about Tanya." He suggested but I knew that I wouldn't be able to enjoy the rest of my vacation with this looming over our heads.

"Why don't we fly back tomorrow afternoon instead of Saturday morning? That will put us landing in NYC early Saturday morning and still give us the rest of the weekend to recuperate and come up with a game plan. We can go to the zoo or central park or something on Sunday and just enjoy a relaxed day with our children. How does that sound?" I asked him quietly.

"It sounds like a plan. Let's get out of here. You are chilled to the bone." He said as he stood up with me wrapped around him.

"Edward!" I shrieked in fear of him slipping and landing us both up in the floor.

He chuckled. "Hold on. I got you." He reassured me as he stepped out of the bathtub and into the shower so we could get clean before going to bed.

EPOV

I was kind of relieved when Bella suggested we fly home tomorrow instead of Saturday. I wanted to check on the progress of the house. It was moving along a lot faster than I had planned but that is a good thing considering our whole relationship had been on fast track. I guess that is what happens when children are involved. Things move extremely fast.

Friday, July 6, 2012

"Adrianna Layne, if you don't sit down right this minute, you are going to be in big trouble." I scolded one of my four year olds. It was a big deal to travel with six kids at any time but add in the fact that it is past their bedtimes and they were being confined to a small area only made it that much worse.

Bella tugged me back down into my seat. "Why don't I go read them a story? They should go to sleep fairly quickly now that we are up in the air." Bella suggested as she dug through the gigantic bag that she still carried around even though it was much lighter these days.

I sighed and nodded. "I love you, did you know that?"

She smiled and kissed me gently. "I do know that, and I love you, too." She said before she went and sat between the kids, pulling Addy into her lap as she read _Mary Poppins_ quietly to them. Less than thirty minutes later she was crawling back in beside me snuggling into my side.

The rest of the ride was adventure free since the kids slept the entire way until we started descending into JFK and their ears started popping. Then they woke up crying and complaining of their ears hurting. Bella and I handed out small pieces of gum and told them to chew that and it would help. Then came the issue of them needing to use the bathroom and not being able to get up. I prayed that we wouldn't have any accidents but we would have to let them use the bathroom before departing the plane.

Two hours after we landed, we were walking back into our home with six sleepy whiny kids trailing behind us. "Why don't you kiddos go lay down for a little bit?" I told them as I closed the door behind them.

They all nodded and headed for their respective rooms.

I collapsed on the couch, exhausted myself. Bella collapsed against my side, exhausted also. "As much as I loved the honeymoon and vacation, the trip itself is exhausting." She mumbled sleepily.

I chuckled. "I know, love."

"Should we go get in bed?" She murmured.

I shook my head and stretched us out on the couch. "Un uh." I told her as I pulled her back against my chest as we both settled down on the couch.

Several hours later I was woken by the gate buzzer going off. "Make it stop." Bella groaned burying her nose in my chest.

I chuckled and eased out from under her to go see who it was and what they wanted. I groaned as I saw the long blonde hair and big sunglasses in the monitor. "Not now." I groaned as I laid my head on the wall.

I felt Bella's arms wrap around my waist from behind. "Is it her?"

I nodded and wrapped my arms around hers as they wrapped around my waist. "Can we just ignore her?" Bella asked as she placed a kiss in the middle of my back.

"I might as well go see what she wants. Will you stay in here with the kids?" I asked her as I turned around in her arms.

She nodded and kissed me on the end of my chin gently. "Yeah, I'm going to go wake them up and get lunch started."

I kissed her quickly on the lips before opening the door and walking down the short driveway to the gate where Tanya was standing beside her fancy car. "Tanya." I greeted her as I stepped through the gate.

She turned and faced me with a fake smile gracing her face. She slid her huge sunglasses to the top of her head. "Eddie!" She exclaimed and threw her arms around my neck.

I put my hands on her hips to push her away from me as I took a step back. "What do you want Tanya?" I asked her irritably as I stuffed my hands in my pockets to keep from strangling the woman who wreaked havoc on my family one too many times.

"I just wanted to come check on you and see the kids while I was in town." She told me as she twirled a strand of her blonde hair around her fingers.

"Why now, Tanya?" You've been gone for almost four years. Why now?" I asked her feeling my anger resurfacing.

"Now Eddie don't be like that. I saw in the newspaper that you were shot and I wanted to make sure you and the children were okay."

I groaned. "Why should you care now Tanya? You are not going to come in here and destroy my children again." I told her firmly.

"Now Eddie-"

I held a hand up in her face that stopped her words instantly. "Bullshit. I was shot almost two months ago and you haven't shown the least bit of concern in the past four years since you walked out leaving the kids and me high and dry. The best thing you ever did was sign that Waiver of Interest on all six children." I told her honestly.

She huffed. "Those are still my children in there and I want to see them." She said actually stamping her foot in irritation.

"Those are no longer your children and it will be a cold day in hell before I let you see any of them." I told her getting more and more angry.

"Madison and the boys aren't even yours!" She screeched.

I shook my head. "They may not be biologically mine but legally they are mine. I am on their birth certificates and I adopted Maddy, remember? You made them all legally mine when you walked away and signed them over to me."

"But-"

Again I held my hand up. "If you really wanted to know how the children were doing, all you had to do was talk to Kate. She saw them just a few weeks ago." I told her honestly.

"Kate won't tell me anything about them." She argued.

At that moment I felt more than pleased with Kate's actions. "That's great because you have no rights to know anything about them. Madison is old enough to make this decision on her own but I will not rush her or force her to see you. I will give you a call in a few days when she makes up her mind."

But-"

Again my hand went up because I wasn't finished. "You have three minutes to get off my parent's property or I will be calling the cops and getting a restraining order for me, my wife, and our children." I told her spitefully.

"They are not her children. They're mine." She protested.

"She's been more of a mother to those six innocent children in just a few months than you were in all the time you were around them. Two minutes." I reminded her as I tapped my watch.

She huffed and turned around and climbing in her car and peeling out of the driveway.

BPOV

I stood in the doorway and watched as Edward walked down the short driveway and through the gate that bordered the property. I saw a flash of Tanya and a glimpse of a shiny car before a small voice coming from behind me startled me.

"Mama?" Emerson asked as she stood in the living room rubbing her eyes and holding her teddy bear.

I shut the door, pasted a smile on my face, and turned to face the precious child. "Yeah, Emmie?" I asked as I scooped her up in my arms.

She laid her head on my shoulder as I headed back down the hall to get the rest of the kids up before beginning lunch. "Where Papa?" She asked quietly.

"He went outside for a minute. He'll be right back." I reassured her as I knelt down beside Savannah's baby bed. "Vannah, wake up baby girl." I told her as I rubbed her back.

She groaned but flashed her big green eyes at me before yawning widely. I chuckled at her, but patted her on the back and moved on to Adrianna. She was the tiniest of all the triplets but normally the most assertive. "Addy bug, wake up baby girl." I told her as I pushed her blonde curls away from her face.

She groaned and rolled over onto her back flashing me a glimpse of big blue eyes. "I up, Mama." She said in a sleep roughened voice.

I nodded. "Emmie you want to lay with Addy while she wakes up?" I asked her quietly.

She nodded and I laid her down beside Addy in her bed before going to wake the boys up. Avery was asleep on the top bunk with his arm dangling off the side of the bed while Landon was curled in a ball in the middle of his bottom bunk.

"Boys, time to wake up." I told them as I tugged lightly on Avery's arm and tickled Landon's sides. Landon pulled his blanket over his head while Avery popped his head over the side of the bunk blinking sleepy eyes at me.

"Are you guys hungry?" I asked them as I pecked the end of Avery's nose.

He nodded eagerly before righting himself in his bed so he could climb down the ladder. "Landon, come on buddy. It's time to wake up."

"What's to eat?" He asked as I pulled the blanket off his head.

I tapped my chin as I pretended to ponder what to cook for lunch. "How about homemade pizza?" I asked him, tweaking him on the nose.

He nodded eagerly and tossed his blanket off him as he scrambled from the bed.

I laughed as I headed into Madison's room.

I took a deep breath before opening the door to her organized disaster area. It was amazing how the child could find anything in here but her dirty laundry was always in the laundry room on Friday evening and she could find anything you asked her to. I smiled as I saw her sprawled out in her bed. She and Savannah had more in common that anyone really thought. Both of them were rough bed partners as they tended to toss and turn and spread out in their sleep. I pushed her strawberry blonde hair off of her face as I laid down on the bed beside her. "Maddy, sweetheart, wake up." I sing songed to her as I finger combed her hair.

"No, Mama. Five more minutes." She begged as she turned her head the other direction.

"Okay, I guess I will just have to let the other kids have the fun making pizzas while you sleep the day away." I told her as I ran a hand down her back as I climbed from the bed.

"Pizza? Did you say make pizza?" she asked as she sat up suddenly in the bed.

I laughed. "Yes ma'am. Homemade pizza for lunch." I told her as I walked out of the room to see all the little kids waiting patiently at the kitchen table.

The kids and I set about making the pizza dough first, I let them each take turns measuring and pouring in the ingredients as I stirred it all together. We were in the middle of pressing the dough out into the pizza pans when we heard the front door open up. All of our heads turned in that direction as Edward strolled through the door with a pile of mail in his hands. "Everything okay?" I asked him as I helped the little girls spread their dough out evenly.

He nodded. "Maddy, can I talk to you for a minute?" Edward asked as he tossed the mail on the bar and placed a kiss on the side of my head.

"Sure, Papa. " She said as she stood up wiping her hands on the towel before following Edward outside. I knew he was going to ask her if she wanted to see Tanya or not. I distracted the kids by telling them it was time to start decorating their pizzas.

I quickly mixed up some homemade pizza sauce for them to spread on their dough. While they were spreading their sauce around I sat sausage, pepperoni, cheese, mushrooms, onions, ham, olives, and pineapple chunks out in bowls so they could top their pizzas.

I was just washing their hands at the kitchen sink when Edward and Madison walked in the back door with red eyes. Madison smiled at me as she headed for the bathroom to wash her face. Edward came and helped me wash up the little kids. "Everything okay?" I asked him quietly as he dried Addy's hands off and sent her off to play.

He wrapped his arms around my waist just as Maddy came back in and started working on her pizza again. "She's such a mature little girl. She said that she has some questions for Tanya that only she can answer. She wants to meet with her but only with both you and me there." He said quietly into my shoulder as we stood there watching our oldest daughter decorate her pizza.

"Both of us? Why me?" I asked him as I leaned back into his chest.

He shrugged his shoulders. "She said that she wants to show Tanya what a real mother is like."

I sighed as tears pooled in my eyes. "Wow. I love that girl."

EPOV

After Tanya left, I walked down to the end of the street and checked the mail so that I could calm myself down and mentally prepare myself for the talk with Madison that was inevitable now. I walked slowly back towards my parents' house and when I walked in the door I smiled as I saw my wife and all of my children sitting around the dining room table making what looked like pizza's. I tossed the mail on the bar, kissed my wife on the side of the head before looking at Madison. She was such a beautiful child, inside and out.

"Maddy can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked her, trying to convey that everything was okay through my eyes to my wife.

"Sure, Papa." She said as she stood and wiped her hands on the towel.

I held my hand out for her as I guided us out the back door and into the privacy of the backyard. "What's going on, Papa?" She asked as we strolled hand in hand towards the little pond that sat on the back side of the property.

"Let's have a seat, sweetheart." I told her as we came upon a fallen log that had seen a many serious talks over the years. My dad had brought me out here when I approached him and mom about marrying Tanya and adopting Madison.

We sat down straddling the log so we could face each other. "I wanted to give you the option of seeing Tanya. That's why I was outside; she was here demanding to see all of you." I told her honestly.

Maddy shook her head. "Why now, Papa? After all these years, why now?" She asked quietly.

I took her hands in mine to reassure her. "I don't have the answer to that Madison, I wish I did but I don't. I told her that under no circumstances was she going to see the little kids because they don't really remember her but that I would let you make that decision, alI on your own." I told her quietly.

She nodded. "Why did she leave us Papa?" She asked the dreaded question that I had dodged up until now.

I took a deep breath. "I really don't know, Maddy. You can ask her that yourself if you want to. All I know is that when the girls were little, I came home to a note that said she couldn't do this anymore. I guess having so many little babies, she was overwhelmed." I told her honestly. "Do you think you want to see her?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, Papa. I have Mama now and we are all happy and a family now. I have some questions for her though." She said quietly and much too seriously for a nine year old child.

"Okay, we can set it up next week so that you can sit down and talk to her, if that is what you want." I told her even though my heart was in my throat with the idea of my innocent baby girl sitting down with that monster.

"I just want some answers, Papa, but I want you and Mama there with me." She told me as she scrambled into my lap sniffling.

I cuddled her close and stroked a hand down her silky blonde hair. "Why do you want Mama there?" I asked her after a few minutes of quiet.

She wrapped her arms around my waist and squeezed. "To show Tanya what a real mother is like. Bella chose to be our mother when she didn't have to."

I gasped and hugged her tighter. "That sounds like a wonderful idea, sweetheart. I bet your Mama will love it too."

We sat on the log for a few more minutes before walking back hand in hand towards the house. We were about half way there when she stopped suddenly and tugged me to a stop too. "Papa?" She asked quietly.

I knelt down on the ground in front of her and saw that she had tears pooling in her piercing blue eyes. "What's wrong baby girl?" I asked her as I cradled her face between my hands.

She shut her eyes and shook her head and a few tears dropped out onto her rosy cheeks. "Maddy, you know that you can tell me anything, sweetheart, you've always been able to tell me what was bothering you. So please tell me what's on your mind." I begged her quietly.

"Is Tanya going to take me away from you and Mama?" She asked in a quivering voice.

I pulled the ridiculous child into my arms and she busted out sobbing into my shoulder. "Absolutely not, sweetheart. Just like Bella chose to be your Mama, I chose to be your Papa and I will be your Papa for the rest of your life. Nobody and I mean nobody will ever take you away from us, Madison. You are stuck with me for the rest of your life." I told her firmly.

She nodded against my shoulder and we stayed that way until she dried her eyes. Then we made our way back into the house and went our separate ways, her to the bathroom and me to the kitchen to finish helping Bella with the little kids.

* * *

**Okay, so I hope you guys don't kill me for allowing Madison to go meet with Tanya. See you guys in two days!**

**Now that you've read please review!**


	27. The Princess and the Pea

**I am glad that you guys are enjoying where the story is going so far! There are many more adventures ahead for this little family. I love and cherish each and every review that I get, thanks a million for helping me get to over 300. New goal of 400!**

* * *

Chapter 27

Thursday, July 12, 2012

BPOV

"Esme are you sure you don't mind watching the little kids while Maddy and I go shopping?" I asked her yet again as we sat at the bar watching the kids play in the living room.

"Bella, you do remember that before they started coming to Little Feet that I watched them every day right?" She teased me playfully.

I groaned and laid my head against the bar. "I'm so sorry, Esme. I just don't want it to seem like I'm shirking my duties as their mother. We are supposed to meet up with Edward to have lunch with the wicked witch of the west." I told her honestly.

"Honey, you and Maddy go enjoy a mother daughter day shopping for school clothes." She told me as she took the coffee cup from my hand.

"We will. I wanted to talk to you first though." I told her as I fiddled with my hands.

She placed her hand over mine reassuringly. "What's up, sweetheart?"

I sighed. "Edward and I want to have another baby and we have decided to go the surrogacy route. I was wandering if you knew of any good agencies in New York." I asked her quietly.

She clapped her hands together excitedly. "That's great news Bella; I do actually know of one. I will get all the details so that you can contact them. I will have it waiting for when you and Maddy get home later." She told me as she pulled me into a hug.

"Thanks, Esme; it means a lot to have your support in this decision." I told her honestly as I returned her hug.

"Always, sweetheart, and don't let the wicked witch phase you today. You are more of a mother than that woman's ever been." She told me as she released me.

I smiled and nodded before turning and calling Madison. "Madison Cullen, it's time to go!" I called out for her.

"Coming, Mama!" She called back as she came prancing into the kitchen.

I smiled at her. "Are you sure you don't want Aunt Ali or Rosalie to come with us?" I asked her as we made our way to my car.

"I'm sure, Mama." She said as we climbed in and I started the car. "They shop toooo much." She said giggling as she fastened her seatbelt.

After three hours of shopping for enough clothes to last her until the end of time we were stuffing the last of her bags into the trunk of my car so that we could go pick Edward up for lunch. "See that wasn't so bad was it?" I asked her as we climbed in the car.

She shook her head. "It feels funny though." She said as she tugged on the edge of her new bra underneath her tank top.

I chuckled. "I know it does, sweetheart. If you wear it every day you will soon forget all about it being there. At least we found you some pretty ones though." I told her as I pulled out into traffic.

"Yeah, I like the sparkly pink one best." She said giggling.

I giggled myself. "I can't imagine that considering half of what's in those bags is some shade of pink." I teased her.

She shrugged her shoulders. "There are other colors in there too, Mama."

"I know, baby, why don't you call your Papa and tell him to meet us on the street so we don't have to park?"

She nodded and pulled her phone out calling her father on speakerphone. "Have you shopped your Mama dead yet, Maddy?"

We both laughed. "Not yet, Papa, but we're hungry; meet us downstairs." She told him quickly.

"Okay, my loves, I will see you in a few minutes." He said before disconnecting the call.

"Are you ready to talk with Tanya, Maddy?" I asked her as we headed for Edward's building.

She nodded. "Yeah, I want to get it over with already." She muttered.

"If at any time you want to leave you just tell me or Papa and we will leave immediately, okay?" I reassured her.

She nodded as we pulled to a stop in front of Edward's building and he climbed in the backseat beside some of our shopping bags. "Hello, ladies." He said after he shut the door. "Is this all you two bought today?" He asked looking one of the bags.

We both just giggled knowing that the whole trunk was full of shopping bags also. "No, Papa." Madison said between giggles.

"Hmmm…I'm so glamorous I cry glitter." He said as he held up one of the many t-shirts we had bought today.

"I like that one, Papa!" Maddy exclaimed. "There's a blue one in there Papa, with another saying on it. Find it!" She begged him as she bounced in her seat.

I smiled as I heard him rummaging through the bags. I knew when he found it because he busted out laughing. "I woke up on the cute side of the bed. That fits you to a tee since you are so beautiful." He told her as he leaned forward tugging on her ponytail. "I love you, Maddy. I know today is going to be tough, but if you want to leave you just tell us and we will all leave, okay?" He reassured her again.

I smiled because I had just told her that a little bit ago. She nodded. "I know Papa, Mama already told me that." I took a deep breath as we pulled into the restaurant parking lot. "When is she coming?" Maddy asked quietly.

"She's not supposed to be here for another 30 minutes or so, so we have time to eat first." Edward told her as we all climbed from the car. I popped the trunk to show him the rest of the bags.

He groaned when he saw all the bags. "And we have to do this again next week, right?" He asked as he looked at all the bags.

I laughed. "Yeah, but the boys shouldn't be so bad." I told him as he slammed the trunk shut taking mine and Maddy's hands in his own.

We settled down at a corner table anxious for this lunch date to be over with already. "Maddy, what do you want to eat?" I asked her after a few minutes of looking at the menu.

"A cheeseburger and fries with a chocolate milkshake." She said as she laid her menu on the table.

Edward and I laughed because this was typical of her. The waiter came and took our orders as we chatted about our shopping adventure. Edward looked good enough to eat in his suit and tie.

EPOV

I had been edgy all day long because I knew the day had finally came that I would let the wicked witch of the west, as Bella and I had taken to call Tanya, within hurting distance of my innocent daughter.

As the waiter cleared our empty plates and milkshake glasses from the table, I knew the time had come. "Maddy, this is your last chance to walk away and not do this, sweetheart." I told her since Tanya should be here any minute now.

She shook her head. "I have questions for her, Papa." She told me as she laid her hand over mine.

I hung my head and sighed. "Okay, sweetheart." I told her as the hair stood on the back of my neck. I straightened up and turned towards the door and saw Tanya standing there. "It's show time, ladies." I told them as I waved at Tanya.

She strolled towards us impeccably dressed and hair perfectly styled. I stood up and smiled when I saw Maddy scoot closer to Bella and grip her hand tightly. "Tanya." I greeted her as she sat down in the chair across from Madison so that Bella and I were flanking Madison.

"M and M, how are you sweetheart?" Tanya asked in a sickeningly sweet voice.

I fought the urge to roll my eyes, but Madison didn't fight it so much. "Madison, what have I told you about doing that?" I lightly scolded her.

"Sorry, Papa. I'm good Tanya and nobody calls me M and M anymore." Madison said in a quiet but strong voice.

"That's great, sweetheart. I sure have missed you and you brothers and sisters."

Madison actually laughed at that comment. "How could you miss us when you are the one that left us?"

Tanya huffed and crossed her arms across her chest. "Madison that is no way to speak to me. I am still your mother."

Madison shook her head. "You are not my mother anymore, Izzy B is. I wasn't rude and Papa told me that as long as I wasn't rude, I could speak my mind and that is what I did."

I smiled and kissed her on top of the head to let her know that I was proud of her. "What have you done to your beautiful hair? And to have it up in a ponytail?"

Bella spoke up then. "Tanya, we don't know each other, but you will not disrespect my daughter any longer or we are leaving right now. You have no right to criticize or judge any of us considering the past."

Tanya glared at Bella but kept her mouth shut. "Sorry Madison. I am just shocked that you cut your beautiful curls off, sweetheart."

Madison smiled up at Bella. "Me and Mama both got our haircuts at the same time, we both needed a change. I have a few questions for you though."

Tanya nodded and laid her hand on the table top reaching for Madison. Madison pulled her arms off the table and took a deep breath before looking at me for reassurance. I smiled and nodded at her to continue. "Why did you leave us? Why didn't you call us? Why did you leave me?" She asked in a rush.

Tanya huffed and leaned back in her chair with her arms crossed over her chest. "You know Madison, it is a lot to take care of five little babies and a preschooler by yourself. Your father worked all the time and never helped out at all." She said haughtily like that made it all better.

I glared at her and fisted my hand in my lap. "I remember Nana , Aunt Katie, Aunt Ali, Grampy, and a bunch of other people always being at our house when the babies were little. I know because they all stayed after you left. Why didn't you call? Why didn't you take me with you?" Madison asked angrily.

"I had things to deal with Madison, the world doesn't revolve around you, you know?" Tanya said rolling her own eyes.

"You know, your eyes are going to get stuck like that if you keep doing that." Madison told her as she looked from Bella to me. "I'm ready to go. I don't like this woman." She told us.

We stood up and I pulled the chair out for her to ease out. "Go wait in the car with your Mama. I will be right there. I'm so proud of you, sweetheart." I told her as Bella led her out of the restaurant. I placed my hands flat on the table so I could lean closer to Tanya to make sure my point came across crystal clear. "This was your one opportunity to get to know the daughter that you left behind and you completely ruined it. If you come near me or any of my family, and that includes the children, I will have your ass thrown in jail so fast your head will spin."

I didn't give her time to retort back, I spun on my heel and left the restaurant to where my wife and daughter were waiting.

I climbed into the front of the car while Madison climbed into the back and they took me back to work. "You guys want to come up for a bit? Bella we can talk to Jasper about some legalities." I asked them as we neared my building.

"Yeah, Papa!" Maddy said excitedly from the backseat. "Can we Mama?" She asked when she realized that she had inadvertently left Bella out of the decision.

Bella just laughed and nodded. "Sounds like a plan. We can't stay long though because we have that spa appointment at 3 before we go home."

"I get to get my fingernails and toenails painted, right?" Maddy asked as Bella pulled into the parking garage.

"That's right. And you get to get your feet massaged, also."

We climbed out and made our way into the elevator so we could go up to our floor. As soon as the doors slid open Madison headed straight for Mrs. Cope and her candy drawer. "Maddy, we are going to talk to Jazz for a minute, behave okay?" I told her as we passed the reception desk.

She nodded and continued chatting with Mrs. Cope about what all she had been doing this summer.

I rapped my knuckles on Jasper's closed office door. "Come in!" He called out to us.

I opened the door and with a hand against Bella's back I guided us into the plush office. "You busy, Jazz?" I asked as we sat down in his visitor chairs with our joined hands dangling between us.

"Nah, not too busy, just prepping for court tomorrow. The Jacobson's are finally adopting those twin girls tomorrow. I just want to be prepared in case the birth mother steps forward again to cause some ruckus." He said as he closed a file on his desk.

"I thought they were his babies anyways?" I asked because I remembered discussing this with him a little bit.

He nodded. "Yeah, it was a surrogacy gone wrong. The surrogate mother changed her mind at the delivery and wanted to keep one of the babies since it was only intended for her to give one over to them."

I felt Bella tense up at the thought of that happening. "I thought that was the case; that brings us to why we are here also. We want to have a baby of our own but can't do it the traditional way." I told him without telling him all of Bella's distorted past.

She leaned forward. "I was attacked years ago, Jasper, and had to have my uterus removed. I can still produce the eggs needed for a baby but I have no place to carry it. We have been discussing having a surrogate carry the baby for us, but don't know for sure what all is involved in it." Bella told him.

"There are two types of surrogacies. The first is where the surrogate's eggs are fertilized with Edward's little swimmers, so you would have no biological ties to the baby. That is what happened to the Jacobson's." Jasper explained as he leaned back in his chair.

"But, I want the baby to be both of ours. Not somebody else's." I told him crossing my legs.

Jasper nodded. "That brings me to the second type. It is where you would go through IVF treatments and have your eggs taken out and fertilized with Edward's little swimmers. After they are fertilized for a few days they are then implanted into the surrogate mother who will carry the baby for the duration of the pregnancy before giving the baby to you upon delivery. The surrogate has no biological or legal ties to the child then."

"That sounds like the one we would want to do, that way the baby is 100% ours and nobody else's." Bella said as she leaned forward in our seat. "Would it be better for us to go through a surrogacy agency or what?"

Jasper tapped his fingers on his desk. "I have a list of women who do this type of thing for a living so I could give you a list but you can also go through a surrogacy agency. The option is up to you." He informed us before standing and going to his filing cabinet and rifling through one of the drawers. "Here is a list of surrogates that I have dealt with over the years, they are all credible and willingly give up the baby at the end. You do know that you have to pay for all their medical bills just as if you were the one pregnant, Bella?" He asked as he handed us the list before going back to his chair.

We both nodded. "Don't we have to pay them for their living expenses and stuff also during the pregnancy?" Edward asked.

Jasper nodded. "Yeah, the price can be negotiated when you select one." He said just as his door burst open and Madison appeared out of breath with silly string in her hair.

"Help me!" She screamed as she ran and jumped in my lap.

"Em get you with the silly string again, Maddy?" Jasper asked as he laughed.

She nodded just as Emmett appeared in the doorway holding the can in front of him.

BPOV

After the visit with Jasper and the silly string war with Emmett, Madison and I made our way to Tips and Tingles spa. "Maddy, is it okay if Aunt Rose joins us?" I asked her as I pulled out into the traffic.

"Yeah, I love Aunt Rosie." She said as she looked out the window at the passing vehicles. "Want me to call her for you?" She asked quietly.

I smiled at her. "Yeah, just tell her to meet us at Tips and Tingles in 15 minutes." I told her as she dialed Rose's number.

15 minutes later, I was pulling up right behind Rose's big ass Jeep. "Sissy!" I exclaimed as I met her on the sidewalk.

She just laughed and twirled me around on the sidewalk. I had missed her; I hadn't seen her since we left Isle Esme. I talked to her almost daily, but things had been hectic since we had gotten home from our honeymoon.

Soon enough Rose and I sat in plush chairs with our feet soaking in scented bubbling water while Madison looked at all the nail polish colors, stickers, and designs available.

"Sissy, I wanted to talk to you about something." Rose said as she held her hand out for me to take.

I laid my hand in hers and squeezed her fingers. "What's on your mind, sissy?" I asked her softly.

She took a deep breath. "I overheard you and Edward talking about starting a family and I want to help." She said in a rush.

I groaned. "It's a lot more difficult than we originally thought. We have to find a surrogate, go through IVF treatments, and a bunch of legal bullshit." I told her as I gazed at her lovingly.

She nodded. "I figured that; I asked Emmett about it the other day and he explained some of the legal hoops and stuff to me. I want to do it for you. We talked about it and both agreed that it would be a great thing to do."

My mouth dropped open in shock. "Are you saying you want to carry a baby for us?" I whispered.

She smiled and nodded. "I do. It would be my greatest honor to carry your baby for you."

I smiled broadly. "That sounds amazing, sissy. I will talk about with Edward and let you know what we decide. What about your modeling career?" I asked her worriedly.

She laughed. "That's the best part. Alice wants to design a maternity line and told me that if I was to do this then I would be her model and guinea pig for her new line." She told me as the Asian women lifted our feet and started massaging them.

I laughed at Rose's expression. "Thank you, sissy." I told her with a squeeze to her hand. Just then Madison came bouncing over with a bottle of fingernail polish and a picture in her hands. "Mama, can we both get these designs?" She asked shoving the picture at me.

"Sure sweetheart. Now sit down and let the nice lady massage your feet and paint your toenails." I told her as I showed Rosalie the picture. The main part of the nails was cotton candy pink with small white dots along one side while the tips were white with small pink dots. "Isn't this cute?" I asked her.

She nodded and settled back to enjoy her foot massage. I settled back into my seat to ponder the option she gave me today.

EPOV

After Bella and Madison left, I went back to my office to think about what our future offered us. I groaned out loud when I spotted the small purple lace envelope sitting in my chair innocently. I snatched it up to see what it said, which was my first mistake. In my wife's beautiful scrawl were words that brought an immediate reaction to my lower half.

_Love note_

I was so deep in my thoughts that I didn't hear Lauren enter my office until she cleared her throat. "Edward, I just wanted to see if you needed me in court with you tomorrow?" She said when I turned around in my chair and faced her.

Ever since she had had that confrontation with Bella, things had been kind of tense around the office because we all sided with Bella from the get go.

I shook my head. "No, that's okay Lauren. We need to have a talk though; please sit down." I told her and motioned for her to sit in one of the visitor chairs.

"What's up?" She asked when she sat down and crossed her legs provocatively.

"First of all, we need to discuss the dress code for this office one more time. If you can't dress appropriately for the office, then how can I expect you to dress appropriately for court? You are fresh out of law school and you are a very bright young woman and have a lot of potential but if you can't dress professionally then I won't be able to keep you on here." I told her crossing my arms over my chest and leaning back in my chair.

She nodded. "Sorry, Edward. I will dress more appropriately starting tomorrow. Was there anything else?" She asked quietly.

I nodded. "We have a meeting with a Maria Delgado tomorrow morning regarding an estate inheritance. I need you to do some research on the property and laws regarding estate inheritance." I told her and we finished discussing what I needed from her before she made her leave.

I finished up work early and headed home to my family to enjoy the evening with them. I made a pit stop by our new house on the way home to check on the progress and was impressed with what all I saw.

The kitchen had practically doubled in size with the formal living room wall knocked out. The kitchen cabinets were in, as were the countertops. The kitchen actually looked finished except for the tiled backsplash.

I made my way downstairs and was pleased to see that Madison's bedroom, bathroom, and study were completed. She had chosen and elegant bathroom design that would see her through many years. She had chosen shiny silver tiles that ran about half way up the wall on two of the walls that held her vanity/sink and claw foot bathtub. The upper half of the walls were painted a dark purple. Her bathroom cabinets/shelves were painted a shiny silver. It was elegant and classy.

I explored all of the second floor and was pleased to see that everything was done except for grouting the tiles.

I groaned as I saw the bright orange tiles in Avery's bathroom. "Orange?" I said aloud as I shook my head and went to look at Jordan's bathroom. It had green stripes running down the walls but had white tiles surrounding the bathtub. I smiled at the simplicity of his bathroom.

I was leery to peak into Emerson's bathroom because she was my shy flower child and loved her vibrant colors. It was indeed very vibrant. It was hot pink and stark white. The walls were painted hot pink with white tiles about halfway up the wall around the stark white claw foot tub. There were huge white flowers painted on the walls also. The bathroom cabinet and vanity were also stark white. The white shelves that littered the walls were also white and toned down the pink a little bit. She had little flowers for the knobs on the cabinet and drawers.

I shut her door and headed upstairs. I was saving the master bedroom for when Bella was with me. I found Martin and his gang working on the third floor bathrooms and bedrooms. "Hey Martin, how's it going?" I asked him as I peeked into Addy's room. From what I saw, her bathroom was white with a green vanity cabinet and green shelves to line the walls.

"Everything is moving along really quickly. It's good to see you walking on your own finally." He said as he stood and shook my hand.

I laughed. "Yeah it really is. Everything looks amazing already. When do you think you will be finished?" I asked him as we walked into Savannah's bathroom.

"It should be completely finished within two weeks. We just have a few things left to do. Grouting all the tiles, painting, and finish putting that one bathroom together." He told me as I stuck my head around the door and groaned. "Yeah, it's very bright. You have some colorful children, Mr. Cullen." He laughed as I hung my head.

Savannah's bathroom was the most wild of all of them. One wall was lime green, one was hot pink, one was purple, and one was sky blue. Her vanity and shelves were white toning it down a little bit.

"That I do. I didn't know what to expect when I told them they could pick their own bathroom and bedroom colors but this is definitely not it. But you and your guys did an amazing job with their choices. I'm sure they are going to love it." I told him before backing out of Savannah's bathroom.

Martin just chuckled as he followed me downstairs.

* * *

**What do you guys think of the designs?**

**Now that you've read please leave me a little review and let me know what you think**


	28. Rapunzel

**You guys totally blew me away with the reviews. I wanted just 300 reviews and I got almost 350. It's amazing.**

* * *

Chapter 28

Saturday, July 14, 2012

"Avery, hold on tight okay?" I told my son as I held him and the rope swing close to my waist.

He nodded. "Let go when I tell you to, okay?" I told him as I took a few steps back.

"Okay, Papa." He laughed joyously.

All of us guys and the kids were down at the pond swimming and playing while the ladies shopped for accessories for our new house. I was currently teaching my kids how to swing off the rope swing and land safely in the water where Emmett and Jasper were waiting for them.

I let go of him and watched the smile on his face as he swung in the direction of his uncles. "Now, Avery!" I shouted at him and he let go falling into the water between Em and Jazz.

I laughed as he cheered when Emmett yanked him back to the surface. I turned to the rest of my kids who were waiting on their turn. "Who's next?" I asked as I caught the rope in my hands.

"Me! Me! Me!" They all cheered. I closed my eyes and pointed at a child and opened my eyes and saw that I was pointing at Adrianna.

"Addy, sweetheart, come climb on." I told her as I held the rope in my hands.

She danced her way to me and I helped her climb on the small wooden platform so she could swing out. "I'm ready, Papa!" She squealed in excitement.

I chuckled and pulled her backwards before letting her go. "Now, Addy!" I screamed at her and she let go and fell into the water giggling the whole time.

I helped the rest of the kids until it was just Maddy who hadn't gone yet. "Maddy, are you ready sweetheart?" I asked her as I held the rope in my hands again.

She shook her head and shifted from foot to foot in nervousness. "I'm scared, Papa." She whispered quietly.

I motioned for her to come closer. "Want me to go with you?" I asked her quietly.

She nodded with a smile on her face. "Can we do that?"

I smiled and motioned for her to climb on. "Absolutely. Your Grampy had to go with me my first time on it, too, because I was too scared to go by myself." I told her as I walked her and the rope backwards before putting one foot on the platform and pushing off with the other one.

We went soaring out over the water and I shouted at her. "Now, Maddy, let go!" I told her and watched as she let go and fell into the water. I let go well and fell into the water about two feet from her.

"That was awesome, Papa! Can I go again?" Maddy asked as she swam to the bank.

We spent the next several hours playing in the water until the ladies strolled through the woods in their bikinis. "Can we join you sexy men?" Bella asked as she walked into the pond.

I nodded and made my way to her side. "Hello, wife." I told her as I pulled her scantily clad body into my sun warmed chest and kissed her passionately.

She giggled against my lips as she returned my kiss. "Hello, husband."

I fell backwards into the water taking her with me. When we resurfaced I was surprised to see everyone surrounding Alice. "What's going on, baby?" I asked Bella as we treaded water.

She looked at me with a huge smile on her face. "I think your twinkie has something she needs to tell you." She told me suspiciously and took off in the direction of the shore.

I swam after her and stopped when the water was about waist deep. "Ali?" I called to my sister softly. Everyone separated and I instantly knew what all the commotion was about.

BPOV

The one thing in life that I despised was shopping but I had to suck it up because it needed to be done today. Edward had told me that he went to see the house on Thursday and Martin said we could move in within the next two weeks. "So what all are we buying today?" Alice asked as she doodled on my notebook that I had lying open on the dining room table.

The rest of us were drinking coffee or tea but she had turned it down, choosing to doodle while we sipped our drinks instead.

I groaned and laid my head on my dining room table. "I need to furnish all the bathrooms and bedrooms for all the kids and buy some storage containers to go in the toy room." I told her quietly.

"What about the master bedroom and furniture?" Esme asked as she twisted her cup around in her hands.

I raised my head up and shook it. "Nope, Edward and I are doing that next weekend. I just need your help with the kids' quarters." I told them nicely but firmly.

Rose sipped her tea quietly. "Rose are you sure you don't want any coffee before we do this spree?" I asked as she seemed distracted.

She shook her head. "I just know that you and Edward are going to accept my offer and coffee is bad for babies." She said as she waved her hand at me.

I gasped and slammed my head back down. "What offer?" Esme asked curiously as Alice's pencil stopped doodling.

When none of us said anything, Esme stopped twirling her coffee cup and told us in a mother tone that I had never heard her use before. "If one of you young ladies doesn't tell me what is going on, then you will cook dinner by yourselves tomorrow."

I raised my head up and blurted it out in a rush. "RoseofferedtobeoursurrogateandAliceknows."

Her eyebrows scrunched together as my words all ran together. Alice huffed and tossed her pencil down. "Rose offered to be Edward and Bella's surrogate and I know because Rose was concerned about her modeling career, but I am starting a maternity line soon so her career is safe with me. I don't know what the big secret is. We all knew they were considering surrogacy." She said as she stood suddenly and high tailed it to the hall bathroom slamming the door behind her.

I looked from the closed bathroom door back to Rose and Esme, who both had equally confused looks on their faces. Several things dawned on me all at the same time. Alice wearing unusually baggy clothes, mood swings, refusing coffee, and designing a maternity line. "Rose when exactly did Alice mention designing a maternity line to you?" I asked her quietly.

She tapped her chin as she thought about it. "She first mentioned it a few weeks ago because I caught her doodling some maternity outfits one day at the shop."

"Why do you ask Bella?" Esme asked curiously.

"Nobody knew we were even considering having a baby together a few weeks ago. I think Alice may be pregnant herself." I told them quietly but what I didn't hear was the bathroom door opening.

Esme tipped me off when her eyes went wide and she slapped her hand over her mouth. I whipped around and saw Alice standing there pale as a ghost and tears streaming down her face but a smile on her face. "Ali?" I whispered to her.

She nodded and smiled.

I jumped up and ran to her. "Oh Alice, that's great news." I told her as I wrapped her up in my arms hugging her tightly.

"Really? You really think so?" She asked quietly into my shoulder.

I pulled back to look at her seriously. "Alice a baby is always great news. I'm happy for you." I told her pulling her back into my arms as Rose and Esme joined our hug fest.

It was almost an hour later before we left the house to go shopping. First, we needed to make a detour by the new house so they could get an idea of what we needed and in what colors. "All I know is that I want different color towels and stuff for each bathroom so that I can keep them separated." I told them as I gave them a tour of the house. They oohed and aahed as we went from room to room on the main floor. I led them downstairs and into the kids' playroom.

Alice stood in the middle of it. "This is their playroom?" Alice asked in amazement.

I laughed and nodded. "Yeah, they need it more than Edward and I do since we both have offices on the main floor." I told them as I opened the door that led to Madison's area. "This is Madison's area. Since she's the oldest she has her own set of rooms. A study, bathroom, and bedroom with a huge closet fit for a princess." I told them as gestured to her bedroom door and the study area over to the side.

I opened the door to her bedroom and walked to the double doors that led to her bathroom. I opened them and we all gasped at how pretty it was. "I want this bathroom." Rose said as she stepped through the doors.

I chuckled. "What color towels and stuff do you think she needs in here?" I asked them as I watched them all walk around the purple/silver bathroom.

"I'm thinking a bright turquoise blue to offset the dark purple and shiny silver." Esme said as she ran her hand along the edge of the claw foot tub. Each kid had one since they were what was already in the house.

I nodded and we made our way upstairs and checked out the rest of the bathrooms and bedrooms. We chose light green for Avery's bright orange bathroom, dark blue for Landon's green bathroom, light pink for Emerson's hot pink bathroom, light blue for Adrianna's green/white bathroom, and yellow for Savannah's off the wall bright bathroom.

"What about bed coverings and curtains?" I asked them as we sat on the back porch and looked at the yard.

Esme was walking around the yard smelling all the flowers. "What colors are their bedrooms going to be painted?" She asked as she bent to sniff a particular flower.

"Washable white paint." I told them as I rested my elbows on my knees.

They all chuckled and nodded in understanding. I had more marker and crayon marks than I cared to know about in my small house now. "We can decide that as we are shopping."

I nodded, slapped my knees and stood up. "Let's get this shopping spree on the road then. I have a sexy husband who is playing in the water today and I would like to join him." I told them as I turned and headed back through the house.

A little over four hours later, we had bought everything for the kids' bathrooms and bedrooms and dropped it off at the house before heading back to Carlisle and Esme's. Alice, Rose, and I were standing in my bedroom as we took turns changing into our bikinis in the bathroom. "Alice, come on woman, I'm ready to go swimming." I called to her when she hadn't come out after ten minutes of being in there.

Slowly the bathroom door crept open and she stepped through. I immediately saw what the problem was, she was showing. Big time. "Um...Alice…exactly how far along are you?" I asked her quietly.

"11 weeks." She whispered as she cradled her bump.

"Sweetheart, have you been to the doctor yet?" I asked her as I guided her to the edge of the bed.

She nodded and swiped tears from her cheeks. "I'm not supposed to say anything; we were going to tell everybody tomorrow at brunch. We have known for about three weeks now." She mumbled.

"Why haven't you said anything sooner?" Rose asked as she sat on the other side of her.

"Everything was happening with you and Edward and we didn't want to steal your spotlight." She said as she laid her head on my shoulder.

"Oh, Ali, we could have shared the spotlight. I think the cat is going to be out of the bag when you show up in that bikini." I told her trying to get a laugh out of her.

She giggled. "Yeah, I know. I'm not supposed to say anything but the other day at my doctors' appointment the technician heard two heartbeats."

We all cheered in congratulations just as Esme appeared in the doorway looking at us like we were crazy. Alice looked at me with big eyes and I just smiled at her, grabbed Rose and left the bedroom letting Alice tell her mother by herself.

I sat beside Rose on the couch and laid my head on her shoulder. "We've decided to accept your offer, you know?" I whispered to her quietly.

She wrapped her arm around my shoulder tugging me into her side. "I knew you would, sissy, I knew you would. When do you want to start the process?" She asked smugly.

"Soon." I told her just as Esme and Alice walked back in arm in arm with Alice's baby bump shining proudly.

We spent the rest of the afternoon playing in the water and enjoying the picnic that Esme had thought to throw together.

EPOV

Friday, August 3, 2012

Today was an exciting day for several reasons. The first being we were signing a five year lease on a building right down the road from our new home that would become Bella's new daycare center. The second being we were implanting our fertilized eggs into Rose's womb today. The third reason being we were going furniture shopping for our new house that we were moving into tomorrow.

"Isn't this place great, Edward?" Bella asked as she dangled the keys in front of my face. I smiled at her and nodded.

"It's great, baby, it will be even better after we get it cleaned up and painted." I told her as I looked at the nasty clutter around us. The building hadn't been occupied in over five years and the owner was very willing to negotiate for a longer lease. We got a damned good price but a shit load of hard work out of the deal, while the owner got a guaranteed five year lease with the possibility of renewal when the lease ended.

She giggled as she danced around the empty space. "I think it's magnificent. It should be up and running before the baby gets here." She said joyously.

I laughed at her exuberance. "We have to actually go make a baby first." I told her as I watched her spin around in circles. The hormone treatments she had been on for the past two weeks were thankfully finished now that her eggs had been retrieved.

We were super excited when they told us that they got 23 eggs out and that 17 of them matured which meant that we had 17 possibilities for babies. They were only going to implant 2 of them in Rose today and the rest were going to be frozen for future use. I think the most embarrassing part of this whole procedure was when I had to pleasure myself in that little room filled to the brim with pornos and pornographic magazines. The week before the egg retrieval had been hell around our house with Bella's hormones raging as well as lack of sex had made it rough on everybody.

"I know, I'm just excited. I'm also glad that the shots are over with. Those damned things hurt like hell." She said as she rubbed her ass where I had to give her the shots every day for the past two weeks.

I laughed as I guided her out the door, locking it behind us. "Let's go make us a baby." I told her as I guided her towards our car.

BPOV

We met Rose and Emmett at the fertility clinic and walked in together. "Rose, this is your last chance to back out of this," I asked her as I leaned my head on her shoulder as we waited for our names to be called.

She looked at me like I'm crazy. "I have not been taking those huge ass horse pills for the last few days for nothing." She told me as she nudged me in the side.

"Thank you for everything, sissy. Are you going to be able to keep your hands off of Emmett for the next few weeks?" I teased her.

"Haha…that's nothing compared to what you and Edward are going to be going through for the next few weeks as we wait for the results." She told me lightly.

I laughed. "Yeah, I know, it is going to drive me crazy wandering if we have a baby growing or not." I told her just as Emmett and Edward sat down beside us.

"Cullen! Hale!" The nurse called us.

We all stood up and headed towards her. Her eyes bulged out as she saw the 4 of us walking towards her. "That's us!" I told her cheerfully.

She stepped through the door and held it wide for us. "Who are the happy parents today?" She asked and we all spoke at once. "We are."

She laughed at us and led us to a procedure room.

An hour later, we were all walking out with smiles on our faces. "Rose, you do realize that with Edward's track record, if both of those embryos take, you could be carrying multiple babies?" I teased her as we stood in the parking lot.

She nodded. "I know, maybe we can get lucky and have something amazing like two sets of twins or something." She teased back.

"Is that even possible?" Edward asked as he twirled a strand of my hair between his fingers.

Rose nodded. "It was on the news last night; some lady in Texas had two sets of identical twin boys."

"Wow!" Emmett said as he twirled his keys around his fingers.

I shook my head. "We will take whatever God graces us with."

We all nodded at that before separating and going our own ways. "Hey, are you guys coming to the diner tonight for dinner?" Em asked over the hood of his Jeep.

I looked at Edward and shrugged my shoulders in indifference. "Sure. 7?"

Emmett nodded and ducked inside his Jeep.

"Are you nervous at all?" Edward asked as we headed towards Pier 1 Imports to buy our furniture for our new home that we were moving into tomorrow.

I nodded. "More than you probably realize. I'm more nervous of Rose having to carry more than one or two babies and the dangers it can cause to her body." I told him honestly.

He sighed. "It's a little late to turn back now. I don't know if I ever told you this, but Kate and Tanya are twins also, identical twins." He told me softly. "That increased our chances of having multiples.

I nodded. "I didn't know that but you are a twin too, so that increases our chances and then IVF increases our chances also." I told him as he parked in the parking lot. "Like you said, it's a little late to worry about that now." I told him as he turned the car off.

"Are we buying for the entire house today?" Edward asked as we climbed from the car.

"We might as well get it over and done with." I told him when he opened my door for me.

He took my hand in his and we headed for the store. Inside we quickly agreed on the dining room and bedroom furniture but we were having a disagreement over the living room furniture.

"I think we need leather because of all the kids and possible babies on the way." I argued with my hands on my slender hips.

He shook his head. "I know it holds up to stains better but I think the comfy sectional will be a better option for our brood."

I stamped my foot in irritation. "Edward, we can get the leather in a sectional also."

He huffed in irritation. "But it's so dark and boring." He argued. I swear he had inherited his mother's knack for interior decorating.

"Edward, we can spruce it up with colorful pillows and blankets." I argued.

He walked toward me with his arms held up in self-preservation. "Promise?" He asked softly.

I smiled and nodded. "Absolutely. I promise you will love it, but the leather really will last longer with the kids." I told him as I draped my arms over his shoulders.

"I know but you are so hot when you get mad." He told me as he pressed his hips into mine.

I groaned. "We need to go home. Right now." I told him tugging on his hand trying to get him to go to the check-out.

He tugged back. "Not so fast, we still have some shopping to do, love, and I don't want to have to come back." He told me softly.

I groaned and gave in to more shopping. "Fine." I told him as I headed for the accent section. Now it was time to pick out the nitty gritty stuff like pillows, lamps, rugs, curtains, and decorations.

It took us well over three hours to finish picking out stuff before we got to head home. Our furniture was going to be delivered this evening so we headed to the new house instead of Carlisle and Esme's.

I was sitting in the middle of our bedroom floor on the plush new carpet that was just installed on Wednesday thinking about how much my life had changed in the past six months. I was a workaholic hermit before Edward and all of his sweet kids came barreling into my life. Now I looked around at what was soon to be my new bedroom that I would only ever share with my husband and our kids. I was so deep in thought that I didn't see or hear Edward come into the room until he settled down beside me. "What are you thinking about, love?" He asked me quietly.

"Honestly?"

He nodded. "Of course."

"I was thinking how much my life has changed in just six short months." I told him quietly as I snuggled into his side.

"It's amazing how quick things can change. We didn't even know each other six months ago and now we are married and possibly expecting our first child together." He said in quiet amazement. "Wow that really is a lot of changes in a short amount of time."

I giggled at his amazement. "Don't forget to add in that you got shot chasing my demons, I relinquished control of Little Feet, signed a new lease on a new building, bought a house, and dealt with your crazy ex-wife." I told him as I ticked things off on my fingers.

He sighed and nodded. "Do you regret any of it?"

I shook my head. "Nope, not a bit." I told him honestly. "I think we have a problem though." I told him.


	29. The Frog Prince

**Sorry this chapter is a day late, some things happened last night that prevented me from posting on time. I sincerely apologize for the lateness. I hope you guys enjoy this one.**

* * *

Chapter 29

_He sighed and nodded. "Do you regret any of it?"_

_I shook my head. "Nope, not a bit." I told him honestly. "I think we have a problem though." I told him._

"Oh yeah, what's that?" He asked quietly.

"Where are we going to fit more children?" I had come to the realization that some of the kids were going to have to once again share a room after the baby/babies were born.

He groaned. "I don't know. Maybe in the closet?"

I gasped at him. "You are not putting any of my children in the closet." I told him shoving him playfully.

He busted out laughing. "I was joking. We can join our offices and possibly put one of the kids downstairs so the nursery can be up here with us."

I nodded, I hadn't thought of that. "I didn't think of that one. I don't know how I feel about some of the little kids sleeping downstairs while we are up here though. Plus we just redid the bathrooms for each of them personally." I told him honestly.

"We can always add on to the side of the house over the garage and have it accessed into the hallway somehow." He suggested again.

I nodded as I stood up and looked out the windows at our backyard. Before I could reply, the doorbell rang announcing the arrival of our furniture.

Friday, August 17, 2012

"Bella, this is the big moment. Are you ready?" Rose asked as she sat on the examining table while we waited on the doctor to come back with her blood test results.

"I'm more than ready, Rose. I thought none of this would ever be possible for me, you know?" I told her as I fidgeted with a string on my pants.

"Oh, sissy, it is more than possible. It is happening. Jacob is no longer controlling your life, and you finally have the chance to be happy and have the family you always dreamed of having when we were little girls begging to get out of Forks." She told me seriously.

I nodded. "I know, sissy. Trust me, I know. But, you know, even if this doesn't work I will still be okay because I have an amazing husband and six amazing kids that I get to go home to every day." I told her with a smile on my face.

She nodded. "I have never seen you so happy. Have you talked to mom at all since you met Edward?" She asked quietly.

I shook my head. "Nope, I don't feel like she has a right to know anything about my life." I told her seriously.

Rose nodded but remained quiet.

"Have you talked to her?" I asked her knowing that she talked to her far more than I did.

She nodded. "I talked to her about a month ago and she asked about you, but I didn't tell her anything. It was just pleasantries; we don't really talk about anything important." She admitted.

"I guess I could give her a call. She doesn't have my cell phone number and I never got another house phone after I moved out of the apartment." I told her picking at my nails.

"She wants to apologize for everything, sissy. I know it doesn't make it better or change things but it's better than nothing at all. She's actually in the city right now with Phil for some meeting. She's in town until the end of next week." She told me quietly.

I gasped and looked up at in shock. "She's here?" I asked nervously just as the doctor walked back in the door.

The doctor laughed. "Well that isn't an expression I expected to see before I delivered the good news." She said as she laid the file on the counter.

"Good news?" I asked her standing up and taking Rose's hand in mine.

She nodded. "You ladies are indeed pregnant. Rosalie your hormone levels look normal for being pregnant but we will need you back on Monday to have another blood draw. Your hormone levels should double every 48 hours. We will do a blood draw on Monday and then again next Thursday. If they continue to rise then we will go to weekly blood draws for a few weeks." She told us.

The amount of blood draws had me concerned. "Why so many blood draws?" I asked nervously.

The doctor chuckled and went about explaining the reasons why she needed to monitor the hCG levels. "You need to schedule an ultrasound for when you are a little over six weeks." The doctor said happily.

We both nodded, but were still in shock. "Congratulations, Mama, it worked." The doctor said as she walked back out the door to give us a moment. I turned to Rose with tears in my eyes.

"Sissy…" I whispered as the tears fell freely from my eyes.

She wrapped her arms around me and tugged me to her, comforting me. "We did it, sissy, we're having a baby." She whispered into my ear.

I nodded and cried into her shoulder. "I have to call Edward and let him know." I mumbled through my tears.

EPOV

I hadn't been able to make it Rosalie's doctors' appointment today, but I was waiting anxiously for Bella to either call or text. I just got back to my office from the courthouse when Emmett greeted me at the elevator. "Have you heard anything yet?" He asked nervously.

I shook my head. "Nope, not yet." I told him wrapping my arm around his shoulders. "Thank you, Em, for being so understanding through all of this. I know this affects you, too." I told him sincerely.

He shoved me off of him. "It's no big deal, dude. I'm not ready for kids yet and neither is my Rosie but pregnant chicks are awesome." He said as he punched me in the shoulder.

I groaned and shook my head at his childlike tendencies. "Alright, Em. I will come find you as soon as I hear anything." I told him as I headed for my office.

"Seriously, Edward, it is our pleasure to do this for you and baby Bell. I wish you all the luck in the world." He called to my back.

I knew he wasn't one for sappiness so I nodded but kept on walking. "Thanks, Em." I called to him just as I stepped through my door.

I hadn't even made it to my chair when there was a light rap on my office door. "Come in!" I called to them but kept heading for my chair.

"Edward, I just wanted to discuss the Sanchez case with you if you have time." Lauren said shyly from the doorway.

I groaned and sat my messenger back down on my desk. "Fine, have a seat." I told her as I sat in my chair and swiveled to face her.

At least the woman was dressing better; she had on pants and a silk shirt that was feminine yet conservative. "I just wanted to…" We began discussing the case.

The bleeping of my phone interrupted us and I smiled as I leaned back in my chair. "Lauren, if you will excuse me, this is my wife." I told her as I stood and turned to face the windows that showed me the New York City skyline. "Hello, wife." I answered my phone.

"Hello, daddy to be."

"Really? It took?" I asked her in shocked excitement.

"It took! We're going to be proud parents again. Rose has to go for a few blood draws over the next few weeks to make sure her hormone levels continue to rise, but we're pregnant."

"We're pregnant." I echoed as I stumbled back into my desk in my shock. "Wow." I told her still not quite believing it.

"I know, it's amazing, Edward. We can hear the heartbeat in 5 weeks. We just scheduled the first ultrasound appointment for September 25th, so make sure you take that day off. The appointment is at 1:00 so we can still pick the kids up from school."

I nodded and turned around to make a note of it in my planner. "Sounds great, love." I told her as I scribbled the reminder into my book. "How are you?" I asked her as I sat back down in my chair.

"I'm great, babe. Excited but great. I am heading back to Little Hands right now to clean some more since Alice has all the kids."

"Just be careful, baby. I love you." I told her quietly.

"I love you too, babe. See you later." She told me before disconnecting the call.

I laid my cell phone back down on my desk and picked up the office phone and quickly dialed both Em and Jazz's phones. "What's up, Eddie?" Emmett asked as he answered the phone.

"Hold on, wait for Jazz." I told him just as Jasper connected through.

"What's up, Edward?" Jasper asked.

With a smile on my face I told them the results. "It worked, we're pregnant." I told them excitedly.

Emmett cheered and Jasper whistled. "Congrats, Eddie. I've got to go call my Rosie." He said as he disconnected the phone.

"Jazz?" I asked when the line went quiet.

"I'm here; I'm just wandering how many babies you will end up with this time. You've done the 1, 2, and 3 thing." He said laughing.

I forgot all about Lauren sitting there in all my excitement. "You know Rose said the same thing when we had them implanted. Something along the lines of double twins or something. I don't know what I will do with that many babies at once." I told him raking a hand through my hair.

He just laughed. "You have an amazing wife, Edward; she will handle it all with the grace that she possesses. Alice will be excited." He said with a wistful tone in his voice.

"How is Ali?" I asked him. I was ecstatic for my sister and cousin; they were expecting twins in the coming months. Alice practically glowed with her pregnancy. She was almost four months pregnant and looked like she was six months. I teased her that she was going to tip over when her stomach got bigger because it would overpower her shortness.

"She's fine. Busy baby proofing everything. She's constantly complaining that none of the maternity clothes she can find look good on her because she is so short." Jasper said laughing.

Just then Lauren cleared her throat reminding me that she was still in my office. "Give Ali hugs and kisses from me and I will talk to you later, cuz." I told him quickly.

"Okay, Edward. Later, man." He said and I hung up the phone.

"Sorry, Lauren. I got a little excited for a few minutes." I told her in apology.

She waved her hand like it didn't matter. "It's okay. Congratulations to you and your wife on your pregnancy." She said with an odd tone.

"Thanks, Lauren." I told her and we dove back into work.

Hours later, I was walking into our home and was hit with the smell of dinner. Lasagna and garlic bread from the smells that met me.

I followed the smell and found my lovely wife dancing around in the kitchen. She had on her old torn up jeans, a tank top, and her hair held up with those damned chopsticks. I cleared my throat and she jumped. "Hi, wife." I told her as I rounded the counter.

She slapped my chest. "You scared me, Edward." She said as she draped her arms around my neck.

I chuckled. "Sorry, baby. How was the rest of your day?" I asked her as I wrapped my harms around her waist and tugged her till she was flush against my chest.

She smiled broadly at me. "It was great. I got a lot of cleaning done today at Little Hands." She said excitedly.

I don't know which one she was more excited about, our baby or her baby. "That's great, love." I told her as I leaned forward to kiss her passionately.

"Mama when-" Madison said as she rounded the corner but it ended in a groan. "Not again." She said as she stomped her foot and turned back around.

I chuckled against Bella's lips. "One of these days, she's going to get used to that." I whispered against her lips.

She smiled, quickly pecked me on the lips and pulled away from me. "Go see your kids, tell them dinner will be ready in about ten minutes."

I slapped her on the ass as I walked past her and to the basement stairs. Emerson saw me first and launched herself at me. "Papa!" She squealed excitedly as I picked her up.

"Emmie!" I said back to her as I tickled her sides. "How was your day with Aunt Ali?" I asked her as I sat down on the couch that we had put in the basement. It was the one from my penthouse apartment.

"She's getting so big, Papa! I think she's about to pop." Emmie said as she snuggled into my chest.

I chuckled. "I think she still has a little while to go before she pops." I told her as I rubbed her back soothingly.

She nodded and yawned widely. "I sweepy, papa." She mumbled.

I tickled her sides. "Well, Miss sleepy pants, dinner is almost ready. Mama cooked lasagna and garlic bread." I told her trying to get her to wake up.

She sat straight up in my lap. "Why didn't you say so?" She said as she scrambled from my lap and up the stairs.

I just chuckled at her and smiled at the rest of my kids. They were all lying in the floor on their bean bag chairs with headphones stuck in their ears watching the Smurfs on their TV. I grabbed the remote, pausing their movie and getting their attention. All their heads turned towards me and when they spotted me their scowls turned into broad smiles and they ripped their headphones from their ears and raced towards me. "Papa!" They all screamed as they launched themselves at me.

Madison just sighed and stayed where she was.

After I tickled all the kids and gave them all hugs and kisses I sent them upstairs to get ready for dinner. I patted my lap when it was me and Maddy left in the basement. "What's wrong, Madison?" I asked her when she crawled into my lap and snuggled her head under my chin.

"Nothing, really." She said quietly.

I sighed because I knew that wasn't true. "Tell me what's bothering you and I will try to fix it. Is it because you walked in on me and Mama?" I asked her quietly.

She shook her head and giggled. "No, I'm used to that. I heard you and Mama talking the other night about having another baby." She confessed quietly.

I sighed because we wanted to wait to tell the kids until it was certain that the embryos took. "We are having a baby together. Possibly more than one. But not like Aunt Ali and Jazz are." I told her softly.

She raised up and looked at me in confusion. "How then?"

"Mama can't carry a baby like Aunt Ali can so Aunt Rose is going to carry it for us." I told her honestly. "Do you understand what I'm trying to tell you?" I asked her after she was quiet for a few minutes.

She shrugged her shoulder. "Aunt Rose is going to have a baby for you. But, why doesn't she keep the baby for herself?"

"Because it is our baby, Aunt Rose is just going to carry it for us. When a Mama and a daddy have a baby-," She slapped her hand over my mouth to stop me.

"I already know how babies are made. Jimmy Andrews told the entire class how babies are made the other day on the playground." She told me seriously.

"Really?" I asked in astonishment.

She nodded shyly. "So the baby will be yours and Mama's when it's born?"

I nodded and smiled broadly. "We might actually have more than one but we won't know for several weeks yet." I told her as I stood up with her as Bella called for us from upstairs. "Let's go eat dinner." I told her as we headed in that direction.

BPOV

Monday, August 20, 2012

"Come on guys, you are going to be late for school." I called to the boys as we all waited by the front door. The little girls were still in their pajamas while Madison was impeccably dressed in her pink and blue plaid shorts and 'Born to be a princess!' t-shirt with new flip flops on her feet. She was excited to be starting a new school and not the least bit nervous like we expected her to be. We had enrolled the kids at a school closer to home and not in the big city.

"Coming, Mama!" Avery called as he and Landon ran down the stairs.

I groaned and opened the door for them as Edward walked from the kitchen with lunch bags and back packs dangling from his hands. He kissed me on the cheek as he passed by me on his way out the door. "It's going to be okay, baby, they have to grow up eventually."

I groaned again as I closed the door behind me and saw the boys practically bouncing in excitement. "You know, you guys don't have to be so excited to be going to school." I grumbled as I climbed in the passenger seat.

They all laughed at me as they buckled themselves into their seats. Even though the boys were only four years old, they would be turning five in just a few short weeks. Their birthday was actually three days before mine, so we were going to celebrate them together.

My phone bleeped just as we were pulling out of the driveway; it was Rosalie.

_Just got stuck by the bloodsuckers again. Told them to call u with results not me. –R_

"Rosalie just had her blood drawn." I told Edward as I typed a response back to Rosalie.

_Thanks, sissy, if you are in the neighborhood stop by Little Hands today. –B_

"That's good; I hope we get good results today." Edward said as he parked in front of the kids' school. Madison was going into the fourth grade while the boys were starting kindergarten.

"Mama when I go to school?" Emerson asked from the backseat.

I groaned and climbed from the Suburban while Edward answered her. "Next year, Emmie, next year."

I helped the boys from the vehicle and handed them their lunches and backpacks. "You boys be good for your teachers today, okay?" I asked them tearfully.

They both nodded and wrapped their arms around my neck giving me a big hug. "Okay, Mama. Love you." They said together as they let go of me.

They went to hug their father as Madison wrapped her arms around my waist. "It's going to be okay, Mama. I will watch out for them." She told me as she gave me a big comforting hug.

"Thank you, Maddy. I love you sweet girl. Have a good day at school." I told her as I kissed her on the cheek and turned her loose.

Edward and I stood arm in arm as we watched our three oldest children walk into the school together. Just as they reached the doorway they all turned and waved at us. I snapped a picture of them all waving. "I love you, Edward." I told him as I leaned into his side. "How did you handle Maddy's first day?" I asked as we climbed back in the Suburban where the girls were quietly watching The Little Mermaid.

He just laughed. "Horribly. I walked her all the way to her classroom and stood outside the door for almost two hours while Tanya whined about having to wait on me."

I shook my head. "I'm glad we handled this one better then. By the time we get to the last ones, we should be pro's at this first day thing." I told him as he headed back to drop me and the girls off at Little Hands.

He nodded. "It still doesn't make it any easier. Right now, I want to go stand outside the boys' class just to make sure they are okay but I know they would be embarrassed if I did."

I smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I feel the same way."

We were silent the rest of the way to Little Hands as we just enjoyed riding together with our hands clasped together in my lap.

He pulled up outside of my building and turned the Suburban off before turning to face me. "Are you sure you guys are going to be okay here without a vehicle?" He asked like the worrywart he was.

I giggled. "Edward we literally live two blocks away if we need to go home for something, but we will be fine. Your mom is supposed to be here in an hour or so to help me paint the place." I told him as I leaned forward and pecked him on the lips.

"Okay, I hate to just leave you here like this though." He grumbled good naturedly.

I giggled again. "Edward, you do realize that soon enough I will be out of the house before you are even awake?" I teased him.

He groaned and nodded. "I know, I will miss waking up with you every morning. What time are you planning on opening this daycare? It's more of a suburban neighborhood instead of city central."

I shrugged my shoulders because I honestly didn't know. "I guess I will go around soon enough taking a poll and go from there. I really would like to open at 6 and close by 5 but we will see. I need to start interviewing people soon, too. I won't be able to devote as much time and energy to this daycare as I did Little Feet since we are a family now and expecting another baby soon enough." I told him whispering the last part.

"We will figure it out, love. Together." He told me as he wrapped his hand around my neck and tugged me into him for a passionate kiss bye.

EPOV

Friday, September 7, 2012

"Dammit." I said sucking my finger into my mouth for what seemed like the millionth time in the last hour.

Bella giggled from her spot across on the other side of the dining room table as we wrapped the boys' birthday presents for their birthday party tomorrow. "How did you manage before I came along?" She asked between giggles.

"I either put it in a bag or Mom and Alice wrapped them; I just bought them." I mumbled around my finger as I sucked on the paper cut.

Bella laughed as she expertly cut and taped her box. "Figures. Typical man." She said shaking her head teasingly.

I groaned and resumed wrapping the box I was still working on. It was a chemistry set that was sure to leave behind a mess. "Whose idea was it to buy two five year old boys each a chemistry set?" I asked her as I taped the final piece of paper on the large box.

She laughed outright at that because it had been my idea when I had seen it in the toy store. "Yours." She said reminding me quickly. "And you are cleaning up after it also." She said as she tackled another box.

I nodded. "I know, you've only told me that about a hundred times since I picked it out in the store." I reminded her.

She chuckled as she wrapped the last of the presents. "Are the treats and stuff ready to be hid in the morning?" I asked her as I stacked my few boxes on the table.

She nodded. "Yeah, Alice, Rose, and I made the maps and clues today, so everything is set. "You guys just get to have fun hiding them in the morning." She told me as she stretched in her chair.

"Great!" I told her in mock enthusiasm. "How many kids are coming?" I asked her around a yawn.

She groaned and laid her head on the table. "Around forty last time I checked. Thank God we are having this party at your parents' house. I can't believe they made so many friends so fast." Bella said as she stood up from her chair.

I groaned and stood also. "forty? Seriously?" I asked her as I turned the lights off and headed for the stairs.

She leaned her head against my arm as we slowly walked up the stairs together. "Yeah. I'm glad we decided to hold off on celebrating my birthday until Sunday." She said as she poked her head through each of the boys' door to check on them.

"I have a present for you, baby." I told her as I walked up behind her and pressed against her back.

She moaned and leaned back into my chest. "What's that? You know my birthday isn't for six more days."

I felt around in my back pocket and pulled out the purple lace envelope. "I know exactly when your birthday is but this present can be enjoyed for several days." I told her as I handed her the purple envelope before walking away.

I had found her purple lace stationary the other day when I was hunting for paper clips in her office and decided to write her my own love note.

BPOV

I stood there in the hallway for I don't know how long just looking at the purple lace envelope in my hands. After a few minutes I took a deep breath and opened the envelope and pulled out the stationary from within and groaned as I read his handwriting.

_We light some candles, turn on some romantic music and get in the shower. _

_After we both get wet, you turn off the water and turn to me with a smile, _

_handing me the soap. I take the soap and lather it up,_

_then I begin to glide the soap along your soft skin. _

_I start at your neck and slowly work my way down, lingering on your breasts._

_By then, I am aching and craving your touch, but you urge me to continue, and I do._

_I slide my soapy slippery hands along your stomach and thighs, _

_and up between your creamy thighs, thoroughly lathering your wet center. _

_You sigh, and I see the smoldering look on your face, _

_I can resist no longer. I turn the water back on, the warm sensation_

_tingling against my flesh, and after I thoroughly rinse you off, I _

_bend you over the shower bench and make passionate love to you_

_-the same way I intend to as soon as you join me in the shower._

_Yours forever, Edward._

I slipped the note into my top dresser drawer on my way to join my sexy husband in the shower to make his note come true.

We collapsed into bed almost an hour after I joined Edward in the shower and both fell fast asleep.

The next morning we were both awoken by two very excited little boys bouncing on our bed. "Mama!" Avery squealed as he jumped beside me.

"Papa!" Landon giggled as he pounced on Edward.

"Do I know you?" Edward groaned as he sat up in the bed, tickling Landon into submission.

"Of course, you're Papa!" Landon said between fits of giggles.

"Who is this monkey jumping on me?" I teased Avery who was in his monkey pajamas, well the pants at least.

"Mama!" He giggled as he collapsed into my lap. "We birfday boys!" He giggled as I tickled him relentlessly.

"You are, huh?" I asked him as I pulled him into my lap placing kisses all over his face.

"Uh huh!" Avery and Landon said as they giggled wildly in our laps.

"Well, birthday boys, what would you like for breakfast on the day of your party?" I asked them as we settled down in the bed.

"Pancakes!" They both cheered as they scrambled from the bed.

I tossed the blankets aside. "You going to wake the girls up?" I asked Edward as I climbed from the bed.

He nodded and climbed from the bed also. We met at the foot of the bed. "Morning, husband." I told him as I leaned forward and kissed him on the lips gently.

"Hmm…morning, wife." He mumbled against my lips.

I pecked him again quickly before grabbing my robe off the foot of the bed and going downstairs to prepare our sons their birthday breakfast.

Three hours later, I was sitting at a table rubbing Alice's feet as I sat talking to her and Rosalie. "So, Rose, it is for certain now that you are pregnant right?" Alice as between moans of pleasure.

Rose smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I just went and had another blood test done last Thursday and my hormone levels indicate that there are more than one baby but we won't know until the 25th." She replied as she licked the icing off the cupcake.

"Wow, Bella what are you going to do with more than one baby?" Alice asked.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Love them with all my heart and beg for help." I told her as I massaged her toes.

"You are going to be an awesome mother. Hell, you already are an awesome mother. I hope I am half the mother that you already are." Alice said as she leaned her head back and closed her eyes.

"Speaking of mothers, sissy, why didn't you ever call Renee?" Rosalie asked with a mouthful of chocolate cupcake.

I rolled my eyes this time. "I don't know, sissy, I guess I'm not ready for her to invade the life I've built here. It's scary, I haven't actually talked to her since before the big accident." I told her honestly.

I had spent several hours after she had told me that Renee was in town sitting in my office staring at both my cell phone and the piece of paper with her hotel number on it pondering whether to call or not. "You know, she and Phil are thinking of moving to the city. He got offered a job coaching for the Brooklyn Cyclones and they have accepted it." Rose informed me as she took a sip of her coke.

"Wow, they are really going to be close." I told her as I sat Alice's feet in my lap comfortably, she was asleep.

Rose nodded. "Yeah, they are. I know it's scary, sissy, but she wants to be able to apologize in person. You know, you haven't seen her since before the big accident." Rose reminded me.

I felt my blood pressure rising. "She's the reason I have a big accident to even talk about." I reminded her using air quotes around 'big accident'.

She nodded. "Trust me, sissy, I know and so does she. She was fooled by Jacob's lies but he's no longer around to hurt any of us anymore. Hasn't he taken enough from you? Charlie, years of your life, your chance to feel your babies kick from the inside, your security, and your mother. I think it's time to take some of that back from his grasp." She said firmly.

I nodded and swiped the tears off my cheeks. "You're right." I whispered.

She stood up and came to sit in my lap wrapping her arms around my neck and laying her head on my shoulder. "I know I'm right and I totally expect foot massages when I get huge with your babies." She said before standing up and walking off.

"Penny for your thoughts, love?" Edward asked walking up behind me and putting his hands on my shoulders.

EPOV

I stood around the grill with several of my son's friends fathers as my father manned the huge outdoor grill he had recently bought. Emmett nudged me when he saw me staring off into space. "What are you thinking about, Eddie?" He asked quietly.

I shrugged my shoulders. "How much my life has changed in the past six months. Bella pointed it out the other day how much has happened in just a few short months. Hell, six months ago I didn't even know Bella and now we are married and expecting a baby." I told him as I took a sip of my coke.

He nodded. "I'm thinking of asking Rosie to marry me soon." He told me nonchalantly.

I quirked an eyebrow at him because he used to be the epitome of a playboy.

He grinned and nodded. "I know. It's a shocker but I love her and I can't wait to spend my entire life showing her just how much."

I slapped him on the shoulder. "That's great, Em. I'm proud of you. Do mom and dad know yet?" I asked him curiously.

He shook his head. "Not yet. I was thinking of telling them tomorrow at brunch." He told me as he twirled his ice around in his cup.

I nodded in approval. "You don't think baby Bell will be mad at me for stealing her spotlight for a minute do you?" He asked and we both glanced over at our women who were in an intense conversation with my sister asleep between them.

I shook my head. "Nope, she won't mind in the least. She hates being the center of attention. Do you know what they're talking about?" I asked Emmett.

He nodded and lowered his eyes. "Their mother." He said simply.

I growled. "What the hell about her? She's the reason my wife can't carry our children." I told him harshly.

Emmett nodded. "I know, Rosie filled in the blanks that Bella left. Rose has talked to Renee several times in the past few weeks and she wants to see Bella and apologize in person. From what Rosie says, Renee knows that she's made mistakes but wants to make up for them if Bella will let her. She knows she was a horrible mother to both of them. Rosie actually cried the first time they talked. You know, neither one of them has actually talked to her since they left Florida all those years ago." Emmett explained.

I nodded. "Why now?" I asked him quietly.

"They're moving to the city, something about the husband getting a job coaching one of the minor league teams and wanting to make amends." Emmett explained as he glanced back over to see Rose sitting in Bella's lap.

"I wander why Bella hasn't said anything to me about all of this?" I asked him curiously.

He shook his head. "Bella didn't know about it. Rose gave Bells Renee's phone number a few weeks ago but your stubborn wife never called it and now Renee wants to see Bella before they move up here. From what I've heard she wants to try to make amends. She knows that she is the only parent our ladies have left in the world." He explained quickly because Rose was heading our way and closing the distance.

It was obvious to me that she was pregnant because her normally flat stomach had a small bulge to it these days, indicating that she was most likely carrying more than one baby for us. I smiled at her as I headed in my wife's direction because I saw her wiping tears from her cheeks.

Our kids were running around the backyard doing their scavenger hunts. Over 30 kids plus our six were running rampant through my parents' backyard or bouncing in the bouncy house we had rented and positioned right at the path that led to the pond. We didn't want any of the kids going down to the small pond on the back of the property and had sufficiently blocked off all access to it.

I placed my hands on my wife's shoulders, leaning down to whisper in her ear so as not to wake my sleeping sister. "Penny for your thoughts, love?"

She shook her head and leaned back into my stomach as I raised back to my full height. "For you, my love, they are free." She told me quietly. "My mother's moving to Manhattan soon and wants to see me." She blurted out.

"Yeah, Em told me. Why haven't you told me that she wants to talk to you?" I asked her as I squatted down beside her chair.

She shrugged her shoulders. "It's something I needed to ponder on my own, try to build up the courage to take that step. You know, I haven't talked to or seen her since about a week before my attack." She told me quietly.

"Do you want to talk to or see her now?" I asked her as I tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I honestly don't know. I am kind of scared to do either one right now, but Rose told me that I need to take back some of the things that Jacob stole from me. I am scared to introduce her to the nice little life I have carved out for myself here."

I smiled and nodded. "She's right, love, and you know it just like I do. Why don't you prove to her that you have been successful despite all the shit life has thrown at you. Prove to her that you persevered."

She sighed and nodded. "I know and that's why I'm going to call her tonight after the kids go to bed. Let's start small and work our way up. She usually calls a few times a year but I always let the answering machine get it. Maybe it is time, after all I am a mother myself now."

I cupped her cheek in my hand. "You are an amazing woman, Isabella Swan." I told her sternly as I leaned forward and kissed her on the lips passionately.

"It's a damned good thing you can't have kids naturally, you'd give the Duggar's a run for their money with that kind of passion." Alice mumbled as she pulled her feet from Bella's lap.

I kissed Bella one more time before pulling away from her and turning to my sister. "Twinkie, you don't have much room to talk. You and Jazz aren't even married yet and expecting two babies soon enough."

Alice huffed, rolled her eyes, and kicked at me. "Whatever, Edward. Now, come help me up out of this damn chair so I can stomp away from you and your dumbass remarks." She said haughtily.

I helped her up, kissed her on the cheek, and watched her walk away with a smile on her face. I sat down in her vacated seat and put my hands on Bella's knees. "Are you ready to get the kids in for lunch?" I asked her as I stuck my fingers under the edge of her shorts and massaged her thighs gently.

She slapped my hands away laughing. "Yeah, I've had probably five kids come up and ask me when lunch was going to be ready." She told me as she made to stand up.

I stood up and offered my hand to her. "Let's go get our birthday boys then." I told her heading in the direction of the kids.

* * *

**Now that you've read please review!**

**See you guys tomorrow!**


	30. The Boy Who Cried Wolf

**Sorry this chapter is being posted so late in the night, but at least it's being posted. Right?**

* * *

Chapter 30

Saturday, September 8, 2012

BPOV

"Goodnight, baby girl. Mama loves you." I told Emerson as I tucked her in tight and kissed her gently on top of her head.

"Love you, mama." She said sleepily.

I chuckled and turned her night light on and big light off as I walked out the door pulling it partially shut behind me.

I walked through the double doors of our bedroom and groaned when I saw Edward propped up against the headboard with our cordless phone in his hands and a smile on his face. "Rose told me that you would procrastinate over this and not do it." He said as he held the phone out for me to take.

I huffed and snatched the phone from his hand and sat down on the side of the bed beside his legs. "Edward, I don't know what to say to her. In the few times I've talked to her since the accident, it has just been quick pleasantries so she could at least say she had talked to me." I confessed as I fiddled with the numbers, I had her number memorized because I had dialed it so many times over the past few weeks only to chicken out at the last minute.

"I will be right by your side the entire time, baby." He reassured me.

I nodded, took a deep breath and dialed her number. I put it on speakerphone and I listened as it rang several times before someone answered the phone. "Hello?" My mother asked, laughing at something in the background.

"Mom?" I asked her quietly.

She gasped and the phone line went completely quiet. I looked at Edward in shock, thinking that she had hung up on me when her voice came through the phone crystal clear. "Bella, is that you sweetheart?" She asked in the same motherly voice I remember from when I was a little child and my parents were still together.

"Yeah, mom, it's me." I told her quietly as I grasped Edward's hand in mine. Renee sobbed on the other end of the line for a few minutes before sniffling.

"I didn't think you would call. I've been calling your old apartment number but it keeps saying that it's disconnected." She explained quickly. "Even though you never picked up, at least I knew you were there in some way; that has been my only consolation over the years after what I had done."

"Jacob found me again and I had to leave my apartment quickly." I told her honestly, just leaving Edward out of it for now.

She gasped again. "Are you okay? I promise I haven't spoken to him since your accident." She promised me quickly.

I rolled my eyes out of habit. "I'm fine, mom. I have a great support system here. I was never alone after it happened, he didn't get me this time. And I realize now that Jacob just used people as a means to an end and never thought about the turmoil he left in his wake. I should have told you what all was going on not just that he was a suspect in Daddy's murder." I told her quickly, knowing deep down that it was true.

"I'm so sorry, Bella, I never meant for any of this to happen. He stole so much from me that day. He stole my girls from me, both of them. I'm so sorry, Bella. He lied to me. You told me you were hiding from him but he said you were scared because he was a suspect in Charlie's murder. You refused to talk about it. He lied to me and I'm so so sorry." She sobbed quietly.

"I know, mom, and it's okay." I told her because it was honestly nice being able to talk to my mother again. I changed the subject. "Rose told me that you and Phil are moving to Brooklyn soon." I told her trying to steer the conversation back to her.

"Yeah, we are finishing our packing right now. Phil starts to work on Tuesday so we are driving up tomorrow. Can we meet for lunch or something this coming week?" She asked hopeful.

Edward squeezed my shoulder in support. I took a deep breath. "Yeah, we can do that." I told her quietly.

"Good, we are supposed to get into town sometime tomorrow night. What day would be good for you? Maybe Rose could join us?" She asked quietly.

I looked at Edward for some help but he just shrugged his shoulders indicating that it was all up to me. I put my hand over the mouthpiece so I could talk to Edward quickly. "Will you be there?" I asked him quietly. He smiled and nodded. "How about Wednesday at noon? I will talk to Rose; I believe she has to go to the doctor that day." I asked her. Thinking it would be nice to clear the waters before my birthday on Thursday.

"Sounds like a plan. Why is Rose going to the doctor? I just talked to her the other day and she said she was fine. Where should we meet?" She asked as it sounded like she was opening and shutting drawers looking for something.

"Can you come to 1043 East Ascan Avenue? There is something I want to show you and some people I would like for you to meet. Sissy is not sick; it's just a check-up." I told her giving her address to Little Hands, effectively opening up my whole world for her speculation.

She squealed like a little girl. "Sounds perfect, Bella. I am so glad that you are giving me this opportunity to be a part of your life again. You know, I never dreamed that Jacob wanted to hurt you like he did. He told me that you had left Washington in the middle of the night and broke his heart. You never talked about Washington except that Jake was a suspect in your father's murder. I'm so sorry that I led that monster to your doorsteps. I was so stupid to believe his lies." She said opening the can of proverbial worms.

"It wasn't your fault, mom. Jacob was a psychopath and you had no way of knowing that. He took a lot from me but I am starting to take it back, piece by piece. I am glad that Rose pushed me to call you. I forgive you, mom, for everything." I told her quietly and saw Edward grin sleepily from the corner of my eye. It was time for bygones to be bygones.

She sobbed quietly in the phone. "Oh, Bella, I thought for certain that it would take months if not years for you to ever forgive me for my part in the incident." She sobbed quietly.

"It has been years, mom." I reminded her gently.

"Yes, it has sweetheart. I am so happy that you called but I really need to go right now so I can finish helping Phil pack so that we can get on the road early in the morning." My mother said quickly and I heard Phil holler for her in the background.

"Okay, mom, it was nice talking to you again, really talking." I told her honestly.

"Yes, it was Bella. I can't wait to see you on Wednesday, sweetheart. Good night." She said as she hung up the phone.

I let the phone drop into my lap and just stared at it. "Was it worth it?" Edward asked as he rubbed my back soothingly.

I looked at him with tears in my eyes and nodded. He pulled me up into his arms and cradled me in his arms as I cried it all out. The anger at Jake for driving an even big wedge between an already tenuous relationship with my mother, the relief I felt for being able to talk to my mother worry free, the fear that something may still go wrong and the loss of those years that Jake took away. I cried it all out until I fell exhausted into bed.

EPOV

I knew that Bella was taking her sweet time so that she could put off calling her mother, but Rose had warned me just as her and Emmett were leaving that she would procrastinate until the last minute. As soon as I saw her standing in the doorway I held the phone up at her and then sat beside her as she talked to her mother for a few minutes. I was a little worried when she wasn't mentioning me or the kids but when she said that she wanted her to meet us on Wednesday I knew everything would be okay. My wife had such an amazing attitude about life and was such a forgiving and generous soul; she gave without expecting anything in return.

Sunday dinner came sooner than I expected, and we were all walking to mom and dad's house for Bella's birthday dinner as the entire family had taken to dubbing it for the past week. "Mama, you birfday today?" Emerson asked as she skipped ahead of us on the sidewalk.

I laughed as I walked hand in hand with my amazing wife as all of our kids skipped slightly ahead of us on the sidewalk. "No, sweetheart, Mama's birthday is this Thursday but we are celebrating with the whole family today just like we celebrated your brother's birthday yesterday even though it's not until tomorrow." Bella explained patiently.

"Oh. Okay." Emerson said as if she actually understood what Bella had said.

Bella just giggled as we all stopped at the stop sign. "Anything coming?" I asked all the kids because we had been practicing sidewalk safety since we had moved into our new house and had taken to walking to Nana and Grampy's house and Mama's work.

I smiled as I saw them all look left then right then left again. "No!" They all yelled.

"Okay, go ahead." I told them as we all proceeded across the small side street.

We continued our family walk down the street and the kids charged at the gate, punched in the code and squeezed through the opening screaming at the top of their lungs. "NANA, GRAMPY!" they continued to scream as they raced for the front door.

Emmett greeted us with a huge smile on his face that told me that he had gotten approval from my Mom and Dad. He glanced at Bella and I gave a slight shake of my head letting him know that she didn't know.

"What's up, Em?" Bella asked as she passed by him and noticed the funny grin on his face.

"Nothing." He said before turning and high tailing it away from her.

Bella looked at me with a funny look on her face. "What's wrong with him?" She asked as I closed the door behind us.

I shrugged my shoulders and guided her into the living room where I knew everybody was waiting. "Happy Birthday!" Everybody screamed when we stepped around the corner.

Bella gasped and slapped her hand over her face. "You guys!" She squealed as she took everything in. The room was decorated to the nines and filled with several of Bella's friends and all of our family.

"You surprised sweet girl?" My mom asked as she stepped forward out of the crowd and cupped my wife's cheeks in her palms, swiping the tears away sneakily.

Bella nodded and tried to force a smile but failed miserably. Mom nodded with her head for me to go on in the room and she would take care of Bella. She steered Bella out of the room as I headed in. Angela approached me first, concerned about Bella. "Is Bella okay?" She asked quietly.

I nodded. "Yeah, she'll be fine. I think she's just a little overwhelmed, Angie." I told the young woman who had taken over Little Feet for Bella. "How are things going over at Little Feet?" I asked her because honestly I was curious.

She smiled broadly. "Things are going great. I hired a new girl, Bree Tanner, and she is a baby whisperer, I swear. When the babies are crying she can just walk up to them and start singing and they all hush instantly. It's amazing, really."

I smiled. "That's great, Angie. I know Bella is proud of you too, she talks about you often."

"Really? I couldn't have done it without her. I miss living next door to her but if you are the reason I don't have her as a neighbor anymore then I guess that is okay." We both laughed at that. Just then I spotted my mom standing in the doorway motioning for me.

"Angie, I will be right back. My mom needs me." I told her before heading quickly in the direction of my mother.

"Mom, what's wrong? Where's Bella?" I asked her worriedly.

BPOV

When I saw everybody that I had grown to love and cherish standing in Carlisle and Esme's living room that was decked to the nine's just for me, I quickly became overwhelmed with emotions. Esme, bless her soul, noticed and quickly escorted me out of the living room and down the hall to her library. She sat us both down on the small leather sofa clasping my hands in hers. "Sweet girl, tell me what's bothering you? Is the party too much? If it is, it was all Alice's idea." She told me softly.

I sniffled and shook my head. "It's perfect. The last time I really celebrated my birthday was the year before my dad died. Ever since then Rose and I have just had a small cake and watched movies all night, but no parties." I told her as I settled back into the cushions, pulling my knees to my chest and taking the tissue she offered me. "I was just overwhelmed by it all."

She nodded and settled back beside me, tugging me into her side stroking my hair like a real mother does. "Your birth should always be celebrated, Bella - loudly, exuberantly, and proudly. I love you, Bella." She told me softly.

I sobbed even harder. "Thanks, Esme. I love you too." I told her between sobs.

She began softly singing a tune that I recognized as a lullaby I had heard Edward humming to the kids when they were upset or didn't feel good. She sang the words so softly I couldn't really make them all out. "What is that you are singing? I have heard Edward sing it to the kids on occasion." I asked her when she had gone quiet.

"It's called 'Love of my life' by Carly Simon. I was obsessed with it when Edward and Alice were little and used to sing it all the time." She explained with a smile on her face. "I always hummed it or sang it really softly to them when they were upset about something and it always calmed them down."

"I've heard of that song but don't know the particular lyrics to it. I will have to look it up and learn it so I can sing it to our children like you did. It will be a nice tradition to pass on, I think." I told her quietly.

She sniffled herself and tugged me just a little bit closer. "I think so too, sweetheart." She told me as we sat quietly for a few minutes.

"I called my mom last night." I blurted out of nowhere.

"That's great, Bella, I'm sure she was ecstatic to hear from you after all this time." Esme said sincerely.

I nodded. "She cried when she realized it was me. I haven't talked to her since right before the accident in Florida." I confessed.

"That's understandable, Bella. You were angry, devastated, betrayed and hurting."

I nodded. "I just don't understand why she didn't call me and ask me about Jacob instead of telling him every detail of my days."

Esme pulled back from me and turned me to face her. "Isabella, I don't know your mother but I am a mother myself and so are you. From what you and Rosalie have told me she was told that he was planning this big surprise for you. She didn't know it was a bad kind of surprise. We as mother's, only want one thing for our children. We want them to be happy and I am sure that is what she thought she was doing. Making you happy." She said vehemently.

I wiped a few tears away and nodded. "I understand that now and I have forgiven her but that doesn't erase what happened to me. It doesn't take away the fact that I will never get to feel my children kick me from the inside like most mother's do." I told her slightly angry.

She nodded. "Has anyone ever told you why Emmett, Jasper, Edward, and Alice are so close?"

I shook my head, slightly confused as to where this was going. "No. I just know they are cousins, and Jasper is a cousin by marriage, so technically he's not kin." I told her honestly. I had never had the urge to pry deeper into their histories.

She sighed and nodded. "Carlisle's brother, who was a pediatrician, found Emmett lying in a waiting room chair one night about midnight. He was alone with a note simply pinned to the blanket. He had been abandoned by a teen mother. Mitchell and his wife, Emily, took Emmett in and adopted him without a second thought. They died in a tragic car crash when Emmett was only 9 years old. By then we already had Edward and Alice but were struggling to have any more children so we took him in and made him part of our family." She paused to take a deep breath.

"I never knew." I told her softly.

She nodded. "He doesn't talk about it at all. That's one reason why he is so leery to have children of his own; he doesn't want them to ever feel what he felt. Jasper on the other hand was just a hellion."

I chuckled. "Jasper was a hellion? I can't picture it. He's so quiet and reserved most of the time." I told her, slightly intrigued to hear more.

She laughed. "He is nothing like he used to be, dear. When Jasper was twelve, his father married my sister, Naomi. Jasper was resentful because his father had remarried someone other than his mother." She paused looking around the room seemingly gathering her thoughts.

"What happened?" I asked, not being able to stop my curiosity.

She laughed lightly. "He ran away from home and made his way here. Mind you now that they lived in Dallas, Texas and he was only twelve years old."

"Wow. How did he get here? Why did he come here? Did he know you guys?" I rapid fired my questions.

She laughed at my curiosity. "He had only met us at the wedding which all of us attended in Texas. We already had Emmett by then and the three boys really hit it off at the wedding because they were all the same age. Now Alice. Alice is why Jasper came here. Carlisle found him sitting on the doorsteps one morning when he was leaving for the hospital. You will never believe what that child told Carlisle when he asked what he was doing here." She said stopping because she couldn't stop from laughing at the memories.

I waited patiently for the end of the story. "He told Carlisle that is was cosmic destiny that he be here and you can't fight destiny. He was only twelve and was spouting stuff grown men wouldn't even say. I called my sister and told her that Jasper was here and they immediately came up here to get him but he refused to go home, saying that he would just run away again because his destiny was to be here."

I sighed. "That's so sweet. Have he and Alice been together since then?" I asked her.

She sighed and nodded. "Yes. It was torture keeping those two separated. I don't know how many mornings I went to wake them up only to find them asleep in the other's bed. They were both adamant that it wasn't sexual; it was cosmic. How could I argue with that?"

I giggled. "You can't fight your destiny. So your sister and his dad just let him stay here?"

She nodded. "It was useless to try and separate them. They would both go down to visit on school vacations and for a little bit during the summer. They are both still alive but travel a lot now when Jasper's youngest sister is out of school, so they don't get to see them as much as they used to. By the time my kids were thirteen years old, I had the houseful of kids I had always dreamed of having and I love each and every one of them equally. None of them is more special than the other one." She told me adamantly.

I nodded. "I know what you mean. I love Edward's kids as if they are a part of me. I won't love our babies any more or any less than the six we already have." I told her firmly.

She nodded. "You know, I believe that it was destiny for you to be here. To be a part of this family, to be a mother to those children and to be a wife to my son." She told me as she patted my knees before standing. "Wait right here, I'm going to go get Edward for you." She told me as she kissed me on top of the head.

I watched her go and I turned to look out the windows of the library and saw the house that Edward and I became a family in, where my fears were conquered, where my life truly started. It must have been cosmic destiny that brought me here and as bad as I hated to say it, Jacob played a big part in getting me here.

"Baby?" Edward asked from the doorway.

I looked at him and smiled. "Hi, husband." I told him and held a hand out for him.

"You okay? Mom wouldn't tell me anything, just that I needed to come to you. Something about cosmic destiny." He said as he sat down beside me and pulled me into his lap.

I just giggled and buried my head in his shoulder. "Cosmic destiny, huh?" I teased because I knew exactly what it meant.

He nodded. "Sounds like a bunch of shit Jasper would spout off." He grumbled.

I laughed. "Your mom told me how Emmett and Jasper came to be a part of this family, cosmic destiny and all." I told him as I leaned up and kissed him passionately on the lips.

We broke for air. "You are my cosmic destiny. I love you, husband." I told him before standing up. I was ready to celebrate my birthday for the first time in years. "Let's go celebrate."

* * *

**I just want to say a huge thank you to all the ones that have reviewed this story. THANK YOU!**

**Even though I may not respond to each and every one of the reviews, they all warm my heart just a little bit more each time my phone dings with an alert for a review, follow, or favorite.**

**See you guys/girls in two days!**


	31. The tortoise and the Hare

**Okay, next chapter...need I say more?**

* * *

Chapter 31

Wednesday, September 12, 2012

EPOV

Bella had been a nervous wreck this morning when the kids and I left. Today was the day that she would see her mother for the first time in over three years. Rosalie was going to meet her there after she got finished with a fitting for Alice's maternity line. I was going to meet her at Little Hands at 11:30 with lunch for all of us. She was going to have a hell of a support system with her today.

God forbid this woman make my wife cry in front of our youngest three. They were viciously protective over their Mama. I thought it was cute how they tried to stand up and protect Bella from harm.

"Eddie!" Emmett said waving his hands in front of my face rapidly trying to get my attention.

I shook my head and looked up at him. "What?" I snapped at him.

"Are you going to join this meeting or what?" He asked leaning back in his chair.

I nodded quickly. "Sorry, I'm worried about Bella. She and Rosalie are meeting Renee today at Little Hands." I told them, not like they needed the reminder.

They both nodded. "I know, Rosie is all kinds of nervous today. The puking every five minutes isn't helping her any. She's in one hell of a mood today so I would tread carefully when you get there today." Emmett said shaking his head.

I sighed. "Sorry, Em." I apologized because it was my babies making her sick.

He waved me away. "It's all good, because the make-up sex is awesome." He said giving two thumbs up.

Jasper just snickered, but nodded in agreement. I shook my head in disgust at Emmett having sex while my children resided inside Rose and the thought of Jasper screwing my sister. "Let's just get back on topic. Are we really going to do this?" I asked them because they had both approached me with the idea of downsizing and going more rural than big city.

They both nodded. "With everything we have going on in our lives, I think it would be for the best. Plus I want to concentrate more on my restaurant now. I'm thinking about expanding to another location." Emmett said as he crossed his fingers over his chest.

I nodded and doodled in my notebook. "I think I've spent more time out of the office than I have in the office this year. And with even more babies coming, it will be nice to have a slower pace." I said in agreement.

"Alice and I are thinking of going to visit my parent's in Texas for a few weeks after the babies are born. Plus, I would like to stay at home with them since Ali's clothing line is taking off. I can still practice but at my own pace." Jasper said putting his two cents worth in.

"What about all of our employees?" I asked them.

They both shrugged their shoulders. "We can give the junior lawyers excellent recommendations for other law firms. I don't think any of us saw these big changes coming when we hired them." Jasper said as he tapped his pencil on his notebook.

"Mrs. Cope has been saying for months that she is ready to retire but didn't want to leave her boys." Emmett said as he popped his knuckles.

I nodded. "Let's do it then. Finish the active cases we have or refer them to another lawyer and we will close up shop." I said slapping my hands on the table and standing up. "We can discuss finer details later. Right now I have a lunch date with my baby Mama and wife." I told them causing them both to bust out laughing.

"Hey, that's my girlfriend you are talking about." Emmett said as I turned and walked out of the conference room.

I laughed as I made my way back to my office to grab my messenger bag so I could grab lunch and go meet my beautiful wife and our daughters. "Bye, Mrs. C." I waved to the elderly lady who had been like a grandmother to me over the past few years since we started the law firm.

"Bye, son, tell Isabella I said hello." I smiled at her as the elevator doors slid together.

I stopped by Chef Lee's on my way to Little Hands to pick up lunch for some of the most important women in my life.

I pulled up outside of Little Hands and smiled as I saw the sign that had been hung yesterday outside the building pronouncing it B's Little Hands. I grabbed the bags from the car and made my way inside the once trashed building. "Hello?" I called out as I as I sat the bags on the new desk that Bella had had delivered last week.

"Back here." Bella called from the back area that she had designated as the kitchen area in the 2500 square foot two story building. It had been amazingly transformed in the past six weeks. The entire upstairs was being designated as the nursery and napping area with a small half bath up there. The downstairs had made the biggest transformation. There was a new kitchen in the back area of the building as well as a half bath, laundry room, and storage area that had been sheet rocked in and was awaiting paint.

I walked around the half wall and found Bell shuffling through a stack of papers on the countertop. "Hey, wife. Where are the girls?" I asked her as I propped up against the kitchen counter beside her.

"They are upstairs watching a movie on the portable DVD player we brought from home." She explained as she sifted through the pieces of paper in her hands.

"That's great. What are you doing?" I asked her curiously.

"Trying to decide the designs I want painted on the walls here. I have more walls than I did at Little Feet. This one has an upstairs to it." She said as she tossed the papers on the counter and came to stand in front of me.

I reached out and grabbed her by the hips and tugged her to me. "Sounds like fun. I've got some big news for you." I told her as I pecked her on the lips.

She placed her hands on my chest and looked up at me curiously. "What big news?"

I sighed and wrapped my arms around her waist to hold her in place. "We are consolidating the firm and closing shop." I whispered quietly.

She quirked an eyebrow at me. "You do realize we just bought a house and we have god only knows how many babies coming in about 8 months or so, right?"

I smiled and nodded. "I do know that. Em wants to expand his restaurants and Jasper is going to be a stay at home father while Ali launches her new line." I told her purposefully leaving me out of the explanation.

"That's great for them. What about you?"

I sighed and placed my forehead against hers. "I'm going to still practice law just at my own pace and in a more rural setting, like next door in the other empty space that is for lease."

She smiled. "That's great, babe, really great." She leaned up on her tiptoes and kissed me gently. We were interrupted by the sounds of the front door opening. "That must be Rose." Bella said as she pulled away from me to go check and I headed upstairs to check on our girls.

BPOV

I was so nervous today, it seemed like I couldn't make any decisions. I had been pondering the wall designs for over an hour before Edward had showed up. I hadn't been able to decide on what to get for lunch so I left that decision up to Edward. I couldn't decide on what to wear today so I had reverted back to my old ways and tossed on my black yoga pants and tank top and tossed my hair up with my infamous chopsticks.

When I heard the front door open, I left Edward's side and went to make sure it was my sister. I was relieved when I saw her standing there with a mint chocolate chip ice cream cone held out for me. "Oh, sissy, you are a life saver. I am a wreck today." I told her as I leaned against the wall and slid down to my new hardwood floors.

She slid down on the floor beside me. "I understand, sissy, I do. This is a nerve wracking thing that we are doing today. I still don't know if it's the right decision but it's a little late to turn back now." She said as she licked her own strawberry shortcake ice cream cone.

I nodded and licked around my own cone so that it didn't drip everywhere. "I can't even decide on mural designs for my walls today." I confessed.

She laughed around a mouthful of ice cream. "I see you reverted back to your old ways. I haven't seen you wear black since Edward came into your life."

"Hmm." I hummed in agreement. "Just seemed the safe option today. I am extremely nervous for her to meet Edward and the girls and you are sporting a nice little bump there, sissy."

She smiled at me. "Hey, this nice little bump is all for you, sissy. I am going to enjoy eating what I want when I want for the next several months and then I am going to have to go back to working my ass off to maintain this sexy body of mine." Just then my phone trilled out.

I groaned and dug the phone out of my pocket. "It's the doctor with your hormone levels." I told Rose as I answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Is this Isabella Cullen?"

I smiled because this had become regular routine in the past few weeks. "Yes, this is she."

"Great, you sister's hormone tests just came back and I am proud to tell you that they have risen significantly from last week so the babies are doing great."

"That's great, what are they this week?"

"44, 867."

My eyes bulged out at the high number. "Wow, that's high for only being a little over 5 weeks pregnant isn't it?" I asked a little concerned.

The nurse laughed. "Oh honey, it's high all right but it's fine. It just means there are several babies in there incubating."

"Several?" I echoed.

"Yes, honey, several. Definitely more than two. Possibly three or four. We will definitely find out on the 25th."

"Wow." I said still in shock. "Three or four, huh?"

"Yes ma'am. You have a great day, Bella. See you on the 25th for the ultrasound." The nurse said as she hung up the phone.

I held my phone out in front of me in still in shock. "Sissy!" Rosalie laughed as she waved a hand back and forth in front of my eyes trying to get my attention.

I shook my head and snapped to. "How opposed are you to carrying triplets or possibly quadruplets?" I asked her with a smile on my face.

"Did I hear something about triplets or quads?" Edward asked softly from behind us.

I glanced back and forth between Rose who had her mouth open in shock and Edward who was standing deathly still at the bottom of the staircase. I looked back at my phone and saw that the phone call had indeed been real. "Seems so. Rose's levels indicate three or four babies, possibly more." I told them excitedly.

That got Rose's attention. "Hell no. I am not carrying five babies at one time. That will completely destroy my figure." She said violently shaking her head.

I just laughed at her. "I love you, sissy, but let's not freak out until we see the ultrasound on the 25th." I told her before standing and making my way to Edward's side.

"Three or four babies?" He asked again when I was within hearing range.

I smiled and nodded. "Seems so, babe. You are the one that made the joke about double twins, Edward." I told him as I leaned up to kiss his chin.

Our little mini celebration was interrupted by a knock on the front door. We couldn't see anything because the windows were still lined with newspapers but I knew who it was and so did everybody else. "Showtime." I muttered before heading for the front door.

Rose sat on the floor crunching on her waffle cone contentedly. I stepped over her crossed out-stretched feet on my way to the door. "Get ready, sissy." I told her as I went to open the door.

I took a deep breath and pulled it open to reveal my mother who I had not set eyes on in over three years.

She looked just like she used to except a little older. She was dressed in Capri's and a t-shirt that proudly proclaimed that she loved New York. "Mom." I whispered as I stepped back and held the door open wider to grant her entrance.

I looked up and saw that Edward was sitting on the steps of the stairs and Rose had yet to move. I shut the door as my mother stepped inside my new daycare that was still unfinished. I noticed she was a nervous wreck and she kept picking at the strap of her purse that was draped over her shoulder. "Mom, it's okay." I told her as I laid a hand on her shoulder to offer her comfort.

That did her in; she busted out crying and wrapped her arms around me tightly. "Oh, Bella." She cried into my shoulder.

I wrapped my arms around her and patted her back awkwardly. I glared at Rose because she just sat on the floor with her ankles crossed without a worry in the world.

"Mom, come on. It's going to be okay. Lunch is here and getting cold." I told her pulling back from her and smiled at her.

"Sorry, sweetheart. It's just so good to see you." She told me as she wiped her face clean.

"What the hell am I? Chopped liver?" Rose remarked from her position on the floor.

I laughed at that as my mom whirled around in surprise. "I didn't even see you down there Rosalie." She said in surprise.

Rose rolled her eyes and stood up so she could hug our mother. "Hi, mom, long time no see." She said as she was pulled into Renee's arms.

The small voice coming from the stairway caused us all to turn our heads quickly in that direction.

"Mama, I hungy." Savannah said as she stood behind her father.

I smiled at her. "Go get your sisters and we will eat. Papa brought Chinese food." I told her and smiled as she scampered back up the stairs bellowing at the top of her lungs. "Sissy, lunch ready!"

I turned back to my mom. "You have kids?" She asked with more tears in her eyes.

I nodded and motioned Edward forward. "I do. We have six children and several more on the way." I told her as Edward made his way towards me. I wrapped my arm around his waist and snuggled into his side. "Mom, I'd like you to meet my husband, Edward." I told her as I smiled up at Edward. "Edward this is our mother, Renee."

He smiled at her and stuck his hand out to shake hers. "It's a pleasure, Renee." He told her honestly as he shook her hand.

"Did you say six kids and several more on the way?" Mom asked in shock when she released Edward's hand.

I smiled and nodded. "Yes." I confirmed just as the girls stamped down the stairs. "These are the youngest ones at the moment." I told her as I motioned for the girls to come to me.

They came and hid behind mine and Edward's legs, shyly. "This is Savannah, Adrianna, and Emerson." I introduced them and laughed when they all peeped their heads around us when I called their names.

My mom put a hand over her mouth in shock. "Wow. They're beautiful. How old are they?"

I sighed. "They're not Jacob's, mom. They are all Edward's, but I am their mother now." I told her firmly. "They just recently turned 4. We also have twin boys, Landon and Avery, who just turned 5 and Madison who is 9." I told her quickly.

I felt a tugging on my tank top. I crouched town and turned to face the girls. "Who that?" Emerson asked quietly. Addy and Vannah nodded in agreement.

"That is my mother, Renee." I told them honestly.

All their eyes went big. "She new gramma?" They asked quietly.

I smiled at them and turned to look over my shoulder at my mom who smiled in return. "I guess so." I told them all.

"Okay. We hungy." Savannah said seriously.

We all laughed at her bluntness. "Well come on then, let's go eat." I told them and steered them towards my new desk. The girls had been eating here so long they knew the routine. Emerson went to the closet and pulled out the blanket, Savannah got their plastic trays and Adrianna went to get their sippy cups from the kitchen.

I chuckled at them and began removing the carton's from the bags. "Edward, did you get me some extra noodles?" Rose asked as she began wrapping rubber bands around chopsticks for the girls.

We all laughed because in the past few weeks, Rose's fascination with pasta had skyrocketed. "After what you just said about my babies? Why should I remember to get your extra noodles?" He snarked but handed her a container marked 'noodles' with a smile on his face.

She rolled her eyes. "Aunt Rosie, you eyes gonna get stuck like dat." Emerson said as she spread the blanket out in the floor.

I laughed at that, because Rose was just busted by a four year old. "Sorry, Emmie." She said quickly before turning back to smile at Edward. "Edward, you know I was just joking. I will carry every single one of your spawn and you know it."

Renee had a smile on her face as she helped me open the cartons. I felt the need to explain. "Because of Jacob and the big accident, I am unable to carry children so Rosalie is carrying our babies." I told her rapidly.

"Wow! That's great and again I am so sorry." She apologized again.

I groaned. "Mom, stop apologizing. Let's just enjoy this lunch and while the girls nap, we can talk." I told her quickly as I began putting together plates for the girls.

"Okay." She said quietly.

EPOV

I couldn't believe that that woman thought my beautiful angels were that evil son of a bitch's for even a fraction of a second. Thank God for the quick thinking of my wife as she quickly corrected her mother. I was nervous not only for my wife, but for Rosalie and our children also. If this went bad, they were all going to be hurt. After a relatively quiet lunch, I led the girls upstairs for a nap on the blow up mattress I had seen earlier when I had surprised them.

"Papa, you no like dat woman?" Savannah asked as I cuddled her into my side as I laid down with them on the mattress.

I sighed. "I don't really know that woman, Vannah. It's not nice to pass judgment so quickly. She is your Mama's Mama so we have to give her a chance." I told her quietly, hoping to God that I could stick with my own advice.

"Okay. Love you, Papa." Emerson commented from her spot on my chest. "Love you, too, girls. All of you." I told them as I snuggled all of them as close as I could and closed my eyes to take a nap with them.

A couple hours later, I woke up on the deflated mattress alone and with a backache.

I groaned as I pulled myself up off the floor, cracked my back, and made my way downstairs to find my wife and our children. I smiled when I saw her sitting in the middle of the downstairs play area playing Uno with all the kids as they chowed down on leftover Chinese food. "What are you guys doing out of school so early?" I asked them walking up to the small group.

"Teacher's meeting, babe. There was a note in their bags yesterday." Bella said with a smile. "Have a nice nap?"

I shook my head and folded myself down into the floor behind her. "That mattress sucks." I told her as I rested my head on her shoulder and put my legs on either side of her hips.

She giggled. "It usually stays up with just the girls." She commented as she played a card. "We're almost finished with this game and then we are going home."

I nodded and watched as Avery called "Uno!" when it was his turn.

Luckily when it was his turn he laid down a draw 4 card and won the game. He stood up and cheered loudly. "He's lost the last 2 games." Bella explained.

Shortly after that, we all piled into my Volvo and made the short trek home.

* * *

**So...what did you guys think of this one?**

**Now that you've read please be kind to me and review! I am only 10 reviews away from 400...can we make it happen with just one chapter? I think so. I have faith in all of my readers.**


	32. The Ugly Duckling

**Sorry folks, for the ones who wanted an outtake of Renee and Bella's conversation I'm sorry to say that there won't be one. If anybody has ever had a conflict with their parents then you pretty much surmise up the events of the meeting.**

**Anyways...here is the next chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 32

Tuesday, September 25, 2012

"Edward!" I screamed as I ran down the stairs as quickly as I could without falling. He was hot on my tail, clad in nothing but a towel that he held together at his hips. Thank God Esme had offered to watch the kids last night and keep them today as well. Today was the day we were finding out exactly how many babies we were having.

"Isabella Cullen, there is no way in hell you are getting out of that." He said as he caught me a few feet from the base of the stairs.

I was giggling uncontrollably as he tossed me over his shoulder and toted me back upstairs. While he was in the shower, I had 'accidently' started the dishwasher and washing machine causing his water to go cold. "Sorry, babe, you looked like you could use a little help. I was only trying to help you out." I said between giggles from my upside down position.

"Help my ass. You knew exactly what you were doing and you are going to help, just not in the way you thought." He said as he tossed me on the bed, I took his towel with me.

I giggled when I noticed that the cold water hadn't done anything to his impressive erection. "Edward…" I groaned as I felt a tingling start between my legs.

He grinned wickedly at me as he climbed onto the bed placing his hands beside my head. "Isabella." He said as he leaned down and kissed me gently.

"Edward, we don't have time for teasing." I told him since we had to be to the doctor in a little over an hour.

He winked at me before rising from the bed. At first I thought he was going to leave me hanging but when his hands went to the button of my shorts, I knew I was going to be one lucky woman in a little bit and hoped and prayed that we weren't that late to the appointment. "Oh, I don't plan on teasing, love. I plan on satisfying." He told me as he tossed my skirt and panties over his head. He tugged my tank top and bra up and over my head as he crawled back onto the bed.

I groaned shamelessly as I felt him settle between my thighs hot, hard and heavy. My three h words all combined into one smooth as steel erection. I raised my hips off the bed seeking some form of relief.

He indeed didn't tease when he eased inside me. My back arched as he eased slowly all the way in. Sometimes I was still amazed that my tiny body could take his nine plus servings.

We made love slowly despite the time crunch. He rose above me taking my hands in his and placing them above my head as he continued his slow strokes. He arched his back as he got up on his knees so he could enter me in a different angle.

My whole body stiffened at the new angle and lack of freedom with my hands being held tightly above my head. My orgasm started off slow but quickly crested as it rippled through my entire body. My orgasm triggered his and he groaned loudly as he threw his head back in ecstasy. It wasn't often we got to make love in the middle of the day or so loudly, but boy when we did, it always amazed me.

He collapsed on me in exhaustion. "I think we're going to be late." He mumbled into my shoulder as I rubbed his sweat slicked back.

I hummed in agreement and wrapped my own sweaty limbs around his shaking form.

We were indeed late but not by much. Only half an hour. When we walked in the door of the clinic, I immediately spotted Rosalie who quirked an eyebrow at our wet hair. I just smiled and shook my head as I settled down in the seat beside her. "Hi, sissy, sorry we're late." I told her quietly.

She just laughed. "Don't play coy with me, Isabella Marie. I know exactly what you two have been up to." She said as she turned back to her magazine. Edward busted out laughing as I shrunk down in my seat.

We were called back within ten minutes and we all quickly went through the doors and waited while Rosalie had her blood drawn, blood pressure checked, and weight checked. "You guys can go on into the ultrasound room since that is what you are here for." The nurse said when she finished checking all of Rose's vitals.

We walked into the room and began playing the waiting game. "Rose, you know I read the other day online about selected reduction." I hedged forward carefully because I really didn't want to essentially murder any of my children, but I didn't want this pregnancy to be difficult on my sister. Well, any more difficult than it is already going to be with her being pregnant and not keeping the babies.

She immediately began shaking her heads. "Absolutely not. I know that these babies are yours and Edward's, but it is my body. I will not allow you to kill any of these babies. I will take whatever it throws my way. One baby or six babies, it doesn't matter." She said adamantly.

"But, sissy, you could-"

"I won't do it, Bella. I know that I will most likely go on bed rest about half way through but that is okay." She said fiercely.

I nodded and conceded holding my hands up in defeat. "Okay, sissy. I just don't want this to be any harder on you than it has to be."

Edward remained dutifully quiet as he played with his phone. "I get that, Bella, I really do but when I signed up for this I knew that it was a high possibility that I would end up carrying several babies at once and I have accepted that and so has Emmett."

I could do nothing but nod and wrap her up in a huge hug. "Thank you, sissy, love you." I whispered into her shoulder.

"I love you too, sissy, and you are more than welcome." She told me just as the ultrasound tech came in.

"Are we ready to find some babies?" He asked as he patted the table for Rose to hop up on.

"We are!" All three of said excitedly.

"Great, Rosalie if you could just tug your pants down a little bit and pull your shirt up, we will get started. I understand that you are seven weeks and four days post transfer, right?" The sonographer asked as she got the computer ready.

"Yes, ma'am, we are." I answered for all of us.

"No ma'am stuff, my name is Emily. Let's find us some babies, okay?" She asked as she squirted some gel onto Rose's stomach.

We all nodded in anticipation. We were all quiet with our eyes glued to the screen in front of us. We saw a sac appear on the screen. "Is that a baby?" I asked quietly, not really sure what I was seeing.

"It appears to be an empty sac, sorry." The ultrasound tech explained as she moved the wand around a little more.

Suddenly, a very faint 'whoosh whoosh' echoed through the small room. "Is that…" I trailed off emotionally.

Edward wrapped an arm around me. "Yes, love, that is a baby's heartbeat."

The ultrasound tech tapped some buttons on the computer. "That's one baby, let's see if we can find any more." She said and barely moved the wand when another 'whoosh whoosh' echoed out. "There's baby number two and three." She said as she pointed them out on the screen. "They all seem to have good heartbeats." She said before moving the wand around some more.

"Is that all?" Rose asked quietly. "Just three?"

Edward, the sonographer, and myself all looked at her like she had lost her mind. "Only?" I asked her like she was crazy.

"Hell I was thinking four or five from the way my hormone levels have been." She said as she looked back at the sonographer.

"I will go get Dr. Demetri and get him to confirm my findings." She said before hightailing it out of the room.

"Rose." I scolded lightly.

"What?!" She said as she shrugged her shoulders like it was no big deal.

I just shook my head as both the doctor and the sonographer walk back into the room. "I heard three babies wasn't enough?" He said as he chuckled.

He went to the computer and began the process all over again. "From what Emily says, there was an empty amniotic sac where a fourth baby may have been, but didn't make it." He explained sadly.

We all watched the screen as he found the three babies that Emily had found. "Rosalie, I am going to have to press a little hard here, so I am sorry." He told her as he moved to where the fourth amniotic sac was.

We were all shocked when a very faint 'whoosh whoosh' echoed out from the tiny speakers. "Is it okay?" I asked with tears spilling from my eyes.

"It seems like baby number four is fine, just hidden. Congratulations, you are having four babies."

"Four." Edward echoed as he stumbled back into one of the chairs.

Rose and I laughed at the expression on his face. You would think that he would be used to having multiple children at once but apparently I was wrong. "Edward, you okay?" I asked him while the doctor talked to Rosalie.

He shook his head. "Four babies." He muttered softly.

I ran a hand through his hair tugging his head up to mine. "Yes, babe, we are going to have four more babies, making us have an even number of 10, but we will be fine through it all. You raised six on your own for years and now we will get the chance to do it again together." I told him as I knelt down in front of him.

He nodded but I could tell that he was still processing everything and would come around in his own time.

"Rosalie, I know that you are just a gestational carrier for you sister and brother in law but selected reduction is a viable option for reducing the number of babies you are carrying. Carrying four babies at one time is going to take a tremendous toll on your body in the next several months as we try to get you as close to 32 weeks as we can possibly get." Dr. Demetri explained gently.

"Absolutely not. Those are our babies in there and you will not take away one of their souls." Edward said standing quickly to his feet.

The doctor looked between Rose, Edward, and myself. "I completely agree with Edward. I understand that the risks are extremely high with carrying these four babies but I am willing to suffer through the next several months." Rose said as she buttoned her pants back and tugged her shirt back down.

"You do realize that this inevitably means complete bed rest as the pregnancy progresses?"

We all nodded. "We have a plan for that so that I'm not bored out of my mind. I am going to go to work with Bella and lay on a chaise lounge all day." Rose said just like we had talked about the other day after Renee had left Little Hands.

"Sounds great." The doctor said as he picked up our file. "I will need to see you back in two weeks for another ultrasound and hormone level check. After that I will be referring you to a high risk OB for the remainder of your pregnancy." He said before effectively dismissing us.

Friday, October 12, 2012

EPOV

It was official. Today we were exactly ten weeks post transfer and going in for our second ultrasound to make sure all the babies had survived. We still hadn't told anybody how many babies Rosalie was pregnant with, as we wanted to make sure they all survived until at least the 12 week mark. Once we were in the second trimester we were going to start telling everybody.

Alice was frustrated with that because she said that she would be too far along to plan a big baby shower for us. I argued that she would have plenty of time after her babies were born. They were due in January but may make an early arrival even though we all prayed for a safe arrival for them. She had found out a while ago that she was having fraternal twins, one boy and one girl.

"Bella, you ready?" I called out as I walked into Little Hands. In the past two weeks a lot of stuff had happened. The daycare was ready for its debut opening next week and the office space next door was scheduled to open as Cullen Family Law. We were going to open both of them early Monday morning together.

Emmett and Jasper were still using the city location, but I had all of my clients rerouted to this address.

"Yeah, just a sec!" She called from the kitchen area.

The place had really filled up in the last two weeks. There were toys, trays, carpets, art supplies, and everything else that one would need to run a daycare center efficiently. She literally bounced out of the kitchen with a huge smile on her face. "Excited?" I asked her as she grabbed her purse and keys.

She nodded. "Very. We get to see our babies again today, of course I'm excited. Plus, my mom came to visit me this morning."

I laughed. "How did that go?" I asked her as we headed outside.

"It went great, she brought breakfast and actually helped me paint the last mural upstairs." Bella said as she locked the doors behind us.

"That's great, I'm glad that you two are getting along now and actually talking through some of your issues." I told her as I guided her towards the car parked on the curb. "How's Rose doing today?"

Bella groaned. "She called me just a little bit ago complaining about her boobs hurting and that she's becoming best friends with her toilet."

I couldn't help but laugh which caused Bella to glare at me. "Would you be laughing if that was happening to me?"

I quickly swallowed my laughs and shook my head. "Absolutely not, and I love Rosalie for suffering through all of this for us."

She hummed in approval as I pulled out into traffic heading for the fertility clinic for the last time hopefully. I made a pit stop by McDonald's on our way and got her a small strawberry milkshake since she was having such a rough day. I had heard on more than one occasion that Rose couldn't stop craving strawberries.

We arrived right on time and spotted Rose as soon as we walked through the doors. I held out the small cup in a peace offering. She took it eagerly and immediately began sucking on the straw. She moaned when the strawberries hit her tongue. "Oh my God, thank you so much Edward."

I chuckled and settled down to play on my phone while we waited for the doctor. Bella and Rose sat chatting about the fashion line that Alice is whipping out in top speed.

"Cullen. Hale." The nurse called.

We all walked back and after Rose's blood was drawn and vitals were taken we were led back to the same ultrasound room as last time. "Déjà vu, huh?" Rose said as she hopped up on the table in anticipation.

"I have a feeling this is going to become very familiar by the time the babies are born." Bella commented as she rubbed her baby bump through her shirt.

I just laughed. "You have no idea. When Tanya was pregnant with the little girls we had to have ultrasounds weekly after the 17th week." I told them as I leaned up against the wall.

"Really?" Rose and Bella both asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, it was crazy. With the boys we only had a handful of ultrasounds, but with the girls we had over 20 ultrasounds because Emerson's cord was being squished by Savannah and her amniotic fluid was a little low." I told them as I watched my wife rub our babies soothingly. It was rather amazing that in just two weeks she had an obvious baby bump now.

"Wow, that's a lot of ultrasounds." Rose said as she raised her shirt up so Bella could feel her baby bump.

"Yeah, it got a little tiresome. I loved looking at my girls, but Tanya was a royal bitch every time we went because the doctor spread the gel over her stomach."

"I promise, Edward, I won't be like that. I might bitch and complain, but know that I will do everything within my power to make sure these babies get as much incubation time as possible." Rose said vehemently.

Before I could reply there was a knock on the door and Dr. Demetri and Emily walked in. "Hi, ladies. Edward." The doctor said as he laid our file on the counter and Emily walked over to get the computer ready.

"Hi, doc." We all replied. "Emily."

"So, this will be the last time I will see you ladies during this pregnancy. We are going to check the amniotic fluid levels, viability, heartbeats, and to check for any obvious signs of growth abnormalities. Rosalie, we will also check your cervix while we are at it to make sure it is thick enough to safely carry all these babies." Dr. Demetri explained as Emily got Rose and the machine ready.

We all nodded in understanding. Our eyes were snapped to the computer screen when we heard the first rapid heartbeat. "It seems Baby A has decided to come out of hiding." Emily said as she pressed a few quick buttons printing out some pictures out for us. "It has a heartbeat of 167 beats per minute. It is an active little thing." Emily commented as we watched our first little one doing flip flops on the computer screen. "The fluid levels look great and baby looks normal."

Dr. Demetri wrote everything down as Emily moved onto baby number 2. "Baby B has a heartbeat of 149 per minute, fluid levels look great. It appears that Baby A and Baby B share a placenta." Emily said as she pressed a few buttons on the computer again.

"Is that a good heartbeat? It's significantly lower than Baby A's? What does it mean that they share a placenta?" Bella asked nervously.

"It's perfectly fine, Bella. The heart rate can vary between 110 and 180 beats per minute. And apparently you are having a set of identical twins." Dr. Demetri explained.

"Okay." Bella said as we turned back to the screen.

I chuckled at Bella's nonchalant answer but turned my attention back to the computer screen.

"Baby C looks perfect also with a heart rate of 158 beats per minute." Emily said quietly but she furrowed her eyebrows in confusion as she looked at something on the computer screen.

Dr. Demetri stepped forward and took over as Emily stepped to the side. This got me worried. "Doctor? Is something wrong with one of our babies?" I asked as I gripped Bella's hand tightly in my own.

* * *

**Please don't kill me for stopping this here.**

**Now that you've read please review!**

**If you review I might just give you a glimpse into the next chapter that will be posted in 2 days!**


	33. The Smurfs

**I just have a mini rant that I have to get out of me. If you are going to review and state a fact you might want to get your facts correct first. To the guest reviewer who stated that an egg can only split one time you are wrong. It is rare for an egg to split more than once but it is possible to give you identical triplets or even identical quads. I did my research before writing this story, you need to do yours before commenting.**

**I appreciate each and every review that I get whether you are questioning, criticizing, critiquing, or complimenting but if you are going to boldly state a fact about my story please make sure that it is correct first. Thank you.**

**Now for the rest of you...THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS!**

* * *

Chapter 33

Friday, October 12, 2012

BPOV

I was instantly alarmed when Dr. Demetri took over the ultrasound but what was even more alarming was that he wasn't answering Edward's questions. He had a pensive look on his face as he moved the wand over Rose's stomach and concentrated on the computer screen.

"Doctor, please, is everything okay with our babies?" I begged him as tears spilled down my cheeks.

He turned to us with a smile on his face. "Sorry, Bella, I didn't mean to worry you. I am just amazed at what I am seeing. I have never seen anything like this in my entire life." He said as he pointed to the computer screen. "Babies A and B share a placenta but have separate sacs which indicate they are identical twins." He pointed to the separate sacs but shared placenta. "It seems like you have a medical miracle because Babies C and D seem to share a placenta also but separate sacs just like their siblings. You are having two sets of identical twins." He explained as he pointed everything vital out on the computer screen and printed pictures.

I was stunned silent.

"Everything is okay with the babies though?" Edward asked as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"Yes, Edward, your children are thriving just fine. Baby D's heartbeat is 159 beats a minute and the fluids look perfect. It is a medical rarity. Like I said I've never seen anything like it before." He explained as he helped Rose wipe off her slight bump.

"Does this increase or decrease their chances of survival?" I asked once Rose was sitting up on the bed.

"It doesn't really change anything except that we will have to watch for placental issues because if something happens to a placenta then it is dangerous for two babies not just one. At the end of the day, there are still four babies in there that we want to get to a viable delivery date." He said as he scribbled in his chart.

"Okay, good. Is there a doctor in the area that deals with high risk multiple pregnancies?" Rose asked as she buttoned her pants and pulled her shirt down.

Dr. Demetri nodded. "There is…"

The rest of the appointment was kind of a blur as we set up the referral to Dr. Sydney Simpson and received our ultrasound pictures.

"Want to join us for lunch, Rose?" Edward asked as we walked to our vehicles a little bit later.

She shook her head. "No thanks. I have to go meet back up with Alice for another fitting and we have a runway show to do tonight."

"Okay, sissy, just take care of our babies. Love you." I said as she hugged Rose quickly.

"You are going to be one of those annoying overprotective types aren't you?" Rose griped as she hugged Bella back.

I stepped back and held my hands up in apology causing Edward to chuckle as he climbed in. "Sorry." With a smile on their faces, we climbed in our cars.

"When are Martin and his crew coming to give us an estimate on the house expansion?" I asked as we hit the highway.

"On Monday. Since we are having four babies I was thinking we split nurseries. Since they are each a set of identical twins, we can put one set in each room. What do you think?" Edward asked as he headed towards the school to pick up our kids.

"Hmm…sounds great. I wander if they are going to be girls or boys." I pondered quietly.

"Hmm... I am hoping for at least some boys. We are already outnumbered in the house." Edward said as he parked outside the school to wait for the bell to ring.

EPOV

Monday, October 15, 2012

Over the past two weeks I thought it had set in that we were going to be bringing home four more babies in the next six months or so but when the doctor said that they were two sets of identical twins who shared a placenta with a sibling, it both scared and excited me. The babies wouldn't just be quadruplets, they would be twins also.

I was currently sitting at the kitchen table with Martin going over nursery design plans with him and Bella. "Edward, you guys have a two car garage with extra storage space so that should be adequate enough space to add two decent sized bedrooms over it. That will give you two 8 x 10 rooms with a small bathroom, jack and jill style, in the middle." Martin explained as he explained one set of designs.

"What about this one?" I asked showing him the bigger bedrooms but no bathroom.

"I drew that one up since they won't need their own bathroom for quite some time yet and would give you bigger rooms until they are older and don't need such big furniture." Martin said. "This one gives you two 12 x 12 rooms which are a substantial bit more floor space than this other one." He said pointing to the one with the bathroom.

"Where is the doorway going to be in the hallway?" Edward asked as he looked over the designs.

"Since the garage sits at the front left corner of the property, their room will bump up against the corner bedroom on the second floor. So the doors will be side by side at the end of the hallway closest to the end bedroom. We will have to remove the two windows on that side of the house but that won't be a problem since we are butting right up against that outside wall." Martin further explained.

I looked at Bella as she looked over the drawings. "Which one do you like best, Bella?" I asked her as my hand rubbed up and down her back soothingly.

"I think the one with the small bathroom is nice even though the rooms are smaller; we could still fit the essential stuff in there. The bathroom will come in handy for emergency baths in the middle of the night." She said as she traced the lines on the page.

"Then that's the one we will do, Martin. What about sound proofing? We don't want the babies to wake the other kids up when they start crying?" I asked him seriously.

He just laughed. "I understand that, when my wife had our youngest one our oldest one complained all the time about the baby waking her up in the middle of the night. We can do soundproofing in the floors and walls of the nurseries."

We continued to discuss timelines and budgets for the next hour until the kids came barreling in through the secret passageway in the library from outside."

"Papa!" Avery laughed as he scrambled into my lap eagerly.

The little girls skidded to a halt when they saw him in my lap. Their hands were covered in mud and they had mischievous little crooked grins gracing their faces. "Girls?" Bella asked when she saw their hands.

Before they could respond Landon ran through the doorway and bumped into the girls and spilled what he had in his hands. Martin laughed as we all looked at the pile of muddy children. Their feet and legs were splattered with mud as was their clothes and hands. "What's going-" Bella asked as she rounded the table to check on them. "Worms!?" She screeched. "You've been digging for worms?" She asked when she saw the worms and dirt that had spilled from the cup that Landon dropped.

All five kids looked extremely guilty when their mother crossed her arms over her chest and began tapping her foot on the floor waiting for an explanation. "Not me, Mama. I didn't do it." Avery said holding up his clean hands and showing us his clean feet.

Bella smiled and ruffled his hair. "I see that, buddy. Were you coming to tattle on the others?" She asked as she looked back and forth between Avery and the other little kids.

He shook his head. "No, Mama. They were trying to toss the worms on me, Mama. I was running from them." He said in explanation.

Bella nodded and I remained silent letting her handle the situation. Martin smiled and motioned towards the door. "I'm going to go. We will start the work next week as planned." He said as he stood and made his way to the front door stepping over the worms and the children.

"Bye, Martin." Bella and I called to him as Bella stared down the four kids currently picking the drying mud off their hands and legs.

Bella knelt down in front of the kids so that she could get closer to their levels. "Please explain yourselves. Tell me why you were digging worms out of my flower beds. Again." She asked of them.

They all hung their heads in shame. They had been busted digging in her flower beds several times since we moved in a few months ago. "Sorry, Mama." Emerson said flashy the puppy dog pout that her Aunt Rosalie taught her the other day.

Bella shook her head. "It won't work, Emmie. Not this time." Bella said as she pointed towards the stairs and they all quickly scampered up the stairs to go take their baths that their mother had just silently demanded.

I laughed as Bella groaned and dropped to her knees and began to clean up the worms and dirt. "Is there a way to make all the worms disappear out of this yard?" She asked as she sat the cup on the table.

I just laughed and went to get the broom and dustpan from the closet to clean up the rest of the mess. "You would think that they would learn to stay out of it by now." I told her as I dumped the dirt in the trashcan and put the broom and dustpan back up.

"You would think that." Bella commented as she walked out the sunroom door and tossed the worms and dirt back in the flower beds.

"I'm going to go make sure they aren't lollygagging around up there." I said over my shoulder as I headed up the stairs.

BPOV

I braced my hands on the counter as I stared out the window that looked out into the beautiful backyard. All of the leaves on the trees were changing colors and our yard that was beautiful but a wet muddy mess thanks to the rain we got earlier today. "Mama?" Madison asked from behind me.

I turned around and leaned back against the counter so I could talk to her. Avery was currently sitting at the kitchen table drawing while his siblings took their showers upstairs. "What's up, sweetheart?" I asked her as I opened my arms for her.

She loved her hugs and I loved giving them to her. She wrapped her arms around me and hugged me tightly so I just knew something was wrong. "Marty Jacobs at school keeps tugging on my hair saying that I'm ugly." She whispered into my stomach.

I stroked a hand through her strawberry blonde curls and tipped her face up to mine so I could look her in the eyes. "You are a beautiful little girl and don't listen to those other kids at school. They are just insecure."

"He said that's why my real mom and dad didn't want me." She managed to get out between hiccups.

I pulled her back by her shoulders. "Madison Meshelle, I want you to listen to me and listen good. You are not the reason why they left. From what your Papa says your real father has never been around so he hasn't ever even seen you; he's just a selfish person who doesn't know what a good thing he's missing out on. As for Tanya, honey we've already dealt with her and know that she's self-centered and isn't mother material." I told her firmly. "Plus, if they hadn't been dumb enough to let you go then you wouldn't be here with me and Papa. You are a beautiful young girl who has a bright and fulfilling future ahead of you. Do you hear me?"

She nodded as she wrapped her arms tightly around my waist and buried against my chest.

We were still standing like that when Edward marched the rest of the kids into the kitchen. "Hey guys won't don't we go downstairs and play a game while your Mama talks to the other ones, huh?" I asked Maddy and Avery as the other kids rocked from foot to foot under their mother's nonchalant stare.

Avery quickly jumped down as I headed for the basement with Madison quickly catching up.

I sighed and sat down in front of my other children. I hated punishing them but that was one of the wonderful joys of parenthood. "You all know that you are not supposed to be digging in the dirt for worms unless you are going fishing with Papa or Grampy, so why were you digging in it on your own?"

They all shrugged their shoulders and shifted from foot to foot with their heads hung down in shame. "Come give me a hug and then go to your own corners and sit for 10 minutes." I told them and held my arms open for them.

They all charged at me with their fresh baby smelling hair and pajama clad forms. I hugged each of them individually and kissed the tops of their heads as I sent them to their own corners. This had unfortunately become almost a daily ritual so they each had a chair with their name scrawled on the seat spread throughout the downstairs.

After I had kissed and hugged Landon, I stood back up and headed for my office to make sure I had everything in order for tomorrow. Little Hands had opened up today and it was great. I loved meeting new parents and kids for the first time. Our neighbor, Ariel, had actually stopped by earlier today and asked if I was hiring. I had told her that I was and that she could bring Brady with her if she wanted the job, she took it.

I had taken a neighborhood poll a few weeks ago and the consensus had been that daycare was most needed between 7 and 5 so I didn't open up until 6:30 and closed shop at 5:30. Edward took the big kids to school and brought the little girls to me since he didn't open till 9. The little girls had loved today because they could go visit their father whenever they wanted and he frequently popped his head out the back door while we were out there playing. Today was a trial run at this routine and it had worked out pretty well; it gave Edward some of that coveted one on one time with all of his kids and they both enjoyed that. Edward was fabulous at fixing hair, but hopeless when it came to fashion so I laid all the little girls' and the boy's clothes out in their rooms before popping out the door. I hoped that this routine would still work once the babies got here, except I would bring them into work with me in the mornings.

I picked up the phone and called my mom as I settled back in my desk chair. Our relationship was going great; she had popped up for lunch randomly in the past few weeks. I had to admit it was kind of nice to let the anger and resentment go and forge a new and better relationship with her.

"Hello?" Phil answered the phone.

"Hey Phil, it's Bella. Is Mom there?"

"Sure thing sweetheart. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing great. Did Mom tell you about the babies?" I asked as he went to find my mom.

"She did, and I'm super excited for you and Edward. You two are going to have your hands full with ten children." He laughed.

I groaned. "Don't I know it. The kids now won't stay out of my flower beds; they keep digging for worms." I told him as I leaned back and propped my feet up on my desk.

He just laughed. "Here's your mom, sweetheart. We still on for this coming Sunday?"

"Yep, we're still on. You still have the address to our house?" I asked him. They were going to come here first and then we were all going to walk down to Esme and Carlisle's. Edward and I had invited them to Sunday dinner with the family for the first time. I had wanted to make sure that Renee's intentions were pure and honest before I subjected her to the rest of the family.

"Yeah, I've got it. We will be there at 12, sweetheart. Here's your mom."

"Bella?" My mom asked as she came on the phone.

"Yeah, mom, it's me. I was just calling to see if you still wanted to come and help out at the daycare?" She had asked if she could come help me out some since she didn't have a job and was at home by herself while Phil was at work.

"Yes!" She said excitedly. "You sure you don't mind?" She asked once she had calmed down.

I laughed. "No, mom, I don't care, it will be nice to fully share that part of myself with you. Plus the little girls will be there so you can spend some time with them, too." I told her.

The kids had taken a liking to my mom's quirkiness and called her GiGi. "Great. What time do you open again?" She asked again.

"I will get there around 6:30 but we don't start taking kids till closer to 7. You can come whenever you get up." I told her as I saw Edward walk in my office door twisting something around in hands. I smiled when I saw it was a small purple envelope.

"I will be there between 6:30 and 7 since I get up with Phil at 5 every morning."

"Okay, mom, I got to go. I will see you in the morning." I told her quickly as Edward propped up against my desk beside my feet.

"Okay, sweetheart, see you in the morning."

"Okay, mom. Bye." I told her and quickly hung up the phone. "What's that, babe?" I asked nonchalantly.

He quirked an eyebrow at me and hopped up on my desk. "You know exactly what this is. You have been torturing me for months with these damn letters left in the most unusual places."

I giggled and folded my hands together in my lap. "You know you like them, babe."

He sighed. "I do, baby, I do like them. It gives me a glimpse into your inner vixen."

I scoffed playfully. "I don't know what you are talking about. I'm not a vixen."

He quirked an eyebrow at me and pulled the little piece of stationary paper from the envelope. "I imagine you taking me in an elevator where I have to suppress my moans to keep from alerting the other occupants. You take me from behind so nobody knows what we are doing. You wrap your arm around my waist to keep me from falling as you move your glorious slick cock in and out of my wet folds."

I sighed and folded my arms behind my head. "It's a fantasy, babe. I think it would be exciting."

EPOV

"Papa! I won!" Avery chanted over and over as I sighed in defeat. The kid had beaten me yet again at Monsters vs. Aliens and he was ruthless in his bragging.

I got up to go check on the other kids and get something to drink. "Yes you did, buddy. I'm going to go check on the other kids and your Mama, okay?"

He nodded as he tried to goad Madison into playing a game with him.

I smiled as I climbed the stairs and saw all the other kids sitting in their chairs with their heads hung down. Savannah's chair was closest so I knelt down in front of her and tipped her chin up to meet my eyes. "Vannah, do you understand what you did was wrong?" I asked her quietly.

She nodded and chewed on her bottom lip, just like her mother. I tugged her lip from between her teeth. "Okay, you guys have got to stay out of Mama's flower beds unless she is out there with you." I told her as I tugged her into my arms. "I love you, baby girl. Now scoot and go play before bedtime." I told her as I patted her on her butt.

"Okay, Papa. I love you." She said as she hugged me quickly before scurrying downstairs.

I made my rounds with the rest of the kids before heading to the kitchen to get me something to drink. I groaned when I saw the little purple envelope sitting in the freezer on top of the ice. I pulled out the note and had to adjust my pants when I read what it wrote. I forgot all about fixing me something to drink as I went on the hunt for my wife.

I found her in her office talking on the phone with her mother. I propped up against the edge of her desk beside her laptop and her feet that were propped up there so she could finish her conversation.

After she hung up the phone, she leaned back in her chair as I twirled the little card around in my hands.

"What's that, babe?" She asked like she didn't know what the hell it was. She was the one who had stuck it in the freezer of all places.

I quirked an eyebrow at her as I hopped up on her desk. "You know exactly what this is. You have been torturing me for months with these damn letters left in the most unusual places." I told her saucily.

She giggled and folded her hands together in her lap like she didn't have a worry in the world. "You know you like them, babe." She told me.

I sighed, playing her little game because I knew she was affected by the note as well. "I do, baby, I do like them. It gives me a glimpse into your inner vixen."

She scoffed playfully. "I don't know what you are talking about. I'm not a vixen."

Instead of retorting I just pulled the card from the envelope and read the saucy words back to her and smirked when I saw her nipples pebble under her shirt.

She had her hands folded behind her head acting like the words didn't bother her, but I knew better. I hopped off her desk and put my hands on the arms of her chair trapping her against the soft leather as I leaned over her, our lips a hairsbreadth apart. "You are a little vixen and you know it, baby." I told her before sealing our lips together.

"Hmmm." She moaned when we broke apart for a breath.

I smiled and rose up. "Hmm… indeed. Let's go get our kids in the bed." I told her as I turned and walked out of the room tucking the card in my back pocket. I had kept every single one of them for memory sake.

I stepped to the top of the basement stairs. "Kids! Bedtime!" I called down to them.

All the little kids scrambled up the stairs quickly. "Go brush your teeth and we will be right up." I told them as they passed by me as I went down the stairs to tell Madison goodnight and tuck her in.

I found her in her study writing in her book. "It's bedtime, baby girl." I told her putting my hands on her shoulders.

"Okay, Papa." She said as she put her book in her drawer and switched her lamp off before standing up.

"Have you already brushed your teeth and hair?" I asked her as I walked the path to her bed. There were clothes, books, papers, and toys scattered everywhere but it was her room and as long as I didn't have to look at it all day I left it be.

"Yes sir." She said as she crawled beneath her blanket.

I sat on the side of her bed. "Want a story?" I asked her as I tucked some stray hairs behind her ears.

She shook her head. "Not tonight."

I sighed because it was becoming obvious that she was growing up and wasn't my little girl anymore. "Okay, anything you need to talk to me about?" I asked her because she had been quiet since she got home from school.

She shook her head. "No, I already talked to Mama. I'm okay now."

"Okay then. Goodnight, sweetheart. I love you." I told her as I leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead.

"Love you too, Papa. Tell Mama I love her too." She said as she turned on her side to go to sleep.

"I will do, baby girl. Sweet dreams." I tucked the blankets around her and switched her light off as I walked out of the room.

Bella and I usually took turns tucking Madison in at night giving her a chance to tell us anything that was on her mind.

I locked up the main floor, switching off lights as I went. After I had said goodnight to all my kids I went on the search again for my wife. I smiled when I heard the water running in the bathroom. I quickly stripped out of my clothes to join her.

I found her bent over as she filled the bathtub with water. She had stripped out of her work clothes and had slipped her short silky robe on, leaving her long legs exposed to my prying eyes. With her bent over like she was I caught a glimpse of her bare behind and the promise land. I was quiet as I walked up behind her gripping her hips in my hands and tugging her into my hardness.

She let out a squeak at the unexpected move. "Edward." She giggled as she adjusted the temperature to the bath water.

I bent my knees and rubbed my hardness against her turning her giggle into a moan as she planted her hands on the edge of the bathtub. "Vixen." I growled against her neck.

I wrapped my arms around her waist tugging her robe lose and tossing it to the side so I could have unobstructed access to her silky smooth skin.

It was my turn to moan when she reached between her legs and gripped my hardness in her small hands. "Isabella."

She hummed as she stroked my hardness through her wetness, lining us up perfectly as she pressed back against me sinking me inside her wet warmth.

'Oh God, Bella." I moaned as I gripped her hips in my hands and took over the rhythm. I'd like to say it was slow and passionate but it was anything but slow. It was on the other hand very passionate.

* * *

**See you guys in two days!**

**Now that you've read please be kind enough to leave me a little review!**


	34. Just a few words

I just have a few things to say.

About my mini rant earlier today. It wasn't meant to disregard your comment at all but the least you could do before you threaten me personally is sign your comment with you own name so that I can respond to you personally but no instead you continue to hide behind a guest review labeled common sense. I was just letting you know that eggs or embryos can split more than once even though it is rare it is possible.

There is no reason for you to call me a bitch or threaten any harm to me personally.

_Bitch you can go fuck yourself by shoving your mini rant up your ass. I can state any facts I want to whether they are right or wrong is my right. Do not make me hunt you down and shove my foot down your pathetic ass throat. Your mini rant was uncalled for,,, it is a review button therefore any review can be given. You should have ignored the comment if you didn't agree with it. point blank period_

This is uncalled for. And honey just so you know if you wanted to hunt me down go for it. I live in southern Arkansas and I am so not afraid of you. Even in a virtual world you are hiding behind a guest review!

Just saying.

One the other hand. I will be going out of town until this coming Sunday for the 4th of July holiday. I will post another chapter tomorrow before I leave but other than that I am sorry to say there won't be another post until I get back into town and my internet access on Monday.

I hope you all have a safe and happy holiday if you celebrate Independence Day, if not just be safe celebrating the weekend!

Thanks,

DeeAnn


	35. Howl's Moving Castle

**Thank you guys so much for all of your support with everything that has been happening the last few days. I am leaving on vacation until Monday sometime so this will have to tide you over until I get back. Enjoy your holiday or weekend!**

* * *

Chapter 34

Thursday, October 25, 2012

BPOV

I was more than a little excited as I climbed from the bed this morning at 5:30. Today marked two years since I opened my first daycare, B's Little Feet. I quietly made my way to the bathroom so Edward could sleep a little longer. Sometimes he got up with me in the mornings but on occasion he would sleep in until it was time to get the kids up and ready for school. He returned the favor on the weekends and let me sleep in. I both groaned and smiled as I saw the little note resting on top of the toilet paper roll as I took care of business.

I picked it up and pulled out the small slip of paper from inside and smiled at the sweet note it read. I was expecting teasing and sexy not sweet and romantic.

_Two years ago today you started to rebuild your life despite Jacob still _

_Out there somewhere. That courage is what eventually led you to me and my kids._

_I hope you have a wonderful day today at work, baby. I fall a little more in love_

_With you every day and that is okay because I know you love me too._

_I love you, wife._

_Congratulations on the two year anniversary. Go have lunch with Ali or something to celebrate!_

_You deserve it._

_Forever yours to do with as you please, husband._

I tucked the note in the pocket of my robe as I went about my morning routine of getting stuff ready. I got myself ready before sneaking upstairs and checking on Savannah and Adrianna. I quietly crept into Savannah's room and saw her sprawled sideways in her full size bed with one foot dangling off the edge of the bed. We were leery to take her out of the baby bed because of her wild tossing and turning but since we got her such a bigger bed it all worked out good. She's only fallen out a handful of times in the months we've lived here. I tucked her foot back under her covers and pulled the blanket up to her shoulders as I leaned down and kissed her gently on the forehead.

"Mama?" She asked sleepily.

"Yeah, baby, it's me. Go back to sleep. Papa will be up in a little bit." I whispered to her.

"Okay." She said as she shut her eyes again.

I quietly crept out of her room and into Adrianna's. I smiled as I saw her angelic face lying on her pillow with her hair spread out around her. I tucked a piece of her hair off her face and behind her ear. She wrinkled her nose in irritation so I quickly pecked her on the forehead before leaving her room to head back downstairs.

I repeated the same thing with the boys and with Emerson before going downstairs to fix Avery, Landon's and Madison's lunches for school. I pulled out a banana, peanut butter, grape and strawberry jelly from the refrigerator and laid it out on the counter to fix their sandwiches.

Banana and peanut butter for Landon, banana, peanut butter, and strawberry jelly for Avery and peanut butter and grape jelly for Madison.

I also put a pudding cup, orange slices, and a Kool-Aid Jammer into their lunch boxes and lined them up on the counter beside their backpacks and jackets. I made my way into the laundry room and tossed the clothes from the washer into the dryer and started it before making my way downstairs to say bye to Madison.

I found her sitting up in the middle of her bed rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Morning, Maddy." I told her as I poked my head around the doorframe.

"Morning, mama. You leaving?" She asked sleepily.

"Yes ma'am, it's a little after 6 now so I have to go. Have a good day at school today, okay?"

She nodded and blew a kiss my way. I caught it and blew one back in return. "Love you, Mama." She said as she slid off the edge of her bed and headed for her bathroom.

"Love you too, Maddy." I called back before heading out to my car. Since it was starting to get cooler outside, I had taken to driving the short distance to work.

I stopped at the local bakery and bought a variety of doughnuts for myself, my mom, and Ariel as well as the children. I had quickly found out that the rural location of Little Hands was completely different than the city location, it was more laid back and the parents were in less of a rush. I plucked out my cell phone to call Angie as I unlocked the front door.

"B's Little Feet, this is Angie. How may I help you?"

I giggled. "Angie, it's Bella."

"Oh. Hey, Bella. How are things going? Today's a big day, huh?"

I laughed as I switched on all the lights. "Yeah it's a big day for all of us. You have been with me from the beginning too, Angie. Today marks two years of success and hard work." I told her as I began sitting sippy cups and stuff out on the counter to begin filling them up.

"It doesn't seem like it's been two years though."

I sighed and propped up against the counter. "You know some days I felt like I would never make it, but other days seem to just be so easy."

"I know what you mean, but we both just have to keep pushing through the tough days to get to the easy days."

I heard the bell chime above the front door and stuck my head around the corner to see Ariel, my mom, and Brady walking in. "Angie, I got to go. We should get together this weekend or something to celebrate." I told her as I waved to Ariel and my mom.

"Sounds great, Bella. Have a good day at work and bask in your successes." She told me as she hung up the phone.

"I have doughnuts!" I called to Ariel and my mom as I began filling the sippy cups with milk and putting them in the refrigerator.

A couple hours later I was sitting in the middle of the floor coloring with several of my kids when Edward and the little girls strolled in each holding a balloon. "Good morning, guys!" I called to them as I stood from the floor.

"Morning, Mama!" The girls called as they kicked off their shoes and raced towards me with their balloons.

"This for you, Mama." Emerson said as she handed me the string attached to her balloon.

"This, too!" Savannah said as she shoved me her string.

"Mine too!" Adrianna said quietly as she held her string out to me.

"Thank you girls." I told them as I kissed each of them on the cheek. They blushed and raced off to play.

I stood back up with my balloons held tightly in one hand. "Good morning, husband." I said as I wrapped my arms around Edward's neck and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Mmm. Morning wife." He said as he leaned down and kissed me gently on the lips. "Congratulations on two years, love." He whispered against my lips.

"Thanks, babe. I can't really believe that it's been that long since I first opened my doors at Little Feet." I told him as I went to tie my balloons to my desk.

He propped up against the edge of my desk, looking handsome as ever in his black slacks and purple dress shirt. He didn't wear suits and ties anymore unless he had to appear in court. "It's amazing how quickly time flies when you are doing something you enjoy."

I nodded and smiled as I looked over the room full of kids all doing various activities but all happy and content to just be here. "Thanks babe. Don't you have a client coming in this morning?"

He sighed and nodded. "Yeah. I am trying to get them to seek couples therapy or marriage counseling instead of a divorce. It is so obvious that they both still love one another but just got off track for a while."

I sighed and cupped his face in my hands. "You can't save them all, Edward. Come over for lunch?"

He nodded, kissed me quickly, and made his way over to his office.

EPOV

Wednesday, October31, 2012

The great thing about having a designer for a sister is that I never had to scour the stores for costumes for me or my kids and this year was no different even though is she is about ready to pop with her twins.

"Edward?!" Alice sing-songed as she and Rosalie both walked in the door to my new law office.

I smiled as I stood up from my chair and went to greet them. "How are my two favorite pregnant ladies?" I said kissing each of them on the cheek.

Alice groaned and Rose smiled. "I'm ready for these little devils to get here already. I can barely get anything done with having to go to the bathroom like every 30 minutes or so." Alice complained as she handed me the bags in her hands so she could go to said bathroom.

"I'm great. The babies are growing a whole lot quicker than I anticipated. Look at this." Rose said as she handed me her bags, too and stretched the front of her shirt tight across her stomach. "I look like I'm five or six months pregnant and I'm only twelve and a half weeks along." Rose said as she smoothed a hand over her stomach.

"Are they treating you okay? Any morning sickness in the last few days?" I asked curiously.

She shook her head as she sat down in one of the chairs in front of my desk. "Nope. I was told that I am lucky because I haven't had hardly any morning sickness. I hope I'm this lucky when I have kids of my own." She said as she crossed her legs and leaned back in the chair.

"That's great, Rose. Are you going out with us tonight for Halloween?" I asked knowing that the entire family usually went with me as I took the kids trick or treating.

"Of course she is. I am borrowing dad's go cart so we don't have to walk." Alice said as she came out of my bathroom.

"I guess I'm going then." Rose said snarkily.

"I designed everybody the perfect costumes for tonight. We are all going as couples while the kids all have different costumes." Alice said as she fell back into my other chair.

"Ali cat, what are we going as?" I asked as I propped up against my desk facing them.

She clapped her hands together in excitement. "Jasper and I are going as a god and goddess because of this huge thing." She said as she rubbed her babies. "Em and Rose are going as a cowboy and cowgirl, while you and Bella are going as a saloon girl and a gunfighter." She said excitedly.

I shook my head. "What are mom and dad going as?"

"Gypsies!" She said rubbing her hands over her stomach.

I smiled at her. "It sounds great, Ali. I take it those are our costumes?" I asked her waving a hand in the stack of plastic bags lying across my desk.

She nodded. "Yeah, they are all labeled so there shouldn't be any confusion." She said as she held a hand out to me so I could help her up.

I leaned forward and gripped her hands in mine so I could heft her from the chair. "When are you going to take off work, Ali?" I asked her as I rubbed her stomach.

She just laughed. "Not until the doctors tell me to, bubba. I do most of my work sitting down these days anyways." She said with a wave of her hand.

I shook my head. "Okay, Ali cat. I love you." I told her as I kissed her on the cheek.

"Love you too, bubba. I'm going to see Bella and all the kids." She said as she headed out the front door.

Rose stood and shook her head. "Don't you start on me, Edward." She said as she put her hands on her hips. "Would you like to say bye to your children before we go visit their Mama?" She said waving at her slightly distended stomach.

I laughed and knelt down in front of her. She lifted her shirt and tucked it beneath her breasts to bare her stomach. "Hi, kiddos, this is your Papa here. I want you to be good for you Aunt Rosie, you hear me? I love you babies so much. You go visit your Mama now, okay?" I told them quietly as I rubbed Rose's stomach gently.

I stood up and cupped her face in mine. "You have to know how much this means to both of us, Rosalie. We can never repay you enough for doing this for us." I told her honestly.

She nodded. "I know, Edward, and you don't owe me anything for doing this for you and my sister. You making her happy and giving her a life she never dreamed she would have is all the payment I need." She told me softly as she placed her hands over mine on her face and squeezed them gently. "You just make her happy and I will keep these babies safe for you guys."

I nodded and kissed her gently on the forehead. "Okay, you got yourself a deal." I whispered against her forehead.

She laughed and pushed me away. "Enough of the mushy stuff, Edward, I'm going to go see my sissy now." She said as she whirled and walked out the same door that Alice had a few minutes before.

I grabbed all of the costumes and went to hang them in the coat closet. I flipped through them after I got them hung up. I groaned at Bella's saloon girl costume, it enhanced a lot of her features and I hope she would be okay with that. I groaned when I saw my costume.

It had old faded jeans, a black duster, cowboy hat, white shirt, brown vest, red bandana, and to top it all off a gun holster with a real live looking pistol in it. I snagged the piece of paper pinned to the front of the plastic bag. 'Bubba, this is what it is supposed to look like. See you at 6 at Mom and Dad's. Love Ali cat.' I smiled and finished rifling through the kids' costumes.

It appeared that all the kids were going as different Disney characters. Savannah had a Tinkerbelle costume complete with wings and wand. Emerson had a Little Red Riding Hood costume complete with basket and cape. Adrianna had a Rapunzel costume complete with long blonde wig and tiara. Madison was going to be Jasmine from Aladdin complete with long black wig and blue balloon pants.

The boys were going to be pirates, each with a distinct difference in their costumes. All in all we were all going to look amazing. I don't know when my sister had time to do all of this, but they were awesome and perfect.

Just then the bell jingled alerting me to my door opening. I smiled when I saw it was Emerson. "Papa?" She asked sticking her head in the door.

"Come on, Emmie." I called to her.

She waved behind her presumably to Bella before racing to my side. "What's up, Emmie?" I asked as I cradled her in my arms.

"Just want Papa time." She said as she snuggled into my chest and sighing.

"Well then Papa time is what you will get." I told her as I propped my feet up on my desk and settled into my chair more comfortably so Emerson could take a nap since it was about that time. I plucked my phone out of my pocket and texted Bella to let her know what was going on.

_Emerson wanted some 'Papa time' so she's curled up on my chest going to sleep. Love you baby. –E_

_Okay, she's been whining all morning about coming to see you but I knew you had clients coming this morning. Are you sure she's okay? –B_

_She's fine, baby. The Taylor's just left right before Ali n Rose showed up. I'm finished for the day, just taking care of some paperwork. –E_

_Okay babe. I am shutting shop down at 3 so after the kids wake up we can all go home for dinner and to get ready. –B_

_Did Alice tell you what costumes she made for us?-E_

_Yeah, I can just imagine how much skin I'm going to be showing later. She threatened me bodily harm if I didn't wear it like her instructions said. LOL –B_

_Mine's not much better. I have to wear a cowboy hat and bandana around my neck. –E_

_Mmm…sounds sexy. Have a good nap with our daughter, see you in a few hours. –B_

_Sounds perfect. I love you, Isabella Marie Cullen –E_

_I love you too, Edward Anthony Cullen. –B_

I put my phone back in my pocket just as Emerson's snores sounded from her. I wrapped my arms around her laying my head back and closing my eyes gently.

I startled awake as Emerson gently slapped me on the cheeks. "Papa! Wake up!" She giggled from my lap.

I groaned and wrapped my arms around her as I lowered my aching legs to the floor. "Did you have a good nap, Emmie?" I asked her as I sat her on my desk.

She nodded eagerly. "Uh huh..but…" She said as she crossed her legs and bounce on my desk.

I got the hint really quick. I sat her on the floor and patted her jean covered butt as she practically ran to the bathroom. I chuckled and cleaned up my desk so we could go over to her Mama's when she got finished.

"All done, Papa. I thirsty." She said as she came out of the bathroom and showed me her clean hands.

"Where's your cuppy?" I asked her as I tossed the strap to my messenger bag over my head.

She pointed at the wall indicating that she had left it over at the daycare. I held my hand out for her. "Let's go see your Mama and get your cuppy."

She grabbed my hand as we walked out the door hand in hand. I think the kids were so used to it just being me and them for so long that sometimes they still wanted that one on one time with just me. I stepped up to the Suburban to put my bag in the back. "Emmie, go on in to Mama, I have to get our Halloween costumes and lock my door, okay?" I asked kneeling down to her level.

She nodded and tossed her arms around my neck in an enthusiastic hug. "Love you, Papa." She whispered in my ear.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and hugged her tightly to me. "I love you too, baby girl." I whispered back.

I hugged her tightly for a few minutes until she started wriggling to be let go. "Okay, Emmie, go." I told her as I sat her back on her feet. I watched as she headed into the daycare before I headed back into my office to grab all of the costumes.

After fighting with the bags and the back door of the Suburban for almost twenty minutes, I headed into Little Feet and was assaulted by all the kids that were in the front room.

"Eddie! Papa!" came at me from all directions.

I looked across the room and saw my wife and mother- in-law standing there laughing as I was attacked by the ten kids that were previously playing.

I reached down and patted each of them on the heads. "Hi guys. Are you having fun with Izzy B?" I asked them as they slightly backed off some.

"Uh huh!" They all said as they went back to their toys.

I walked over to Bella and promptly pulled her into my arms kissing her smack on the lips. She wrapped her arms around my neck giggling because all the kids started singing "Eddie and Izzy B sittin in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love then come marriage and a baby in a baby carriage."

I pecked her gently on the lips one more time before releasing her. "Hi wife."

She giggled. "Hi husband. Did you talk to our kids this morning?"

I nodded ."I did. Did you?" Knowing she was talking about the babies not our current six kids.

She nodded. "I can't believe how big Rose has gotten in just three months." Bella said excitedly.

"Papa, I want cuppy!" Emerson said tugging on my pants leg.

I looked at Bella who nodded that she had been like this all morning. I scooped Emerson up in my arms. "Are you feeling okay, Emmie?" I asked her as I kissed her on the forehead to check her temperature.

She shrugged her shoulders as she laid her head back on my shoulder. "Jus sweepy." She said as she snuggled into my shoulder.

I looked at Bella worriedly. "Maybe she's just coming down with a cold or something. I will get her some orange juice for a little boost anyways." Renee said as she turned to go into the kitchen.

"She doesn't have a fever." I told Bella as I rubbed Emerson's back. "Emmie, does your tummy hurt baby?" I asked her softly.

She shook her head. "No, Papa, jus sweepy." She said again as she hid a yawn in my shoulder.

"Why don't you take her home and let her take another nap so that she can still go trick or treating tonight with all of us?" Bella suggested.

"What about the rest of the kids?" I asked knowing that one of us would have to either wait on Maddy, Avery, and Landon to get here or go by the school to pick them up.

"I'll get them all. Take my car and go home. I only have an hour left here and the parents should start coming in soon to pick up their kids. I will go pick the other three up from school when I get finished here." She said as she rubbed Emerson's back.

"She just woke up too and she acted fine." I told Bella worriedly.

"She's been whiny all morning and has just been laying around all day upstairs with Ariel and the babies."

I shrugged my one good shoulder. "I don't know, hopefully it will pass." I told Bella as I kissed her again on the lips.

"Here Edward, try to get her to drink on this." Renee said handing me Emerson's straw sippy cup. Normally all the kids drank out of a regular cup with a lid and straw but at the daycare and when riding in the vehicles we reverted back to sippy cups with straws in them as they prevented spills and leaks.

I took the cup and looked at the creamy looking stuff inside of it. "What's in it? I thought you were just getting orange juice?" I asked Renee as I handed Emerson the cup and she started sucking on it immediately.

"I put strawberries, yogurt, orange juice, and a banana in the blender and mixed it up. Bella used to love them when she was sick and it will also fill her up so she doesn't have to eat as much at one time." Renee explained as she stroked Emerson's hair.

I nodded. "Thanks, Renee. I'm going to get this sleepy girl home so she can be rested for trick or treating tonight." I told her as I kissed Bella again and let her kiss Emerson's nose before I left.

* * *

**Now that you've read please review so that I can have something to come home to on Monday!**


	36. Scooby Doo

**Had a great time on vacation for those of you that wished me a good time!**

**Here is the next chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 35

Wednesday, October 30, 2012

EPOV

"Are you guys really going to ride in that?" Emmett asked as Alice climbed behind the wheel of the golf cart and Rose climbed in the passenger seat with Emerson in her lap.

"Absolutely." Alice said as she turned the key and cranked it up.

I crouched down beside the cart and stroked Emerson's curls gently. "Are you sure you want to go do this, Emmie? We can stay home and curl up on the couch if you don't feel like it." I told my sick little girl.

She was still lethargic even after her morning nap in my office and sleeping four hours after I got her home. "I wanna go, Papa. I okay." Emerson told me quietly.

I kissed her on the forehead and she still didn't have any fever. "Okay, drink your juice and Mama and I will be right behind you okay?"

She nodded and sucked on her smoothie. Alice winked at me and took off down the street at a slow pace as the rest of us followed behind the golf cart.

I grabbed Bella's hand and swung it gently between us as we followed our kids down the sidewalk. "Happy, love?" I asked her quietly.

She nodded and smiled brightly. "Never been happier."

Emmett walked up and slung his arm around my shoulder bumping me into Bella. "Why do they get to ride in the cart and I don't?" He complained playfully as he kept fiddling with my toy guns.

I rolled my eyes and shoved him off of me. "They're pregnant and you're not." I told him as I went to grab Emerson to take her up to the first house to get some candy.

"Come on baby girl, let's go get you some candy." I told her as I lifted her into my arms.

"Okay, Papa!" She said with more energy than I had heard from her all afternoon. I was grateful for the little red cape that covered her poofy dress because it helped keep her warm and covered her head.

This year was easier than previous years because the kids were getting older and didn't demand to be carried quite as much. I carried Emerson from house to house to get her candy but all the other ones ran between all the adults as we traversed the streets of our neighborhood.

I have never laughed as hard as I did when the man jumped out of the bushes with the chainsaw and Emmett ran screaming down the road like a little girl. The man was dressed as the guy from Texas Chainsaw Massacre and was scary looking but I had seen him coming unlike Emmett.

I wanted to punch the guy who was dressed as a big ass clown because he kept following Bella and I around the streets gawking at her skimpy outfit.

I thought she was dressed to perfection and she looked amazing but damn it, every guy within a ten mile radius was noticing also. Her short skirt ended mid-thigh but had a gauzy piece that hung to mid-calf in the back to give her a bit of modesty. It was a silky purple material which really contrasted with her pale skin as it hugged the curves of her waist and breast. The gauzy back piece was held on at her waist by some light blue and pink flowers. The top was made to look like a corset that laced up in the back with a short fluffy skirt complete with ruffled bloomers. It had thin lacy straps that held it all up. To top off the outfit, she had fishnet stockings on, a feather in her hair, and a black choker around her neck. She looked exquisite to say the least.

I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist as we waited for Emmett and Jasper to get back with our kids. They had taken to taking them all up to the houses because they got some candy also. "I can't wait to get you home and out of this outfit." I growled against her neck.

"You're just jealous of the clown, baby." She teased me as she leaned back into my arms.

"Not jealous, baby, I know you are mine." I reassured her.

She just giggled as Emmett and Jasper appeared, each with a girl sitting on their shoulders. Emerson had given it up about an hour ago so mom and dad had opted to take her back to our house and get her in bed for us. "Next!" They all called eagerly.

"Em, I think it's time to call it a night. It's almost 9 o'clock and the kids have school tomorrow and we have work. Plus this is the second time we've been to these houses." I told him as I caught my girl's yawning from their shoulders.

He pouted but nodded anyways. "Fine, spoil sport. We'll help you cart the kids back to your house since everybody else deserted us." He said as the four of us and five kids turned towards our house which was 2 blocks over.

Rose and Alice had gone with Mom and Dad when they took Emerson home. "Papa, my feet hurt." Avery complained as he dragged beside me.

I chuckled and picked him up and slung him up on my shoulders. "How's that, buddy?" I asked him tugging gently on his feet.

"Good." He said around a yawn.

"Mama?" Landon asked tugging on Bella's hand.

"Come on, little man." She said as she tossed him on her back for a piggy back ride.

We all trudged home with four sleeping children on our backs and a dragging Madison. "Maddy, just wash your face, baby, and you can take a shower in the morning." Bella told her as we walked in the house.

"Okay, Mama. Love you." Madison said as she kissed Bella lightly on the lips.

"Love you, too, Madison."

"Love you too, Papa." She said as she came and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you, too, sweetheart. Goodnight." I called to her as she walked down the stairs to her bedroom.

Emmett, Jasper, and I started up the stairs to put the other kids to bed when Mom and Dad appeared around the corner. "Oh bless their hearts." Mom said as she came to take Avery from my back. "They look so innocent when they're asleep." She said as she toted him upstairs like he wasn't anything.

"Need some help sweetheart?" I heard my dad ask Bella as I followed cousins up to the third floor.

I gently changed Addy and Vannah into their nightgowns and washed the little bit of makeup off their faces before tucking them into their blankets while Emmett and Jasper watched from the doorway.

"Come on, let's go inspect the candy." I told them as I pulled Savannah's door half way closed.

Jasper clapped a hand on my shoulder. "You are such a good father, Edward. Even before Bella came along you were a good father but now you are much more relaxed and calm. I hope I can be a fraction of the father that you are." He said quietly as we walked back down to the second floor.

"You are going to be great, Jazz. You have helped out so much not just with Madison, but with all the kids; you have nothing to worry about." I told him honestly remembering all the times he had helped out with early morning feedings when I had a case to work on.

"Thanks, Edward." He said just as we hit the second floor landing.

"Show me the baby's new digs." Emmett said as he headed down the hallway.

I groaned because the outside of my house was a disaster area as they framed in the addition. They had yet to do any damage to the inside, but that wasn't coming for a few more weeks. Martin had promised that he would have the new addition completely framed in before he cut into the inside of our house because it was getting cooler outside. The guys currently had to climb through Emerson's window to get into the nursery if they didn't want to climb the ladders from outside. Her window would eventually be framed in though.

BPOV

"Love you, buddy." I whispered as I tucked Landon's blankets around him.

"Love you, Mama." He whispered back as he snuggled down in his blankets.

I quietly crept out of his room and into Avery's room where Esme was tucking him in. "Hey, Esme, is he asleep?" I asked her as I moved quietly to the bed. Esme looked amazing in her gypsy outfit; I could totally picture her living back in those times. She had on an off the shoulder white peasant top with a bright blue chest vest on top of it. The vest had little coins sewed into it so it tinkled whenever she moved. There was a wide brown leather belt around her waist that led into a vibrant bright pink flowy skirt. She had already shed the gold wrap that went around her hips and caused her to jingle with every step. She had also removed the pink scarf that had been tied around her head.

She nodded as she stroked his hair away from his forehead. "You know Edward used to wear his hair just like this. He always wanted it long. It was a battle to get him to even trim it. I know that these boys aren't his biologically but they act so much like him it's uncanny." She said as I gently sat on the other side of Avery's bed.

"How did you know?" I asked her as I ran a hand down Avery's dark brown hair.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I always had an inkling since she was pregnant with them. She and Edward were fighting all the time and he was always working so late trying to make his mark on the judicial world. Then after they were born it was even more obvious because Tanya has blonde hair and Edward's is more of a copper color and his eyes are green while hers are blue. None of us have dark brown hair or eyes." She said as she looked lovingly at Avery.

"She admitted it to him when she showed up a few months ago." I confessed as I stood and switched on the night light in his bathroom, leaving the door cracked.

Esme nodded as we walked out of the room. "It's about time, but it doesn't really matter. To any of us." She told me as I pulled his door almost all the way shut.

I smiled. "It definitely doesn't matter to me." I told her just as I saw the guys walking out of Emerson's room.

"What were you guys doing in there?" Esme asked them with her hands on her hips. "That baby doesn't feel good and all of you were tramping through her room." She scolded them shaking her head.

"We were quiet, mom." Edward said. "This idiot wanted to see the new addition like he couldn't see it when we walked up the sidewalk." He said pointing at Emmett who had the audacity to hold his hands up in defense.

"I was just curious, Mama C." Emmett said with a puppy dog pout on his face.

She turned to me. "You better hope none of your kids learn how to perfect that face. Gets them out of trouble all the time, huh Emmett?" Esme said wiggling a finger at Emmett.

Emmett proudly nodded his head in agreement. "One of my first tricks was that look." He boasted as we all headed down stairs.

"Where are Rose and Alice?" I asked curiously since I hadn't seen them since we got home.

Jasper shook his head. "They are both fast asleep in the living room."

Emmett nodded. "I hate to wake them up. Pregnancy hormones are a bitch." He said as we stepped off the stairs.

Esme popped him upside his head as she walked by. "Language, Emmett McCarty."

Carlisle laughed as he patted Emmett on the shoulder and followed his wife. "You will learn one day, Em."

I hooked my arm in his and led him to the kitchen. "Hungry?" I asked him as I opened the refrigerator to get a bottle of water.

"You know it, baby Bell." He said as he hopped up on one of the barstools.

I laughed as I pulled out the fixings for a huge turkey sandwich. "You like yours toasted like sissy does?" I asked as I tossed four pieces of bread into the toaster.

He nodded. "Sneaky woman my Rosie is. She ruined me of ever having a basic normal sandwich anymore." He said shaking his head.

"Don't feel bad, Em. She ruined me a long time ago. She used to fix these for me after a restless night of nightmares." I confessed. "They were a comfort food for a long time."

He nodded. "Do you still have them?"

I cocked my head in slight confusion. "The nightmares or the sandwich?"

"Nightmares."

I shook my head. "Not for a while. I used to have them all the time though."

He nodded. "You put garlic powder on yours, too?"

I scoffed at him. "Of course, that's the secret ingredient!" I told him as I finished fixing the sandwiches.

"It's not so secret anymore." Rose grumbled as she walked in the kitchen and plopped down beside Emmett on the barstool. She looked adorable in her cowgirl outfit, but don't tell her that!

I didn't say anything to her as I scooted a plate in front of her in a peace offering. "Thanks sissy. What about-" I slid the glass of strawberry milk beside her plate. "strawberry milk." She mumbled.

I slid Emmett his plate as I fixed two more for Edward and myself.

It was almost midnight by the time everybody left and I was crawling between the sheets to my snoring husband; we had both had a long day.

I picked my phone up off the nightstand and quickly tapped my mom a message. _Can you open for me in the morning? –B_

I laid my phone down not expecting a response back so soon, so I was surprised when I heard it ding an incoming text message. _Sure sweetheart. Is everything okay? –Renee_

_Yeah everything is fine I just want to keep Emerson at home tomorrow. She's still not feeling good. –B_

"Baby?" Edward asked groggily as he tossed an arm around my waist.

I patted his arm. "Yeah. I'm just texting mom to get her to open up tomorrow. I'm going to keep the girls at home since Emmie is sick." I told him as I reached down to gently scratch his scalp.

"Mmmm…okay. Love you." He mumbled as he snuggled into my side.

"Love you too." I told him as my phone vibrated again.

_Bless her heart. Ariel and I can handle the kiddos tomorrow and Friday too since you have that appointment with Rose. –Renee_

_Are you sure mom? – B_

_Positive. Give Emmie kisses for me. Gnight. Xoxo –Renee_

_Thanks, mom. Love you too. Gnight. –B_

I laid my phone back down before scooting down in the bed and snuggling in my husbands' arms to end a wonderful evening despite Emmie being sick.

* * *

**For all of you who are worried about Emmie's health...don't. It's nothing major just a little cold. Promise.**

**Now that you've read please leave me a little review!**


	37. Flicka

**Here is the next installment...**

* * *

Chapter 36

Thursday, November 1, 2012

EPOV

"Papa?" Came a timid voice from beside my bed.

I cracked open an eye and saw that it was Emerson with her favorite baby doll tucked under her arm. I opened my arms for her and she crawled onto the bed, over me to settle between me and Bella. "What's wrong, Emmie?" I asked her quietly as I tucked the blankets back around us as she snuggled into my chest.

"My head hurt, papa." She said sleepily.

I kissed her on the forehead and felt that she had a slight temperature. "Okay, baby. Lay here with Mama and Papa will go get you some medicine to make you feel all better." I told her as I slipped out of the bed.

I slipped down to the kitchen to get her some more of her smoothie and some liquid children's Tylenol for her fever and headache. I trudged back up the stairs with her sippy cup, medicine, and dropper in my hands only to stop in my tracks at the sight before me.

Emerson had rolled over and snuggled up against Bella who cuddled her close to her chest. "She's hot, Edward, and sweaty." Bella murmured quietly.

I nodded and sat my bounty on my nightstand. "I know, love. I've got some medicine right here." I told her as I rubbed Emerson's back gently to wake her back up.

"Emmie, baby, wake up and take your medicine." Bella whispered to her.

Emerson groaned but opened her sleepy eyes to me. "It yucky?" She asked sleepily.

I chuckled. "No ma'am. It tastes like grapes." I told her as I held the dropper full of medicine out for her to take.

Bella helped her rise up to take the medicine. I handed her the cup after she had sucked all the medicine down. "Drink some of this, sweet girl." I told her and held the straw to her lips.

She sucked about half the cup down before turning her head away.

I sat her cup back on the nightstand before joining them in bed. I wrapped my arm over Emerson and onto Bella's hip. "I love you." I whispered to Bella.

She smiled sleepily at me. "Love you too, babe."

"Love you too, Papa." Emerson said from between us causing us to chuckle.

I was awakened several hours later by my phone beeping telling me it was time to get the kids up for school. I walked down the hall and woke the boys up but left Adrianna and Savannah asleep upstairs since Bella was taking the day off to keep Emerson at home.

I woke Avery first since he took the longest to get motivated in the mornings. "Hey buddy, it's time to wake up. We have school today." I told him as I flipped his light on and pulled the blanket off of him.

He groaned but sat up swinging his feet off the side of the bed. "Okay, Papa. Shower?" He asked as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Yes sir, since you didn't have one last night." I told him as I pulled his jeans, underwear, socks, tank top, and long sleeve shirt from his dresser and closet to lay on the chair that sat in the corner of his room. "Here're your clothes." I told him before going to wake up Landon.

Normally Bella laid the kids' clothes out the night before, but I was capable of picking out matching outfits for them when she forgot or didn't have time. Hell, I had done it before Alice and my Mom had taken over.

I stuck my head around Landon's door and caught him mid-stretch. "Good morning, buddy." I told him as I opened his door fully.

"Morning, Papa." He said as he tossed his blankets aside and heading for the bathroom. The great thing about them all having their own bathroom is they could all get ready at the same time in the morning without having to wait their turn or fuss about someone taking up too much room.

I tossed his comforter back across his bed and went to pick his clothes for the day out. I picked out a pair of cargo pants, under shirt, long sleeve shirt, plaid over shirt, boxers, and socks out on the foot of his bed for when he got out of the shower.

I tapped on the bathroom door. "Your clothes are on the foot of your bed, Landon." I called to him.

"Okay, Papa. Thank you." He called back.

I went to my own bathroom and quickly scrubbed my face since I had taken a shower last night and did my morning ritual but choosing to stay in my pajama pants and t-shirt. I met up with the boys who were waiting on me at the top of the stairs.

The boys and I crept downstairs and into the family room as I headed down into the basement to get Madison up. I knocked on her door before opening it. "Maddy?" I called to her gently.

She popped her head out of the bathroom door. "I'm up, Papa. I'll be upstairs in a few minutes." She said before ducking back into the bathroom.

"Okay, sweetheart, I'm going to cook breakfast." I told her through her bathroom door before going back upstairs and into the kitchen.

I began whipping up pancake batter for breakfast when I heard Madison come up the stairs.

"Who wants chocolate chip pancakes this morning?" I asked them as I stuck my head around the wall.

"Me! Me! Me!" They all cheered.

I nodded and went to make chocolate chip pancakes and fluffy scrambled eggs with cheese on top. It was rare that they got chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast unless someone was upset or not feeling well.

BPOV

A foot kicking me in the stomach is what woke me up this time around. I opened my eyes and smiled when I saw three little heads lying on Edward's pillow. Savannah had scooted between Emerson and I which explained the foot in my stomach.

I groaned and rolled from the bed to let the little girls have it since they were all still asleep. I looked at my phone and saw that it was nearing 10 o'clock in the morning and that I had a waiting message from Renee.

_Just wanted to check on Emerson and to let you know that everything is fine at the daycare – Renee_

I took my phone with me to the bathroom as I did my morning ritual so I could text her back.

_Her fever spiked in the night but she's still sleeping after taking medicine. How many kids showed up today? – B_

_Only 4 not including Brady – Renee_

_Okay, have fun today. Swing by house when you close up shop. – B_

_Okay, Bella – Renee_

I laid my phone on the counter as I brushed my hair up into a high ponytail so I could wash my face and brush my teeth. I chose to stay in my pajamas since I didn't have any plans on leaving the house today. My pajamas consisted of a tank top and short set and some fuzzy socks on my feet.

I snapped a picture of the girls sleeping in our huge bed before going on the hunt for my sexy husband.

I found him in his office also in his pajama's talking on the phone.

I quietly went around his desk until I was right in front of him before I hopped up on his desk and tugged his chair to me by my feet.

"Yeah, I'm going to have to call you back, Em." Edward said as he tossed the phone on the desk beside my hip. "Well, hello wife." He growled as he tugged me down into his lap draping my legs over the arms of his desk chair running his hands up my thighs.

I giggled and draped my arms over his shoulders tunneling my fingers through his crazy copper hair. "Hello husband. What are you doing home?" I whispered against his lips.

He kissed me passionately before answering me. "I wanted to play hooky with my wife and daughters." He whispered against my lips. "Think we've got time before the girls wake up again?"

I smiled and smashed my lips against his grinding my lower half into his. I could clearly feel his erection pressing through his thin pants and my panties. I groaned against his neck when he gripped my hips and ground me down against him. "We have to be quick." I whispered to him urgently.

He nodded and lifted me to turn me around in his arms. "Edward." I gasped as he pulled my shorts and panties down in one quick swoop.

"No time for games today, Isabella." He said as he fumbled with his own pajamas and boxer briefs.

I looked over my shoulder and saw that he had successfully freed himself from his clothes and was slowly stroking his erection. I moaned and ran my hand down to my own mound spreading my juices around to prepare myself for him.

He caught sight of my fingers on myself and grabbed my hips in his hands tugging me back down into his lap. "You ready, baby?" He asked as he ran his hardened member through my wet folds as I rested against his chest.

I nodded eagerly gripping the arms to his chair even tighter when I felt him enter into me. "Hold on, Isabella." He told me as he gripped my hips and began pounding into me in a fierce pace that was sure to bring us both to a quick finish.

I leaned forward and put my hands on the desk to give myself better leverage for meeting his hard thrusts. "Oh Edward, I'm close." I moaned out between quiet moans and gasps.

He picked up his thrusts as he wrapped an arm around my waist slinking a hand down to my soaked aching center.

I gasped when he touched my clit causing me to topple over the proverbial edge. I heard him groan as he ground into me with his own release. I slumped forward onto his desk in satisfaction and exhaustion. "Wow!" I mumbled as Edward ran his hand up and down my back underneath my tank top.

He groaned before tugging me back into his chest. "I love you, Isabella. That was absolutely amazing." He whispered into my ear.

I turned my head and kissed him gently on the lips. "I love you, too." I whispered back just as we both heard footfalls on the stairs. "I'm going to escape to the bathroom first." I whispered to him as I rose off of him and quickly yanked up my panties and boxers.

"Okay." He told me as he quickly stood up yanking his pajamas and boxer briefs back into place. "I will head them off." He pecked me gently on the lips one more time before high tailing it out of his office.

I quickly snuck upstairs to clean up Edward's 'mess' before going and joining the rest of my family in the kitchen.

The girls were sitting on barstools while Edward mixed up some more breakfast. "What are we having?" I asked them as I stood behind Emerson's chair.

"Chocolate chip pancakes and cheesy eggs." Edward said as he ladled out pancakes on the griddle before placing chocolate chips in them.

"Yummy." I told him as I tipped Emerson's head back so she could look at me upside down. "How are you feeling, Emmie?" I asked her stroking her hair away from her face.

"Better, Mama." She said as she puckered her lips.

I leaned forward and pecked her lips gently. "Mama we have what Emmie has?" Savannah asked pointing to Emerson's cup.

"Have you tasted it yet?" I asked them ruffling her hair.

She shook her head. "Emmie said no."

Edward laughed as he pulled a small cup from the cabinet and poured some of the smoothie mixture in it before popping a straw in it before sliding it across the counter to me.

I grabbed the cup and handed it to Savannah first. "You don't need to drink after people. You can catch a lot of germs that way. Try it." I told her handing her the cup.

She sipped on it and her eyes grew wide. "They red berries in here?" She asked as she continued to sip on her own smoothie.

"Yes, there are strawberries in it. Banana's and orange juice too." I told her. "Addy, you want a cup too?"

She nodded as she laid her head on the countertop.

I swiped Emerson's sippy cup on my way around the counter and put it in the sink. "Mama!" She complained reaching for her cup.

I shook my head. "You know you don't get sippies when we're at home." I told her as I filled two cups up and popped straws in them.

"But I got it night." She pouted.

"You were sick last night and taking medicine." Edward told her sternly.

She nodded and took the cup with a straw in it without another word.

Edward slid a plate in front of each of the girls with a pancake and a spoonful of cheesy eggs. "Thanks Papa." They all said before digging into their breakfast.

I took my plate that he offered me. "Thanks babe." I told him as I went to sit beside the girls on the empty barstool. "Are you not going to eat?" I asked him when I noticed him washing the dishes instead of eating.

He shook his head. "Nope, I ate with the other kids this morning."

I nodded and dug into my pancakes and eggs with vigor, after all I had a heck of a workout this morning.

Sunday, November 18, 2012

"Rose, are you going to be back in time for Thanksgiving?" I asked my sister as I balanced my phone between my shoulder and my ear as I tossed the wet clothes from the washer into the dryer.

Rose, Alice and their significant others were in Los Angeles doing a presentation of Alice's new maternity line. They had been gone for three days already and we were all worried about them being back in time for Thanksgiving. The presentation was scheduled for Tuesday morning and they were scheduled to fly out of LA early Wednesday morning if nothing happened while they were there.

"We will all be back Wednesday afternoon, sissy. Stop worrying. It's not good for your babies." She told me even though she was the one pregnant with them.

"Haha, sissy. Are you excited for the presentation on Tuesday?" I asked her as I started the dryer with our last load of laundry.

"Eh, kind of. I have to model the maternity lingerie as well. Thank God Emmett can't be in there." She said as she laughed.

"Have fun. You look amazing even with your baby bump. By the way, where is my weekly picture?" I asked her as I sat the laundry basket on the kitchen table to fold up.

We had started taking pictures every Sunday before dinner to document how fast the babies were growing. It was amazing how much she grew in just a week's time. We had started this two weeks ago, the weekend after Halloween, and it was remarkable how much she had grown in just a few weeks. "I'll have Alice take it as soon as I get off the phone and I will email it to you. Promise."

"Okay, sissy. Have fun and do some sightseeing while you are there. Last time we were in LA we stayed holed up in the hotel room." I told her remembering the few weeks we had spent in LA after my attack in Florida.

"Those were extenuating circumstances. We explored all day yesterday and Friday. Alice and I actually have a prenatal massage scheduled here in a little bit." She told me.

"Okay, sissy. My massive mound of laundry is calling my name. Have fun! Be safe and keep my babies safe for me."

"Will do, sissy. Love you."

"Love you, too." I told her before hanging up the phone and pocketing it.

I slumped down in the chair eyeing the pile of laundry that needed folding and putting away. The counters were already littered with piles of clothes that needed putting away and the table was piled high with more. It was really amazing how much laundry this house could go through in a week. I always started laundry on Friday night and never finished until Sunday night. I guess that's what I get for putting it off until the weekend.

I began folding the towels and washcloths and separating them into separate color piles for each bathroom. I did three loads of towels and washcloths every week, heaven forbid if I washed blankets and sheets. I washed everybody's bed sheets and blankets ever week but I did one a day every day.

"Need some help, baby?" Edward asked as he strolled in from outside.

I nodded and continued folding. "Of course. Did you have a nice run?"

He nodded. "Yeah, it really has helped build that leg muscle back up."

"I bet. It doesn't hurt anymore does it? Any little twinges?" I asked because he hadn't complained about it in a few months since he lost the cane all together.

He shook his head. "Nope, feels perfectly fine just with a nifty little dip and scar in my thigh." He said as he folded one of our towels.

"That's great, babe." I told him.

"Where did this mountain of laundry come from?" He asked looking around our kitchen turned laundry room.

I chuckled. "Oh honey, this is every weekend."

He shook his head. "It was never this bad before."

I laughed again. "Madison and the boys change out of their school clothes after they get home. We have towels from each of them plus our own laundry."

He sighed. "I never realized it was this much."

"I normally space it out and do a little bit each day of the weekend but yesterday we went to the zoo since Emerson and I were 100% again and Friday I didn't feel well so it all had to get done today. We also have to go to your parents in a few hours for dinner." I reminded him needlessly.

He nodded. "If you want to go start putting it all away I will finish folding these and get the ones from the dryer also." He said as he folded yet another towel.

"That sounds great, babe." I told him as I stood up and grabbed several stacks of the kids' clothes heading upstairs.

Several trips up and down the stairs and a picture email later, all of the laundry was clean, folded, and put away in the entire house. The only bad thing about having essentially a four story house, was all the damn stairs you had to traverse to get everything put away.

"Come on girls!" I called to all the girls from the kitchen. They were all out in the sunroom painting pictures to give to Alice's babies.

I was waiting with several old washcloths to wash their hands as they were finger painting. I kissed each one of them on top of their heads as I washed their hands and arms off. "We are about to go to Grampy and Nana's so go get your shoes and jackets on." I told them when I deemed them clean enough to eat dinner with the family. After all the laundry Edward and I had just put up, their paint splattered play clothes would be okay to eat in.

Edward bounded down the stairs looking handsome as ever in his loose fitting jeans and long sleeved t-shirt and his hair glistening with rain droplets from his recent shower. "We ready?" He asked quietly.

I nodded. "Almost. The girls are getting their shoes and jackets on." I told him as I stuck my head in the entrance to the basement. "It's time to go!" I called down to our oldest three children.

Edward laughed and headed for the garage to crank up the Suburban while I gathered up all of our children and my chocolate lasagna that Carlisle loved almost as much as he loved Esme's cooking.

Ten minutes later we were pulling up into Carlisle and Esme's driveway. "Why can't we walk to Grampy and Nana's anymore?" Avery asked as he unbuckled himself from his booster seat.

"Because it's cold outside, buddy." Edward said as he opened the door to let kids out on his side.

I opened the passenger door on my side to let Emerson, Madison, and Landon out on my side.

I followed my brood inside but not before casting a surreptitious glance to the guest house where our lives together truly began. "You okay, baby?" Edward asked as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just remembering the day you and all the kids moved into the guest house with me."

He smiled. "I absolutely loved living here with you and our kids, but I am also eternally grateful to have all the space that we have now."

"I can't imagine going back to living in such a small house again. Especially considering we are soon to be parents to four more babies." I chuckled as we headed for the side door that led into Esme's kitchen.

"Hi, sweetheart!" Esme called when she saw Edward and I walk into the kitchen.

Edward scoffed. "What the hell am I chopped liver?" He said as he went and kissed Esme on the cheek causing her to blush.

"Edward Anthony, language and you know you are my favorite." She said to appease him.

I chuckled at them both as I slid the casserole dish onto the island countertop. "Is that all for me?" Carlisle asked from behind me.

I whirled around with my hand on my chest. "You scared the daylights out of me, Carlisle."

He laughed from his spot at the kitchen table. "Sorry sweetheart." He said before turning back to whatever he had laid out in front of him.

I went and sat beside him taking a look at the papers spread out in front of him. "What's all this? I'm from Forks originally." I told him noticing the name of Forks' only hospital that I had visited frequently as a clumsy child.

He laid the papers in his hands down. "I wanted to wait and talk about all of this whenever everybody was back in town."

"Talk about what?" Edward asked as he placed his hands on my shoulders.

Carlisle sighed heavily as he looked back and forth between Edward and I. "I have a job offer to take over as chief of staff for Forks Memorial Hospital." He said quietly.

"That's clear across the country dad." Edward stated the obvious.

He nodded. "I know but it is a dream position for me, Edward. I am wanting to slow down and not travel as much and this gives me both of those options. I will work normal hours unless an emergency happens."

I scoffed at that. "Emergencies are rare in Forks. You will be bored out of your mind." I told him remembering how boring it was growing up there as a child.

He nodded though. "I know, that's why it is a dream position for me. Your mother and I are thinking about accepting the job offer." Carlisle said looking at Edward.

"What about the babies? The kids? Ali and Jazz? Em and Rose?" He asked as he sunk down in the chair beside me.

Carlisle hung his head. "I would beg for all of you to come with us but you have your own lives here and I can't ask all of you to do that." Carlisle said quietly.

"The position doesn't start until January so we will still have all the holidays. I plan on coming back for the birth of Alice and Jasper's babies as well as yours. We will make it work, Edward." Esme told both of us as she came and placed her hands on Carlisle's shoulders.

Edward shook his head and silently got up from the table and left out the same door we had entered through a few minutes ago.

"I'm sorry, Bella." Carlisle said as he got up and walked down the hallway to where I knew his office/study was located.

I looked to Esme for some understanding and motherly advice as she sat down in Edward's vacated seat. "How do I make this okay for all of us?" I asked her quietly.

She took my hands in hers gently. "I don't know how to make this okay for everybody, but this is a dream position for Carlisle and he is torn up on the inside about making this decision. We have lived in New York City all of our kids' lives and we have all built our lives here in the city but we have always dreamed of living in a small town with just a handful of people in it. Carlisle doesn't know how to not work but he wants to slow down so we can enjoy our lives now that our kids are grown." She told me sincerely.

I nodded. "I understand. Forks is where I was raised most of my life and it is an ideal place to retire, slow down or raise children in. I'm going to go find Edward and make sure he is okay. Will you keep an eye on the kids?" I asked her quietly.

She nodded solemnly as she wrung her hands together. "Of course. I want to spend as much time as possible with them." She said sadly.

I smiled, kissed her on the top of the head as I followed my husband's steps out the door.

* * *

**So...any ideas?**

**Now that you've read please be kind and leave me a review!**


	38. Seseme Street

**You guys are absolutely awesome! Thanks for all of the reviews and encouragement to keep writing. I am sad to say that this story is winding to an end.**

* * *

Chapter 37

Sunday, November 18, 2012

EPOV

I was stunned by the news that my father was moving clear across the country. I didn't know what to think or how to react so I just got up from the table and left so I could clear my head and come to grips with the idea that my parents weren't going to be just down the road anymore after the end of the year. I walked through the yard and through the split in the trees that led to the pond that had been my sanctuary since I was a little boy. I sat down on the fallen tree that sat at the edge of the clearing.

I honestly didn't know what to think about this situation. I had hated growing up in the big city as a child and always swore that I would not raise my kids in the big city but that had gone out the window as soon as Jazz, Em and I had opened the big law firm. "Edward?" Came a timid voice from behind me.

I smiled and motioned my wife forward. She came and stood between my legs placing her hands on my shoulders. I leaned my head on her stomach wrapping my arms around her waist tugging her as close to me as possible. "Are you okay?" She asked threading her fingers through my hair gently scratching my scalp.

I shrugged my shoulders as I laid my head flat against her stomach. "I don't know. They've always been here. I don't know what to say or how I am supposed to act." I mumbled against her stomach.

She sighed and tugged on my hair until I looked up at her through troubled eyes. "Do you really think this was an easy decision for them, Edward?"

I shrugged my shoulders again. "I don't know. I'm sure it wasn't."

"Edward, their entire lives are here but they want to enjoy the rest of the years they have together. Your father will still get to work, but will have a more regimented schedule and no travel unless he wants it. We can always visit. Rose and I still have Charlie's house out there. It really is a great town to slow down in and I think the kids will enjoy all of the greenery after living in the concrete jungle of New York City." She told me quietly but sincerely.

"You know I never wanted to raise my children in the city. I always hated living here when I was a little kid." I told her honestly.

She leaned down and kissed my lips gently. "Then why are we?" She whispered against my lips.

I groaned and pulled away. "By the time I remembered that dream, I had the law firm and six kids to raise on my own. That is why I always made sure to take them to Central Park to play." I told her honestly. "Now you have your daycares to run and I have my law office to run. Rose is here as is Alice and Jasper and Emmett."

She smiled and nodded. "I can always let someone else run my daycares and just visit on occasion, someone like Angela. You moved to the smaller law firm because you wanted to be around more when the babies were born." She retorted back.

I nodded in agreement. "That is all true but what about Ali, Rose, Em, and Jazz?"

She sighed. "Why don't we just wait and see what they all say when they hear the news? I imagine they are going to react just like you are. Alice will probably freak out on us. None of you have ever been away from Carlisle and Esme for more than a few weeks at a time." She told me like the smart woman that she is.

I sighed and wrapped my arms just a little tighter around her. "How did I end up with someone so beautiful and smart?" I asked her looking up at her lovingly.

She giggled and leaned down to press her forehead against mine. "Pure luck and six amazing little people who are probably wandering where their Mama and Papa are." She whispered against my lips.

I kissed her gently on the lips as I stood up off the log. "You're right. Let's go eat. I get to fight with my dad over your chocolate lasagna." I told her laughingly as I headed us back in the direction of the house.

As soon as we walked through the door my dad was instantly apologetic, even though it was unnecessary. "Edward, I'm sorry that this was such a—"

I held up my hand to stop his apology mid-sentence. "No need to apologize Dad; I understand. I just needed time to process it all." I told him as I pulled him into a hug. "Congratulations on the promotion and move." I told him honestly.

He wrapped me up in a tight hug. "Thanks, Son, you have no idea how hard this decision was to make." He whispered quietly.

I nodded and hugged him tightly before releasing him. "Just remind me to disappear before you tell Ali." I told him as I took a few steps back.

Carlisle groaned and shook his head. "That's not going to be easy at all, especially now that she's pregnant." He said just as the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Bella called from the living room.

The rest of dinner was filled with laughter, Thanksgiving plans, and no more talk about the impending move.

BPOV

Thursday, November 22, 2012, Thanksgiving Day

"YOU'RE WHAT!?" came from down the hall as I stood at the kitchen counter mashing the mashed potatoes for dinner.

Esme sidled up next to me. "I guess they didn't take it so well." She said quietly.

I groaned. "Did you honestly expect them to?" I asked her curiously.

"I honestly didn't know how each of you would take the news." She said shrugging her shoulders.

"Hmmm…" I said not really wanting to get into that conversation before any of our personal plans was set in motion.

Alice stormed out of the study as fast as her seven and a half month pregnant self could. "How could you let him do this to me, Mom?" She asked Esme angrily.

Edward wandered in from the living room. "Ali cat, they are doing what they need to do for themselves." He said cautiously.

"But, bubba, I'm about to have my first babies and they won't even be here to see them born." Alice cried as she crumpled into Edward's arms.

He eased them to the floor as he pulled Alice into his arms. "Oh, Ali, it's going to be okay." He soothed to her as he calmed her down. "They will be here to see your babies born and to help out. It's not the end of the world, Ali cat." He told her quietly before leaning down and whispering something in her ear that caused her to gasp and whirl on him.

"Are you really thinking about it?" She asked quietly.

Edward nodded and when she looked to me I confirmed it with a small nod of my own without giving too much away.

Alice shrieked and threw her arms around Edward's neck. "Shhh." I heard him hiss into her ear. She had the audacity to look guilty.

"Sissy?" a quiet sad voice caught my attention. I jerked my gaze up and saw Rose and Em standing there with tears trailing down Rose's cheeks.

I quickly went to her and wrapped my arms around her shoulders tugging her tall frame into me. "It's going to be okay, sissy." I whispered to her soothingly.

She pulled back and looked at me like I was crazy. "How? They are moving back to our hometown clear across the country." She said quietly. "They are leaving all of us."

I nodded knowingly as I leaned forward to wrap my arms around her again in a comforting hug. "We are thinking about relocating to Washington ourselves. We could all go." I whispered into her ear before pulling back.

"Really?" She mouthed. I nodded and smiled at her.

I rubbed my hands up and down her arms. "It's all going to be okay, sissy." I told her quietly.

She nodded and snuggled into Em's side. "Want to say hi to your babies? I think they missed you. They've been making me sick every day since we been gone."

I smiled and sunk to my knees to talk to my babies as Rose tugged her shirt up and her yoga pants down to expose her growing bump. "Hi babies, it's your Mama. I hear you have been giving your Auntie Rose some trouble the past few days. You shouldn't do that to her because she is the one nurturing you until you are big enough to make it in this big old world so you guys need to be good for us. Your Papa and I are excited to find out whether you guys are going to be girls or boys in a few weeks. But, until then you just need to keep growing and stay safe for Mama." I told them softly.

I placed four kisses to her firm stomach, one for each baby. "I love you guys and your brothers and sisters so much it hurts sometimes. I will talk to you babies later. Remember be good for your Auntie Rose and Uncle Em." I told them before standing back up and kissing Rose on the cheek. "Thanks sissy." I whispered just as the doorbell rang announcing the arrival of some of our guests.

"Jasper!" screeched a woman's voice from the doorway that Jazz had answered.

"Hi Ma." He said letting his southern roots shine through.

Within the next hour Carlisle and Esme's normally spacious living room, dining room, and kitchen was suddenly very cramped as Jasper's parents and little sisters along with Renee and Phil showed up.

"Can I help with anything?" Peyton asked quietly. She was Jasper's oldest younger sister at 21 years old. She was beautiful but very shy. She had short curly hair that rested right against her shoulders and had bright blue eyes that sparkled when something excited her.

"Sure you can sweetheart." I told her and motioned her forward. "This is my chocolate recipe and is virtually foolproof in the making. Can you mix together the cream cheese, whipped cream, sugar and milk that's in this bowl?" I asked her motioning to the glass bowl sitting on the counter beside me and the mixer.

She nodded and pulled the bowl closer to her. "Do you have a tater masher to get it partially mixed up before I whip it?" She asked in her cute little southern drawl.

I nodded and handed the freshly washed potato masher to her. "Sure thing, I never thought about doing that first. I always fight with the beaters." I told her as I finished crushing the Oreos that would be crust.

She giggled, but otherwise stayed quiet as she mashed the mixture together.

"You're cooking PeyPey?" Her sister asked crinkling her nose.

"Yes, Emily, I wanted to help." Peyton told Emily quietly. Emily seemed like she was one of those stuck up snobby girls that I didn't get along with back in high school, the total opposite of Jasper and Peyton.

"We didn't come here to help Peyton; we came to visit with our brother." Emily said as she flipped her hair over her shoulder and went back into the living room. Emily was 17 and was selected to be prom queen as well as homecoming queen for their high school in Dallas from what I've heard.

"I hate her sometimes. She is so rude and it is uncalled for." Peyton said quietly.

I chuckled. "She will grow out of this attitude of hers eventually and it's not nice to hate people Peyton." I told her as I mixed the crushed Oreos and butter together.

Peyton nodded. "I hope so. She was only 14 when I left for UCLA and nothing like this version of herself. We used to be virtually inseparable before I left for California but now she's turned into this hateful person that you see now." She said quietly as she pushed the mixture in the bowl away from her.

"What are you studying at UCLA?" I asked her as I handed the boxes of chocolate pudding that needed mixing together.

She giggled as she dumped the powder into another bowl and added milk. "My parents think I'm crazy, but I am majoring in Mathematics. I want to teach high school math in some small town so that I can make a difference in a person's life. I hope to change people's view on math and show them that it can be fun and interesting." She said passionately.

I wrinkled my nose. "I hated math in high school and college. I got my degree in English from UCF." I told her as I began to layer the casserole.

She laughed. "That's what I'm talking about. I want to show people that math is fun and exciting and that just because you like math and history you automatically have to hate math and science."

I nodded. "I think you will be a great teacher, Peyton. You are obviously very passionate about math and influencing people." I told her honestly. "When do you graduate?"

She blushed as she ducked her head. "In May of this year. I have already put in for graduation and if I complete all of this semester's courses and next semester's, then I will graduate towards the end of May."

"I would like to attend if all of my babies are healthy enough and the other kids are out of school." I told her honestly.

She quirked her eyebrow in confusion and curiosity. "What babies? Are you pregnant?"

I smiled and nodded. "My sister is actually carrying our babies because I can't. The blonde one, Rosalie, is my sister and she is pregnant with four of our babies." I told her honestly.

Her jaw dropped in astonishment. "Four babies? At one time?" She whispered.

Rosalie appeared at that exact moment. "Yes ma'am, there are four babies in here. I am just now four months pregnant, not six like you probably thought." Rose said as she swiped her finger through the chocolate pudding.

"Wow." Peyton said in astonishment.

Rosalie and I laughed quietly as I topped the finished casserole with mini chocolate chips and deemed it perfect.

"Is it finished sweetheart?" Esme asked peeking over my shoulder.

I smiled and nodded. "Yes it is. We just finished it." I told her as I slid it over by the rest of the deserts.

"Great." She said as she carried the turkey to the dining room table. "Let's fix the kids' plates before we call the guys to eat." She said quietly.

I nodded and grabbed the six colored plastic plates from the counter and followed her.

We all sat around the dinner table while the kids sat around their mini table that was situated in the corner of the dining room. Conversation was flowing freely between everybody. I had Peyton on one side of me and Edward on the other while Alice was sat directly in front of me.

"So Peyton, I know you told me you graduate in May, have you applied to any teaching positions yet?" I asked her curiously because I knew she wanted a small town to teach in.

She smiled broadly and nodded quickly. "I have and I was hired pending graduation."

"Really PeyPey? You didn't tell me that you had a job on you when you graduated. Where is it?" Jasper asked as he eyed his sister from across the table.

She nodded but ducked her head because all the conversation ceased and all eyes turned to her. She glared at her brother before answering the question. "It's in some small backwater town in upstate Washington." She said quietly.

Jasper nodded and motioned for her to go on. "You have probably never even heard of it. It's about three and a half hours north of Seattle. It's called Forks. And before you ask, no it's not next to spoon or knife." She said as she stared into her plate.

Several of us around the table gasped at her admission.

"Mrs. Walters is finally retiring?" I asked her quietly.

She jerked her gaze to mine. "How did you know?" She whispered.

I smiled broadly at her and began explaining. "I was raised in Forks and graduated from Forks High back in '05 plus that is where Carlisle and Esme are planning to move after the first of the year."

She smiled. "That's great. I am planning to go up there right after graduation to try and find a place to live and get settled before I start in August."

I smiled. "That's great, Peyton. Forks is a great small town to live in, albeit a little boring at times." I told her honestly as we all dug into our food.

EPOV

After Alice's reaction to my whispered 'we're thinking of moving to Forks, too. Would you consider it?' I was almost certain that our entire family would eventually end up in Forks. I was almost positive that Alice and Jasper would be moving to Forks after Peyton dropped her bomb of getting a job offer there, pending graduation.

After dinner and dessert, the women and the kids settled in the living room while us guys had to clean the kitchen, minus Eleazar and Phil because they were guests, so they were out back smoking cigars and getting to know one another.

I was washing dishes while Jasper rinsed. Dad was helping Emmett clear the table and put the food away. "Alice told me that you and Bella were considering moving to Forks." Jasper said conversationally as we washed the insane amount of glasses.

I nodded. "We are. You know that I never wanted to raise my children in the city but I had obligations keeping me here when they all came along and then Tanya left."

"What about the new law office and Bella's daycares?"

I sighed. "The details aren't all worked out yet, but I am certain I can pass the bar in Washington so I can practice law there. Bella is considering letting Angela run the daycares and only come back a few times a year to check in. We are still working out the details before setting anything into motion." I told him honestly.

"It would be a nice change of pace."

I nodded in agreement. "It would be. I think we are going to stay in the city until Maddy and the boys are out of school and the babies are home and healthy for travel." I told him because that is what Bella and I had discussed so far. If we were going to move, it would be several months from now. We wanted to be where a state of the art NICU was for our babies.

"Do you think there is a house big enough in Forks to fit you and all of your children?" He laughed as he rinsed the last of the glasses.

I groaned. "I doubt it. Bella and Rose still have their dad's house but Bella said it was only three bedrooms. Can you imagine twelve of us in a three bedroom house with only one bathroom?"

He busted out laughing. "Hell no. You would probably be better off building one from scratch." He suggested just as Emmett and Dad walked back in the room.

"Building what from scratch?" Dad asked as he sat a stack of serving dishes on the counter beside the sink.

I looked at Jasper with wide eyes. "A playhouse for the girls; he found one online for pretty cheap." Jasper said winking at me to reassure me that our secret was safe.

"You never know what kind of condition shit is that you buy online." Emmett said as he popped another piece of turkey in his mouth.

I nodded. "Yeah, that's what Jazz was saying. He also offered to help me build one from scratch when the weather warms up." I told them nudging Jazz in the arm.

We tabled the Forks move conversation for the rest of the evening. Later that night, I crawled into bed exhausted beside my wife.

Monday, December 10, 2012

Ever since Thanksgiving everything had changed drastically to prepare our household for the departure of Mom and Dad in January and our eventual move in May. Bella had been interviewing people to take over the daily operations of Little Hands and had found the perfect person who had been under her nose the entire time, Ariel. Little did we know, but Ariel had a bachelor's degree in child psychology and absolutely loved working at Little Hands because it allowed her to stay with baby Brady.

Emmett was making Kate a partner in the one diner he had since he hadn't found the perfect location to open another one yet. Alice was put on bed rest because she had started having contractions while doing the Black Friday shopping spree with all the women.

Martin had finished the nurseries at this house just this past Friday and they were beautiful. The great thing about having a great relationship with our contractor is that he was willing to go to great lengths for us. Bella and I had scoured the internet looking for a house big enough to accommodate all of us, but had been unsuccessful so we settled on building one on the land we had purchased. The one thing that came in abundance in Forks besides the rain is land, since it was such a small town.

All of us had been lucky enough to buy land along the Bogachiel River. Mom and Dad lucked out with riverfront land with a modern house already situated on it. The rest of us were building our dream houses since we couldn't find anything to our liking. Bella and I were building a huge two story house that overlooked the beautiful forests and river that bordered our property. I don't know how it happened, but we all lived down dead end roads by ourselves.

Alice and Jasper were moving over to Forks after their twins were healthy enough to travel. They were first going to visit his parents in Texas for a few weeks before going on to Forks to oversee the building of our houses. They were going to stay with Mom and Dad until their house was livable. Emmett and Rose were going to stay with us in New York until the babies were healthy enough to travel and the older kids were out of school, so they could help us transport all of our children to Forks since we wouldn't all fit in one vehicle.

We had toured the NICU's in all of New York's area and had settled on having the babies at Mt. Sinai because they offered a private room that would accommodate all four babies together with a cot in there for the parents to stay with them. We had toured the facility just last week before the big snow storm hit the tri-state area and was really impressed with all the nurses, doctors, and accommodations.

Now, we were on our way to yet another ultrasound appointment, but this one was special because today we were finding out what our babies were going to be. We didn't really care either way as long as they are healthy enough to survive on their own. We are aiming for 30 weeks or as close as possible to that as we can get. Today we are 18 and a half weeks along so we are a little more than halfway there and Rose was huge compared to where she was six weeks ago.

"What do you want? Boy or girls?" Bella asked as I slowly traversed the icy, slushy roads.

I shrugged my shoulders. "It doesn't really matter as long as they are healthy but if I had my pick I would choose at least two boys to help even the odds a little bit." I told her honestly.

She giggled. "It would be our luck to have all girls."

I groaned. "I will love each and every one of them no matter what they are, but I am really hoping for at least two boys possibly three."

"Do you realize how hard it's going to be transporting six kids and four babies across the country? They won't even all fit in one vehicle." Bella mused aloud.

She had been making this comment regularly since we had decided that we would be moving to Forks as soon as the babies were healthy enough to travel and the other kids were out of school.

"I know, love, that is why Em and Rose are hanging in New York until we are ready to leave." I told her as I pulled into the parking lot and found a parking spot.

"Yeah yeah, smartass." She said as she hopped out of the Volvo.

I laughed and proceeded to follow her into the doctors' office.

Two hours later we were leaving the same building holding a stack of photos of each baby and a grin on our faces. "So now we get to start choosing names, huh?" Bella said as we climbed back into the Volvo.

* * *

**There will be a total of 44 chapters in this story and I am currently in the middle of writing through chapter 43 and 44 will be a look into the future.**

**Don't worry I am sure that another story idea will pop into my head soon enough!**

**Now that you've read please be nice enough to leave me a review!**


	39. Sister Sister

**Almost 500 reviews! I'm blown away!**

* * *

Chapter 38

Saturday, December 15, 2012

BPOV

I was running around like a chicken with its head cut off today because we were having Alice's baby shower and at our house on top of that since Carlisle and Esme's house was in boxes and moving crates. Alice and Jasper were staying in Carlisle and Esme's guest house since their condo had sold rather quickly and it was too small for all the people Alice invited.

I got a little smile on my face as I looked around our house as I set things up for the baby shower. It was indeed the holiday season in our house. There was a huge tree that was centered in the living room that all of us had decorated the other day since we had opted to get a huge real tree that we wouldn't have to transport to Forks with us.

All up and down the staircase was garland and colored twinkling lights that the kids had helped put out. Across the mantle of the fireplace hung our stockings and small Christmas village that Esme had given us. There were already a few presents under the tree but most of them were still stuck in our closet upstairs because Madison was at that age where she was trying to snoop in them to figure out what she got.

"Bella?" Alice called quietly from our living room couch where she was parked.

I stuck my head around the doorframe. "Yeah, Ali?"

She looked at me with tears in her eyes causing me to immediately go to her side and place my hands on her rather large stomach. "What's wrong Ali?" I asked her concerned.

She shook her head and laughed lightly. "Thank you for doing all of this for me. I know I have been a pain in the ass since going on bed rest and I'm sorry." She said with a catch in her voice.

"It's okay Alice, it gives me good practice for when Rose goes on bed rest which I have a feeling isn't too far into the future because she is getting huge." I whispered the last part to Alice.

Alice smiled and stroked her stomach soothingly. "She's bigger than me and still has a few more months to go." She whispered back.

"I heard that." Rose said as she strolled into the living room and sat down in my maternity rocker propping her feet up on the matching ottoman.

Alice and I just laughed. "Sorry but it's true, sissy." I told her as I stood back up.

"We need to have you a baby shower soon Bella." Alice said as she began tapping on her phone.

I shook my head. "Nope, not until your babies are healthy and at home; besides we know they will have to spend a few weeks in the NICU, so we have time. We don't expect them to be born until March some time." I told her as I stood up and back into the kitchen.

I smiled as I heard her huff. "You just don't want to tell me what you are having, is all."

I didn't say anything because it was true. Edward, Rose, and I were keeping it tight lipped for a Christmas surprise and also to hold off on any impending surprise baby showers. Just then the doorbell rang announcing the arrival of Alice's guests.

An hour later I thank the good heaven above that the guys had decided to take the kids to the indoor Gymboree because our living room was packed to the gills with women. Jasper's mother and sisters had flown in for the special occasion and were staying with Carlisle and Esme through Christmas before flying back home. Angela had come since she and Alice had hit it off the few times that she had visited Little Feet. There were several models and fashion designers that Alice and Rose knew through work. Mrs. Cope from the big law firm had showed up also since she thought of Jasper like the son she never had.

I handed Alice the big bag that was from Edward, the kids, and I. We had opted to not buy the babies clothes since Alice was a fashion designer so we went a different route. The kids had all painted the babies a picture to hang in their nurseries. I had written a one of a kind children's book and had it bound for each of the babies with their names printed on the inside of each book with a special note from 'Aunt Bella'. Edward had told me that when the boys were born Alice had bought each of them a silver baby rattle with their names on it along with a monogrammed baby blanket so he wanted to return the favor so that is what he had done for her babies.

Since her babies didn't cooperate until recently, we just found out a few weeks ago that she was having one of each so the room was littered with both blue and pink stuff. "Here, Ali. This is from all of us." I told her as I sat back down.

Her eyes got huge and filled with tears as she pulled out the canvases that the kids had all painted. Since her babies names were Carmen Alexis and Brandon Alex the kids had put C's and B's in their paintings. "The kids did this?" Alice asked with tears streaming down her cheeks.

I nodded. "Yeah, they signed with their initial on the back so that you could tell which one was from which one of them." I explained to her.

She nodded and continued to dig through the bag until she pulled out my books. She flipped them open and gasped as she read the first printed page. "Carmen Alexis I want you to know that you are always loved, Love Aunt Bella." Alice read aloud and looked at me with shocked eyes. "How did you get this printed inside the book as well as their names on the front?" Alice asked as she ran soft fingers over the cover of the book.

I never dreamed that my secret passion would be revealed this way, but I guess I didn't have a way out of this one. "Read the cover page Alice. Carefully." I told her.

"Carmen Alexis Whitlock. The Lion and the Lamb. Written and illustrated by Izzy B Swan." She trailed off in a whisper. "You wrote this?"

I nodded with a smile on my face. "I did and it is my first children's book to be published." I told her quietly.

She beamed at me and held the book close to her chest. "I will cherish them forever. Are these the first two copies?"

I nodded. "They are and the only two that are personalized for the babies." I told her.

She nodded and placed the books gently on the end table before digging back through the huge bag until she gasped again as she found the baby rattles and blankets among all the tissue paper. "He didn't." She said quietly.

I just smiled as she spread the baby blankets out in her lap. "That idiot is determined to send me into early labor." She mumbled under her breath as she ran her fingers over the rattles and blankets with a smile on her face.

"It's just a blanket and baby rattle." One of the fashion designers mumbled under her breath but Alice heard it.

"It's not just a blanket and baby rattle, Gigi. They are from my twinkie and hold more meaning than anything anybody else could ever give me." Alice said angrily as she gently folded the blankets before putting them back in the bag along with the books and canvases.

"I think they are beautiful, Alice." Peyton said just loud enough that everybody heard her. "What's the story behind them?" She asked curiously.

Alice got a beautiful smile on her face as she began telling the story behind the sterling silver rattles and beautiful blankets. "You know that Edward and I are twins and when I heard he was having twins, I scoured the city for the perfect baby present for his twins. I found this small little baby boutique as I was out shopping one day and just had to go in and check it out. The old lady that owns the store does personalization to whatever you buy from her. I bought Avery and Landon a set of sterling silver baby rattles and baby blankets and had everything personalized. Avery still carries his around with him and sleeps with it. I guess he returned the favor since I'm having twins also." Alice finished with tears spilling over onto her cheeks.

"That's a pretty great story that you can both share with your children for years to come. It's awesome that he's carrying on the tradition with your twins." Peyton told her honestly.

Everybody was in agreement that it was pretty awesome for Edward to carry on the tradition. The rest of the party went on without another bump or snide comment from Gigi.

Just as I shut the door on the last guest, it opened again with the guys and kids piling in out of the cold.

I kissed Edward gently on the lips as he passed by me to let everybody else in the warm house. "Hi wife." He mumbled against my lips.

I giggled as I helped the kids take off their layers of jackets, scarves, gloves, hats, and snow boots. "Did you guys have fun?" I asked Avery as I squatted down to help him get his boots off.

He smiled broadly and nodded as he tugged his hat off causing all of his hair to stick up wildly all over his head. "Yes Mama, it was so much fun." He said still excited.

"That's great, buddy." I told him as I smoothed his hair back down and tucked it behind his ears which he immediately shook back out before scurrying into the living room.

Emmett ruffled my hair in annoyance as he walked by me on his way to the living room. "Hey baby Belle."

I growled at his as I tugged off Adrianna's fuzzy topped boots. "You not like, Mama?" She asked quietly.

I shook my head. "No Addy, I don't like it when Uncle Em does that." I told her honestly.

She giggled. "I don't either."

I smiled at her as I leaned forward and kissed her on the end of her nose before sending her on her way.

I slumped down on the bench and gathered all the kids' gloves and mated them up before sticking them in the basket I had sat there so they could keep up with them. "Did you have a good day, baby?" Edward asked me as he sat down beside me on the bench and stowed the hats and scarves in the drawers below the bench.

I nodded and leaned into his side. "I did. I think our presents were the biggest hit with Alice. She cried when she saw the baby rattles and blankets." I told him honestly.

"That's great. I couldn't think of a better baby present for her and the babies."

I nodded. "Yeah, you better get in there and go see her. She's exhausted but was waiting up for you guys to get back before taking a nap." I nudged him.

He laughed and headed into the living room.

EPOV

"Ali cat?" I called out to her softly since she had her eyes closed as she laid on our couch in the living room.

She answered with a small snort indicating that she was sound asleep. I smiled and sat down beside her slender hips on the couch and cradled my niece and nephew in my hands. "Hey Carmen and Brandon, this is your Uncle Edward and I can't tell you how excited I am to meet you in a few short weeks, but in the mean time you need to be nice to your mom and dad. Okay?" I whispered to them quietly.

"They said they promise." Alice mumbled groggily.

I smiled up at her. "Hey sleepyhead, did you get everything you wanted today?" I asked her quietly as I helped her sit up a little bit.

She nodded. "How did you find the boutique?" She asked motioning to the bag that I recognized as the one Bella had put all of our gifts into.

I winked at her. "That's for me to know and you to never find out, Ali cat." I told her saucily.

She scowled at me through narrowed eyes. "I will find out, Edward Anthony and you know it."

I chuckled and leaned forward to kiss her on the end of her nose. "I'm sure you will, Ali cat." I whispered to her. "I love you."

The most breathtaking innocent smile spread across her features. "I love you too, bubba." She whispered. "Our babies are going to be so lucky to grow up together."

I smiled and nodded. "Yes they will." I agreed just as Jasper walked in from the kitchen.

"You ready to head home sweetheart?" He asked her quirking his eyebrows.

She laughed and nodded and held her hands up to him. "I am kind sir."

He scooped her up in his arms since she wasn't supposed to walk but a few steps at a time so that the babies could stay inside for a little bit longer.

The days leading up to Christmas were unbelievably crazy as the kids put last minute things on their Christmas list that was hanging on the refrigerator. Their Christmas list is why I was out scouring New York on Christmas Eve in six inches of snow and slush looking for six damned Furby's for each of the kids. To me the things looked like little miniature furry aliens but the kids had seen them advertised on TV the other night and quickly ran to add it to their lists.

I was at my last resort, _Boomerang Toys,_ and I was absolutely exhausted. I had been traipsing all over the city for several hours now just to find those damned stuffed aliens. I opened the door and groaned as I looked at all the half empty shelves. I spotted an elderly lady sitting on a stool behind the cash register and headed her way. "Excuse me?"

She looked up at me and smiled. "Yes sir, can I help you?" She asked.

I sighed and nodded. "Please tell me that you have six little Furby dolls here?" I practically begged her as I leaned heavily against her counter.

She laughed. "You know I thought my daughter was crazy when she ordered 500 of those little alien looking things but they have been a really big hit this season." She said as she came around from behind the counter.

I groaned and nodded. "Trust me, I know. I have been all over this town and haven't been able to find anything. You are mine and my wife's last bet." I told her as I followed her as she headed down the aisle.

"You are in luck young man. I have a few left." She said as she began pulling the boxes off the shelves. "Four. Five." She said counting them off as she handed them to me.

I groaned aloud. "Is five all you have?"

She sighed and stood up. "I'm afraid so unless you want to buy the display also."

I nodded eagerly. "Absolutely."

She laughed and headed back to the cash register to ring all six of the little aliens up and wrap them for me.

Several hours later Bella and I were quietly stacking all the wrapped packages underneath our humongous Christmas tree.

"Did you remember to get all the letters wrapped for everybody?" Bella asked me.

I nodded and motioned to the small wrapped packages that contained the letters for each of our babies. We had finally settled on names for all of them after several nights of picking and choosing names for them but wanted to surprise everybody with them. We had the girl's letters in pink and purple while the boys' letters were in blue and green so that they could all stay separated. It would not only let people know what we were having but also give the names of the babies if they could unscramble the letters correctly.

I was almost certain that the family was going to get irritated at us for doing it this way, but we thought it would be a fun way to reveal not only the genders but also the names.

"Mama! Papa! Santa came!" All of the kids screamed as they raced into our bedroom just as the sun was starting to peep through the curtains.

I groaned and rolled over burying my face in Bella's neck. "Why did we decide to have more children?"

She giggled as she tossed the blankets off of the bed. "Because we love them dearly every day of the year and more are a blessing." She said as she stood beside the bed with six anxious little faces peeking out around her slight form.

"Yes we do. Let's go see what Santa brought!" I told the kids and they all raced down the stairs sounding like a heard of horses.

I pulled my weary self from the bed wrapping my arm around Bella's shoulders as we descended the stair to see all of our children sitting in a circle around the Christmas tree. Ever since they were babies, I had always let them open most of their presents at home before going to mom and dad's house to open the rest. This year things were going to be a bit different as we were having Christmas dinner here since mom and dad's house was in boxes and packing crates since they were leaving in about a week. Dad started his job in Forks on January 15th and wanted time to get acquainted with the town and get settled in.

I grabbed the video camera from the cabinet underneath the stairs so that I could film everything like I had always done since the very first Christmas with Madison. "Hold on guys, let me set this up and then we can all open presents." I told them as I set the miniature tripod up on one of the end tables so it didn't get covered in wrapping paper.

All the kids nodded eagerly, their fingers itching to start unwrapping the presents that Bella was sitting in front of each child.

I hit the record button and settled myself on the couch to watch the action unfold as soon as Bella finished setting their pile in front of them. I opened my arms for her to join me on the couch. I cleared my throat and all the kids started to reach for a presents.

I smiled at them all. "I love each and every one of you more than you could ever understand." I told them honestly.

I got a round of "Love you too, Papa" from all the children and my wife who was trying to be funny. "I hope that each and every one of you gets most of what you wanted. Go!" I told them and the paper wars began intermingling with screams of surprise and shock.

* * *

**Now that you've read please review!**


	40. Tweety

**Since the story is so close to being finished I figured instead of making you guys wait around anxiously I would post a new chapter every few hours until it is all finished. I will make you guys a deal. For every 7 reviews I get I will post another chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 39

Monday, December 31, 2012

BPOV

The only thing I could think of the night I crawled into bed on Christmas night was that I had survived my first Christmas as a wife and mother of six and I think I did a kick ass job, too. It had been loud and boisterous all day long, but it was perfect.

Edward and I had made slow passionate uninterrupted love all night long that night and woke up exhausted the next morning but we had huge smiles on our faces. I constantly gazed over at my dresser to see the sterling silver jewelry box that Edward had given me with a beautiful inscription on the front.

_Isabella, my amazing beautiful wife,_

_Inside this box holds the charms and jewels to _

_represent our lives together. I love you more than_

_any amount of words or trinkets could ever express._

_I love you, baby._

The jewelry box was the first present that I opened and seemed to spur a trend in my presents. From the kids I received a necklace that had a solid silver butterfly along with a swirly butterfly that lay on top of it that contained all six kids' birthstones and had four more spots with diamonds that would be changed when the babies were born. On the butterfly plaque it had been inscribed with _'Mama, you chose us, now we choose you!' _on the front and '_We love you, Mama!' _on the back. Rosalie had gotten me some more charms for my charm bracelet. Alice had gotten me a best friend necklace with two puzzle pieces that interlocked when connected. Esme and Carlisle gave me a beautiful sapphire birthstone jewelry set. I loved each and every piece.

Everybody had been confused when I gave Edward a big wooden box for all of the 'love notes' we had written each other. I had beaten myself up for weeks because I couldn't figure out what to get Edward for Christmas. First I was going to get him a new watch but Emmett had said that is what he was getting him. Then I had thought about getting him a new messenger bag but Carlisle had said he was getting him one when I had mentioned it to him and Esme. Then I had found his stash of our letters in one of the kids' shoe boxes in the corner of his sock drawer when I was putting up clothes. That is when the perfect gift had dawned on me, a wooden box to preserve our letters. On the top of the box he had scribbled 'love notes' in permanent marker.

I had scoured the internet for hours looking for the perfect wooden box and finally found it and had it inscribed with a special message from me.

_My dear husband,_

_Thank you, Edward, for all the things_

_That mean so much to me—_

_For concern and understanding that you give in abundance_

_For listening with your heart,_

_For cherishing me when I'm blue,_

_For bringing out the best within me all while remaining true to yourself,_

_Thank you for in-depth conversations that stimulate my brain,_

_For still times that cause us to laugh out loud,_

_For looking past my flaws and faults and still loving me,_

_For all the time you spend loving me,_

_For all the kind things that you do,_

_For making me a mother when I didn't think it was possible_

_Thank you, husband, thank you so very much._

_I love you beyond belief._

_Love, wife!_

The package of colored letters were equally confusing but we refused to tell them more than that each letter of the same color spelled out the names of each baby and that the colors were to tell the sex of the babies. They immediately got that we were having two boys and two girls.

The days following Christmas were a flurry of activity for the entire family, not just our household. The next day was spent in our pajamas as we found a special place for everything that we had all gotten the day before and dodging a barrage of phone calls from family as they tried to figure out the babies names. Two days after Christmas, Carlisle and Esme recruited all of the guys to help get all of their stuff loaded onto the moving truck so that their things would be waiting on them when they reached Forks after the first of the year. Emmett had sold his condo and had moved in with Rosalie who in turn found out that her lease was up and nonrenewable because the owner had sold the apartment just yesterday so they were scrambling to find a place to live. The landlord had given them two weeks to find a place and get moved.

We were all currently sitting in the living room of Carlisle and Esme's guest house/ Alice and Jasper's temporary home.

"I need to tell you guy's something and I don't want you to freak out when you hear it." Carlisle said as he looked at all of us as we sat around the living room and the kids were playing in the playroom.

"What is it daddy?" Alice asked as she rubbed a hand over her large baby bump.

I have never saw Carlisle nervous but I caught him as he tossed Esme a nervous smile and she smiled back at him encouragingly. "We have decided to sell the house since all of you are moving to Forks with us." He said as he looked at each of us for our reactions.

Edward just hung his head to hide his expression. Alice gasped and slapped her hand over her mouth. Emmett growled, got up and stormed outside. Rosalie just shook her head before following Emmett. I leaned into Edward's side as I rubbed a soothing hand up and down his back trying to calm him down because I could feel the tension in his back.

"Why?" Edward asked the one question we wanted to know the answer to quietly.

Esme scooted to the edge of the ottoman she was sitting on and took Edward's hands in hers. "Son, I know that we all have a lot of memories holed up in this house, but we also have those memories in our minds, hearts, pictures, and videos. Don't you think it would be unfair to let this amazing house sit here empty for most of the year? It is time for another amazing family to enjoy this home as much as we have." She explained calmly while gently stoking Edward's arms.

Before any of us could think of a reply, Alice gasped and Jasper stood up knocking his chair to the floor. So all of our attention was focused on her no as she grabbed her stomach and looked at all of us in fear. "I think…I think…" She stammered as her bottom lip trembled.

Carlisle immediately sprang into action. Even though he was an orthopedic surgeon, he was good in emergencies also. "Alice, baby girl, it seems like your babies want to be here to ring in the new year, too. We need to get you to the hospital. Okay?" Carlisle asked as he crouched beside her chair.

She nodded with tears in her eyes.

"Jasper we need the bags and Emmett's Jeep since it is four wheel drive." Esme said as she went in search of Emmett and Rosalie.

"Bubba…" Alice whispered reaching a hand out for Edward.

He smiled at her as he knelt beside her chair. "It's going to be okay Ali cat, you are going to go welcome your babies into the world and I will come check on you guys as soon as you are allowed visitors, okay?"

She nodded and ran her fingers over his hair. "Okay bubba. Love you." She said before closing her eyes as a contraction hit her.

I went down the hall to collect our kids and make them clean up their mess before we headed home.

After we got home, the kids all went their separate ways as they had been doing for the past few weeks that they had been out of school. Edward and I settled down on the couch to chill out and talk about what all had happened today and to wait for Esme to call with an update on Alice. "Are you okay, Edward? Will you be okay with them selling the house?" I asked him quietly as I snuggled into his side.

"I never thought about that house not being in our family. I was raised there as was Alice. That is where Jasper and Emmett joined our family. That house is where I went when I couldn't stand being at the penthouse with Tanya." He rambled off.

I sighed and turned to face him, draping my legs over his lap. "I want you to listen to me, Edward Anthony. Just like you mother said, even though a lot of stuff has happened in that house and on that property, when it's gone the memories won't be gone. Nobody can take the memories away from you, Edward. We have thousands of pictures to help preserve our memories when they start to fade away." I told him honestly.

He sighed and nodded. "I know you're both are right it's just a hard concept to grasp. The house is going to be sold." He said softly as he lay back against the couch and tugged me further into his lap.

"What about our house? Are we keeping it or selling it?" I asked him quietly.

He groaned into my neck. "Hell, I don't know. What do you want to do?"

I chuckled and threaded my fingers through his hair tugging his head back so I could look at his face. "This is our first house together and I would love to still visit New York on occasion maybe on school vacations and such. It would be nice to have a familiar place to come back to that would be big enough to house our brood of children. I say we keep it."

"True. Emmett and Rosalie will have to venture back up here on occasion also to check on his diner as will Ali and Jazz. We could always let them stay here whenever they need to visit the city." Edward suggested.

I snuggled underneath his chin wrapping my arm across his firm stomach. "Hmm…that sounds like a great idea. This house will forever hold a place in my heart because it is our first home together as a married couple but I am kind of excited to be going back home." I confessed quietly.

"I bet. I am kind of excited myself to be able to see the town through your eyes and also for our children to be able to grow up in a small town like I've always wanted them to."

Before I could respond I felt a tapping on my shoulder. "Mama?" Landon asked quietly.

"Yeah bud, what's up?" I asked him opening my arms for him.

He scrambled up on the couch and settled in my lap and against Edward's chest. "Why Nana and Grampy leaving us?" He asked so quietly I almost didn't hear him.

I looked at Edward startled because I honestly didn't know what to tell him. The kids were so attached to their grandparents I had honestly forgotten how much their leaving and eventually all of us leaving would affect them.

I sighed and decided to dive in head first. "Your grandparents love you with all their heart and will always love you no matter where they live. Nana and Grampy are moving to a small town in Washington that I used to live in when I was a little girl." I explained.

"But why, Mama?"

"Because Grampy got a great job offer there and wants to move out of the big city and live in a smaller town now. But I have a secret to tell you if you can promise to keep it?" I asked him knowing all along that he wouldn't be able to keep it a secret for very long, not from his brother who couldn't keep a secret if his life depended on it.

He nodded and leaned in closely. "We are moving with them after you guys get out of school and your baby brothers and sisters are home." I whispered quietly to him.

He looked at me with big wide eyes. "Really?" He whispered very softly.

I smiled and nodded. "Yes sir. Will that be okay with you?" I asked him quietly.

He nodded, kissed me on the cheek before scrambling out of my lap. "Love you, Mama!" He said as he raced down the stairs leaving us laughing on the couch.

EPOV

After Landon went back downstairs I knew it was just a matter of time before the rest of the kids heard the exciting news of the entire family moving with mom and dad. I had noticed the kids looking longingly at the boxes as they steadily piled up in Mom and Dad's house and knew it was only a matter of time before one of them came and asked about it and unfortunately Landon had been the guinea pig.

"You do realize it is only a matter of minutes before they all find out, don't you?" I asked Bella.

She nodded. "I know and it's about time that they know, too. They won't see their friends anymore after the school year is over and they all need time to deal with that. There are going to be a lot of changes in the coming months so I think it would be better to space out the changes as best as possible." She explained just as we heard pounding on the stairs coming from the basement.

"Three….two….one." I counted down playfully as the steps got closer.

"We're really moving this summer?" Madison asked as all the other kids surrounded her.

I scooted Bella off my lap so I could face all of my children head on. "We are." I told her.

She nodded. "Where to?" She asked.

"Forks, Washington. It's a small town in northern Washington not far from the beach and ocean and surrounded by mountains, trees, and grass." Bella explained as she leaned forward on the couch. "It's where I was raised with my father and where Aunt Rose lived for a while also."

Madison nodded as did all the little kids. "That will be cool, I am so sick of the kids at my school worried about the next big fashion trend." Madison said with a roll of her eyes as she sank down on the ottoman in front of her.

Bella chuckled and I raised my eyebrows in confusion and looked to Bella for further explanation. She shook her head lightly. "It will definitely be different for all of you since it is a whole lot smaller than anything you are used to." She explained to them. "And stop rolling your eyes, they're going to get stuck."

"What about Aunt Ali and Jazz and Uncle Em and Aunt Rose?" Madison asked when Adrianna nudged her.

"They are all coming with us. Aunt Ali is having her babies tonight and then they are going to Texas for a little bit to visit. Remember PeyPey?" I asked them and when they all nodded I continued. "We are all going to her graduation in May before going on to Forks afterwards. Uncle Em and Aunt Rose are staying and going with us to help get everybody there." I explained fully.

They all giggled before launching themselves at us in a tangle of arms and legs as Bella and I tickled them mercilessly. After they were settled down and spread out around the couch. "What about this house?" Emerson asked quietly.

"We're keeping it because Mama has to come back on occasion to check up on Little Feet and Little Hands and we can come back on school breaks if we want to." I explained to her but then got curious about why she asked about the house. "Why did you ask, Emmie?"

"Cause I like my room and the yard." She said quietly.

"Do you like the yard because of all the flowers and grass?" Bella asked knowing our child so well.

Emerson nodded and just looked at Bella to continue. "Well when we get to Forks there is green everywhere. On the trees, on the buildings, everywhere you can look there is green stuff. Now about your room, you will have to go back to sharing a room with Vannah and Addy but it will be a really big room and you will each have your own bed and area to keep your stuff at. Okay?"

Emerson nodded and settled back in the couch with her newest baby doll in her hands obviously satisfied with that question.

"Do I get my own room?" Madison asked over the top of her iPod that Alice had gotten her for Christmas.

"Absolutely. You are the oldest and a single child so you will have your own room and bathroom. It won't be as big or extravagant as the one we have here but it will still be all yours." I reached over and ruffled her hair.

She swatted my hand away before becoming engrossed in her iPod again.

"What about us?" Avery asked motioning between him and his brother.

I shook my head. "Nope, you guys get to share. The babies will have two rooms to share also. The only person getting their own room is Madison." I told him.

We spent the rest of the evening answering a variety of questions as the kids thought about them.

Was there a McDonald's there? Was there a Target there? Was the ocean going to swallow our house? How many people live there? How many people are at the school? Are the teachers nice? Is there a Taco Bell? And on and on and on and on and on until my cell phone rang startling us all;, it was Mom with an update.

"Hello?" I asked putting it on speakerphone.

"They're here and are perfect. She had to have a c section done because Carmen was breech but they are both here and healthy." Mom said in greeting.

"How big are they?" I asked because they were a few weeks early but not many.

"Hold on let me get the paper out that I jotted it down on." Mom said and we all heard her rustling around in her purse.

"How is Alice?" Bella asked with a smile on her face because this was going to be happening to us in a few months.

"Oh she's fine, exhausted but otherwise fine. She said for me to send you pictures of the babies but since it's so late that you can just come see her tomorrow so you don't have to get the kids out tonight." Mom said as she continued rummaging through her purse.

"Okay, give her love and hugs from us all." Bella said as she settled back.

"I will do sweetheart. Aha! I found it." She exclaimed. "Carmen weighs 6 pounds 3 ounces and is 20 inches long. Brandon weighs 5 pounds 13 ounces and is 21 inches long. They are breathing perfectly fine on their own and Alice is trying to feed them now." Mom rattled off to us.

"That's great mom. Give Alice my love and tell her congratulations on the babies and we will be in to see her first thing tomorrow after the kids wake up." I told her honestly.

"Okay, Edward. I think I figured out one of the babies names." She said excitedly.

The family still hadn't been able to figure out any of the babies' names and they were beginning to get frustrated. "What's your guess?" I asked her with a roll of my eyes.

"I remember Bella saying her father's name was Charles and I know how much she misses him so I put that knowledge to use. Is one of the boys' names Brayden Charles?" She asked getting giddy.

Bella's eyes went wide because that was indeed one of the boys' names. "Yes, mom that is right. Good job. One down three to go." I told her teasingly.

"Yeah yeah, don't rub it in Edward Anthony. I love you guys. Goodnight." She said and I held the phone up for all the kids to tell her goodnight. "Tell Nana goodnight." I told them all and they all screamed out their love and goodnight wishes to her before I hung up the phone.

Once I hung the phone up and slid it in my pocket before standing up. "Okay, bedtime everybody, we have to be up early in the morning to go see Aunt Ali and the babies." I told them as I scooted them off towards their rooms.

They gave Bella and I each a kiss and hug before scampering off to their rooms. I had never let them stay up till midnight on New Year's Eve because that made for some very cranky children the next day. They always knew that we went out to eat on the morning after. That was a tradition I started on my first New Years with Madison.

I held a hand out for Bella to take so I could pull her from the couch. "Let's go ring in the new year the correct way." I told her waggling my eyebrows at her.

She laughed and shoved me off. "Go lock up you sexy man while I go check on our kids and turn their lights off." She told me as she headed downstairs to start with Madison.

When I walked into our bedroom about half an hour later I heard the shower going and propped in the middle of our bed against the throw pillows sat a small purple and black envelope.

I smiled and snatched it up and quickly pulled the card out to see what Bella had written.

_My sexy as sin husband of mine,_

_You have fulfilled all of the wishes, dreams, and fantasies_

_I ever had and many that I never even dreamed of without you._

_I cannot wait to start the New Year with you deep inside me_

_Stroking inside me causing my body to erupt in fireworks_

_As fireworks explode over the city…_

I groaned aloud as I went to tuck the note into my wooden keepsake box. I loved Bella's written word and now that she was letting Angie and Ariel running the day to day at the daycares she was writing more and more. I had been blown away when she written the children's book for our kids and had it published early for Alice's babies.

I quickly stripped out of my clothes so I could join my wife in the shower. Making love in the shower when her body was slippery with water and body wash made it all the more erotic.

I slipped into the shower stall stealthily so as to not alert of my presence. I carefully walked up behind her and pressed my hard body up against her warm slick one causing her to gasp. "Edward!"

"Yes love?" I asked teasingly as I ran my hands down her slick arms and onto her even slicker slender hips to pull her butt into my aching erection.

"Did you get my love note?" She asked teasingly.

I growled against her neck. "Can't you tell?"

She purred as she rotated her hips against my erection. I gripped her hips firmly as I leaned back so I could line up with her sopping entrance. She automatically spread her legs a little and leaned forward placing her hands on the cool tile wall as she growled in anticipation. "Edward. Now. Please." She begged rotating her hips against mine.

I took my erection in one hand and ran it through her wet folds before placing it where it needed to be, at her hot soaked entrance.

I pushed in just a little bit before running my hands up her sides and down her arms to interlace my fingers with hers as I slowly eased inside her. "Oh!" She cried out when I was in all the way and smooth against her back.

I stepped forward and she did the same thing until she had her breasts pressed against the cool wall and the water beat down on us from the side hitting up in the hips. I loved taking her like this because the contrast between the coolness of the wall and the heat from our lovemaking made her crazy and wild with passion.

I leaned forward and pressed my slick warm chest against her back and barely moved my hips. "You ready, love?" I whispered in her ear before nibbling on it gently.

She moaned and pressed her hips against mine urging me to move.

I took that as her answer and pulled my fingers away from hers to grip her hips in mine. I pulled all the way out until just my tip was left resting inside her warmth before slamming back in hard and quick pressing her further into the wall. "Oh yes, just…like….that." She moaned out as she tipped her head back arching her back and rubbing her nipples against the cool tile.

I groaned against her slick back as I began a brutal rhythm that quickly brought us to completion and the fireworks that she spoke about exploded behind my eyelids and through my entire body as I emptied myself deep within her depths as she exploded around me essentially milking me. I slumped forward onto her heaving back wrapping my arms around her trembling body.

"Think you can do that again at midnight?" She asked breathlessly.

I groaned as I still felt the spasms throughout my entire body. "I don't know but I'm going to give it one hell of a shot, baby." I whispered as I stepped back from her slipping from her body.

After washing the day off of our body we slipped into bed and made out and made love until the New Year rolled around. I did indeed give her the fireworks at midnight that she had written about.

* * *

**Now that you've read please review!**

**Take a guess at the names...here are the clues.**

**The first girls letters are g,r,e,y,l,n,s,e,a,n,y. **

**The first boys letters are y,c,a,t,n,e,d,a,n,I,o,y,h,n. **

**The second girls letters are j,l,e,a,a,r,y,d,a,n,a. **

**The second boys letters are n,b,a,h,e,d,l,e,r,a,r,s,c,y.**


	41. Backyardigans

**Okay so a few of you gave the name scramble a try and only two guessed any of the names correctly. They will be revealed throughout the remaining chapters! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 40

Tuesday, January 8, 2013

BPOV

Today was an exciting day for the Cullen and Whitlock families because Alice and the babies were finally coming home from the hospital. Baby Brandon had developed jaundice and had to stay under the UV lights for a few days and Baby Carmen had trouble latching on and required a feeding tube to assist in her feedings for a few days until she learned to latch on properly.

Edward and I had been woken up from an exhausted slumber around four in the morning on New Year's Day to a hysterical Alice and petrified Jasper. Seeing as how I had never had any experience with a newborn baby and the problems that could come with a preemie I just settled for reassuring Jasper that the doctors' knew what they were doing and that their babies would come home in a few days. Edward reminded Alice of the two weeks that the boys had spent in the hospital because Tanya was tired of being pregnant and did everything in her power to go into labor. He also reminded her of the month that the little girls had spent in the hospital because they were so tiny when they were born and had a multitude of problems ranging from breathing problems to feeding problems.

I was in awe of my husband as he sat naked as the day he was born against our headboard with a sheet wrapped around his hips reassuring his twin sister that everything was going to be okay and that we would be there every day for whenever they needed us.

Now today we were going to be welcoming them into our home since Carlisle and Esme had put their house on the market. We had transformed the nurseries into a nursery for the babies and a bedroom for Jasper and Alice. Jasper had been staying at the hospital with Alice who refused to leave the babies for even a moment. Since they had chosen Mount Sinai as their hospital and they offered single occupancy room so parents could stay with their babies, they had both been staying so they could care for their children as much as possible.

Carlisle had unfortunately had to go on to Forks to sign some paperwork and shadow the current Chief of Staff for a few days before taking over the position, but Esme had decided to stay for another week to help Alice and Jasper get settled in at home with the babies. She was sharing a room with Madison which was actually clean for the moment.

My phone rang from the nightstand in what has become Ali and Jazz's room. I picked it up and noticed it was Edward.

"Hello husband." I purred into the phone as I tossed the pillows back onto the freshly made bed.

"Hello wife, I was just calling to let you know that we are just now leaving the hospital and headed your way." He told me and I heard the Volvo crank up.

"Okay, I will go get Esme and everybody and we will meet you guys at the door." I told him as I heard Alice berating him for being on the phone while her babies were in the car.

"Okay, love, I will talk to you when I get home. Love you." He said as he hung up the phone.

I laughed as I headed down the stair to find the rest of our entire family camped out in our living room. Emmett and Rosalie didn't want to move into a hotel so we had agreed to let them move in with us also. We had put the boys both in one room so Em and Rose took over Landon's room until we moved in May.

"Hey guys, they are on their way home." I told them as I flopped down in my favorite chair beside Rosalie. "Hi sissy." I told her as I rubbed a hand over her large stomach.

I was amazed that she hadn't been put on bed rest yet, but the doctor said everything looked great at the last doctors' appointment just last week. "Hi sissy." She echoed back quietly.

I pressed into her stomach and felt a resounding kick in response to the pressure. I continued pressing all around her stomach until I got four resounding kicks or punches. Rosalie sat through it all without saying a word. "I'm sorry if they are hurting you." I whispered to her.

She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Its fine, Bella. I will do everything in my power to get these babies here safely. I know the doctor says they will be viable in the last week of February or first week of March, but I am determined to keep them in until at least the middle of March possibly to beginning of April." She said firmly.

"Okay, sissy. I love you." I told her as I kissed her on the cheek and left her to her magazine.

"Hey, Baby Bell, I have a guess on one of the names." Emmett said as he showed me the letters spread out in front of him. "Mama C was talking to me the other day and told me about Brayden Charles and that got me to thinking."

I smiled. "Uh oh, Em, you thinking is a dangerous thing." I teased him.

"Ha ha, but I know you gave us a clue the other day and said that both of their first names rhymed so that got me to thinking but I can't figure out where the i goes. Is it Cayden Anthony?" He asked turning the book that he had the letters spread out on.

I giggled. "You are close Em, we spelled his first name C-A-I-Y-D-E-N." I told him just as we saw Edward pull into the freshly shoveled driveway.

We all jumped up except for Rose who stayed put as it was a chore for her to move anywhere these days.

Thursday, January 24, 2012

"Mama?" came a little voice beside my bed that was tugging on my tank top. I cracked open an eye and looked towards the small voice and could barely make out Adrianna's shape but it was definitely her. I came instantly awake.

"What's wrong, Addy?" I asked her quietly so as to not disturb Edward who was sleeping soundly.

"Aunt Ali's crying and so are the babies." She said as she climbed into my open arms.

I was confused because she had gone to bed on the third floor so she shouldn't be able to hear Alice or the babies. "How did you hear them?" I asked as I tucked her into the bed between Edward and me.

"I was sweeping in Emmie's room and had to go peepee and heard them." She explained around a yawn.

I sighed and nodded. Ever since we had mentioned that they would be all sharing a room again when we got to Washington, they usually all ended up in one room most nights. "Okay, baby, lay down here by Papa and I will go check on them." I told her softly as I climbed from the bed tossing my robe on.

I quietly walked down the hallway and heard the distinct sobs of Alice coming from behind the shut nursery door.

I tapped on it softly before opening the door and going on in. "Ali?" I called to her softly.

She cried even harder from her position in the rocking chair. She was holding a screaming Carmen in her arms and was trying valiantly to get her to calm down. I knew from running my daycares that a baby could feel your emotions. If you were stressed or upset then they usually became upset too. "I'm sorry, Bella, did they wake you or the kids up?" She asked between her hiccups.

I nodded and scooped the baby out of her arms and she instantly quieted down. "Shh…shh…shh, it's okay baby, your mama is just a little upset." I whispered to her before placing her down in her crib and turning her mobile on and going back to see what was wrong with Alice.

"Ali, what's wrong honey? Why were you crying?" I asked her as I sat on the ottoman and propped her feet in my hands.

She shook her head. "I'm a horrible mother, they cry all the time and Carmen refuses to nurse off of me. I have to pump and feed it to her through a bottle. It's like she hates me." Alice spewed out flailing her arms wildly in the air.

"Oh, Mary Alice that is bullshit and you know it. Carmen is fussy because she can feel that you are upset. You are such an amazing mother to those precious babies, nobody can say different. And whether Carmen actually breast feeds or not shouldn't matter because that little girl is as healthy as they come and she is getting your milk just through a different venue." I told her answering all of her concerns.

She shook her head. "They like Jasper better, they never cry when he's got them."

I laughed. "That's because he holds them constantly and you don't. He's spoiling them rotten, worse than any of the rest of us. Those babies love you dearly and you know it. When you walk into a room it's like they can automatically sense that you are there and go to flopping their arms and legs to get your attention." I told her honestly.

She nodded. "Thanks, Bella, it's just hard. They are up every two or three hours and I'm exhausted. Jasper takes turns with me but I can't sleep knowing that they are awake too. I should have taken your advice and forced them to a schedule from day one. Right now, they eat and sleep at different times." She complained.

I laughed. "I tried to tell you. I learned that the hard way through trial and error at Little Feet. I would spend hours feeding and changing babies because they would all eat and sleep at different times. I finally got them all trained to a regular eat and sleep schedule and it made my life a whole lot easier." I told her as I sat her feet on the floor. "You okay now?" I asked her.

She nodded and stood up. "Yeah, thanks Bella." She told me as she wrapped me up in a hug. "By the way I figured out the girls names when I was in the hospital, but didn't say anything to aggravate Em and Mom." She said laughing, before checking on her babies one more time.

I quirked an eyebrow at her. "Really? What did you come up with?" I asked her as I leaned against the door jam.

"Aaralyn Jade and Ryelynn Sage." She said matter of factly.

I nodded and giggled as I walked back down the hallway and into my bedroom.

"Is Ali okay?" Edward asked sleepily as I crawled back into bed.

I jumped because he was asleep before I left. "Jeez you scared me." I told him as I lifted the covers and saw that we had two extra bed partners beside Addy. "She's fine and where did they come from?" I asked motioning to Savannah and Emerson who were cuddled up behind Adrianna.

"They came in a few minutes after you left. Think we should go sleep in their bed?" He asked playfully.

I rolled my eyes at him and settled down into the bed reaching my hand across our youngest children for his hand. "No, we will be fine. I love you, husband." I whispered quietly.

"I love you too, wife." He said as we both drifted back off to sleep.

EPOV

Sunday, January 27, 2013

I walked around the sunroom to make sure everything was perfect and in place for Madison's birthday party. It didn't seem right that my baby girl was turning ten years old today but she was. We gave Madison a variety of theme ideas and she chose to go with the Hawaiian luau theme. So the entire sun room had been transformed into a Hawaiian paradise. We have fake Hawaiian hibiscus flowers all over the place and grass skirts around the tables that were in the sunroom.

We didn't anticipate many of her friends coming over because the weather was so bad but all of the family would be here. Even dad had flown back into town for the celebration. He was flying back out tonight after the party, but had been here all weekend.

"Need some help son?" My dad asked as he stepped out into the large sunroom.

I shook my head. "No, it's all done. I'm just out here thinking about Madison and how old she is getting. It seems like just the other day she was this cute little three year old child running around my legs." I told him as I looked out the windows into the white backyard.

He came and clapped me on the shoulder. "They all have to grow up eventually, son. You have done an amazing job with that girl despite everything she has been through. She looks at you like the sun rises and sets on you and Bella."

I nodded. "Thanks dad. I just want to do right by her. It's not her fault that her mother left her and I don't ever want her to think that I am keeping her out of obligation and not because I can't bear the thought of her not being here with the rest of the kids." I told him honestly.

"You are doing a great job, son, none of those kids feel neglected or left out. You and Bella make sure of that."

I smiled and nodded. "We try. They are missing you like crazy and now mom is going home with you tonight as well. Alice and Jasper are leaving on Wednesday afternoon to go to Texas for a bit before going to Forks to oversee the building of our houses." I told him as I heard the doorbell ring. "Looks like some of our guests are arriving." I told him as I turned and headed back through the house.

Over the next hour, four of Madison's school friend's showed up with their parents and the party got underway. I had to duck out of the room after Madison blew out her birthday candles while Bella and Mom dished out slices of cake and scoops of ice cream.

I leaned over the island with my hands spread wide and my head hung. "Papa?" Madison asked from the doorway to the sunroom.

"Yeah baby girl?" I asked her quietly.

She came and wrapped her arms around my waist ducking her head under my arm. "Why are you in here and not in there eating cake and ice cream?" She asked curiously.

I groaned because she was much too perceptive to only be ten years old today. "I just needed a minute to get a hold of myself. It's a big deal today because my baby girl is turning ten years old." I told her tweaking her on the end of her nose.

She giggled. "Just because I'm ten years old now doesn't mean I'm not still your little girl. I will always be your baby, Papa. I love you." She said sincerely.

I smiled and kissed her on top of her head. "I love you too, baby girl. Let's go eat some cake and ice cream before all of your brothers and sisters eat it all."

She giggled and tugged me back into the sunroom.

Several hours later I was cleaning up and throwing away all of the decorations that were soggy and destroyed by the indoor water balloon fight we had initiated.

"Need some help, babe?" Bella asked from behind me.

I nodded and tied yet another trash bag. "Of course, baby. How's Rosalie?" I asked because Rose had been quick to get out of breath lately when she did more than a few steps at a time.

The doctor hadn't put her on required bed rest yet but she was putting herself on bed rest because her feet and hips hurt when she walked too much. So far this pregnancy had been going perfectly. I was amazed at how perfect the pregnancy had gone thus far but I didn't want to jinx anything by bragging too much.

Bella waved her hand in dismissal as she picked up a broom to sweep the floor. "She's fine, she just went upstairs to lie down in a different area of the house. She said she's bored with the living room."

I chuckled and we continued to clean up the room until it was spotless and the tables were put back in their rightful spots.

Thursday, February, 14, 2013

"Oh you have got to be fucking kidding me!" Emmett screamed from his and Rose's bedroom.

Bella laughed as she curled her naked body into my side throwing a leg over my hips. "I guess she told him about the no sex rule."

I laughed as I tugged her closer to my naked body. It had been an odd Valentines' day to say the least. Who scheduled a doctor's appointment on Valentine's Day? Apparently my wife and sister-in-law did. We had gotten a good report from the doctor overall, but Rose was put on medically necessary bed rest and was told that sex was completely out of the question as the orgasms could send her into premature labor and we were trying to avoid that.

Our laughter was interrupted as Emmett banged on our closed bedroom door. "Hell no, if I can't get laid on Valentine's Day, then neither are you!" He shouted from the other side. I was thankful that Renee was watching the little girls at Little Hands and the others were at school.

Bella and I just laughed harder at his incessant pounding. "Emmett McCarty if you break my door I'm going to break your nuts!" Bella hollered back at him as she slid from the bed.

He just laughed and continued banging as Bella slipped her robe on and marched to the door. I just sat up in bed crossing my arms behind my head after I made sure the sheet covered essential body parts.

Bella yanked open the door so suddenly that Emmett fell in a huge heap into our bedroom floor. "Damn, baby bell." He groaned as he hopped back to his feet. "There's no need to be so harsh."

Bella kicked him in the shin before going to our bathroom and shutting the door to our laughter. Emmett hopped around on one foot holding his other one in his hand while I laughed my ass off in the bed at his antics. "I guess Rosalie told you what the doctor said?" I asked him once he sat down on the end of my bed.

He nodded and groaned. "That means several months with no form of sex because she said that if she couldn't have any form of satisfaction then neither could I."

I laughed even harder. "Don't worry, Em, I'll have enough for the both of you." I managed to get out between my chuckles.

Suddenly the bathroom door flung open to reveal a freshly showered and fully dressed Bella who had a smirk on his face. She didn't say anything as she walked past our bed and to the bedroom door before stopping and looking at me. "Oh I think we shouldn't have sex until Rose is cleared too since she is carrying our babies without complaint." She said as she walked out the door and down the hall.

Emmett was the one rolling around laughing at my misery this time.

* * *

**7 more reviews gets you a new chapter immediately!**


	42. Transformers

Chapter 41

Friday, March 29, 2013

BPOV

The past month and a half since Valentine's Day have been interesting to say the least. The no sex rule in our house made the guys very irritable so they avoided the house most days. Just last week the kids were out for spring break and the guys begged to take the kids camping to get them out of our hairs since Rosalie was stuck in the house sitting or lying down unless she had a doctors' appointment, which was now twice a week since she had surpassed the 29 week mark. I had made it my daily job to keep her occupied while she was stuck in either bed or on the couch all day because of my babies. The appointments were to keep a check on the babies to make sure that everything was going well and also to keep an eye on Rose since she had been having contractions on and off for a few weeks now.

Edward teased and tormented me day in and day out trying to get me to break from my own self -induced celibacy, but so far I had held strong. The past few days had been extremely rough because Rose had been admitted to the hospital because her blood sugar levels were a little high and they wanted to monitor her closely. Dr. Yancy, our OB/GYN had also decided to give her the steroid shots to strengthen the babies' lungs because if her sugar levels continued to stay high they were going to go ahead and take them and he wanted the babies to have a better chance at breathing on their own. Esme and Alice had flown back into town last night so that they could help with the kids.

My attention was yanked from the book I was reading when Dr. Yancy walked through the door. I looked up and frowned when I saw the look on his face. "What's wrong, Dr. Yancy?" I asked him as I closed my book and set it aside.

He hung his head and sat the chart on the foot of Rosalie's bed. "Rosalie, I just got the results from your latest urine analysis and it shows a high amount of protein which is not good." He said quietly.

Rose sighed and nodded and I fiddled with my hands and chewed on my lip. "What does that mean for my babies?" I asked him nervously.

"It means that you get to meet them in just a little bit because the blood work showed that your platelets are significantly lower than yesterday and your blood pressure is having a hard time staying level." He said as a smile graced his face.

I was stunned and stumbled back until I collapsed in the chair I had just vacated. "How soon is a little bit?" Rose asked as I just stared back and forth between the two of them.

"I am about to go get a nurse to prepare you for surgery." He said as he picked up the chart and walked back out of the room.

"Sissy…" I mumbled still in shock that my babies were about to be born within the next little bit and Edward wasn't here.

"Isabella Marie Cullen you best snap out of this and call that damned husband of yours." Rosalie said as she flipped a page in the magazine she had been reading.

I shook my head and proceeded to do just that.

The next two hours were a little bit on the hectic side. Edward rushed to the hospital as soon as I called him, barely making it in time to join us in the delivery room. Rosalie cried as the nurse prepped her for the c-section that would admit my babies to the world. Edward and I took our places on either side of her head after they had her prepped for surgery and were about to begin.

Dr. Yancy poked his head over the big blue barrier and his eyes crinkled which indicated he was smiling at us under his face mask. "Don't become alarmed if they don't come out screaming and crying as most preemies don't." He reminded us.

We all three nodded at him. "Another thing. Do not look over this surgical barrier; we don't need anybody fainting in here." He said as he chuckled.

Edward and I nodded again and gripped Rose's hands in ours for support and comfort. I leaned forward and whispered in her ear as the smell of blood hit my nose. "I love you, sissy. Thank you so much for doing this for us. You can never know how much this means to us and me especially." I whispered in her ear through my tears.

"I love you too, sissy." Rose whispered back just as we heard a tiny cry coming from behind the barrier.

"Baby A boy!" Dr. Yancy said as he lifted the baby over the barrier really quick to let us see him before passing him on to the nurses.

I looked at Edward and saw tears streaming down his cheeks as he gazed at Caiyden Anthony Cullen. "Caiyden Anthony." Edward told the nurses.

"Baby B boy!" Dr. Yancy said showing us another tiny squirming baby who let out a soft mewl as he was held up before being passed on.

"Brayden Charles Cullen." I told the nurses as they took baby Brayden.

"Now for your girls." Dr. Yancy said as he peered over the sheet. We all nodded at him as we waited patiently for two more cries.

"Baby C girl!" Dr. Yancy said as he held up a slimy crying kicking baby.

"Aaralyn Jade." I told him as he passed her off.

"Baby D girl!" He said as he held up the fourth and final baby.

"Ryelynn Sage." I told him as my own tears streamed down my cheeks.

I smiled down at Rosalie who had tears in her eyes also. "We did it, sissy. We got them here safely." She whispered to me quietly as the doctors and nurses cleaned her up and stitched her up. "Go see your babies. " She said as she nudged us away from her.

I heard one of the nurses in purple scrubs question another nurse in purple scrubs as she worked on Ryelynn. "And this is supposed to be the smallest one?" The nurses are all color coded for each baby.

I instantly became alert and worried but Edward beat me to the punch before I could ask anything. "Is she okay?" He asked as he came to stand beside me.

The nurses turned to me and smiled. "Oh she is perfect. She just weighs in at 4 pounds 5.68 ounces. She's almost four and a half pounds which is amazing considering she is the smallest one and they are multiples. She is also breathing on her own as of right now." The nurse reassured us as she turned back to finish working on her.

I breathed a sigh of relief as I sagged against Edward's side. "Our babies are perfect, babe." I whispered into his shoulder.

He wrapped an arm around me as we stood in the adjoining operating room and watched our babies get worked on and hooked up to various machines before being placed in their incubators for monitoring. "Yes, they are." He turned back to the nurses and inquired about the rest of the babies. "How big are the others?"

"Caiyden is the biggest at 5 pounds 4.38 ounces and 17.06 inches long." One of the nurses in green scrubs said as she hovered over baby Caiyden.

One of the nurses in pink turned to face us with a smile on her face. "Aaralynn weighs in at 4 pounds 13.78 ounces and is 16.47 inches long and is doing wonderful."

A nurse in blue said over her shoulder. "Brayden is 5 pounds 2.3 ounces and is exactly 17 inches long."

"Wow, they are really healthy to be so premature." I commented because honestly I was blown away by how big they all were. I was expecting 2 and 3 pound babies but no; we got 4 and 5 pound babies.

"Your sister did a wonderful job keeping them inside for so long. It really makes a difference with each week that they get to stay inside the womb. You should be able to take them all home within a month. I don't predict long NICU stays for any of them." One of the purple scrub nurses said as she wheeled Ryelynn past us in her little incubator.

Bella and I nodded as we watched all of our babies get wheeled out one by one and down to the NICU Quad room.

EPOV

Thursday, April 11, 2012

It was amazing that our babies were almost two weeks old and were doing rather well considering they were born a few weeks premature and were quadruplets. That first week was a tough one because all the babies had to be hooked up to the CPAP machines to ensure the constant flow of oxygen. Ryelynn and Brayden had low levels of bilirubin in some of their blood work so they had to be placed under funky looking bilirubin lights to increase their levels to cure their jaundice. Aaraylyn was our little champ because she had been determined to get rid of that CPAP cap so she could be a pretty girl and had done so just a few days after she was born. Her CPAP cap had come off last Tuesday and hadn't gone back on. Caiyden had followed behind her getting rid of his CPAP cap on Wednesday.

Bella and I had quickly found out that while the girls liked getting a bath, the boys did not. They screamed bloody murder when we gave them their baths. They did it each and every time too. Last Friday was a great day because the babies were all on room air and had no wires running to and from them except for their feeding tubes that ran through their nose and they began wearing clothes for the first time since they were born. We were all excited, hell even the nursing staff was excited to be able to actually dress them in actual clothes.

Rosalie had been a trooper after the babies were born and was out of the hospital three days later and was jogging up and down our road just last week saying that she had to get back in shape now that her job was done. She was a doting aunt to all of our kids and regularly visited with the babies as did all of our family and friends. It seemed like there was an endless stream of people coming in and out of the nursery to visit or hold the babies during visiting hours. The only ones who haven't been in to see the babies were the little kids and that's because they were passing around the sniffles and that could be detrimental to the babies.

"Madison, Emerson, Savannah, Adrianna, Avery, Landon!" I called out to all of the kids and heard footsteps come from every direction in the house as they all ran to where I was sitting at the kitchen table.

Even though they hadn't been able to go see the babies, we often let them see them through Skype at least once a day. "Is it time?" Addy asked as she scrambled up into my lap to be the first to see the babies.

I chuckled and wrapped an arm around her waist to keep her from falling. "It is indeed." I told her just as all the other kids skidded excitedly into the kitchen.

Once everybody was situated on the bench, I called Bella's laptop as she was at the hospital with the babies. All of the kids were getting impatient when Bella and the babies came into view on the screen. "Mama!" All the kids screamed.

Bella just laughed and waved to all of us. "Hi, my babies. Are you guys being good for Papa?" She asked as she sat down in the rocker with Caiyden in her arms. He was wearing a brown and cream striped sleeper with an orange fox on the side and a little brown hat that had ears sticking up on top of it. He was cute and adorable. When he was born he weighed 4 pounds 13.45 ounces and was 16.16 inches long. I was curious to see how much he weighed today.

I sat back and let Bella talk to the kids for a few minutes before I was interrupted by my mom and sister walking into the kitchen. "Get out of here, Edward." Mom said as she tapped me on the shoulder.

I nodded and turned back to the computer screen. "Baby, I'm on my way. I love you." I told Bella as I stood up and kissed each of my other children on top of their heads.

"Okay, Edward. I have a surprise for you anyways." She said as she smiled cheekily through the computer screen.

I shook my head at her. "Okay, love. Be there in a few minutes." I turned to my kids. "Okay, guys, I'm gonna go hang with Mama and the babies for a little bit. We will both be back to eat dinner and watch a movie before bed time." I reassured them as we had started this tradition when Emerson and Savannah threw a fit because we were spending too much time away from them and with the new babies.

They all nodded and kissed me on the cheek. I grabbed Alice's wrist and dragged her to the living room with me. "What's the surprise, Ali cat?" I asked her as I slipped my shoes on and a light jacket from the hooks inside the door.

"I can't tell you that, bubba. We will see you and Bella later tonight." She said as she kissed me on the cheek as she pranced up the stairs to check on her babies that I presumed were asleep in the nursery.

I walked to the garage and climbed in my Volvo as I wandered about what the surprise could be. I quickly made the familiar trip to the hospital that I had taken several times before not just over the course of these babies' lives but also the rest of my children's lives.

I quickly found a parking spot and whipped in as I practically raced up to the Quad room but I skidded to a complete stop as I walked in and saw Aaralyn and Brayden sitting in car seats that were strapped to chairs. "Why are they in car seats?" I asked Bella as my eyes bounced from her to the cribs and back to the car seats.

She giggled as she laid Ryelynn back down in the crib beside Caiyden. "Surprise, Papa." Bella whispered as she came to grab my hand and tug me further into the room.

I shook my head. "They can go home?" I whispered as I looked over Brayden and Aaralyn in their seats before going to pick up Caiyden to get some snuggle time in with my boy.

Bella nodded. "If they complete the car seat test with no problems they can. They only have about twenty minutes left. They have both been taking the bottle consistently all week and off the oxygen and feeding tubes all week also so the doctors said that if they can pass this test then we can take them home with us this afternoon." Bella explained as she tucked the blanket around Ryelynn and patted her on the tummy.

"Are you going to be okay leaving these two here while the other two go home with us?" I asked her as I laid Caiyden down and picked up Ryelynn for some snuggle time.

I saw Bella shrug her shoulders as she swaddled Caiyden back into his sleep sack that seemed to work miracles when wrapped around the babies. "I guess I will have to be. It will be a nice change of pace for all of us. Hopefully Cay and Rye won't be far behind Bray and Aary." She commented as she stuck the pacifier in his mouth to hush his frantic crying.

"What's keeping them from coming home with the other two today?" I asked her as I wrapped Ryelynn up in her own pink sleep sack.

She sighed as she looked back at our two troopers who were almost finished with their car seat tests. "They are both being stubborn and decided they didn't like their bottles yesterday so they had to feed through the cannula again."

I shook my head as I smiled down at my two content bundles of joy. "You listen to your Papa here, and you listen good. Your Mama and I want you to come home with your brothers and sisters so you guys need to start eating right. I know the old nipples are nasty but you have to take them to get big and strong. You both have done amazing in just a few weeks but you still have a bit further to go. I know you guys are troopers and can do it, so I fully expect you guys to be home before the weekend is over with." I told them both quietly as a few of the regular nurses walked into the room just as the monitors on the automated seats started going off.

I was immediately alarmed. "Are they okay?" I asked them nervously.

The both chuckled. "They are fine, Edward, it means the test is over and they both passed with flying colors." Elizabeth said as she tweaked Aaralyn's nose causing her to wrinkle her forehead.

I breathed a sigh of relief. "So we can take them home now?" I asked them quietly.

They both smiled and nodded as Elizabeth handed me a few pieces of papers. "These are their release papers. Congratulations." She said before leaving the room.

I looked at Bella shocked but she just smiled back at me as she went to unsnap the carriers from the automated seats and take the babies out to prepare them for home.

I automatically stepped in and scooped up Brayden and proceeded to get him and all of his stuff ready for transport home.

Two hours after I arrived at the hospital I was leaving with two babies and a wife in tow. It was an amazing feat and I couldn't wait for the other kids to actually be able to hold and help out with Brayden and Aaralyn. I couldn't help but feel a little sad because two of my babies were still stuck in the hospital for at least another day or so. We had fed them before we left and they both took their full bottles and burped easily so that was a good sign that they would get to come home in at least a few days. They had to feed consistently for 24 hours and pass the car seat test before they could come home.

When I pulled up into the driveway I was surprised to see our entire family standing on the lawn holding up a big sign that said 'Welcome Home Brayden and Aaralyn!'. I shouldn't have been too surprised because they did the same exact thing each time I had brought home all of my babies.

They separated so I could pull into the garage and turn the car off. I looked to Bella who had a huge smile on her face. "I can't believe that we are actually bringing them home. I can't wait for Caiyden and Ryelynn to join them hopefully in a few days." She said wistfully as she looked at me tiredly.

The non-stop trips to the hospital multiple times a day, doing things with the other kids, and managing Bella's daycares were wearing on both of us greatly. Hopefully by weeks' end it would all be over. I couldn't wait to get out of the city and to Forks for a slower paced life. I had shut my own law office down just a few months after I had opened it. I closed up all my cases and then closed up shop in New York for good.

I had taken my Washington State bar exam about a month ago and was waiting to get the results back but I honestly wasn't worried.

"They will be fine, love. They will join our zoo of a family in just a few days. I truly believe that." I whispered against her lips.

* * *

**Yay! Two babies are home...two more to go and a move to Forks!**

**7 reviews to this chapter gets you another one immediately!**


	43. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles

**Thanks for the reviews you guys! To those who don't like the names I chose...deal with it. My story, my choice, and I can spell them however I want to because that is my right as the author of this story!**

* * *

Chapter 42

Sunday, April 15, 2013

The screaming coming through the baby monitor that rested on my nightstand echoed the soothing voice of Edward singing to our sweet babies. Just yesterday Caiyden and Ryelynn joined us at home and to say that it has been an adventure would be an understatement. I pulled the blankets up around my shoulders and tucked them under my chin as I listened to my amazing husband sing Phil Collins' song 'You'll be in my heart' to our babies softly.

_Come stop your crying_

_It will be alright_

_Just take my hand_

_Hold it tight_

_I will protect you_

_From all around you_

_I will be here_

_Don't you cry_

_For one so small,_

_You seem so strong_

_My arms will hold you,_

_Keep you safe and warm_

_This bond between us_

_Can't be broken_

_I will be here_

_Don't you cry_

I swiped a hand across my cheeks to wipe away the fallen tears at the emotion coming from his voice through the baby monitor. I tossed the blankets aside and padded softly down the hallway so as to not wake the other kids or Rosalie and Emmett as I made my way to the nursery. I paused just inside the doorway and smiled at the amazing sight before me.

Edward was sitting in the rocker with both Aaralyn and Ryelynn cradled against his chest as he softly sung the song to them.

I made my way to his side and crouched down beside the rocker and rested my head on his knee as I gazed up at him with a smile on my face to match the one on his face. He continued singing softly to the girls as he rubbed a hand down each of their backs.

_'Cause you'll be in my heart_

_Yes, you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on_

_Now and forever more_

_You'll be in my heart_

_No matter what they say_

_You'll be here in my heart, always_

_Why can't they understand the way we feel?_

_They just don't trust what they can't explain_

_I know we're different but deep inside us_

_We're not that different at all_

_And you'll be in my heart_

_Yes, you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on_

_Now and forever more_

I wrapped an arm around Edward's leg stroking his soft skin beneath his pajama pants as I listened to his soothing voice continue to put our children back to sleep. The girls were oh so obviously daddy's little girls because they calmed down to his voice quicker than anyone else's.

_Don't listen to them_

_'Cause what do they know (what do they know)?_

_We need each other_

_To have, to hold._

_They'll see in time_

_I know_

_When destiny calls you_

_You must be strong (you gotta be strong)_

_I may not be with you_

_But you've got to hold on_

_They'll see in time_

_I know_

_We'll show them together_

_'Cause you'll be in my heart_

_Yes, you'll be in my heart_

_[another version says: "Believe me, you'll be in my heart"]_

_I'll be there from this day on,_

_Now and forever more_

I knew the song was coming to an end, so I stood up so I could help him put the girls back in their cribs without disturbing them too much and hopefully not wake them up.

_Oh, you'll be in my heart (you'll be here in my heart)_

_No matter what they say (I'll be with you)_

_You'll be here in my heart (I'll be there), always_

_Always_

_I'll be with you_

_I'll be there for you always_

_Always and always_

_Just look over your shoulder_

_Just look over your shoulder_

_Just look over your shoulder_

_I'll be there always. _

I scooped up Aaralyn before placing a gentle kiss against Edward's lips to silently let him know how I felt about the song and his capabilities as a father.

After we had placed the kids back in their respective cribs and checked to make sure everyone was tucked in and sound asleep, we made our way back to our bedroom and softly closed the door behind us without speaking a word.

We gently crawled back into bed and met in the middle without having to tell one another anything. Our touch spoke what we both needed to know. Our eyes conveyed our feelings for one another. The sparks from where our skin touched told us both that it had been entirely too long since we had made love to one another.

The intensity of just a single touch was almost enough to make me explode on the spot. Almost. Our lips slid against exposed skin as our passions soared in our little haven. We made love so passionately that I was gasping for breath the entire time as we let our passions control the entire situation.

"I love you." I gasped out as I felt my body clamp down around his shaft yet again as he gasped from above me.

Our hands were joined beside my head as he pounded into me a final few strokes. "Love you too, baby." He said as he bent his head forward and latched his lips to mine as he succumbed to his passions.

We both lay gasping in the darkness as we tried to come down from our passionate high. "That was amazing." I commented quietly as the sweat from our love making dried in the cool night air.

Edward just laughed and tugged me further into his side and sealed his lips to mine. "Was there ever any doubt?" He laughed against my lips.

I shook my head and sealed my lips to his reigniting our passions. We spent the rest of the night making love to one another and reacquainting ourselves with each other, not like the knowledge was ever lost in the first place.

Friday, May 24, 2013

I looked around the garage and sighed because I had our four infant car seats with our children in them as I placed them one by one inside the Suburban while Edward got the little girls ready so we could go to the pediatrician for the babies check-up. It has been eight weeks since the babies were born and over a month since they had all come home. They had grown so much just since they were born but we were preparing for our trip out west to join the rest of our family in Los Angeles for Peyton's graduation.

Our house was nearly empty except for the essentials and what we were leaving here. We had already shipped my car, Edward's Volvo, Rose's Porsche, and Emmett's Jeep. We would be leaving the Suburban here for when everyone visited. We had decided to travel by train instead of driving across country with ten little children or flying with them.

Edward had booked two family sized rooms on the Amtrak and we all had our tickets sitting by the front door waiting on us. We were scheduled to leave tomorrow if the babies get a clean bill of health today at the pediatricians. We had officially put in for a transfer of all of our kids' doctors and school records since today was their last day also.

"Edward!" I called into the house as I strapped the last and final car seat into the base already secured into the seat.

I smiled as I heard the pitter pattering of feet as Edward and the little girls scrambled out the garage door to load up. "Yes, love?" He asked as he opened my door for me and offered me a hand to climb into the Suburban.

I rolled my eyes at him, kissed him on the lips, and slid into my seat. "Nothing, babe, nothing." I told him as I turned around to face the girls. "Girls, buckle yourselves in." I told them as they climbed in their car seats.

"Okay, Mama." They all called back with smiles on their faces.

"Mama?" Emerson asked quietly just as Edward climbed in the drivers' seat and closed the door.

"What's up, Emmie?" I asked her as I snapped my own seatbelt into place.

"When are we going to see PeyPey?" She asked as we pulled out of the garage.

I laughed as I glanced at her out of the sun visor mirror. "If everything is okay with the babies, we are leaving tomorrow and will spend all next week with PeyPey and looking around Hollywood." I told her with a smile even though one of them would ask me again in the next few hours.

EPOV

"Aaralyn Sage Cullen." I said sternly to my wailing daughter as I undressed her so the doctors could weigh her.

She sobbed and hiccupped but her wails became less prominent. I finished tugging her dress up over her head before settling her down onto the scales. I smiled as I watched the numbers on the scale jump up. I knew from having done this with all my other kids that her numbers were in the normal range for a premature two month old baby.

After the doctor wrote the numbers down and measured her body and head I scooped her naked form back up into my arms and cradled her still hiccupping self against my chest to calm her down as Bella undressed Caiyden for his turn on the scales.

Two hours after we arrived at the doctors' office we were leaving with a clean bill of health and an okay to travel as long as we took precautions for the spreading of germs and viruses.

"So are we all set to leave tomorrow?" Emmett asked as we walked back into the house, each carrying two car seats.

He and Rose were laying together on the couch watching a movie. I looked over at Bella and smiled at her because all of our babies had passed with flying colors. Caiyden and Aaralyn were actually averaging on the higher side of their expected weight and lengths. "Absolutely. You guys ready for this trip with all the kiddos?" I asked them as I sat my carriers down against the wall since the babies were asleep.

Emmett nodded, Rose shrugged, Emerson squealed, Savannah groaned and Addy clapped in excitement. "We're stopping in Chicago for a little bit, right?" Emmett asked for the millionth time since we decided to catch a train instead of drive.

"Yes, Emmett, we are stopping in Chicago for several hours." Bella told him as she walked past him and into the kitchen to start on dinner. "You will be able to go sample the Chicago cuisine for new inspirations." She said from the kitchen doorway.

"Sweet, baby bell." He called back to her as he snuggled back against Rosalie. I shook my head at them and followed after my wife to help her prepare our low maintenance dinner.

"Are you okay, baby?" I asked her as I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist tugging her back into my chest.

She nodded. "I'm perfect, babe. Our family will be where it's supposed to be pretty soon. I'm just worried about the trip itself." She said shrugging her shoulders.

I nodded and tipped my head down beside hers, resting my chin against her shoulder. "I know, baby, I'm worried too. The kids are going to get really restless fairly quickly. At least most of the travel is at night time." I reminded her.

She nodded and stirred the sauce in the pot on the stove and the aroma of her homemade spaghetti sauce permeated the air around us. "Thank goodness you got us those family bedrooms and worked it all out with the people to let us have more than normal capacity in each room."

I smiled as I nipped at her shoulder. "It's the powers of my persuasion at work. Nobody can resist them." I whispered into her shoulder.

"You're incorrigible, babe." She said as she pushed me away with her hips.

I laughed as I stepped back and hopped up onto the countertop to watch her cook dinner. "Anything I can help with?" I asked her because I honestly missed cooking dinner for all of my kids.

She whirled and shook the spoon at me. "You know you always make the cheesy garlic bread, so get to cooking, mister." She told me saucily.

I laughed and hopped off the counter and began preparing my cheesy garlic bread. "I love you, too, baby." I tossed over my shoulder as I engrossed myself in the routine of cooking for our large family.

Saturday, May 25, 2013

"Come on Madison. It's time to go!" I hollered from the top of the stairs that descended into the basement.

Madison stuck her head into the stairwell and I was instantly alarmed at the tears streaking down her face so I quickly descended the stairs. "What's wrong, baby girl?" I asked her as I wrapped my arms around her and tugged her into my chest.

She shrugged her shoulders but sobbed into my chest as she wrapped her arms tightly around my back. "I don't know, Papa." She said quietly between sobs.

I walked us backwards until my back hit a wall and I sunk us to the floor and cradled Madison in my arms. "Are you upset because we are leaving the city?" I asked thinking that would most likely be what was bothering her. She has lived in New York City all of her life and we were transplanting her to basically a foreign country by relocating her to Forks, Washington.

She shook her head in the negative so I continued the guessing game.

"Are you sad to be leaving your friends?"

Again she shook her head in the negative.

"Maddy, you have to give me some clues baby girl." I begged her quietly. "I'm no mind reader."

She sighed and tipped her face up to mine. "This house. I'm going to miss this house." She said quietly before burying her head back into my chest.

I sighed and rubbed my hands up and down her back soothingly. "It's just a house, Maddy, and we will always come back. Our memories that we have made in this house will always be with us because we have pictures and videos to help us remember." I reassured her.

"I know, Papa. This is where we lived with Mama though."

"I know sweetheart, but Mama is going with us to Forks and you guys can build new memories there. We are moving into our new house next weekend also, that's got to be pretty exciting." I told her trying to get her to calm down some.

She hiccupped and nodded. "I know, Papa, it's just hard. I've been so happy here and now I'm sad to be leaving." She whispered into my neck.

"I know baby, but I think you will like the train ride. Our rooms have huge windows that all of you kids can look out of on the way. We are also staying in Chicago for a few hours so we can all get out and look around for a little while before going on to L.A." I told her as I helped her stand up so I could stand also.

She bounced a little on her feet. "Okay, Papa."

I smiled at her and held my hand out for her to take. "Let's get this show on the road then."

We all boarded the train at Penn Station with several odd glances when they saw all the baby carriers and small children hanging onto the carriers. One lady even had the audacity to stop and ask us if all those children were ours.

"Excuse me, son, are all of these beautiful children yours and your wife's?" The Mrs. Doubtfire looking woman asked me as we were making our way towards the bedrooms where we would be staying.

"Yes, ma'am they are. The oldest one there is Madison. Then we have the twins, Avery and Landon. Then the triplets, Savannah, Emerson, and Adrianna. Then the quads, Aaralyn, Ryelynn, Caiyden, and Brayden." I gave her a rundown of the children who each waved or smiled when their name was called.

"Wow, that's a lot of kids for such a handsome young man. Congratulations." She said as she turned back to the other old woman sitting beside her.

I rolled my eyes and continued on towards the sleeper rooms. Adrianna tugged on my hand to get my attention. "Papa, why was that lady asking about us?" She whispered quietly.

I chuckled and ruffled her hair. "Because Addy, your Mama and I have ten kids and aren't even thirty years old yet. It's an odd sight to see." I explained to her as I opened the door to one of our rooms at the very back of the train.

Emmett and Rose were trailing behind us and were taking the room right in front of ours so that we would all be close together. The plan was for the babies to all sleep in the room with Bella and I as well as the little girls. Madison and the boys were going to be sleeping with Rose and Emmett. It was going to be interesting to say the least, an adventure for the books for sure.

"Come on girls, let's go." I told all the little girls so they could go ahead of me into the room. I stepped back and let Bella and the little girls go ahead of me before going in myself. I saw Rose and Emmett open the door to their room and usher the boys and Madison into their room.

Sunday, May 25, 2013

"Papa, are we there yet?" Savannah asked for the millionth time since she had woken up this morning at a little after 7.

"Almost, Vannah, almost." I told her as I glanced at my watch and saw that it was almost 9 o'clock and we were scheduled to arrive in Chicago at 9:45 this morning. "Baby, you need any help?" I called to Bella who was giving Caiyden a bath in the bathroom sink.

"Nope, as long as you have the girls dressed, I am good." She called back from the small bathroom.

"Things are great out here." I called back to her as I finished braiding Savannah's hair for the day in Chicago.

"Things are great here, too." She said as she walked out with a wet Caiyden in her arms.

I smiled up at her as I sat Savannah down and drug Aaralyn over to settle between my legs. She had been laying there wrapped in a blanket and diaper since her bath a few minutes before.

I squirted some baby lotion in my hands and rubbed them together before lathering her up making her smell like a delicious baby. After she was lotioned up, I slipped her cute little yellow bodysuit over her head. The outfit was bright yellow with three huge hibiscus flowers on the bottom of the dress ruffle.

Once I had the outfit on her, Bella shoved a white crochet headband with a huge pink hibiscus flower on it into my hands. "Put this on her head." She said as she went back to dressing Caiyden.

I groaned but slipped it on her head anyways before deeming her all done. "All done, sweet girl." I told her softly as I kissed her on her nose.

I scooped her up and laid her in the playpen so I could dress Ryelynn. Her outfit was the same as Aaralyn's, except it was white. Bella again shoved a huge headband into my hands after I got her dressed.

Bella dressed the boys in little overalls and t-shirts. Brayden's were brown overalls with an orange tiger on the leg and a white/orange striped shirt. Caiyden's were grey overalls with a monkey on the side of the leg with a grey/yellow striped shirt.

I was taking a quick shower when I heard a knock on the cabin door and smiled when I heard Bella call out. "Who is it?"

"It's the other half of your very large brood." My idiotic cousin called back to her.

Bella laughed as I heard her open the door. I quickly dried off and slipped my tan cargo shorts and t-shirt on that I planned to wear for the day. "Are we ready to disembark for a little while?" I asked as I stepped out of the bathroom.

The boys and Madison cheered from the window seat. "Yes, Papa. I am ready to get off this train for a little bit." Madison said as she came to give me a huge hug.

"I bet you are. Did you sleep well?" I asked as I kissed the top of her head.

She groaned and shook her head. "I forgot how loud Uncle Em snores and he farts in his sleep." Madison told me quietly which caused me to bust out laughing.

"Pretty soon we will be in LA and you won't have to sleep with Em anymore Maddy." I whispered in her ear.

Emmett spoke up then. "What are you two whispering about over there?"

We both looked at him then to each and back to him before busting out laughing again. "Nothing." We both stated quickly.

We spent the rest of the day walking around exploring Chicago with the kids before heading back to the train at 3 that afternoon for the next leg of the trip. At least most of our traveling hours were spent sleeping so that made it easier on the kids and us adults as well.

When we arrived in Los Angeles, the kids were just waking up and we had an hour to get off the train so we just left everybody in their pajamas and decided we could bathe and dress at the hotel. I had booked us a huge three bedroom suite at the Loews Santa Monica Beach Hotel about 17 miles out of LA for the simple fact that they catered to children so all of my kiddos would enjoy staying there while we were here. I booked another large three bedroom suite for Em, Rose, Alice, Jasper, Mom, and Dad who were all flying in sometime this afternoon.

Bella and I stepped off the train with a baby carrier in each hand and our other kids holding onto a rope that was attached to both Bella and I. Madison was walking between Emmett and Rosalie. We got several turned heads and curious glances as the kids chattered about everything they saw as we made our way to the car rental agency located outside the train station. I had hired curriers to make sure that all of our luggage and the children's stuff were transported safely to the hotel.

Emmett and Rosalie rented a little Honda Civic while Bella and I rented a Nissan Quest minivan to fit all of our kids. We also rented six booster seats for the boys and little girls since they hadn't needed one on the train.

"Whoa Eddie, you went all out on the hotel didn't you?" Emmett asked as we strolled through the doors of the elegant Loews Santa Monica Beach Hotel.

I groaned and shook my head. "I just wanted us all to be comfortable while staying here this week. Plus, Peyton emailed Bella a few weeks ago and said that she lived about two blocks from here so this is actually perfect." I told him as I faced the receptionists who stood smiling at me.

"Welcome to Santa Monica Beach Hotel, how may I help you today?" The young woman asked perfectly.

I cleared my throat. "I reserved two suites a few weeks ago. The name is Edward Cullen." I told her quietly.

She nodded and punched a few things into the computer before looking up. "Of course, sir, your reservation calls for the Pacifica Suite and the Santa Monica Suite both upgraded to include a third bedroom." She recalled out to me as she slid me two key cards across the counter. "Here are your key cards for each room." She said with a smile.

"Thank you but we are going to need two more for the Pacifica Suite and one more for the Santa Monica suite, please." I told her as I handed Rose the card for the Pacifica Suite.

"Of course, sir." She said as she immediately coded three more cards and slid them to me. "Is there anything else?" She asked quietly.

"Yes, has our luggage arrived from the train yet?" I asked her as I looked at all my bed ragged kids still in their pajamas.

"Hmm…let me call the concierge and check really quick." She said as she picked up the phone.

I thrummed my fingers on the marble countertop as she spoke quickly and quietly to the person on the other end of the line.

"It seems like all of your luggage has just arrived and is on its way up to your suites at this precise moment. Is there anything else I can do for you?" She asked with a smirk on her face.

"I also need four cribs sent up to the Santa Monica Suite as well as three roll away beds. Please." I told her and she laughed as she tapped on the keyboard again before facing me once again.

"They will be sent up shortly. " She said once she was finished typing.

"Thank you. That will be all." I told her before sliding her a $50 across the counter for her patience and time.

I picked up Caiyden and Brayden's carriers and my whole crew headed towards the elevators when we heard "Bella! Edward! Emmett! Rosalie!" come from the direction of the entrance.

* * *

**In all honesty this will probably be the last one for me tonight as it is nearing 1 am here but if I have 7 reviews waiting for when I wake up you will get another chapter immediately!**


	44. Yo Yo Gabba

**Woke up not feeling too great but since you guys are so awesome I decided to go ahead and post the last regular chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 43

BPOV

Monday, May 26, 2013

"Mama, can I go with Nana today?" Madison asked as she strolled into our room as we were getting ourselves ready for a day on the beach with the kids.

"You don't want to go to the beach with all of us? PeyPey is going to be there too." I told her as I finished brushing Savannah's hair and helped her off the bed.

Madison shrugged her shoulders. "I do want to but Nana said we could go shopping this morning and join you for lunch and more beach fun." She said sounding way more grown up than she should.

I sighed as Edward walked out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel wrapped around his hips. "Edward, Madison wants to go shopping with Esme and Alice this morning before joining us this afternoon at the beach." I told him basically relaying the entire conversation to him.

He shrugged his shoulders as he stepped over to the dresser to grab his swim trunks for the day. "I don't care. Just make sure this is what you want to do, Maddy, because we are not coming to get you." He said as he turned to step behind the closet door to slip his shorts on.

"Okay, Papa. Thank you Mama." Madison said gleefully before bouncing back out of the bedroom.

Edward shook his head as he came and sat down on the bed beside me. "Are you ready for a day at the beach with all of our children?"

I nodded eagerly. "Absolutely. At least you dad offered to watch the babies so he could spend some quality time with them. They are too little yet to go to the beach all day." I told him as I scooted Adrianna off the bed with her hair done up for the day.

Now that all of the little girls were ready for the beach it was my turn. I stood up and made my way to the dresser to dig out my itty bitty bikini that Alice had bought me for our honeymoon but I hadn't had a chance to wear while we were there.

There wasn't much to the bikini if I was honest but it made my assets look amazing and all the essentials were covered. I stepped into the bathroom and slipped into the bikini and the dress cover up that would allow me some decency when walking to the beach.

"Yo…you guys ready yet?" Emmett hollered from the direction of the living room.

I groaned as I quickly slipped on the little dress cover up over my head and quickly brushed my hair out before leaving the bathroom and quickly following after the rest of my family. Carlisle was already in the living room floor with the four babies surrounding him in their bouncers cooing happily at all the attention they were getting from him.

"Carlisle, are you going to be okay with all four of them?" I asked as I picked up our beach bag that contained our towels, sunscreen, iPods, and a change of clothes for the kids.

Carlisle shook his head at me with a smile gracing his face the entire time. "Not my first rodeo, sweetheart. We will be fine, I promise."

I nodded and looked at Edward, who had the huge bag of beach toys tossed over his shoulder and a huge smile gracing his face. I think he is more excited than the kids who were running circles around our legs as they anxiously waited for us to leave. "Okay guys, let's go. Kiddos, hold onto someone the entire time until we get to a spot on the beach and stop. Okay?" I addressed both the kids and Emmett who grinned and nodded obediently.

"Okay, Mama!" they all cheered as we headed for the door.

We spent the day on the beach building sand castles, playing in the surf, learning how to body surf, and just enjoying each other's company. Spending the day really getting to know Peyton was great. She was such a smart young lady and made me want to put my English degree to work by teaching school instead of just writing books for leisure.

"Peyton, what time is your graduation tomorrow?" I asked her as I was gathering all of our things up for the day.

"It's tomorrow at 5 but I have to be there at 4 to get ready and stuff." She said as she folded up the sandy beach towels and clothes that the kids had shed after we had gotten back from lunch.

"Why don't we meet up in the morning for breakfast and maybe get our nails or something done?" I asked her.

She grinned at me. "That sounds great. Mom, Dad, and Emily want to take me for lunch at 2 to celebrate also." She informed me.

I nodded in understanding. "We can do it in the morning. Maybe Esme, Alice, and Rosalie can join us and we can have a woman's morning." I suggested as I really thought about it.

"What about the kids?" She asked as she zipped up the bag after she had stuffed everything inside it.

I shrugged my shoulders. "They have a father, uncles, and grandfather who can dote on them while we go enjoy ourselves." I told her honestly because the guys honestly enjoyed watching and playing with the kids.

"Okay, sounds great. What time should we meet up?"

"How about 9? If I know my sister and Alice well enough they will want to drag you shopping also." I told her as I handed the bags to Edward to carry.

"Sounds great. You guys need a hand getting everything back?" She asked as she picked up her own bag.

I shook my head. "No, we got it. See you in the morning PeyPey." I told her as I hugged her quickly.

"It's a date." She called over her shoulder as she headed for her car. She was a totally different person away from her family. I could tell that she had made a life here and was in her element because she was no longer the shy little sister Jasper had originally introduced me to at Thanksgiving.

EPOV

Tuesday, May 27, 2013

I kissed my wife one more time before opening the door for her so she could leave to enjoy her day with Peyton and the women. "Have fun." I whispered against her lips.

"I will." She whispered back. "Miss you."

I smiled against her lips. "Miss you more."

She groaned and sealed her lips to mine one more time as she wrapped her arms around my head to tug me closer to her. "Love you." She whispered when she broke away from me for the second time.

"Love you, too." I whispered to her as I opened the door for her.

The other women in my life were waiting patiently outside our door and glared at me when they saw Bella's kiss swollen lips and finger tossed hair. "Good morning, ladies." I told them before closing the door on them.

I heard one of the babies crying from the bedroom right next to ours so I headed that way to get all the babies and kids up and ready for the day. We were going to hang out in the hotel room today playing games and stuff since all of the kids got sun burned yesterday while at the beach. We had kept them slathered down in sunscreen but they had all gotten a little red.

"Good morning sweet babies." I said as I walked into the baby's/boys' room. The boys' were still conked out in the bed snoring away but all four of the babies were wide awake demanding something to eat.

I carefully scooped up the boys and took them back to the living room and settled them down in their bouncers since they were the ones crying. I quickly went back to scoop up the girls before depositing them in their bouncers, too. I collected all of their diaper changing supplies, bottles, bottle holders, and bibs before sinking to the floor in front of them.

I went about changing each one of them before setting them up with their bottles in their bouncers. I was propped up against the side of the couch when Adrianna and Emerson strolled in with their stuffed starfishes in hand.

"Papa?" they both asked when they didn't see me immediately.

"Over here girls." I called to them and stuck my head around the edge of the couch so they could see me better. I had seen them through the mirror on the wall but they hadn't seen me.

The quickly made their way to me and settled in my lap as we watched the babies suck greedily on their bottles. "Where's mama?" Emerson asked quietly.

"She went out with Ali, Rosie, Nana, and PeyPey." I told them both quietly as I pulled them in a little tighter.

"Oh okay. What's for breakfast?" Addy asked.

I chuckled. "Hmm…what do you want for breakfast? We can order whatever you want to eat." I told her as I sat them aside so I could burp Brayden who had just finished his bottle.

"I want strawberry pancakes." Emerson said quietly. "And choco milk."

I nodded and looked at Addy. "What about you Addy?" I asked just as Brayden let out a big belch and I settled him back down in his bouncer and picked up Aaralyn who had finished her bottle.

She tapped her chin pretending to be deep in thought. "French toast with strawberry milk." She said after a few minutes.

"Sounds good. Go get me the phone and I will call it down while we wait on everybody else to wake up." I told her as I finished making my rounds with the babies.

Once I had the babies settled in their bouncers I picked up the hotel phone to call in our breakfast order and decided to just order a variety of breakfast items for all of us. I also sent a quick text to dad, Em, and Jazz that breakfast was ordered whenever they got ready to come over.

We spent the day in our pajamas until after lunch. When the kids finished their lunch I sent them to get baths and showers so that I could start getting them ready for Peyton's graduation that was at 5.

I was crouched over our marble bathtub bathing all of the babies in about an inch of water when Bella walked in. "What are you doing, babe?" She asked leaning against the doorway.

I sat back on my ankles and took a deep breath. "What is the one thing we forgot to bring with us when we were packing?" I asked her with a smirk on my face.

She gasped. "A bathtub. We also forgot to ask Carlisle and Esme to bring one. I wander if Alice has one we can borrow?" She rambled off.

I shook my head. "I already asked Jazz, he said they forgot to bring one, too." I told her as I turned around to finish washing off the babies before taking them out and laying them on the plush towels I had spread out on the floor beside me.

"Here, let me take her." Bella said as she grabbed up Ryelynn and her towel and headed back into the bedroom with her.

I splashed with the other babies for a few more minutes before she was back. "Next." She said and we did this until all babies were out and in the bedroom. This was our routine at home, it made things go so much easier when we worked together with the babies. I knew this from first- hand experience because Tanya very rarely helped bathe, dress, feed, or anything with the boys or little girls.

Later that evening we went to Peyton's graduation and cheered louder than anybody else when she walked across the stage to get her diploma.

We all went out to dinner afterwards to celebrate again, even though we didn't stay too late because the little kids were starting to get cranky. "We are going to head back to the hotel now." I told everybody as Emerson threw a fit because she couldn't have another scoop of ice cream.

Everyone nodded in understanding and waved us off. "Here Bella." Esme said handing Bella something. "Take the Explorer back to the hotel and we can ride with Em and Rose."

I nodded in understanding because we wouldn't have enough room to fit everyone in our van. "Thanks Mom." I told her as I picked Emerson up and she laid her head on my shoulder.

She nodded as Dad and Emmett stood up to help us load all of our kids into the van and Explorer.

Soon enough we were off and on our way back to the hotel with me in the lead. The kids were asleep before we got there and it was a job and a half to get them all up to the room but we managed it.

BPOV

Thursday, May 29, 2013

I groaned as I lugged yet another suitcase to sit beside the front door. "How did we manage to accumulate so much when we have only been gone from New York for less than a week?" I asked Edward as he lugged two more suitcases right behind me.

We were scheduled to leave for Forks in three hours and were getting all of our luggage by the door for the concierge to pick up and deliver to the train station for us. It was a ten hour bus ride to Seattle where we were picking up our new vehicle, which was a mini school bus.

Edward and I had discussed it Tuesday night while lying in bed because we hadn't liked the idea of having to drive separately and splitting the kids up between two vehicles. I had been concerned about a mini school bus not having seatbelts but had found out that we could have them installed to fit our needs. We had immediately put the room computer to use and began scouring the Seattle newspapers and stuff for mini buses for sale.

We had found one that was fairly brand new that had been owned by a church that was downsizing and had been eager to sell to a large family in need of a large vehicle. The older man who was selling it had also agreed to meet us at the train station to turn over the keys. He had reassured us that it did indeed have seat belts in it and would more than accommodate our family of twelve.

"We accumulated this much stuff because we have ten kids who are always wanting something to remember something by." Edward commented as he headed back to the bedroom for another set of luggage.

All of the kids were in the living room watching _the Smurfs_ while the babies were napping in their carriers while we got everything gathered up and sat by the front door.

There was a knock on the hotel door so I turned around since I was halfway to the bedroom and headed back for the front door. I peeped through the peephole and saw that it was the concierge people with several luggage carts.

"Good morning, guys." I told them as I opened the door for them to start getting our luggage.

"Morning, Mrs. Cullen." They all responded as they strolled in.

"What have I told you about the Mrs. Cullen thing? You can call me Bella." I told them with a smile. We had formed a friendly relationship over the past few days as they delivered and took away the various things we had asked for.

"Sorry Bella. Is this everything?" The one named Jason asked.

I shook my head just as Edward came out of the bedroom loaded down with more luggage. "No such luck boys. When you have ten kids you feel like you are moving a whole household for just a few days."

They all smiled and nodded.

We finally got all of our luggage sent away, kids ready, family together and were headed to the train station to turn in our vehicles and get to Forks to start our lives in a quiet wet small northern town.

Several hours later the headlights of our new to us mini school bus shed light on the wooden worn 'Welcome to Forks' sign. "We're here." I mumbled quietly from my seat beside Edward because I didn't want to wake anybody up. Emmett and Rose were cuddled together in the very back and each of the kids were spread throughout the other seats. The babies were strapped in right behind us so we could get to them easily, the little girls right behinds them in brand new car seats and the boys were right behind them in their new booster seats.

Jasper, Alice, Esme, and Carlisle had simply picked up their vehicles at the train station when we had all gotten in together. Since Emmett and Rose had shipped their vehicles, they chose to ride with us so they could help out with the cranky kids so we could all get to Forks faster.

Martin had sent us pictures and videos of the house as it was being built and it had looked amazing on the video, but I couldn't wait to step foot into our new home and truly make it our own. Esme, Alice, and I had been talking for weeks about furniture and paint colors so it should actually be decorated similarly to the house back in New York.

"Are you excited to be back in your hometown?" Edward asked quietly as he drove through the quiet sleepy town.

I sighed and shrugged my shoulders. "There are a lot of good memories here but there are also a lot of bad ones." I admitted softly as we drove past the diner that Charlie and I used to eat at all the time.

"Remember Elsa, sissy?" Rose asked from the back of the bus.

I chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, she had the biggest crush on Charlie. Every time he would take us to the diner she would fight for our table." I reminisced.

"Who's Elsa?" Edward asked confusedly.

Rose and I both chuckled. "She was this seventy year old waitress who was in love with Charlie and his mustache." I explained. "She would fight the other waitresses for our table, just so she could flirt with Dad." I told him.

"Ah." He said quietly. "Rose, are you guys going home or staying at the house?" Edward asked as he neared their driveway entrance.

"Home. Please." Rose said quietly.

"Okay. How long is your driveway?" He asked curiously as he turned in the drive because we all had really long driveways so we could build our houses right on the river.

"Two and a half miles." Emmett said as he said up abruptly.

Edward nodded and drove down the windy drive.

* * *

**7 more reviews will get you the last and final chapter. Don't worry I have another story in the woks. It is a time travel love story.**


	45. Dora the Explorer

**I am sad to say that this is the final chapter of this story. There are several time jumps in this chapter as we look into their future lives.**

* * *

Chapter 44

Thursday, July 4, 2013

EPOV

We have been in Forks for a little over a month now and I had to be honest that it was a drastic and strange change from the pace of New York City. We usually woke up to birds chirping outside our window or the sounds of rain pattering against our windows. Unfortunately the rain happened more than the birds chirping. I personally thought that the kids loved the freedom that living out here gave them.

Since moving to Forks we had been celebrating like crazy. We had the little girls turning 5, which was a big celebration. My birthday was a little more subdued, but ended amazingly because I had a wonderful wife who knew what she was doing. Our anniversary had been a big shocker because the whole family volunteered to watch our kids so that we could go out of town for a few days. We didn't go back to Isle Esme but instead went to Seattle for three days of uninterrupted adult time.

We had also celebrated the babies three month mark, which was a huge deal for our family. With all of my children, I had taken plaster foot prints and hand prints on their 3 month mark and these babies were no different. We now had them all hanging above our stone fireplace that took up most of one wall in our living room. As the babies grew and developed we were seeing who they were looking more like. Baby Aaralyn and Ryelyn both had dark brown hair with bright green eyes while Caiyden and Brayden both had dark auburn hair with dark brown eyes. They were the perfect mixture of the two of us.

Bella and I had talked and she decided that she wanted to teach with PeyPey at the High School since the English teacher was also retiring this year. She was really excited about it too; it was something she had never really thought about doing until she got to talking to Peyton over the holidays and it just spiraled from there.

"Babe, are you ready?" Bella called from the patio.

I snatched up the keys to the four wheeler and headed out the front door to where she stood on the deck. "I'm ready. Are all the kids loaded onto the trailer?" I asked her as I slid the door shut behind me.

She nodded and pointed to the four wheeler and trailer that Emmett and Jasper had fashioned for us so that we could get to each other's houses without having to load onto the mini bus. We had made paths to each house along the rivers' edge and each had four wheelers to traverse the paths. "They are waiting very impatiently." She said as she held the huge bag of fireworks that we would be shooting off after dinner with the family.

We were all meeting up at Mom and Dad's for our first Fourth of July dinner in our new homes and it was going to be a huge blowout because she had invited half the town.

BPOV

Friday, September 13, 2013

I could remember hating going to school on my birthdays and I could honestly say that I still hated it. But, now I hated it even more because my babies were all at home with their Papa. Well the quads were at home with Edward while the rest of them were here at school with me even though they were all scattered out. The one good thing about New York is that I got to celebrate my birthday playing with little kids but now I got to enjoy it by teaching older kids.

So far I haven't had to make a trip back to New York because I had Angela watching over both of the daycares and she said that they were doing wonderfully. We planned to make a trip up there soon, just a weekend trip for everyone.

I hoped the kids didn't start hating their birthday just because they had to go to school on it. The boys had been fine because their birthday had fallen on a Saturday this year. It was hard to believe that all of our kids were in school besides the little babies. It was hard to believe that the babies would be six months old at the end of the month.

A knock on the door interrupted my musings as I was waiting for my free period to be over with. I jerked my head in that direction and smiled when I saw Peyton standing there with her hands clasped around her little baby bulge. She had surprised us on the 4th of July by saying that she and her boyfriend of three years were expecting their first baby.

"What's up PeyPey?" I asked her as I waved her over to my desk.

She shook her head and smiled at me as she walked over. "Nothing much, just wandering what you guys were going to do for your birthday." She said as she propped up on the corner of my desk.

"Probably just have a family dinner with all the kids." I told her honestly because I had begged off the huge party and told them to save all their efforts for all of the kids' parties.

She nodded with a smirk on her face. "That sounds quite boring actually Bella. Why don't you let Mark and I watch the kids tonight so Edward can take you out for a nice dinner?" She suggested excitedly.

I sighed and leaned back in my chair. "I will have to text Edward and ask him about it, PeyPey. Are you sure you guys can handle all of the kids? They know they don't have an early bedtime tonight because it's Friday." I warned her.

She nodded. "Mark is with Edward, Em, and Jazz right now taking the babies to the park." She said just as my phone dinged from my desk drawer.

I pulled my phone out and saw a text from Edward that caused me to laugh out loud.

_Guess we have been set up on a date tonight beautiful. You game? – Edward_

"Seems like Edward is all for it. What time are you and Mark going to take over the kiddos?" I asked as I sent a quick reply back to Edward.

_Sounds like a plan, babe. See you soon. – Bella_

"We will be there at 5 since you guys have reservations at Bella Italia tonight for 7." Peyton said as she bounced out of the room.

I just sat in my chair in shock because I had a feeling that this had all been planned for weeks now behind my back.

My students walking in knocked me out of my shocked state when they all called 'Hey Mrs. B' to me as they walked past my desk.

EPOV

Saturday, March 31, 2018

I couldn't believe that my babies were turning five years old today. It seemed like just yesterday that Madison was turning five and now she had just turned fifteen back in January and was in high school with a boyfriend.

"Papa?" Ryelynn called from the countertop where she and Aaralyn were sitting.

I turned around and smiled at them. "Yes, my princesses?" I asked them as I pulled the cupcakes for their party out of the refrigerator where they had been stored since I had finished them last night.

"Why can't we go to school with Mama, bubba, and sissy?" She asked as she scooped out some M&M's from the candy dish that sat on the counter for anybody to grab.

"You will get to go in August. You guys will all be starting kindergarten with Carmen and Alex." I told them as I put together the green cupcakes on the board so that they resembled large caterpillars.

"Oh okay. What are you going to do Papa?" Aaralyn asked as she handed me a cupcake carefully.

I just laughed at her silly question. I had practiced law ever since we had moved to Forks but I had always watched them, too. Every time I had to go to court or have a serious client meeting I always set up a play date for the kids or took them to the daycare to 'play' for a little bit. They never knew I was working the entire time, but I was. "I'm going to open a new law firm in town, princess." I told her as I drew legs on the caterpillar and we placed gumdrops on the red cupcake for the eyes.

"Oh." They both said as they watched me pull the various shade of pink cupcakes from the fridge so I could begin on their flowers that would go around the caterpillars for Brayden and Caiyden.

"Are you guys ready for your party?" I asked them as I assembled their flowers and drew the stems on the board.

They cheered eagerly. "Yes, Papa!" They said eagerly.

"Boys!" I called out to Brayden and Caiyden since we were the only ones home because Bella and the girls had run to the airport to pick up Renee and Phil while the twins had gone with Emmett and Jasper down to the river to 'be manly' or so Emmett had said.

Brayden and Caiyden skidded to a halt just inside the kitchen with sheepish looks on their faces. "Yes, Papa?"

I shook my head. "I don't even want to know what you guys were up to, but I need you to go upstairs and get ready for your party. Your clothes are laid out on your beds." I told them as I helped the girls off the counter.

"Okay, Papa!" They all screamed over their shoulders as they ran up the stairs.

Two years ago we had decided that we needed more bedrooms so we added a kids' wing upstairs last year so now every child has their own bedroom. I think we are the only ones in Forks with a twelve bedroom house. We had a guest room for whenever Phil and Renee visited which was actually quite often.

BPOV

Thursday, May 20, 2021

I wiped my eyes as I watched Madison descend the stairs in her beautiful dress. Today was the day that she was graduating high school. She was the first of our children to graduate and it was a huge deal in our family. "Maddy…" I whispered as she came to stand in front of me. She looked absolutely beautiful in her knee length turquoise blue strapless dress.

"Mama, please don't cry." She whispered as she pulled me into a hug.

I sniffled and nodded into her shoulder. "This is a really big day for all of us, baby girl." I whispered into her ear.

"I know, Mama." She whispered back just as the doorbell sounded. "That must me Drew." She said giddily as she bounced to the front door.

I smiled because I knew that this was the boy that Madison would marry eventually. They have been dating since they were both fourteen years old and were both going to London for the summer to get acquainted with the city since they were both accepted to Oxford University in the fall. "Mama, you okay?" Emerson asked as she walked down the stairs in her pretty summer dress.

I nodded and wrapped my arm around her shoulders. "I'm fine, sweetheart. Are you ready to cheer loudly for your sister tonight?" I asked her as I guided us into the living room where most of everybody else was waiting.

"Yes, ma'am. Just think Avery and Landon are next, and then it's Vannah, Addy and me." She said as she giggled lightly.

I groaned. "Ugh…don't remind me Emmie." I told her as I settled on the couch beside Edward who had a tissue clamped in his hand to wipe his eyes.

EPOV

Sunday, August 18, 2024

"Adrianna Layne, what in the hell do you mean you are pregnant?!" I said loudly to my beautiful precious scared little girl.

It was just me, her, Bella, and Adam, her boyfriend in the room. "I'm sorry, Papa. I'm so sorry." She sobbed as she hid her head in Bella's shoulder and clasped Adams hand tightly in his own.

I shook my head and continued pacing the floor tugging on my hair. "Edward Anthony. You need to calm down. We have to be rational about this situation. She is only 16 years old, still in high school, and expecting a baby in about five months." Bella said in a tight voice which just caused Addy to sob even more.

I squatted down in front of her and tugged her hands to clasp them in my own. "I just don't understand why you waited so long to say anything to us, Addy." I told her softly.

She nodded and launched herself into my arms wrapping her arms tightly around my neck. "I was scared, Papa." She whispered into my shoulder.

"What do you want to do, Addy?" I asked her quietly as I tugged her into my lap.

"I want my baby, Papa, but I'm scared." She whispered as she cradled her small stomach.

I nodded in understanding. It seemed like Tanya was still haunting us even though we haven't heard from her in over twelve years. "Mama and I will be here to help you through it all, Addy. If you want to keep the baby and raise it, you can still live here and we will help you but you have to finish school." I told her as I looked at Bella for confirmation.

Bella nodded and smiled at me as she rubbed Adrianna's back soothingly. "Thank you, Papa." She whispered quietly. "What about Adam?" She asked nervously.

I sighed in mild irritation. "He will not live in this house with you but he can come to help out with the baby. We will discuss that later." I told her. "I have to talk to you mother first."

"Okay, Papa." She whispered as she curled up in my lap like she did when she was a little girl.

I sighed and held my hand out for Bella to clasp.

BPOV

Sunday, June 28, 2037

"I just want to wish my parents congratulations on reaching 25 years of happiness together. In just a few days they will celebrate their 25th wedding anniversary and none of us could be more proud of the love that they still have for not only one another but all of us kids and even the grandkids. They are the best parents and grandparents that anybody could ask for. I remember when Papa first met Mama, she told us that we were all special because she chose to be our mother instead of having to do it out of obligation. She has never made us feel any less special than the quads, we are all her children in her eyes. I am doubly special because not only did Mama choose me but Papa did, too. Congratulations!" Madison said before stepping off the podium and passing the microphone to Avery who was stepping up next.

Drew wrapped his arms around Madison's expanding waist as they stood to the side of the rest of our children. The rest of the kids told of a memory they had with us over the past 25 years.

I settled against Edward's side as we watched and listened as our children and grandchildren spoke fondly of us. "Happy, love?" Edward whispered in my ear.

I smiled and nodded as I patted Paxton's padded butt. Paxton was Aaralyn and Stephen's youngest baby and was our youngest grandchild to date, even though we had two more on the way. In our 25 years of marriage, we had accumulated ten children and twenty-six grandchildren. Adrianna had given us our first grandchild, Christian, when she was just sixteen years old, followed by Madison's first one just a few months later. There has been a steady stream of them since the first one, not that we were complaining.

"Pop?" Came a quiet voice from beside us.

Edward looked over and saw quiet sweet little Andalyn standing there with her teddy bear and sippy cup. "What's up, pumpkin?" He asked her as he picked up her slight frame and settled her against his chest.

"I sweepy, Pop." She said quietly as she settled against his chest.

I just chuckled as I continued to pat Paxton's diapered bottom. "Brings back memories, huh?" I whispered to Edward quietly.

He nodded and we settled down with two of our grandchildren as we listened to everybody else tell tales of our life together.

I groaned when Emmett stood up and spoke loudly over everyone. "I can't say anything bad about Baby Bell because if it wasn't for her, I would have never met my amazing Rosie. A lot of people thought we were crazy when we decided to carry the quads for them but that just brought us closer together as a couple and as a family. Edward and I go way back to when we were children and I came to live with them and have done many crazy things over the years that I won't even get into tonight. I wish you guys the best of luck in the next 25 years together. Congratulations!" Edward said and held his glass up high in a toast.

I looked at Edward in shock at Emmett's sincerity and mouthed 'Wow' to him before turning back to the podium just as Rose stepped up there. She looked amazing after giving birth to our four youngest and also three of her own. "Sissy, you know that I love you and will until the day that we join Charlie in another realm. Bella and I have been through so much over the years it's not even funny. I just thought that we had been through a lot before meeting the Cullen Clan but those years are nothing compared to the last 25. I hope the next 25 years are as excitable and enjoyable as the last 25. Congratulations Eddie and Sissy." She said before quickly stepping down and passing on the microphone.

Alice was next. "Bubba, you and I used to be inseparable as children until Jazz came along. I know you felt out of sorts for years because Em was always off doing his thing and I had Jazzy but you found your niche in life. You were always the nurturer and calm one out of the two of us, so the idea of you becoming a father was not so far out of the norm for you. You also found your perfect partner in raising those children in Bella. Both of you have been not only amazing parents but also an amazing aunt and uncle to all of our children. I remember when we lost Mom a few years ago, you were the ones that we all went to for comfort. Even Dad came to you for comfort. They were the perfect example of soul mates. I remember sitting around talking about how Dad seemed lost without Mom. It was really no surprise that he passed only six months after she did. I am just grateful that they both got to stick around long enough to enjoy life with all of us." Alice said with a sad little smile on her face as we all remembered the ones who brought us to where we were but were no longer with us. "All the couples in the world could only hope to have a love like theirs but I think they blessed all of us because it seems like we have all found our soul mates just like they did. Congrats you guys, I love you!" She said quickly as Jasper dashed her off the stage.

The next one up on stage was a big surprise for us. Christian. "I just want to say a quick congratulations to Pop and Meme. They helped my Mama raise me while she finished school and even while she went to college. They were there for me and my Mama when my first dad died. I have so many fond memories of both of you guys growing up. Congratulations Pop and Meme on your first 25 years, I can only hope to have a love like yours one day." He said before taking a bow and walking off stage into Addy's arms.

All of our kids and grandkids stood on the stage and shouted a huge 'Congratulations' to us both as they pushed a button and fireworks began exploding over the Bogachiel river.

* * *

**It saddens me to have to go hit the complete button on this story but I guess it is inevitable. **

**I hope to see you guys around when I start publishing my new story. Not sure what it's going to be called yet so if you put me on author alert you will get it whenever I start publishing it.**

**Thank you guys so much for all of the reviews and support you have given me throughout this story, it was all greatly appreciated.**


End file.
